-Una Esposa Perfecta-
by My Written
Summary: [Adaptación-COMPLETA]El hijo del Duque Shields se había refugiado en su finca para evitar las mañas casamenteras de su madrastra.*La hija del teniente coronel huye de los bailes.* Ellos dos escapan de un destino, pero el mismo los llevara a estar juntos.
1. Prologo 00

**Resumen completo:**

En los condados no metropolitanos de la ciudad de Londres, las familias aristocráticas tienen sus casas de campo donde la mayoría iba solo por la temporada de caza pero en este caso, el hijo del Duque Shields se había refugiado para ocultare de los bailes de String para evitar las mañas casamenteras de su madrastra.

 **(***)**

La hija de uno de las grandes terratenientes busca la libertad, así que en ese mismo momento parte para la costa. A la casa de una de sus mejores amigas, la nueva marquesa ThreeLight. Junto a su otra mejor amiga Lady Minako Aino también en busca de libertad y tranquilidad, sueños y amores pasajeros.

 **(***)**

Hasta que el destino hizo su magia y esos dos se conocen y chocan dejando que toda esa energía produzca una relación de odio/amor.

 _ **¿Cómo terminara ellos dos?**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

En la gran finca de los Shields, perteneciente a la familia Chiba. Ahora el leal asesor e investigador Darien Chiba, hijo del duque, pasaba la temporada en la bella mansión familiar que desde muy pequeño supo que heredaría. Armando Chiba, su padre y Ex general del país era nada más que nada menos un hombre de buenas intuiciones en los negocios. Por eso ahora gozaban de un cuarto más de la fortuna total en sus bolsos.

El hombre que le dio la vida en esos momentos se encontraría en el apogeo de los bailes para la presentación de sus jóvenes hermanas de nada menos que entre diecisiete y diecinueve años. Mientra él gozaba su estancia allí.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones no se percato cuando un sirviente entro a su despacho.

—Señor, desea más brandy o ya retiro todo— su ayuda de cámara y mayordomo, le habló.

—No Jedite, retira todo y prepara mi recamara es hora de descansar y mañana por la mañana entregaras estas cartas al correo. No es urgente así que no apresures su transacción.

—Cómo usted diga, señor.—el mayordomo fiel a la casa de los Shields se retiro para hacer los deberes dados por su amo.

Mientras tanto Darien se quedaba a pensar que sus hermanos menores estarían sufriendo en esos bailes que a su querida madrastra los arrastraría junto con las chicas.

—¡Pobres ilusos! Armando, Zafiro, debieron de hacerme caso—hablo solo Darien.

Lo que no sabía Darien es que en el campo también es propenso a encontrarse con lo qué un hombre huía, al compromiso ligado... al corazón.

 **(***)**

La "dulce y bella" Serena era nada más ni menos que la más joven de los chicos del asedado de la región, el Teniente Coronel Tsukino. Serena fue la única niña en la casa criada bajo la influencia de sus dos hermanos mayores y su padre, es ahora una mujer de carácter y fuerza de voluntad muy grande. Algunas de sus influencias femeninas eran las madres de sus amigas. También con su tía que le enseñó a ser una dama y la envió al colegio para señoritas.

Sus queridas amigas eran lady Minako Aino hija de un conde y la ahora Lady Ami, esposa del marques ThreeLight.

Ahora a sus veinte años de edad estaba más que lista para volver a los gloriosos bailes de presentación bajo la tutela de su amiga Ami, que a pesar de ser solo dos años mayor que ella y tan solo con uno de casada era de buen ver en la ciudad de Londres.

Pero no era lo que quería .

—Padre, quisiera pedirte permiso para ir de visita...—ella no pudo terminar la oración cuando su padre un poco exaltado la interrumpió.

—¿A dónde, jovencita?—.el teniente miró a su hija, ella nunca y dice que nunca había hecho algo por el estilo, sus amigas siempre eran las que preferían la finca.

—Charlotee nos invitó a Mina y a mi a su casa en la costa.—con voz suave Serena hablo con su padre.

—Querida, tú siempre has estado aquí, por qué ahora la señorita, bueno la señora ThreeLight desea que vayas a allí.

Serena sabía que tenía que ser fuerte en su decisión.—Mis hermanos piensan que Lita merece ir a Londres de compras, y yo no amo ir a tiendas.

—Umm sí. Pero a Andrew ¿no le molestaría que su esposa lo deje solo esta temporada?—. El teniente lo dijo con sorna. Su nuera es una mujer con un carácter volátil y tenía a su hijo como quería.

—Papá, entonces si podre irme a la costa en vez de Londres.

—Sí querida, ve y disfruta.

Con esas palabras Serena supo que por fin se liberaría de otro tedioso año de los bailes de etiqueta que frecuentaba con su cuñada y prima. Así ahora solo iría a ver a sus amigas y disfrutar de estar en su compañía.

.

.

.

 ** _Esta historia es mía, y la podrán encontrar en_ _fictionpress_ _con el mismo nombre y con sus personajes originales, tanto en personalidad —aunque no le cambie mucho aquí— como en apariencia. Estoy bajo el nick que es: Jenn V'Ayalez._**

 ** _Pero decidí compartirla aquí también con mis personajes favoritos, espero les guste._**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo** 1

* * *

.

.

.

Abril de 1828

.

.

.

Una mañana muy fresca hizo que la cabalgata del único señor de la mansión Shields fuera perfecta, no se arrepintió de tomar esa decisión. Ahora que iba de regreso a su casa a través del sendero que recordaba de niño no pudo evitar recordar que cuando era más joven casi rozando los doce, hacía sus competencias con sus hermanos de ocho años los gemelos Zafiro y Armando Jr —cómo su padre lo llamaba y todavía lo hace—; también con los hijos del Teniente Coronel Tsukino, uno era dos años años mayor que él y el otro uno menor, aunque el teniente coronel poseía una hija de la cual nunca llegó a conocer, por su viaje a la ciudad.

—¡Vaya! Los setos aún no dan sus retoños—. La voz de Darien era lo suficiente baja pero solo él se encontraba en ese lugar y la senda estaba llena de esos pequeños arbustos. De la nada al volitar a su derecha tras la valla de madera y alambre de púas se veía a un jinete que más de cabalgar, galopaba como si de eso se tratara su vida, atrás del jinete iba otro un poco a eso de diez metros de distancia.

Con asombro Darien encontró esa visión un poco graciosa, sería así acaso se vio él y sus compañeros de aventuras. Con trote ligero y preciso él llegó a su casa.

Tras a haber dado las ordenes para el resto del día el joven amo tenía mucho tiempo libre así que decidió mandar una nota a su vecino, la familia Tsukino, para ver si sus amigos estarían en casa. Inmediatamente un lacayo se llevó la nota. Aunque si la hermana tenía la edad de las suyas estarían en la ciudad para la temporada.

—Señor acaba de llegar un telegrama de su padre—. Jedite le dio un sobre donde la perfecta y cuadrada letra de su padre resaltaba.

—Gracias Jedite, que se prepare mi comida, llévala al estudio allí estaré—. Dicho eso se levanto y se dirigió al estudio.

—Como ordene, señor.

Ya en el estudio—después de comer—, que era nada más que una sala con un gran escritorio de roble y una salita que constaba de dos pequeños sillones acolchados con un diván del mismo color, ocre y enfrente del escritorio sillas de igual forma solo de color café para juego con la imponente mesa.

Darien leyó el telegrama con paciencia, su padre tenía la maña de escribir todo paso a paso, color a color, letra a letra... pero lo que más le llamo la atención es que su hermana parecía haber encontrado un caballero de su atención. Pobre chico pensó Darien ahogando una risita.

—Señor tiene una visita—. La voz de Jedite hizo presencia en el estudio y los ojos de Darien se posaron en un caballero alto de cabellos rubios y piel algo bronceada. Al ver los ojos de su visitante detecto una chispa de burla y eso lo crispo un poco.

—Darien el Libertino de Londres. Dime cómo te trata la vida.—Las cejas de Tsukino se levantaron formando un arco muy poblado, cuando se le vino a la mente que mando la nota a la casa de los Tsukino — . Andrew , ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Vaya viejo amigo!, me mandas recado y no me quieres ver —. Con gesto sonriente y alegre Andrew respondió.

La casa de los Moon, conocidos en la campiña con solo su apellido de casa Tsukino, estaba en su hogar. Si no se equivocaba era el mayor el que ahora portaba el titulo de "Conde de Moon" ya que su padre se retiro del circulo social y se quedaba solo con su gran titulo de "Teniente Coronel".

—Bien. Pero no imagine que vinieras asta acá pensé en visitarlos otro día si tenía una respuesta afirmativa de mi nota.

—En casa me aburro y mis hermanos no están. Mi padre quiso ir a la ciudad de Edimburgo a ver a mi hermana mayor, Unazuki , ya que lo hizo abuelo por tercera ocasión y mi querida pero astuta Serena se escapo por así decirlo con sus amigas de infancia a la finca de una de éstas; ah y mi hermano Malachite, se fue con mi esposa y nuestra prima Esmeralda a los tediosos bailes.

—Tú dejando ir a tu adorada Lita. Eso si es delicado.

—Lita anda con un genio horrible. Mujeres.—esbozando una rápida sonrisa.

—Sí. Mi madrastra y hermanastras están algo irritadas por estas fechas.

Los dos hombres hechos y derechos en ese momento enumeraron sus negocios, sus familias; porque cuando creces en ese momento tienes más obligaciones y más cuando eres el mayor o en caso contrarío único varón de la familia. Caso de los allí presente no lo eran.

.

.

.

Cap-1 listo


	3. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo** 2

* * *

.

.

.

Serena estaba extasiada, más no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo es que estar en un lugar que casi no conoces y con tu amiga ¡ya casada! No es como algo muy concurrente.

—Sere, Sere ¿cómo estás?—. La voz de Minako Aino se alzo al viento. Minako o como sus amigas y familiares más secanos le llamaban "Mina".

—Mina faltaba menos, deja de gritar que ya llegamos y no creo a Lady ThreeLight le agrade nuestros o más bien tus gritos—. Reprendió Serena.

—Ah, pero querida a Lady Ami estará más que encantada con nuestra visita. Aquí debe de aburrirse.

Serena solo sabía que su amiga a pesar de parecer una rubia sin cerebro— sin ofender a todas las demás rubias— era de gran mente, muy hábil y de gran conocimiento pero su comportamiento era a veces infantil. Y su padre era el primero en beneficiarse por el cerebro de su única hija y por ello le había organizado un matrimonio muy acaudalado pero como siempre a ella poco le importaba el dinero ya que decía:

" _El dinero se hace trabajando y yo manos y pies tengo, pero el amor, solo una vez viene y por eso yo deseo encontrarlo"_

—¡Amiga nuestra! Sal y ven acá para poder darte un regalo de boda—. Y Minako se lanzo a los brazos de Ami la cual la recibió con un gran abrazo y besos en ambas mejías. Minako era la más pequeña de las tres, bueno solo unos cuantos meses menor que Serena. La efusividad duro lo suficiente para cuando se dieron cuenta ya entraba la tarde en el gran patio de la casona así que la marquesa decidió que era hora de entrar.

Estando ya instaladas las amigas decidieron tomar el té para poder seguir hablando ese día, en la sala de la señora ThreeLight; que consistía de una grande estancia de color madera con dos paredes tapizadas con bellos dibujos de caballos pequeños a las orillas.

—Ahora dinos querida "Marquesa", cómo es tu esposo. La primera y última vez que lo vi fue en tu boda y el pesado de mi primo no me dejo hablar con él.

—¡Minako! Que clase de pregunta es esa—. Serena quiso estrangular a la rubia, ¿pero es qué era lo que pasaba? hoy Minako andaba más loca que nunca—.pensaba Serena—. En cambio Ami solo sonrió, conocía desde la cuna a su querida amiga y sus preguntas eran solo un disfraz para mitigar los nervios de su imponente e intransigente boda, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Minako querida, mi esposo es... mi esposo—. La voz dulce y armoniosa de la marquesa hizo que tanto Sere y Mina se rieran. Su amiga estaba profundamente enamorada de su esposo por lo tanto ella era una mujer bendecida.

Minako solo pensaba que sería muy feliz sí en su eminente matrimonio su esposo—fuera joven de ideas y... ¿por qué no de edad?— la dejara hacer todo lo que a ella le sintiera estar viva. Serena en cambio pensó que sería bonito encontrar un hombre que la hiciera ser y sentir como su amada amiga.  
La cara de la marquesa irradiaba luz y sus mejías estaban del tenue color rojo, solo lady ThreeLight y su esposo sabría lo que tenía en la cabeza ahora.

—Madama su Señoría llegó y pregunta por usted—. La voz de un hombre de edad indefinida se presento.

—Gracias, Melvin. Dile que puede pasar a mi salita aquí mis amigas y yo le queremos saludar.

—Como diga madama. Cuando Melvin se retiro—qué era el ayuda de cámara de su señoría y mayordomo—, a los pocos segundos se escucharon los pasos del marques ThreeLight. Al pasar por la puerta su cuerpo, tan grande como un ropero y alto como la misma puerta lleno toda la sala con su presencia. La marquesa se levantó de su sillón color rosa pálido y abrazo a su señor esposo, y haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes; el marques se quedo viendo a sus nuevas compañeras de casa.

—Queridas damas sean más que bienvenidas a está su humilde hogar. Marquesa esta noche tú y yo fuimos invitados al baile de la Señora Kakyu, pero tus amigas estarán más que invitadas. La señora Kakyu estaría encantada por extender su invitación—. Volteó la vista a las dos chicas enfrente de él.

Las jóvenes que venían de un largo viaje solo pensaron que esa mujer tendría mucha influencia en la zona, por lo que el marques no rechazaba la invitación y se las extendía.

.

.

.  
Más tarde las dos invitadas de la casa pasearon por los bastos jardines— ahora iluminados por unas pequeñas linternas y antorchas— de la casona del marqués, ambas tomadas del brazo una a otra discutían si ir a esa dichosa fiesta. No por nada podían alegar que estaban cansadas por dicho viaje pero era completa descortesía hacerle ese desaire al esposo de su amiga.

—Te digo Sere, yo vengo huyendo de todo el alboroto de Londres y aquí en las costas de Somerset, esperaba no entrar en esas cárceles.

—Mina... pero no podemos decirle a Ami que no queremos ir, sería muy feo y muy injusto para con ella y su ¡esposo!—. Afligida Serena recalco. Minako, Ami y su familia le llamaban Sere.

—Vamos Sere querida, a mamá le pegaría un ataque de verme en fiestas paganas como estas. Y tú y yo no bailamos al candor de llamas de hogueras.

—Minako para ser tan culta a veces eres muy cruel e insensata, a Ami no le gustaría escucharnos hablar así de su ahora hogar.

—Mi cerebro es todo números y más números con letras, pero de verdad piensas que se todo. No. No lo sé todo Sere. Y si lo hiciera ahora sería una institutriz de los queridos hijos de mis primos—. Minako quería hacer de su vida algo más que casarse y aportar un linaje para su esposo, y nietos a sus padres.

Ella pedía ser una mujer grande como las que tantas se hablaban en historias de Europa del sur. Claro su padre primero se iría al infierno por maldecirla como mala hija.

—Bueno Sere. Hay que ver que vestidos nos pondremos, tal ves sea una viuda que gusta dar fiestas más cercanas a las de Londres aquí en Somerset; es más tranquilo. Oh Sere quien quita que aquí encuentres ¡a tu media naranja!

Serena solo pensaba que a Minako le había picado algo en el viaje. Sus cambios de humor le estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Era tan bello que los ojos de Serena aun no podían comprender en sí todo, las luces eran hermosas, los jardines hermosamente decorados también y los paisajes que se podían observar más allá de todo el poco glamour de la costa. La señora Kakyu hizo un gran trabajo y claro que la señora era nada más que la tía abuela del marques ThreeLight. Una duquesa.  
—Cariño aquí estarán es más confortable que afuera—. La voz de la tía abuela del marques se escucho en la entrada de la hacienda. Los marqueses se apresuraron a entrar mientras la señorita Minako Aino se quedaba hablando con un Sir en la entrada.

—Lady Moon que placer tenerla en mi casa.

—Es para mi un honor duquesa Kinmoku.

La platica impuesta por la duquesa era claramente banal y Serena sabía que esas platicas eran casi siempre el preámbulo para los inicios de los bailes.

Las señoritas que se encontraban en la casa pronto estuvieron con su carnet para los bailes. Minako estaba más que feliz para iniciar y Serena no podía contar con los dedos de sus manos a cuantos de esos jóvenes iba a rechazar.

—Amiga mira ese chico es muy lindo y vine hacia aquí a lo mejor quiere bailar contigo.— Minako chilló emocionada por su amiga más cercana.

—No. A mi no me gusta, si a ti te parece bien sal con él.

—Oh vamos Sere, tienes que bailar con alguien o yo no lo haré porque si no sabes eres mayor que yo. Y así lo dicta la etiqueta yo bailo después de ti. Así que hazlo solo lo mi, si.

Él joven que Minako vio se detuvo enfrente de ellas y por lo que se podía apreciar los ojos del muchacho no se apartaron de Minako dando así que era con ella con quien quería bailar la pieza.

—Buenas noches ladys, quisiera saber si me regalaría un baile señorarita Aino, la Duquesa me regalo el saber de su nombre, madame.

—Oh, que elegante pero yo no sé su nombre caballero. —Minako podía ver la expresión en la cara de su amiga y no era nada cómodo ver como Serena pedía a gritos salir de ahí.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2, listo.


	4. Chapter 03

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

* * *

La tarde ya había caído en la casa Shields, y el hijo del duque estaba más que dispuesto en ir por los placeres que la vida del campo da con los brazos abiertos, pero su compañero de vicios le dijo que estaría en unos minutos.

Su amigo de la infancia, Andrew —. Con el cual ya tenía una semana de haberse encontrado— se encontraba solo con su padre—él que había regresado—. Por lo tanto tenía el deber moral de esperar que su padre lo liberará para salir. Claro el también lo hacía y por eso lo comprendía; cuando los padres les pasa el legado a sus hijos mayores esperan grandes resultados para con la familia pero también esperan obediencia y deber moral para con ellos. Lo bueno es que su padre aún no lo hacía.

—Ah Darien ya estoy listo. ¿Y tú?—. Darien levantó la cabeza y vio a su amigo y ahora compañero de andadas libertinas en el campo. Sonrió. Cuando Lita lo averiguara lo mataría y él se partiría de risa.

—Andrew tu adorada Lita te matará...

—No, mi bella esposa sabrá que acompañe a un irreparable libertino para que no dañara la honra de su servidumbre.

Cuando Darien iba a rebatir tal acusación supo que el Conde tenía razón. Las chicas que estaban en su casa eran bellas, de cabellos rizados y caderas anchas con pies pequeños.

—Deja de pensar cosas sucias mi amigo. Y vayámonos.

Darien solo pudo levantar las comisura de sus labios para decir que se alegraba de que su amigo lo conociera tan bien. Y ahora él tenía que buscar a una mujer para poder sosegar su cuerpo. Aunque acompañado de un hombre perdidamente enamorado de su esposa y reconocido de la zona era una tarea algo difícil.

Ambos ya listos para cabalgar salieron rumbo a la taberna más concurrida de la zona ya que esa también era la mejor. El viaje solo duro unos cuantos minutos que llenaron hablando de minorías y una invitación a comer en casa de los Moon, a causa del regreso de la señora Lita y compañía.

Al llegar a la taberna empezaron con algo suave, cerveza y un poco de ron pero mientras avanzaba la noche el whisky también enfilo la mesa.

—Así que tu amada esposa llega...—. Darien empezó la platica con un tema seguro, como era hablar siempre de Lita, una mujer muy guapa y fina de cabellos rebeldes y de color rojo como algunos tomates— era un bello color— . ¿Tomates?, bueno a él le gustaban los tomates acaso eso quería decir que veía atractiva a la dulce Lita... No. Solo que la dama era encantadora y bella. Sacudió la cabeza y sus cabellos se alborotaron más.

—En tres o cuatro días. Parte mañana de la capital eso leí en su última carta que llego. Así que haremos una comida y tú ya estas invitado. Padre estará más que feliz hablando contigo.— Andrew era un hombre muy alegre medito Darien tras recuperar un poco el cerebro por tantas jarras de cerveza y ron.

—Ahora donde encontraré una linda dama—. Ni al cabo de terminar la oración Darien tenía una linda muchacha en sus piernas la cual parecía saber el arte de la seducción profesionalmente.

La vista de Andrew paso de vivaz y parlachin a una sombra y se alejo a fumar su puro afuera del local. Claro que no era necesario salir para consumir tal producto, pero ver a una mujer con poca ropa no era algo que él gozara, _por ahora._

Mientas Andrew solo pensaba que su amada estaría otros cuatro días más sin él, sufriría como un niño abandonado.

Cuando la cabeza le dejo de zumbar un poco se dio cuenta que llevaba por lo menos unas dos horas afuera, su piel estaba helada y le temblaban los dientes. Si Unazuki lo viera lo reñiría y si Serena que era la menor por casi seis años, buena ella lo mataría, así que regreso a la taberna para haber si el "Don Juan" de su amigo ya había terminado con la chica.

—Hey amigo ya terminaste por que creo que queda poco para el amanecer, y yo tengo cosas que hacer en la mañana...—. La voz del conde se fue apagando al ver a Darien con dos mujeres una enredada entre sus piernas y la otra en sus brazos, una con sus faldas muy arriba y la otra con su corpiño muy abajo nada saltaba a la imaginación—. Rayos Darien, vayámonos o te dejo.

—No. Yo me quedo, vete, no necesito que hoy me cuides.

Y así el conde se fue a su casa mientras el futuro duque estaba más que feliz con sus damas de la seducción.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente fue otra historia el joven _y futuro duque_ despertó en una cama llena de listones y camisones con tres damas, todas de diferentes cabelleras pero pelirrojas. Si el amaba a las pelirrojas. Y sus modales de caballero estaban al otro lado de la puerta, cuando se trataban de ellas. Mientras él pensaba como pasar el día con tan bellas chicas, el conde de Moon preparaba una nota para su padre que solo tenía dos días de llegada de Edimburgo para decirle que su esposa había adelantado el viaje e iba a recogerla. Tarde, pero la culpa era del correo. Estúpido correo.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 3, listo. Corto pero así salio. -_-"


	5. Chapter 04

**Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras Serena pensaba que iba a colocar en la carta para su padre, ya que llevaba una semana allí en casa de Ami—

 _ **Querido padre:**_

 _ **Me honra comunicarle que mi viaje fue en su mayoría ejemplar,**_ _ **solo las mínimas molestias del tren—la comida, principalmente—, a Minako creo que le pego algo, anda muy boca floja y a nuestra querida marquesa solo le trajimos felicidad y algo más de trabajo, aparte de los presentes materiales. Pero ella dice estar muy bien. Creo que esta de encargo, siempre toma un té de canela o de manzanilla por la mañana, sí, pronto un bebé habrá aquí. ¡Que felicidad para esté matrimonio! Espero que su nuevo nieto haya nacido bien, tanto de salud como físicamente. Saludos a mi querido Andrew y a Lita para cuándo ella llegue. También a nuestro amado pero nada caballero Malachite ¡ah y Esmeralda! Supe que llego pocos días después de mi viaje.**_

 ** _Con amor y besos tu dulce hija, Sere._**

—Sí, esta más que perfecta—. Serena se sintió plena, ella siempre velaba por la salud de su padre junto con Lita, su cuñada, desde antes que ésta se casara con su hermano. Cosa que no podía decir lo mismo de... _Unazuki_.

—Sere, lista.— Minako entro al estudio que la marquesa les compartía para hacer sus cartas.— Terminaste la carta a tu padre amiga, ¡que alegría! yo ya la tenía lista desde ayer para el mío. Vamos juntas a dejarlas al correo.

—Mina no crees que deberíamos darlas a Melvin para que él las haga llegar—. Le cuestionaba Serena, solo porqué no conocía la zona. Si no ella misma tomaría un caballo e iría a dejarlas a las oficinas.

—Querida Sere, yo estoy aquí para disfrutar y mira mi traje es de montar así qué; ve a ponerte el tuyo por qué iremos quieras o no. Y si nos perdemos solo hay que preguntar. Así de simple— Serena la vio y sí efectivamente estaba efundida en un hermoso traje de montar color amarillo, destacando su bello cuerpo y luciendo ese esquisto vestido.

—Umm. Esta bien, espérame—. Resuelta Serena salio a cambiarse.

—Muy bien—. Celebro Minako.

Al salir de la sala-despacho, la marquesa las vio y supo que la más pequeña pero intrépida Minako hizo algo o haría algo.

—Haber jovencita, que planeas hacer vestida así—. Ami supo que la alocada del grupo tramaba algo cuando sonrió de forma infantil y cuando la abrazo y dijo que solo dejarían cartas, no se preocupo tanto, solo que veinte minutos más tarde las dos, sí las dos. Tanto Serena como Minako iban montadas en las bestias del sur, Tornado y Briza que eran unas pura sangre, eran el regalo de boda por parte de su padre, y sus amigas los montaba como si fueran unas yeguas mansas.

—Amada mía que ves por ahí—. El marques se levanto de su cama para abrazar a su esposa.

—Algo que no me lo puedo creer Taiki, veo a mis puras sangre como dóciles yeguas de crías en marcha por las alocadas de mis amigas.—suspiró con algo de resignación

—Déjalas, aquí es más campo y costa, ellas vienen o una de ellas de algo parecido así que es bueno para ellas—. El marques entendía a su dama, no solo era eso, sino que se sentía fatal por no estar más al pendiente de sus visitas y más si eran como sus hermanas. Pero su hijo era más importante. Mientras pensaba eso le frotaba su vientre aun plano.

(...)

—Ves te lo dije, te dije que podíamos perdernos pero no, no. La "inteligente" y al mismo tiempo terca, testaruda y cabeza hueca de ti hizo que nos perdiéramos.

—Cállate Sere, me desconcentras. Hay que pedir indicaciones a...

—A quién a quién Minako no hay ninguna persona por el camino—. Estalló Serena estaba cansada y hambrienta y su amiga no hacia nada más que ver a los lados donde ¡donde nadie pasaba!.

Cuando de repente el ruido de una carreta se aproximaba. Las damas se quedaron allí en espera de que el conductor se parará y así paso; en la carreta iba un muchacho que se les quedo viendo cuando ellas después de saludarlo les preguntaron como llegar al pueblo para ir a las oficinas del correo.

El joven las vio y luego de explicarles el error de ellas que fue el cruce, todo encajo, tomaron el cruce de la carretera que va al río, no al pueblo, el muchacho tomo ambos caballos y los amarro a su carreta y las damas se sentaron cada una a su lado para llegar más seguras al pueblo dónde ellas hicieron sus diligencias y fueron de compras. Serena fue por artículos para su padre y adornos para sus hermanos y cuñada. Mientras Minako fue a la librería por unos ejemplares del que hablaran del río e historia del pueblo junto a otras novelas que vio de su interés. Principalmente románticas ella era una romántica sin remedio.

—Vez no fue tan horrible, sí nos perdimos—apresuro a decir Minako cuando vio a Serena con cara de «¿enserió?»— . Pero fue divertido ahora ya sabemos que camino tomar para ir al río y el chico estaba muy lindo a que no.— Serena solo movía la cabeza negandolo todo, pero si el joven era muy apuesto, lastima solo era un comerciante. Al ver el camino de sus pensamientos el rostro de Serena se coloro de rosa.

—¡Ajá te pillé amiga! Con qué te gustó el chico de la carroza. La carcajada de Minako resonó por unos segundo donde Serena solo pensaba que Minako era muy infantil.

Cuando ambas chicas pisaban el terreno de los marques de ThreeLight, vieron como todos los sirvientes estaban más alegres y trabajadores de lo normal. Cuando quisieron preguntar el porqué la servidumbre solo decía que el joven amo había llegado. Ellas que apenas conocían a su señoría Taiki, se encogieron de hombros.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4, listo y este es el último capítulo corto, a partir del 5 serán mas largos — o eso quiero xD— y para las que se preguntan cuándo los protagonista se encuentran se los diré, que falta tan poco. Solo 2 capis y boon! ahí estarán juntos pero también revueltos xD.


	6. Chapter 05

**Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

* * *

La señora de la casa donde vivía el teniente coronel Tsukino, estaba más que feliz, ahora en su hogar -con unas grandes bolsas de compras- desde la capital, la vida era felicidad, ella solo pensaba en su dulce esposo la esperaba y la gran sorpresa fue encontrase con él en el camino. No creía que la carta llegara tan pronto.

—Amado mío como estuviste en mi ausencia—. La voz de Lita era como bálsamo para Andrew. —Amada mía no sabes cuanto sufrí por no tenerte a mi lado estas semanas.

—¡Ja! jovencita mi hijo era un trapo viejo. Solo se le levanto el animo hasta que llego ese chico, Darien.

La jocosa voz del teniente coronel llego a los oídos de su hijo que solo se avergonzó un poco. Su padre ya no media las palabras. Y más cuando Lita estaba presente.

—Querido tío, no sabes como es ser atascada de preguntas tontas en esos bailes insípidos. —Esmeralda hablo con un _tinte_ en la voz.

—Bueno... tú gozas de esas atenciones Esmeralda.— la contestación no era la esperada y mucho menos él que la dijo.

—Cállate Malachite, como si tu no les hubieras dado cuerda a esos.

—Esmeralda a lo mejor aquí si encuentras a ese hombre ideal—. Le cuchicheo Malachite al oído, mientras ella veía que tanto su tío como primo mayor no les prestaba atención se dedico a seguir la platica «interesante» de Malachite —. por qué lo crees, querido—. Respondió curiosa.

—Hablaron de Darien, es el hijo mayor de un ¡Duque! Y según tú los duques son mejores que los condes y vizcondes, ¿no?.— Recalcó Malachite.

—Y él ¿es de buen ver?

—Que sabre yo de eso mujer. Ademas, eres viuda, joven y viuda. Tal ves se fija en ti... aunque sería de querida.

—Uh eres un bruto. —chilló con voz ácida la joven de ojos verdes.

Mientras Malachite sonreía a su prima, que era bella muy bella, por eso se caso muy joven, sus tíos la casaron a los diecisiete y a los diecinueve ya era viuda. Su esposo era un militar de buena familia. Sin hijos Esmeralda Black, viuda del militar Diamante Black un español. Quedo en manos de los familiares de su esposo. Y el querido tío, Kenji Malachite I _su padre._

—Así que el amigo de nuestra infancia viene mañana. Eso Lita querida te tocara lucirte en la comida, será un duque el que este en nuestra mesa.

—Amado hermano de mi esposo, si estaré más que dispuesta en aceptar tu ayuda. Entre más manos mejor.

—Yo te ayudaré Lita, hay platos españoles que son deliciosos. Me gustaría enseñarte a hacerlos. —Esmeralda vio su oportunidad de oro. A los hombres se les conquista por el estomago.

Todos estaban más que felices y ya desde ese momento se decía lo que se pondría en la mesa. Esmeralda y Lita eran las únicas señoras en la casa por ahora y se encargaban de organizar. Mientras Serena no estaba en esa casa, la segunda al mando era Lita y claro después Esmeralda, cunado estaba de vista. A pesar que la gran casa era por ley heredada al conde por ser el primogénito, la que daba las ordenes en esa casa era la más pequeña, la adorada Serena. Que sin estar presente infundía respeto y obediencia.

(...)

Mientras la pequeña del mini clan Moon, estaba en medio de otro baile campestre. En honor a la presentación del hermano menor del marques Taiki ThreeLight La señora Kakyu se estaba presentando en la casona del marques para ver al hermano menor de este.

—Ah el pequeño de la familia y dime Serena querida cómo lo has visto.— preguntó la duquesa.

—Aun no tengo el placer de conocer al joven, duquesa.— contestó la joven.

—Vamos jovencita quitarme el titulo no me gustaría empezar a llamarte lady Moon— carcajeo la duquesa.

—Está bien, señora Kinmoku.

—Ves es más que perfecto, ahora a ver a mi otro pero nada menos que amado sobrino.

Serena supo que el segundo sobrino de la señora Kinmoku, sería todo un problema y más con Minako alrededor por que ella ahora estaba más que dispuesta en ser la atracción del baile, con un vestido vaporoso el cuerpo esbelto y alto de Minako destacaba en el salón.

Las horas pasaban y el sobrino de la señora Kinmoku bailaba con todas las damas que su tía le proponía y a ella le tocaba el vals, era raro, pero cuando se vieron y lo trato el joven fue lo más caballeroso posible hasta que Minako metió una indiscreción junto a Ami pero nada más que una risa plena y ronca como todo hombre salio de sus labios.

—Minako vamos es hora, tenemos que regresar y ademas ya estas un poco alegre, ese vino que tomaste...

—Sere, es que tú piensas que no soy lo suficiente. Yo se decir basta..

—Mina calma que te caes, ayuda — Serena miraba a todas direcciones y solo pudo divisar la cabellera rubia del joven Yaten, el hermano de su señoría Taiki.

—Excelencia por favor podría ayudarme, creo que mi mejor amiga a caído en el vicio del vino, y no puede caminar.

—No se preocupe lady Moon pero lo sugiero que pronto lleve a lady AinWell a sus aposentos para que se le pase uh... bueno el dolor de cabeza—. Yaten jamás pensó que tendría esa platica tan bárbara con unas damas, pero la señorita AinWell dispuso mucho del vino.

—Oh no se preocupe excelencia mi amiga jamás tomara ni siquiera un oporto en mi presencia.

—No hay que ser tan duros con la dama, el oporto es un vino dulce por lo tanto no la llevaría ni a ella o... —él la miro y Serena compredio que si ella tomara oporto jamás caería en ese estado— si tomara más de cinco o seis tragos de el.

(...)

Jamás imagino que ella sería una mujer a dar ese tipo de espectáculos, pero es que su mejor amiga casi hermana se encontraba en un lamentable estado de ebriedad.

Lo único bueno era que los jardines a esa hora de la noche estaban vacíos, bueno casi vacíos. Solo una que otra pareja de como ella creía -y no estaba tan fuera de lugar-"mujeres y hombres que se agradaban, demasiado "

—Minako por favor camina bien, se que duele el cuerpo por tanto baile pero... pesas amiga.

—Sere, Sere... la vida es hermosa—. Las palabras las arrastraba y Serena supo que su amiga estaba más allá en el mundo de los ebrios que en los sobrios. Cuando el joven Yaten volvió a su campo de vista él iba directo a ellas con una manta de franela.

—Lady Moon, permitame colocarle esto a lady AinWell. Lady AinWell, lady...

—¡Ay no Minako se a dormido! Que haré. Que haré. Marques que haremos.

El hermano del marques ThreeLight levanto en brazos a la joven duquesa y Serena solo soltó un quejido. Nada se le cruzaba por la mente, es decir, el joven Yaten ThreeLight, que era hermano de un marques y todo eso... pero estaba cargando en brazos a Minako en un estado comatoso por la bebida. Lo matarían, bueno no, pero lo desafiaría a un duelo si lo vieran con dos jóvenes con títulos como eran ellas.

—Excelencia, cree que estará bien mi amiga.—Serena preocupada más por la salud de su amiga no se fijo que el joven Yaten estaba más que feliz con la oportunidad de hacerse en brazos a la joven damisela.

—Mi lady Moon. Creo que a lady AinWell solo tiene que descansar, nada menos que eso. Y por la tarde de mañana estará como siempre.

—Umm mi amiga jamás de lo jamases ha hecho esto. Pido disculpa por ella, excelencia.

—Lady Moon, jamás pida disculpa por otra persona, eso no hace nada ni hará nada por emendar errores o faltas de esa persona. Aunque aquí entre los _tres_ — él soltó una pequeña carcajada, y vio de reojo a lady AinWell— aunque ella no cuenta mucho; es un hermoso detalle de su parte. Y de toda dama en creer que con una disculpa el resto se pueda olvidar.

Serena, sintió que las palabras del joven tenían un significado más profundo del que le daba a ella. Pero poco conocía a ese hombre así que solo asistió, y sus cabellos se despeinaron un poco más.

El resto del camino fue más tranquilo, Minako se quedo profundamente dormida y el hermano del marques enfundó el cuerpo de la condesa entre sus brazos y la manta de franela, para que no pasara frío. Y mientras Serena se enfundaba en el saco del hombre, por primera vez daba gracias que los hombres tuvieran el deber de llevar un saco y una chaqueta— ya que el joven Yaten llevaba su chaqueta puesta— a la hora de asistir a un evento.

Mientras los pasillos se tornaban más oscuros debido a que las velas y antorchas que lo iluminaba se iban consumiendo, los únicos ruidos eran el repicar de las suelas de los zapatos del marques y de condesa Moon.

—Aquí es nuestra habitación, excelencia. Gracias— Serena, estaba incomoda. No por nada hacer de carabina con su mejor amiga —muy dormida—, y el joven Yaten. Pero en sí ella, no era de esa ala de la casa, bueno sí, pero esa habitación pertenecía solo a Minako y por la sonrisa arrogante que expreso el joven supo ella que él sabía que esa recamara era solo de la dama en sus brazos.

—No se preocupe lady Moon, pronto también la acompañare a usted a su recamara.

—Umm.. bueno es solo que no creo que sea... ¡ah, nunca ha habido un hombre en esta estancia!

Yaten suspiró, esas mujeres eran un caso. Lady Moon era toda una dama de etiqueta, en ese momento. Aunque en el fondo de su ser él detectaba una vena rebelde en la joven Serena Tsukino conocida más como Lady Moon. Y eso le encantaba.

(...)

Darien despertó con dolor de cabeza, en por lo que pudo ver una habitación llena de tiras de colores.

—Vaya otra vez me quede en la cantina. Jedite no estará muy feliz.

—Pero si su excelencia, es el hombre con más poder... porque ese tal Jedite lo reprendería mi señor.— Darien al mirar a la peliroja supo que esa mujer era diferente a las muchachas con las que estuvo, ella era una mujer con toda las leras.

—Bella dama, me disculpara pero ese Jedite mantiene mi ropa limpia, no creo que estaría usted de acuerdo que mi persona anduviera desnudo en las calles de este honorable pueblo.

—A mis ojos jamás le importaría si mi señor saliera en paños menores o sin ellos...— los ojos verdes y picaros de la mujer hicieron de Darien un hombre con sed y hambre y por el resto del día se dijo que disfrutaría de los labios ligeramente gruesos de la dama.

Las manos de la mujer eran pequeñas como cualquier dama las tendría, su piel firme y gruesa, su cabellera alborotada y enredada. Él amaría cada parte de ese cuerpo dándole con una fabril pasión de lo que ambos disfrutaría.

(…)

En la espera de noticias de su hija, el teniente coronel Tsukino, estaba todo los días ansioso al correo. Él no estaba para noticias fuerte y era la primera vez que su pequeña se iba de la casa tanto tiempo. Si hubiera ido a Londres con su cuñada, sobrina e hijo ya estaría en su hogar, como debía de ser. Pero no, esa jovencita ahora andaba en manos de quien sabe Dios, para arriba y abajo con sus amigas, y lo que más le preocupaba era la condesa de AinWell.

—Padre, no crees que estas preocupado de nada. Sere es una joven muy... muy Serena. Ella sobre todos puede hacer frente a todo.

—Tú hermana solo tiene veinte años y tú aun no eres padre espero verte a ti, así como yo, cuando tú hija ande en lugares sin tu presencia para cuidarla.

—Bueno— Andrew cerro los ojos, su padre estaba alterado, y sin noticias todavía, Serena era una desconsiderada. Pero su padre la miraba como una niña.— padre ella pronto te mandara una carta, no te preocupes ella siempre te ha cuidado. Ahora que esta de vacaciones apuesto que solo te escribirá si pasa algo importante.

—Umm eso espero. Ahora, tu amigo, cuando vendrá a la casa esta aquí muy solo sin mi pequeña, así que tu no quieres darme nietos tengo que vivir en cenas y almuerzos, es cansado hijo.

—Eh pues, si, sí el domingo que te parece. Hoy es viernes así que le avisare a Darien, padre.

—Genial, así tal ves nos libramos de Esmeralda y Malachite Jr. — el general Tsukino se carcajeaba de su broma personal sin importarle la cara de incomprensión de su hijo mayor.

.

.

.

Mas rápido que nunca. pero ya lo tenia listo así que esta aquí para que lo disfruten. Y saben sus opiniones son muy bien resibidas xD

Listo ja! Bueno el capítulo 5 es el más largo que he hecho. Y si solo falta en 6 para que se conozcan o se reencuentren ¿?. como sea, Esmeralda dando caza al pobre duque que de santo no tiene nada. Y Serena dejando corazones por ahí lord Yaten por ejemplo. O será Mina quien se quedará con él. Aunque Minako esta comprometida y no es lord Yaten. xO


	7. Chapter 06

**Capitulo 06**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tras los días correspondiente el correo por fin llego a la casona de la familia Moon, donde se podía ver al general paseándose de un lado a lado con un pedazo de papel y una sonrisa ladeada.

Sus hijos junto con Lita lo miraban y ya intuían que era de Serena sin embargo Esmeralda solo disimulaba su irritación.

(...)

La finca vecina de los Tsukino, se encontraba llena de luz. Las velas de la planta baja estaban encendidas y en la parte superior varias habitaciones también se veían con esa luminosidad.

Darien esperaba ansioso la cena ya que su familia por fin llegaba de la capital, y su señor padre por fin tomaría las riendas de la finca cosa que él estaba haciendo, algo lento o bueno muy lento.

—Ya era hora jovencito— la ronca voz del Duque rebroto en las paredes del largo comedor— ya que era para doce personas—.

—Lo siento padre— Darien camino hacia su madrastra una mujer de ya casi cuarenta años pero muy bella y deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano derecha. Y con una sonrisa encamino al comedor.

—Jovencito tu padre y tus hermanos están más que agradecidos que la casa este presentable.—recrimino con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

—Esta más que claro Viluy, pero mis hermanos y hermanas estaban divirtiéndose por allá y yo aquí más aburrido que nada. Solo salgo a las reuniones del Teniente Coronel me invita y he decir que son muy frecuente casi las tres semanas que llevo aquí las he pasado en casa de los Moon.

Viluy miro fijamente el rostro de su hijastro no por nada ése hombre y los gemelos eran los herederos de la fortuna WodTher.

—Viluy querida donde están las chicas, ya deberían estar en la mesa.

—Diana y Rei están algo cansadas por el viaje y ya merendado y se acostaron a dormir y los gemelos... están con los caballos el ultimo momento que los vi.

(…)

Serena miraba fijamente su maleta y suspiraba, por otro lado Minako bailaba por toda la habitación con un pedazo de papel con el sello de la casa AinWell, la felicidad de Minako era que su padre Artemis Aino, conde de AinWell le decía que su prometido estaría más tiempo en Italia por cuestiones familiares.

—Lo imaginas Sere, mi "prometido"— hizo énfasis con sus dedos incite y medio de ambas manos haciendo comillas para resaltar más la palabra— va estar en Italia más tiempo del estimado. He de decirte que me desagrada un poco como lo voy a conocer.

Mientras Minako seguía con su monologo en cuestiones de los pros y contras de tal acción de su futuro esposo; Serena solo podía imaginar como sería el viaje de regreso a su casa.

Ami miraba a sus mejores amigas alistarse para poder tomar el tren para la capital y de allí ir a sus respectivas casas.

—Ami cariño sentimos irnos tan así pero creo que es mejor si partimos ya para poder, por lo menos yo pasar más tiempo lejos de casa. Iré junto a Sere a la finca de ella.

—Mina no crees que al conde le moleste que estés tan lejos de casa.

—No, papá es muy amable y sabe perfectamente que estas son mis vacaciones para después encerrarme en una casa y luego aburrirme hasta que yo decidía si tener o no un hijo.

(…)

El tren a su hora exacta partió de la estación, los engranes giraban a todo y los hombres de la caldera sudaban a morir, los motores a su máxima potencia y el carbón repicaba haciendo casi que el mismo fuego llorará.

La locomotora iba sin ningún problema, iba tranquila y sus pasajeros felices en sus asientos. Minako y Serena en el vagón de primera clase, miraban por la ventana el paisaje.

—Amiga mía, crees a tu padre le moleste que llegue así tan de repente.—Minako cuestionaba a su amiga de ella infancia pero ésta iba en su mundo y nunca le contestaba sus preguntas por lo cual decidió ir a vagar por el vagón de la comida. Por ahí había escuchado que la comida hace feliz a las personas y ella amaba los dulces, y esos pues eran comida.

.

Minako iba con una pequeña charola en sus manos en la cual ella misma había servido un poco de todos los dulces de la mesa donde los meseros del tren ponían los bocadillos par todos los comensales.

Cuando la mano de un caballero tomo de su charola una porción de dulce.

—Oiga, ahí— y señalando la mesa con su fina mano de color marfil— ya que llevaba las manos desnudas, de sus guantes — hay más no toque la comida de otros.

—Vaya, la dama tiene carácter _cuando no duerme por el vino_ — esa voz hizo que Minako levantara la mirada y diera un pequeño salto ahí mismo.— porque nada más era que el joven Yaten ThreeLights, el cuñado de su amiga Ami.

—Sir Yaten, usted... usted.— Minako estaba más helada que la rica agua de Jamaica que tomaba una señora a unos pasos de ellos. — Mi lord, que hace usted en este tren. Según Ami usted se quedaría en la casona con su señora tía.

—Oh no eso debió de ser un mal entendido, yo voy por la vida como el viento. Así que ahora voy con las dos damas más hermosas que mis ojos hayan visto.— Minako parpadeo un poco y ella solo pensó _que hombre más irritante_ —. y esas dos damas son: usted lady AinWell y lady Moon.

—Oh.

Así Sir Yaten camino haciendo compañía a lady AinWell hasta su propio cubículo en el tren.

Cuando los dos llegaron Serena bordaba una manta de lino las iniciales de su padre M. Kenji I. Ella los vio y saludo al marques y cuando Minako le contó todo a su amiga, Serena respondió que para ella sería un honor hospedarlo en su casa. Y su padre tendría temas muy agradables para que el Sir no se aburriera en la finca.

(…)

En el campo todo estaba tranquilo Malachite entrenaba a los caballos que iban a participar en la carrera local a beneficio de la iglesia local, mientras los gemelos del Duque hacían también lo propio con los caballos de ellos y las yeguas de cría que iban a subastar para criar con otros potros de las haciendas vecinas.

—La fiesta esta hermosa, mira Rei, todo esta tan bello.— la menor de las dos jóvenes miraba embelesada la plaza donde se montaba la fiesta del pueblo. Mientras que Rei con su sombría se tapaba del sol y un pañuelo blanco la cara, el polvo le molestaba y además ella no quería estar en la finca si no fuera por que su prometido, Sir Kumada, quería saber como de distancia estaría la hacienda de su futura esposa y la propia de él. Ella jamás volvería a WodFarm y se quedaría en la WodHouse—la casa de su padre en la ciudad, Londres—.

—Diana, por favor no corras y mires todo como una cría, que vergüenza; es como si nunca hayas visto esta feria.

—No seas amargada con tu hermana, Rei. O tu madre te reprenderá.

—Darien, no sabía que oías nuestra conversación y mucho menos que estabas con nosotras ya que esa chica de ojos centelleantes y vestuario poco adecuado te perseguía.

—La señora Esmeralda solo quería ser atenta. Ademas tú y Diana son mis hermanas pequeñas, así que debo cuidarlas.—Darien tratando de escapar de la viuda Black. Se pego a sus hermanas, una muy snob— y comprometida con otro snob; según él— y la otra muy feliz con ver la plaza del campo.

Las familias con más dinero en la zona como era la del Teniente Coronel Tsukino y el Duque WodTher se juntaron para pasar la celebración en la plaza central.

.

.

.

Wiiiiii. Yap esta. Serena va en el tren de vuelta a su casa. Pero con compañía de Yaten y por supuesto Mina— ella feliz que su matrimonio se pospone— Yaten va por todo. u.u

Darien huyendo de Esmeralda— por si no lo notaron xD— que sufra con ella por ser un gigolo imparable.

La madrastra será mala, nop pobre de Viluy, ella es un amor... xD

Rei y Diana las hermanastras de Darien. Y los gemelos ya están en la finca.

Corto pero lleno de información.


	8. Chapter 07

**Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando el tren termino su marcha por las lineas de hierro, el silbido resonó por lo alto. Todos los pasajeros bajaron con calma y sus maletas esperaban junto a sus dueños.

Un trió destacaba muy bien; una joven de cabellos rubios ahora agarrado en un moño flojo, con una piel clara y unos ojos azules claros como un cielo sin nubes. Otra dama de piel marfil y cabellos como el oro— agarrados con un lazo rojo— con unos ojos azules como las profundidades del océano y de último un joven de cabellera platinada, ojos verdes y piel algo acentuada por el sol; tan alto que les sacaba una cabeza y un poco más la rubia —del lazo rojo— de las jóvenes que tenía a cada lado.

— **Sus maletas, señor.** — uno de los empleados de la estación les ayudo asta las puertas de salida para llevar el equipaje de las damas.

— **Bien, ladys. Ahora hacía donde iremos**. — Minako y Yaten miraron hacía Serena, la cual suspiro.

Alquilando un carruaje de la zona partieron directo para la hacienda Moon.

(…)

En la hacienda Moon se preparaban para recibir a toda la familia del conde Shield; era una de las tantas reuniones que al teniente coronel Tsukino le encantaba hacer. Más ahora que hace unos días le llegó la carta de su pequeña. Sus hijos eran un consuelo para lo viejo que él mismo decía estar.

— **Papá, espero que estés feliz pronto la casa estará llena de personas. Darien junto a su padre y hermanos y hasta la señora Viluy tomaran la merienda con nosotros.**

— **Claro que sí, hijo. Solo espero que Malachite sepa comportarse con las señoritas Chiba. La señorita Rei vendrá con su prometido, y la joven Diana de la mano de su padre y sus hermanos, Zafiro y Armando Jr.**

— **Bien padre.**

Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a las ocho personas que estarían para la merienda. Los señores Shield, las señoritas y gemelos Chiba y más atrás el heredero del titulo Shield, Darien Chiba.

(…)

El carruaje iba a paso normal, tan normal que eran casi una hora de retraso. Minako y Yaten apreciaban el paisaje. Serena estaba ansiosa. Pronto estaría en su hogar, con su papá y hermanos y Lita. Aunque Esmeralda era un poco pretenciosa igual ella la quería y ambas se toleraban lo suficiente para poder estar juntas en la misma casa. Después de vivir cerca de seis años juntas en casa de la madre de Esmeralda, por culpa de las fiebres, cuando ella era una niña de cuatro años.

Aún Serena podía recordar el brote de fiebre que surgió en el campo y su hermano mellizo murió a causa de ese mal.

.

— _Samuel no puede salir de su habitación pequeña, él tiene fiebre y muchos malestares más._

— _Pero nana, yo quiero verlo. Es mi hermano pequeño. Quiero ver a Samy._

— _Serena, él esta enfermo, no hay que molestarlo. Y tú pronto partes a la capital para que no te enfermes._

 _Nana. No es justo. Yo no deseo ir a la capital._

 _._

— **Sere, ya llegamos. Mira que bello esta el sendero de rosas que nana Mia, cuida con tanto esmero.**

— **Sí así parece. Ladys es hora que entremos a esta bella casona.**

El cochero bajo rápido y saco todas las maletas de la parte trasera del carruaje, mientras las damas sacudían sus faldas y estiran sus cuerpos de una manera muy elegante.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar el cochero partió de nuevo a la estación. El hombre de turno en la gran puerta abrió los ojos de una forma algo cómica y las puertas fueron abiertas dejando ver una entrada magnifica de la casa Moon.

— **Señorita, sea bienvenida a su casa, se le extrañaba mucho** — el señor algo mayor hablaba muy rápido y Serena solo le sonreía. Ella solo deseaba poder dormir pero al tener visitas jamás lo podría hacer. Si solo fuera Minako ella misma le diría que fuera a dormir y ahí todo acabaría. Pero ¡no! Porque excelencia Yaten Kou estaba ahí.

(…)

El resto de los integrantes de la casa Moon estaban en el abismo de la ignorancia. Cuando el sonido de pisadas se escuchó. Todas las cabezas se movieron al mismo tiempo al lugar del sonido. Las pisadas eran fuertes—como el que las daba estuviera lleno de seguridad— la puerta del jardín dejo ver una silueta y esa sombra se acercaba a paso constante, cuando se dejo ver, el señor Kenji se levanto de un salto y fue a abrazar a la chica que se vio antes.

— **Pequeña mía estas en casa.** — el teniente no se espero y desmosto el amor paternal que sentía por esa chica. Malachite sonrío un poco. Lita y Andrew se levantaron también. Y Esmeralda sonrío con frialdad. Los Shield se intrigaron un poco, pero uno de los más impactados por la belleza de la chica, era uno de los gemelos. Zafiro apenas y contenía la risa al ver como la mandíbula de su gemelo Armando caía de forma graciosa. Darien la miro de arriba a bajo, con disimulo claro. Rei miró a su prometido en busca de algo que revelara, pero no, Kumada solo la miro como otra más en la sala. Y Diana se derritió por la finés del vestido que poseía la chica y más al ver el otro vestido que llevaba la otra rubia que estaba atras.

— **Sean bienvenidos a mi casa. Minako, es un gusto verte aquí en mi hogar, otra vez.**

— **Teniente** — Minako hizo una pequeña inclinación e hizo las presentaciones con excelencia Yaten Kou, Conde de Kinmoku.

El Sir Yaten en el camino les comentó a las damas que al ser el segundo hijo del marques no pudo obtener el titulo, pero su adorada tía, la duquesa de Kinmoku le heredo el titulo. El cual ella por derecho a nacimiento obtuvo. Y como su bella tía nunca se caso, por derecho de sangre le pertenecía.

Cuando el teniente se enteró que ese joven estuvo con las chicas en casa de la marquesa ThreeLights, supo que podía ser un excelente partido para su hija. Y además ya era hora que le buscara a Serena un esposo.

— **Así que usted es un duque.**

— **Sí, así es, Duque Moon.**

— **Oh no, ahora solo soy el Teniente Coronel** **Tsukino, el duque es mi hijo mayor, Andrew.**

La corta charla hizo que el teniente los invitara a la merienda con los Shield y así poder conocerse mejor.

Minako enfilo a la mesa con su risa dulce y carisma singular. Yaten tomo asiento junta ella para una manera entre los caballeros vieran su interés por la joven de ojos azul profundo, como el océano. Serena en la silla derecha de la mesa, a lado de su padre.

Todos vieron la singularidad de la mesa ahora, porque en un principio casi todos pensaron era en la silla, fue quién en vida fuera la esposa del teniente; pero ahora podían apreciar que no.

— **Kenji, amigo; ella debe ser tu hija, la pequeña Sere. Hace mucho que no tengo el gusto de verla.** — el duque Armando, le platicó al teniente de una manera tan casual; que tanto los gemelos como Malachite, los miraron confusos. Viluy no podía creer que la más joven de ese clan fuera ahora toda una dama casadera. Cuando a la mente se le vino la oportunidad perfecta de emparejar a sus hijastros, cual quiera de los tres chicos — para ella y el duque— sería muy bendecido con la mano de la joven.

Viluy miro de una forma sutil a su esposo regalando una sonrisa que prometía muchos dolores a sus hijos varones. Los gemelos no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño pero significativo encuentro de miradas con los señores Shield pero Darien no por nada era el mayor y asusto. Darien sabía que al ver a esa chica congeniar con su padre y Viluy tendría muchos pero muchos problemas a él o a sus hermanos gemelos. Y lo odiaba. La odiaba a ella y toda mujer casadera es decir entre los diez y ocho hasta los vientre y cinco años de edad.

— **Y prima como estuvo la costa, es decir preferiste retirarte a la costa que ir a Londres.**

— **En realidad Esmeralda, la costa fue en todo una gran aventura...**

Minako soltó con una resplandeciente sonrisa todas ellas —. **Sí y más cuando nos perdimos de camino a la ciudad, porque la casa de Lotee esta algo alejada** — Minako se detuvo un momento para explicarle quien era Lotee— **así que si no fuera por un valiente chico...** — empezó a contar todas las aventuras que pasaron y las ganas de matar a Minako empezaron a fluir en Serena.

— **Ah pero la mejor fue cuando a Briza y Tormenta, las yeguas de Lotee; nos llevaron por los jardines de la señora Kinmoku. Fue épico.**

El ex conde miro como si nunca lo hubiera hecho a su hija. Así que Sere era toda una amazona; eso era esplendido. Él jamás pensaría que su hija fuera una potranca loca y descabezada.

Armando solo estaba más embobado con la joven de rizos castaños y no podía imaginar la hora en que se presentará a ella de forma formal.

— **Ya que hemos hablado de todo un poco** — el teniente coronel miro fijamente a Minako— ya que ella prácticamente le informo de _casi todo_ el viaje a todos en la mesa—. Y le guiño un ojo—. **Haré una cena, así querida** — dando una palmadita a Sere, el coronel dijo— **para que todos aquí te conozcan, como debe ser.**

(... **)**

Serena instalo a sus invitados— Minako y Yaten— en las recamaras de invitados que las mu-camas habían arreglado para ellos mientras duraba la merienda. Y con cada uno de ellos ya en sus habitaciones Serena se dijo que era hora para descansar.

Serena enfilo hacía su recamara cuando de pronto recordó que ahora que estaba de vuelta en la casa, tenía que bajar a las cocinas para ver el menú— hoy es jueves, así que Lita tuvo que haber hecho el menú el domingo.— con ese pensamiento la joven camino directo a su cuarto.

(...)

El ahora duque de Kinmoku reposaba en su cama, mirando los tapices de la pared. Era un bello tapiz. Verde. Verde olivo, muy masculino, pero a la vez cálido. Por el borde de rombos en las orillas del mismo.

— **Una semana es lo que pienso quedarme, y luego lady AniWell tomara el tren a la capital y yo la acompañare. Sí así será, ya que ella es una dama, toda una dama** —. Yaten, se perdió en sus pensamientos hacía la hija del conde de AniWell.

— **Minako Anna Aino. No, mejor...** _ **Minako Anna condesa de Kinmoku**_ **. Sí.**

(...)

A cuatro habitaciones de la recamara verde olivo; se encontraba la recamara amarilla de la ahora habitante Minako. La chica que lejos a todo su entorno, reposaba como si nada.

Perdida en el mundo de los sueños, y mucha comida. Por que ella amaba la comida y su figura era el resultado de las comidas sana de su madre y esas caderas anchas era productos de los dulces tomados por ella, y los regalos de su padre a escondidas de la condesa, Anna de AniWell.

.

.

* * *

Ah termine. Uf... pero que cansado es hacer que todos tenga su participación... pero lo bueno es que así todos hacen un toque perfecto para una historia como esta. :) y esta algo largo.

.

Les va gustando. Quieren que algo tome un giro pues díganlo, yo solo lo leeré y veré si se puede. Y ya no me maten ya se conocieron, pero no profundice porque nunca han hablado y sean sinceros en una comida con los padres de ambos en ella... no hay nada de intimidad... xD así que los acercamientos serán en la cena del teniente coronel Malachite Kenji Tsukino xD.

Nuestra Rei sería como siempre y cuidando lo suyo. Y Diana es un amor. Ah la bella de Viluy sera nuestra cupido, ven ella es un amor. :)


	9. Chapter 08

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **Espero y les vaya gustando. por sus comentarios va que sí. y déjenme decirle que esto esta muy liado. xD. Ni yo misma se que vendrá mas adelante. Solo espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura, y que le den una oportunidad a mi otra historia es totalmente diferente a esta. Así que esperare también sus opiniones.**

* * *

.

.

.

La tan ansiada cena del teniente coronel solo se retrasaba y eso no le gustaba, en cambio a Serena eso poco le importaba, pero se mantenía al día de los menús a usar ese día y como se acomodaría todo principalmente el ajuste del tiempo. Minako pasaba la mayoría del día cabalgando o en el centro del pueblo con su nueva carabina Molli, que era en si la de su amiga. Pero a Serena no le importo compartirla y por eso que Minako la aprovechaba a lo máximo.

La compañía de Yaten fue el mismo conde junto a su esposa, Lita; en compañía de Malachite. Por no decir que al ser el un hombre en esa casa solo con hombres podía pasar; o mujeres casadas.

(…)

Todas las invitaciones estaban hechas y la servidumbre revoloteaba por toda la casa, haciendo mandados en el pueblo y ciudad más cercana.

Minako y Serena pasaban las tardes en el jardín de la última para recoger las flores más bellas para la fiesta. Según el teniente coronel así tenía que ser.

—Haber Mina que harás ahora que regreses a la capital.

La pregunta de Serena hizo que Minako detuviera su tarea de remover la hierva mala de las rosas blancas—. Creo que hablar con padre, él debe de ayudarme el compromiso esta cerca y mi prometido no. Así que él como mi padre y conde que es, debe de exigir un arreglo o hay boda o hay una gran suma de dinero. Así lo dicta la ley.

—El conde Artemis es muy justo, y tu madre es muy estricta así que debe de haber algo.

—No lo sé Sere . Mi madre esta loca con la idea de la boda, y mi padre no creo que la haga enojar. Y yo ya tengo la edad apropiada para el compromiso así que después de ti yo sigo en la linea de la vicaria.

Ambas amigas se miraron y rieron, algo amarga la risa porque era cierto que para una mujer en ese tiempo — que ellas secretamente esperaban que no fuera por mucho— no valía nada sin un esposo a su lado; lamentablemente.

.

.

.

La cuarta noche llego y Minako se dispuso a sus habitaciones para areglarse a la hora de dormir. Lista tomó su bata de seda color rosa pastel que Molli le dejó en el diván para salir a la habitación de su mejor amiga; ya que quedaron que todas se reunirían para tener una noche de chicas y saciar sus curiosidades.

—Llegue, lo lamento por la tardanza.— Minako al mirar a la salita de la recamara azul cían de su amiga con un papel muy hermoso en las paredes, observó a las tres damas ya sentadas en unos enormes cojines.

—No pasa nada querida, ven siéntate.— Lita al ser la mayor de todas les indico donde sentarse. Esmeralda estaba con una bata de color negra muy como llamarle _provocadora_ si era muy _provocadora_. Y eso que de ropa intima hablamos Minako sabía un poco. Siempre de pecadora. Pero ella amaba la ropa fina de dormir y como buena hija única de un conde, su modista jamás le decía que no; solo que no copiara todos los modelos franceses así dejaba para cuando se casara y así poder adorar a su esposo.

—Lita, Esmeralda que bien que puedan quedarse.

—Yo solo hasta la una de la mañana.

—Es por Andrew.— Serena abrió los ojos a más no poder y Minako dio un pequeño salto. Esmeralda era una fresca como podía decir eso frente a ellas.

—Sí, es mi esposo y él me dijo que podía esperarme hasta la una, gracias _prima._

— _¿_ Pero porqué? Yo simplemente me dormiría antes.—Minako aún medio perdida no entendía, Serena solo deseaba que no profundizaran esa conversación, no quería saber cosas de su hermano mayor. E hizo nota mental de no leer libros _muy_ románticos.

—Dejemos eso.—Lita habló más por su bien mental que el de su cuñada.

—Que bien. Ahora hablemos de ti pequeña _rubia ._

 _Esta arpía, Minako odiaba que la llamaran así._ Minako suspiro no se pondría a contradecir a esa víbora _—_ No hay nada de que hablar.—A Minako jamás le cayó bien esa mujer y junto a Ami le hacían ver a Serena lo venenosa que podía llegar a ser.

—Pero si el conde Kinmoku anda más que cortejan-dote, deberías aceptar su propuesta.

—No. El conde debe estar confundido, yo no puedo _ni debo_ aceptar los cortejos de un hombre. — _Ni aunque vengan de Sir ThreeLights.—_ Minako mordió su labio inferior, una manera de ocultar sus pensamientos de su ahora mente algo confusa.

Serena la miro pero no dijo nada. Su amiga merecía la felicidad pero con una boda arreglada era muy poco lo que podía llegar a hacer.

Y así paso la noche en temas donde no rosaran lo personal de ninguna delas damas de la habitación

(...)

La mañana siguiente Yaten vio su oportunidad, en el jardín trasero se encontró con la bella Minako Aino sentada en un muy poco elaborado picni.

—Es un día maravilloso, señorita AniWell

—Oh sí, conde. —Minako sabía que debía decirle al conde Yaten que no era una joven disponible. Ella no era tonta y ya la misma Serena junto con Lita y la víbora de Esmeralda le hicieron ver los actos de cortejo del joven Yaten.

—Sir Yaten, pronto partiré a la capital a casa de mi padre. Así que muy pronto se librara de estar cuidándome.— mientras la señorita hablaba, servia en una copa el vino rosa que traía en la cesta que reposaba ahora en una orilla de la manta a cuadros.

—Jamás sería un acto de aburrimiento o algo impuesto para mi el cuidar de una dama; y menos si es de una dama como usted.

Minako decidió que sería franca con el Sir. Ella no podía dejarle albergar sentimientos que no podían llevarse a cabo ni aunque ella misma viera al conde con ojos para algo más que una amistad.

—Conde Kinmoku, conde Yaten; yo... no puedo hacer que esta amistad prospere más. Y no es porque a su persona no me agrade, conde...

—Señorita Aino, yo sé que usted esta comprometida. Mi cuñada me lo dijo. Pero solo quiero que sepa que no me importa y creo que su prometido tampoco, él ni si quiera esta aquí.

—No le permito que hable así de mi futuro esposo. Puede que no lo conozca y tal ves nunca lo llegue a conocer tan bien. Pero no es propio que yo sepa; que un hombre hable mal de otro, creo.

—Señorita Aino, no ve que esta a punto de crear un error de gran tamaño.

—Señor ThreeLights, yo soy la hija de un conde y si no sabe, las hijas hacen los que los padres les dicen.

—Sí, eso es veraz, pero usted no es una mujer de obedecer y lo sé porque lo he visto. Muy a menudo usted _bella donna_ es una dama de gran carácter y eso me apasiona.

Minako quedo muda jamás pensó que el conde Yaten fuera tan directo. Ella solo quería decirle que no estaba en el mercado del matrimonio. Y ahora solo quedaba una frase llena de fervor y avasalladora para su corazón. — _Bella donna—_ hermosa mujer. Pero si sabía ella que muy, pero muy bien en su cabeza grabado que ese matrimonio con el Barón era un hecho trágico y lo más lamentable es que no tenía una hermana a quién pesarle ese deber. Aunque sonara egoísta.

Después de esa platica tan directa echa por dos almas selladas no entablaron más charlas que las correspondientes.

Fue triste para los dos pero lo mejor se dijeron ambos. Aunque Yaten tenía una loca idea en su cabeza

(…)

Las antorchas encendidas las velas en la entrada todo se veía hermoso. La lampara con más de treinta velas estaba esplendorosa, y Esmeralda bajaba las escaleras con un vestido de tercio pelo verde musgo, su cabello traía una elaborada trenza y con unas joyas de oro se veía hermosa y todo hombre mayor de sus veinte apreciaba tal belleza hasta el más joven del Duque, Zafiro. Zafiro era un joven que poseía todo lo que codiciara, así de fácil.

Armando Jr ansiaba ver a la joven que era el motivo de la fiesta, Viluy miraba todo y esa ilusión en el pequeño Armando le afecto un poco. Ella quería que esos niños fueran felices pero las reglas dictan que el mayor debe casarse aunque eso no aplicaría a los varones.

—Teniente Tsukino que alegría verle tan feliz aquí a la hora de recibirnos. Donde esta la festejada.

—Oh Duques, mi Sere aún no baja. Yo le dije que llegaría tarde y sabe con lo que dijo

—Con qué, Teniente. Aunque apuesto que la dama es una dama.

—Sí. Ella dijo y cito: _Una dama jamás llega tarde, son los demás los que se adelantan._

—En eso concuerdo.— Tanto como la duquesa como sus hijas movieron la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Y los caballeros rieron por eso. Excepto Darien eso lo irrito, como era posible tal acto de soberbia en una joven dama.

Todos los invitados que no eran muchos, se ubicaron en la sala, que fue remodelada para esa noche — todos los muebles ubicados de tal forma para cada visitante fuera a estar muy bien.

De las escaleras bajó de la mano del conde Kinmoku la encantadora Lita junto a Malachite, y después atrás de ellos tres venía Minako de la mano de Andrew, cunado la última pareja estaba a tres escalones la hija del Teniente Coronel Tsukino se ubico en su lugar para bajar con gran elegancia. La dama en cuestión usaba un vestido en su mayoría azul pastel con toques de un oscuro violeta en la parte del corpiño alto a tres dedos por debajo de su clavícula, bajaba asta el borde del vertido por debajo se veía el azul pastel como borde. El estampado de su vertido en la parte media hasta el limite de la tela violeta oscura era en violeta más claro y se apresaban unas flores de cerezo. Su cabello posaba un moño bajo adornado con lazos y pequeñas flores artificiales que hacían un juego perfecto con su vestido, con mechones sueltos en su cara haciendo un contraste perfecto en su rostro con forma de corazón.

—Hija— el señor de la casa se acerco al pie de la escalera para esperar a su hija más pequeña la cual tomo de su mano — y engancho su brazo con su padre, así como su cuñada y amiga habían bajado antes — con una sonrisa del corazón.

La presentación duro poco y después empezó el baile dos horas de bailes una para la cena y después el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar los señores de las inversiones de Londres y las damas de su modistas, o todo lo que ellos quisieran.

—Señorita Moon que alegría verla otra ves— Armando le habló con calma y voz algo ronca. Él estaba nervioso.

—Si, señor Shield. —Serena no podía creer que el hijo del duque Shield fuera así tan tan no tenía palabras. Además Armando Jr era un Chiba aunque allí esa pregunta sería descortés. La verdad todos los hijos del Duque eran Chiba, porque Don Armando Chiba poseía aun el titulo del Duque Shield. Eso la hizo reír un poco. Y Armando hijo se le ilumino el rostro junto a sus esperanzas.

Diana hablaba con Minako y así la última mantenía a cierto conde lejos de ella.

Rei estaba con su prometido en el salón de baile la chica amaba bailar y tocar el pianoforte junto el clarinete ella era una chica muy amante del arte. Aunque un pianoforte solo las familias más ricas los poseían ya que en dos años más lo lanzarían al mercado popular.

—Viluy como es que tu esposo te dejo sola— la duquesa se sorprendió mucho al oír a la chica de ojos verdes llamarla así. No le gusto nada.

—Esmeralda, para que me abordas de esa forma, en que deseas que te ayude. Creo que si eres directa será mejor.

A Esmeralda le embargo un sentimiento un poco dudoso la duquesa era una mujer que físicamente aparentaba ser muy dulce pero, lo dudaba y mucho.

—Duquesa Viluy, solo quiero saber como — dudo un poco, pero ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, era una viuda. Así que nada perdía. La ultima palabra la tenía el futuro duque.— quería saber como es exactamente Darien, el hijo mayor del conde.

—Sé perfectamente cual es el orden de los hijos de mi esposo, señorita. Y ademas Darien no estará interesado en ti—Viluy miro de arriba a bajo a esa _dama_ no le caía nada bien, era un ser rastrero, Viluy no juzgaba a primera vista pero con esas palabras y tono, Esmeralda de valor solo su nombre tenía.

La susodicha la miró y toda aireada movió su abanico y se fue por la puerta del jardín.

Darien que miró todo se acerco a su madrastra la cual al verlo se acerco para hablar de ese momento tan incomodo.

—Querido, pero mujer tan exasperan te.

—Viluy se que esa mujer puede ser un dolor de cabeza, cree que yo, no sé que lo que quiere es escalar una posición social y tener un marido tal ves ausente. Huy que trabalenguas.— ambos rieron pero Darien observo que su hermano Armando con una cara de bobo. Tanto él como Viluy observaron la forma que Serena recibía las palabras de Armando y también vieron las reacciones de ella para con el chico.

—No crees que Armando no esconde su evidente atracción por la chica.— Darien gruño.

—No lo sabe hacer y creo que la dama es demasiado educada para faltar el respeto con un desaire. Pero parece que cuando reí lo hace natural y no solo por compromiso. —Viluy miró a sus hijastros de hito a hito mientras Armando luchaba por hacer que la chica Moon cayera a sus pies, Darien parecía león enjaulado y no por como su hermano botaba las "clases de seducción" que estaba segura que el mismo Darien le enseñaba a los gemelos, si no; que para él todas las damas de familia acaudaladas venían para reclamar un anillo; aunque así fuera, era muy divertido.

—Sabes que tienen que casarse un día. Aunque yo preferiría que tú fueras el primero.

—Jamás.

—Nunca digas jamás, Darien Mamoru Chiba futuro duque de Shield.— El la miró y levanto una ceja tupida y una sonrisa de lado, algo socarrona pero una sonrisa que prometía mucha, pero mucha lucha para llegar a ese paso en su día.

* * *

 **Así que aquí no mas llegó por hoy, tal ves el viernes o el sábado suba aunque lo dudo. Me paso cada 12 o 15 días por aquí pero es por qué trato de traerles algo bueno para que lean. Espero que así sea.**


	10. Chapter 09

**Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Todo el jardín irradiaba su propia luz, la fuente tenia un ingenioso invento que Malachite siguiendo las notas de un científico, daba parte de esa luz— Serena lo pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Allí en esa parte de la casa casi nadie venía y más ahora con la fiesta, el propio Malachite le dijo que si quería paz y tranquilidad fuera allí.

—Que hermosa se ve la luna— susurró al viento.

—Eso cree... lady Moon.— Serena giró la mitad de su cuerpo para ver a la persona que habló, no reconocía esa voz.

—Sí, eso es lo que pienso. ¿Y usted quién es?—. El hombre la miró detenidamente y puso una mueca en sus labios. Y Serena solo pensó que si sonriera se vería mejor.

—Soy Darien, el hermano mayor de Armando.

—Oh.

—Si, Oh. Y dígame como estuvo la charla con mi hermano.

—Bien, señor Shield.

Darien la miró de arriba a abajo con disimulo. Cuando él vio pasar la esbelta figura de la chica Moon la siguió, por qué él pensó que la dama tendría un encuentro. Pero su sorpresa fue que solo se quedo a mirar detalladamente la fuente, que Malachite presumía en la sala de bailes y ya lo tenía cansado.

—Qué hizo que salga en tan avanzado el baile, Lady.— los ojos de Serena se estrecharon un poco y él quiso saber el porqué.

—Eso a usted milord no le interesa.— ella con una postura firme y la frente en alto lo miró, inclino un poco la cabeza y para Darien en ese momento le pareció un pequeño gorrión, salvaje pero aún pequeño.

—Ya. Su padre se preocupará por usted lady Tsukino.

Serena dio dos pasos hacía atrás y miró al futuro Duque de Shield, y le pareció un ser demasiado arrogante. Nada que ver con el simpático de Zafiro o lo caballeroso de Armando Jr. Pero sí en lo apuesto de los gemelos, es más Serena podía decir que ese hombre era un poco más elegante que los gemelos.

—Entonces con su permiso, milord. Me retiro.— Serena miró el sendero de rosas blancas que servía de camino para el ala este, dónde se encontraba la puerta de entrada para el baile; al dar cinco pasos se volteó y observo a Darien— Lord Chiba, me acompañara hasta la puerta o vagará por mi jardín.— con una sonrisa algo petulante para cierto caballero, Darien le mostró su codo y ella lo aceptó y así esta pareja _tan dispareja_ camino a la sala de baile.

Cuando entraron cinco personas los vieron, El Teniente Tsukino con una sonrisa, los duques de Shield—Viluy con una mirada picara y el duque Armando con un pequeño fruncido de cejas—, la mirada de Armando hijo estaba con un poco de desilusión, y la última de la bella Esmeralda, que solo quería matar a su prima.

—Esa chiquilla como puede hacerme esto. Yo tengo más edad que ella y no solo acapara a un gemelo ahora al primogénito del duque.

—Que balbuceas Esmeralda.— Malachite se sentía feliz de hacerle la vida imposible a su prima.

—Cállate Malachite, además no ves como anda tu adorada hermana.

—Sí, mi Sere se ve magnifica. Te juro que si no fuera mi pequeña hermana yo mismo la pido en matrimonio.— mientras Malachite se carcajeaba por las caras que ponía Esmeralda. Él sabía que ella jamás pasaba a Serena, el porqué, no exactamente pero le daba igual y si a la loca de su prima quería algo con Darien él haría que su hermana o Minako— no, mejor ella no, esta comprometida—pensó— siempre estuviera con ese tipo tan arrogante.

Por otro lado tanto Lita como Minako no tenían ni idea de lo que se rumoreaba por toda la sala. Porque los chismes vuelan. Sir Yaten junto a Andrew y otro empresario de la zona tampoco.

El duque Armando y el Teniente Kenji miraban casi todo con una sonrisa.

—Así que te parece amigo—Kenji miró de nuevo a su hija, que ahora bailaba una pieza simple con Darien.

—No lo sé. Mi hijo Armando también parece estar interesado en tu hija. Así que no lo sé.

—Hay que dejarlo en manos de ellos entonces, aunque no es muy bonito de presenciar. Y yo lo sé por experiencia.—el duque solo cabeceo afirmativamente él sabia que Andrew y Malachite pelearon por Lita—Andrew la amaba y Malachite al final supo que solo fue un capricho que se le quito después de un viaje a la capital. Y cuando regreso lo hizo muy cambiado, todo contado por cartas entre él y el teniente.

—Hablando de eso, sabes exactamente lo que le pasó a tu hijo en ese viaje a Londres.

—No. incluso a mi hermana contacte y tampoco me supo dar razón.

(…)

—Es un ser muy arrogante lord Chiba.

—Y usted mi lady tiene una lengua muy filosa.

Ambas miradas se conectaron, la de él — azul zafiro— echaban chispas y las de ella esos cielos despejados brillaban, _pero de cólera._

—Jamás pensé en decirle esto así; pero su hermano Armando es más caballero que usted.

—Armando es un _bobo encandilado_ y no sé que le dio pero quiero que lo desembobe.

—Pero que grosero— Serena apretó los dientes, la platica era en un nivel muy bajo para que no lo escuran los demás danzantes.

—Sí, como diga, lady. Pero ya esta advertida no quiero a mi hermano detrás de usted.

—¡Por qué!, teme que en un futuro deba llamarme hermana—. Darien sintió un escalofrió esa dama una hermana en un futuro, no. No. imposible. Solo con verla, sus cabellos de color oro, esos ojos celestes, esa piel pálida y suave, esa tenacidad, no ella sería un peligro y no tanto para su hermano si no para él.— una mujer así lo tendría muy despierto porque Darien sabía muy bien que... y Dios no quiera esa chica manejaría a Armando a su antojo y capaz la casa también con la aprobación de Viluy.

—Se quedo mudo, futura excelencia. Así que he de creer que la idea le agrada. Lastima a mi su hermano no me atrae y más vale que se lo diga. El es un joven maravilloso pero soy hija de mi padre y él nacio como un conde, no cree que ya tengo un prometido desde mi nacimiento.— Serena mintió como una profesional y se sintió muy feliz. No estaba comprometida pero si el «Futuro Duque» así lo creía dejaría de molestarla. Aunque el joven Armando le cayó muy bien. Pero emparentar con ese arrogante y energúmeno Excelencia Darien, no, no estaba nada bien.

Ambos terminaron de bailar la tercera pieza consecutiva; porque por estar enfrascado en su disputa no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño pero _grave error._

(…)

—Así que tres piezas de baile. Eso es muy impetuoso por tu parte, querida—Minako molestaba a su amiga de una forma poco común. Y mientras Serena solo le decía que el tiempo paso rápido por su discusión a la otra rubia poco le importo.

—Amada y educada Sere, lord Chiba y futuro excelencia Shield; no es un hombre de actos simples. Exactamente que te llevo a ti, la centrada Serena a cometer tal acto impetuoso.

—Él insinuó que tenía un cita en el jardín, cuando salí a tomar aire.

—Y... era verdad—Minako tomó un libro de la mesa de roble, estaban en el despacho de la primera para hacer unos cheques a los empleados de más que contrataron para la noche anterior.

—Como crees, Minako. Solo me sentí un poco encerrada. Papá es muy amable en presentarme aquí y no en la ciudad pero; un esposo aquí en el campo. Conozco a casi todos aquí y ninguno es muy agradable. Tal vez el Barón de Dark es un corredor en la bolsa pero no sé. Oh tal vez el Vizconde Fiore es de Protección Ambiental.

—Oh tal vez Sir comelón, ¡no! Amiga esos tipos son solo... A sonar como una snob son _plebeyos_ o unos caza fortunas. Amiga el teniente te hará un matrimonio mejor solo déjalo. A lo mejor si vienes con migo a la capital podamos conocer a alguien mejor. Y porque tan segura que se viene un compromiso.

—Mi padre no hace nada, sin esperar ganar algo. Lo de ayer fue para que todos los caballeros que piensan casare me tomen en cuenta. Además aparte de que Armando Jr anda muy amigable...

—Y su irritante hermano.

—Bueno sí, el también.— Minako empezó a ayudar a Serena con los cheques más otras cuentas ya que su amiga en lo que era muy buena era con las agujas y alcoholes.

(...)

Tres semanas después del baile Minako empaquetaba había estado casi un mes, y también más del tiempo que la misma Minako quería pero tenía que arreglar asuntos con Sir Yaten y terminaron por irse juntos a la capital; Malachite los acompañaría para hacer algunos mandados y darle vida a MoonHouse.

Mientras Lita y Serena trabajan en la casa. Esmeralda se le veía muy seguido con Rei, la única hija comprometida del Duque.

—Aquí es tan calmado, querida Rei y tu hermana Diana ¿porqué no nos acompaño?

—Diana fue al dispensario a tomar nota, es escribana así que esta en la recepción de ese horrible lugar. Creo que es la única siendo tan altruista en la familia, competiría solo con Armando.

—Tan dedicados con las personas. No te ofendas pero no me agrada mucho las personas abnegadas.

—Ya veo, yo doy donativos ya que creo que es bueno ayudar al necesitado..

—¡Claro! mi difunto esposo era militar y murió en servicio.— rápidamente Esmeralda rectifico un poco su respuesta, Rei era la única que no le daba una salida a pesar de ser una mujer muy directa e insensible.

—Bueno ya que tu eres una viuda, eres joven tienes pensado casarte de nuevo, porque de ser así tienes que ir a Londres a los bailes de temporada, aunque esta ya termino pronto darán para el otoño.

—Los bailes Autumn. Son hermosos.

En la sala de estar de la mansión Viluy miraba a su hija platicar con esa _mujer_. Sabía que Rei jamás daría pie para que _esa_ tubiera esperanzas a entrar a la familia.

—Querida esposa que ves con el seño fruncido.

—Esposo, esa mujer no la quiero en esta casa y tu hijo Darien esta de mi parte. Solo a Rei se le ocurre traer a ese ser rastrero.

—Que molesta escucho tu voz. No te enojes tanto o arrugas te saldran, mujer. A Darien poco le interesara esa mujer y dado que Armando anda encandilado por la señorita Tsukino no lo creo tampoco. Zafiro es muy joven para fijarse en ella y Diana ahora esta en el dispensario trabajando de escribana. Tanto que me imploro para poder tener ese titulo y mira aqui lo desempeña muy bien.

—Tu hija es muy inteligente. Tal ves se encuentre un buen partido en el dispensario. Se que traerás a dos doctores así que alguno de ellos puede que robe el corazón de Diana.

—Corrección, Viluy alguno de ellos perderá el corazón por mi pequeña.

* * *

Espero y les guste. Dejen sus comentarios y yo feliz se los contestaré la próxima vez que actualice. Y será un gran capítulo xD


	11. Chapter 10

**Bueno aquí la continuación y por primera vez les contestare sus Reviews sí, muy tarde, casi a la mitad de la historia pero... aquí mejor tarde que nunca. Aquí voy!**

* * *

 **Marinerita:** Chica tú has estado desde el inicio y te doy las gracias por seguir esta idea que se me vino un día de la nada, al leer mi novela favorita "EL CONDE DE MONTECRISTO" si nada que ver, xD.

 **Guest** : Gracias por seguir la historia, solo te sacare de un error. No se como llegaste a esa idea, pero mi historia no la dejare a medio palo como dicen en mi país, yo la terminare ademas va muy bien. O eso creo yo. xD Así que no te preocupes.

 **skarllet northman** : También a ti te doy gracias por seguir esta historia. Y esperarla eso que me vengo a poner capítulo cada 12 o 15 días. Solo hoy me tomo unos días, feliciten-me x)

 **CONEJA** : Bienvenida a este mundo de giros y mas giros. Que parece mas un laberinto y dar las gracias a mi amigo que dice decir que soy un manipuladora dominadora en mis historias. Aunque no sé por qué. Y no te preocupes que Mina y su planitado tendrán sus momentos pero en esta historia aun no por que no es hora de su protagonismo. :O

 **ReynaCecilia:** También seas bienvenida aquí, mis escritos te dan las gracias por leerlos. Y el darien x Serena ya viene, solo que me gusta que las cosas vayan lento, porque en la vida real es así. Y mas en esos tiempos donde la mujer era simplemente una herramienta de la familia, pero como yo soy la que escribo hago familias muy buenas y que aman a sus hijas y la personalidad de kenji fue mi inspiración.

 **ivette** : A ti también de doy las gracias por pasar a leer mis letras en este fanfic.

 **Stormaw** : Así es, y mi meta es que el Lord Chiba futuro Duque de Shield se enamore verdaderamente de la chica.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

Darien entraba a su establo para poder montar su yegua, a pesar de poseer puras sangres lo que era Sweet, es favorita. Una yegua de origen árabe, buena para la cría él solo la utilizaba para montar tranquilamente pero también era rápida como el viento.

—La pradera, vamos a la pradera pequeña.—dándole un pequeño golpe la yegua salió corriendo.

Llegó muy rápido. Y allí pastoreo junto a su compañera de cuatro patas, cuando se canso bajó de ella y se sentó al pie de un árbol frondoso de manzanas, era un solitario árbol que servia como linea divisora con la hacienda vecina Moon.

—Que tranquilidad.—Darien miró los terrenos que en ese sector no estaban cercado por ser tanto el duque como el ex. conde amigos jamás cercaron esa parte. Mirando más de fondo en los terrenos del ahora conde Andrew observo a un muchacho algo delgado y bajo, montando un gran caballo gris que por el porte era un caballo ingles. _Un Tordo rodado_.*

Miró detallando como ese jovencito manejaba con gran soltura ese enorme animal gris.

—¡Qué!— Darien gritó cuando el caballo botó al «chico» que resulto ser una chica ya que el cabello se soltó y se derramo por la grama. Cunado Darien se acerco más a la dama en cuestión se sorprendió de ver a la gran señorita Tsukino en ropas de hombres, la camisa de botones de un lila casi blanco que dejaba ser la camisola—según él— y los pantalones de un gris muy oscuro y cerca de su cabeza unos pequeños accesorios para el cabello, conocidas como peinetas y eran de plata.

—Señorita Tsukino, señorita; no lo puedo creer se ha desmayado. Como se le ocurre semejante cosa. — Darien tomo las riendas del caballo gris y las amarro a Sweet la cual se puso inquieta pero el gran caballo solo la miró y no hizo ningún movimiento. Darien pensó en el gran parecido entre esos animales y sus dueños— Él nervioso por una mujer algo agresiva y ella tan fría para con él—.cuando termino esa tarea tomó a la señorita y la llevo con él en Sweet hasta su casa.

Llegando a la mansión Shield, Viluy salió a esperarlo como siempre era costumbre que ella y Diana o la otra de su hermanastra la acompañara.

Viluy lo miró y corrió hacía dentro para disponer de una habitación para la chica Moon.

—Bendito Dios, Darien que le pasó a la chica, pensé que era un crío pero al verla bien supe que era la joven de Kenji. ¡Así qué pasó!

— Se cayó de su caballo, llama a un doctor o enfermero, que se yo. Anda Viluy.

Viluy tomó una hoja de papel y garabateo en ella para después darla a un criado y le dijo que la llevara al dispensario y que trajera con él la ayuda.

—Ya Darien, mande a un chico en Zeta ese caballo es veloz.

—Estará bien, Viluy esta mujer es toda una loca. Solo mira como esta vestida.—Viluy miró detalladamente a Serena y vio que la chica tenía una ropa muy fina y delicada para ser de chico.

—Que ingeniosa, mira que hacer que la modista le hiciera esa ropa, es muy tenaz y rebelde; me gusta.

A Darien le empezó a doler la cabeza, primero esa mujer se caía del caballo y ahora su justa y él siempre pensó razonable madrastra decía tonterías.

—Madre ya estamos aquí—Diana venía agitada y con ella un medico, el Doc. Rubeus Crimson, por lo que sabía Darien ese tal Rubeus era era hijo de un Barón ingles con una baronesa rusa, y por eso ese nombre tan raro.

—Como llegaste aquí Diana. Según Viluy solo mando un caballo y Zeta es alto y grande sí pero solo para dos personas.— Diana no dijo nada pero el doctor se sonrojo un poco.

—No importa—Viluy miro al doctor y le indico la recamara donde estaba la joven Serena.

Darien miro de hito a hito a su hermanastra más pequeña—Cómo llegaste— Darien bajo voz, y sus palabras graves llenaron la salita del té de la duquesa.

—En el caballo con el doctor, el chico esta en el dispensario.

—Sabes lo que pasará si padre se entera, además eres una joven dama de casi dieciocho años, eres muy joven para casarte por una idiotez de ese tamaño. Qué no se repita, jovencita.

Los minutos pasaron y Rei se unió a la espera con su té de manzana y canela una infusión de su propia invención, en su casa.

—Bueno y es que cierta señorita tiene el sueño pesado o desea ser parte del inmobiliario.— Rei tenía que dar su opinión ácida en todo momento.

—Cuando tú tienes calambres nunca bajas de la cama, hermana así que no molestes.

—Diana como puedes estar diciendo eso frente a Darien.—Rei toda sonrosada y enojada con su hermana murmuraba.

—Ella se cayó de ese animal. Es tan grande y hermoso si no me equivoco es un Tordo, verdad hermano—Darien le dio la afirmación que Diana buscaba.

—Gracias duquesa y lamento tanto esto— la voz de Serena suave y algo cansada se escuchó. Con los murmullos del doctor y los «de nada» de la duquesa. Serena bajo las escales y miró a las dos hijas de Viluy y Darien junto a... Zafiro.

—Señorita Moon que alegría que se encuentre bien. Mi hermano la encontró y por eso esta aquí; gustaría quedarse a comer, la merienda estará pronto, son más de las tres de la tarde.

—¡Qué! Papá estará preocupado, yo debo de llegar a casa— Serena trato de pasar la salita del té pero un mareo la detuvo y los brazos de Zafiro de caer al suelo.

—Esta cansada mi lady. —Zafiro estabilizo a Serena mientras le sonreía a Darien el dolor de cabeza le aumentaba.

—Sí, así que te quedaras a merendar aquí para reponer fuerzas— Viluy, ordeno la merienda a una chica del servicio y allí en la salita los cinco se dispusieron a acomodarse.

—Yo me voy, un gusto duquesa y me alegro en conocerle condesa— el doctor se despidió junto con Diana para ir al dispensario.

Darien dispuso de otro caballo para su hermana.

(...)

Viluy y Rei ya sentadas juntas a la par de ellas Zafiro, luego Serena y por último Darien que estaba a la par de Serena y de la duquesa— la mesita era redonda pero muy cómoda.

—Zafiro quiero darle las gracias por encontrarme y traerme aquí, gracias.

—Pero si no fui yo, Mademoiselle.* Yo acabo de llegar del río.— Rei miró en detalle a Zafiro. Zafiro levanto una ceja y Rei prometía hablar con él después.

—Entonces...— Serena observo a Darien y este solo rió con cinismo.

—Me debe su vida mi lady.

—Le apuesto que tendrá su gratificación, cuando mi padre se entere, Sir. —Viluy no cabía de gozo esos dos eran como dos potros sin correa. Eran fieros y llenos de vida. Le acordaba a ella y su esposo, cuando se conocieron.

Darien no dejaba de pensar que esa dama era una mujer muy terca. Ni aún con un golpe en todo el cuerpo por esa caída de caballo se ponía dócil y gentil, pero esa caída pasaría su factura y él solo pensó que estaba muy merecida por ser tan cabezota.

—Y yo la esperaré lady Moon.

—Bueno señorita Serena solo quiero decirle que le notifique a su prima que mañana no estaré aquí por lo tanto que no se presente—Serena miró con curiosidad a la señorita Rei y sonrió, su prima se llevaría una desilusión.

—Claro, señorita Rei. Mi prima sabrá que mañana no será recibida aquí.

Tanto Darien como Zafiro miraron más allá de esas miradas y sonrisas cordiales. Las mujeres eran malvadas.

El joven Armando entro corriendo a la salita de su madrastra para ver con sus propios ojos la figura — un poco magullada pero igual de hermosa— de Lady Serena Moon.

—Señorita Tsukino, cuando me enteré que estaba aquí en casa me alegre pero después me preocupe cuando me dijeron el porqué, se encuentra bien, ya la atendió el doctor.

—Armando a la señorita Serena no le paso nada. Solo se cayó de su caballo pero ya esta bien.—Viluy habló con un tacto y voz muy dulce, para ella sería triste ver como las ilusiones de el chico se perdían porque la dama en cuestión —la chica Tsukino— solo lo miraba como un amigo.

—Bueno duquesa...

—Por favor solo llámame por mi nombre creo que ya nos podemos hablar sin nuestros apellidos.

—Por supuesto, duquesa Viluy.

—Yo la llevare a su casa, madame.

—No. Tu Armando tienes clases de equitación con Zeta, tienes que aprender a manejar-lo. Para la competencia.— Rei tenía que mantener a sus hermanos lejos de la casa donde vivía Esmeralda. Era una mujer muy astuta y buscaba un nuevo marido. No dejaría que fueran sus hermanos.

—La competencia de equino de los WitchWood. Si ellos son la familia más grande de aquí, pero el único hijo varón de la casa WitchWood esta en la capital, creo que esta en el parlamento.

—Sí, así es. Tomoe es un político reconocido pero no es hijo de el Vizconde WitchWood sino su sobrino. Yo soy prima segunda de las hijas del Vizconde—. Viluy habló muy feliz.

—Oh madre tú y tus familiares extensos. Bueno señorita Serena de ser así... Darien la dejara en su casa.— Darien cerro los ojos y se levantó murmurando cosas de hermanastras y madrastras malvadas.

—Síguelo querida, Darien es un gruñón pero un buen hombre.

—Gracias, duquesa, Sri. Rei, Sr. Armando y Sr. Zafiro pasen un buen día.

Serena se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la salida, al bajar las escaleras de la entrada principal de la mansión Shield pudo apreciar la magnitud de la belleza exquisita que era la casa.

—Va a subir o se quedara a ver mi casa y mi _jardín_ , madame.— Serena lo miró y supo en ese mismo instante que ese hombre la exasperaba y no quería oír nada de él. Mucho menos con esa pulla de su _jardín._ Arrogante.

—Claro lord, y mi caballo.

—Su caballo esta en mis cuadras. No espera que la deje montar ese tordo así como esta, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no? — _gruño_ Serena

—Lady Moon, seré franco con usted, jamás dejaría a una dama en apuros, aunque dicha dama sea nada cortés con mi persona.— Darien estaba muy feliz de molestarla. No sabía el porque en sí pero le fascinaba verla toda sonrojada, sus ojos color cielo, con esa luz y chispas y esa vena del cuello que se resaltaba un poco más, cada ves que se enojaba, amaba verla así . _«Amaba» curiosa palabra .—_ se dijo internamente _—_

 _Pero que... patán,_ Serena, pensaba para si misma. — Bien.

Cuando Serena tendió la mano, Darien la tomo, con delicadeza pero firmeza. _Fuerte y firme_. Así la levantó y la montó enfrente de él. Mientras al pasar los brazos por la cintura de la chica para poder agarrar las riendas del caballo, se percato de la gran ventaja que le daba esa ropa a la dama. Darien rozaba la cintura de Serena cada vez que movía las riendas de Tornado. Una cintura estrecha, también por abajo del ante brazo podía rozar un poco las caderas de la dama, también firmes. Darien se fijó que Serena se montó a horcajadas en Tornado por primera vez se sintió feliz de que la chica fuera tan impulsiva y absoluta. Tenía una postura perfecta para poder apreciar la _belleza y curvas_ de ese cuerpo. Ella era toda una amazona. Serena sentía la respiración del lord en su cuelo y le daba cosquillas y otra cosa que no tenía nombre, para ella. Sentía que la postura no era correcta, más con la ropa que su padre poco le gustaba que ella se colocase. Pero era la única que amaba para montar, ser libre y montar como un hombre, Andew y Malaquite siempre le decían que así es como debe de montar.

—Mi lady, he de decirle que esa ropa nunca espere verla en usted— Darien tomó la palabra.

—Me sirven para montar, no crea que tengo ropa como esta para salir de casa a un baile, a mi padre le daría algo.— soltó risueña.

—Sí y no digamos sus hermanos o _prometido_. Creo que se infartaría de verla así.

—¿Así?, tan mal me veo, lord Darien.—Serena obvio lo del _prometido_ y habló mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas.

 _Acaso ella sabía que estaba coqueteando con él._ Darien dejó eso correr; pestañeo varias veces por qué ¿lo acaba de llamar por su nombre?—No. Mi lady se ve bien, pero no creo que una dama deba de vestir así.

—Ah también es un reprimidor de mujeres, valga-me Dios. Lord Darien. Jamás lo pensé de usted.

—Eso es sarcasmo en su voz, señorita Serena.

Con una sonrisa ella le dijo— Puede ser, lord.

Darien estrecho más las cuerdas y sus fuertes brazos atraparon la cintura de la chica la cual dio un salto en la montura de Tornado rozando con la pierna derecha de Darien.

—Oiga mi lord no vaya así, yo he cabalgado por aquí y no reboto tanto.— con una mirada volcánica hizo que Darien carcajeara.

—De que se ríe. Mi lord. — otro bote, otro salto y más roces que Darien disfrutaba y a Serena los nervios se le salían por cada poro, para ella en cualquier momento se caería de esa _bestia_ de cuatro patas, era más alto y grande que su caballo, Rayo.

El resto del camino se efectuó más calmado y una que otra pulla entre la pareja. Darien disfrutando los roces ocasionales y Serena odiándolo por el hecho de que casi cae del caballo.

—Llegamos mi lady.

—Sí, por lo menos llegue viva ya que usted como jinete es muy malo.

—Quejas. Solo quejas, lady Moon

Serena bajo con cuidado de la montura gracias a la ayuda del caballero. Darien al bajar primero de Tornado, tomó la cintura de la joven con sus grandes manos y gracias al pantalón que llevaba la dama era más fácil.

—Hija. ¿Hija cómo estás? ¿porqué llegaste así? ¿dónde esta tu caballo, cómo es que vistes así?— el teniente Kenji salió corriendo al verla llegar con el joven Chiba.

—Darien, porqué mi hija viene así— demando saber el teniente. La joven Serena traía su cabello todo enredado gracias al viaje a caballo, la ropa todavía con un poco de tierra, los pantalones llenos de un monte verde pegado en la parte baja, la camisa lila clara mal abotonada y fuera delos pantalones, parecía una mujer de campo mal cuidada.

—Su hija se cayó del caballo, mi lord. Y la lleve a mi casa junto a mi hermana Clara y el doc. Bruce la atendieron y claro mi madrastra, Viluy.

—Hija, mi pequeña. Pero por Dios jovencita a tu edad y aun te caes del maldito caballo, dime que _Luz_ esta bien.

—Pero si ese caballo era un...— _Luz_ era una yegua árabe que Darien conocía muy bien, fue un regalo de él para la hija más pequeña del coronel Tsukino, aunque en ese entonces la yegua era una potranca—y él no conocía a la niña, en ese momento y era el cumpleaños numero tres de la chica.

—Padre no monte a Luz.— la expresión de Lord Kenji se endureció, sabía que aparte de Luz el otro semental que montaba su hija era el Tordo, Rayo.—Maldición. Serena, Rayo es un semental para las carreras, y solo tu hermano lo monta, maldición.

—Rayo es muy dócil, solo que mientras lo saque para unas poses para el evento me caí, fue mi culpa no me agarre de las cuerdas solo eso.

—Te caíste.

—Sí y gracias a lord... Lord Chiba, es que estoy bien.

—Bueno. Chico Chiba, te invito a la cena. Quédate ya van a ser las cinco y como agradecimiento te ofrezco mi mesa y mi comida.

—Será un honor, coronel.

Serena hizo lo que Darien nunca creyó ver. Agacho la cabeza y siguió como una buena hija a su padre, Darien se quedó en la sala donde Lita y el hermano de Serena; estaban en un clara conversación de apuestas, el porqué no lo supo y tampoco lo preguntó.

* * *

 **Así que aquí cumplí sus expectativas. Espero que si.**

 **Y también doy gracias por todos aquellos lectores que no se dan ese animo en comentar pero están aquí, mis lectores anónimos. Sean también felicitados por ser parte de esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos en unos 15 días. Adiós bellos lectores. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Quiero que sepan que estoy feliz de que les vaya gustando la historia y creo que avanzara mas rápido por el simple motivo que ya hay una base, ya están viendo que sus vidas siempre estaban ligadas de una forma o otra. Claro abra uno que otros líos sino, no habría drama. xD.**

 **Habrá** **mas drama entre los hermanos Shield o entre los familiares Moon. Siempre habrá algo, así soy.**

* * *

 **Ah gracias por seguir comentando y dentro de unos cinco capítulos mas habrá respuestas a sus reviews**

 **Oh sabían que aquí esta más avanzada la historia. Bueno aquí y en otra cuenta mas xD**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Naoko Takeuchi,  yo solo me divierto en compartirles mi historia con estos personajes que nos robaron risas, llantos y suspiros en nuestra niñez.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

.

.

.

A las cinco menos cinco, Andrew se presentó en la casa, Lita corrió a su encuentro. Malachite los miró, Darien lo hizo igual y ambos fruncieron el ceño, acaso aún tenía tanto amor, ¿no sé cansaban de demostrarlo?

—Dónde esta mi hermana, Chiba.— No era una pregunta, si no una demanda, y por alguna razón a Darien no le gusto.

—Con tu padre, Tsukino.

Malachite y Andrew se miraron y Malachite negó furiosamente, algo se comunicaban con miradas y Darien quería saber que era, con Serena así de herida no le agradaba los enredos de esa familia.

—Lord Darien la mesa estará lista en media hora, gusta tomar el café aquí en la salita de visitas en en el comedor con mi esposo y cuñado.

—¡Cuñado! hieres mi corazón, amada Lita, soy tu hermano.— mientras los tres familiares se reían, Darien se imagino y se preguntó ¿cómo sería en un futuro en su casa, sí Armando llegaba a casarse con la chica Moon? _«... Gustarías tomar en la sala o en el comedor, el té o café, hermano. Armando, pronto llegará»_ —Oh Dios que horror.— gimió Darien.

—Gusta más del té.—Lita se sobresalto al oír esas palabras, será que el señor Chiba solo té tomaba.

—No, Lita no te preocupes. Son cosas de mi cabeza, té o café estará bien. Gracias.

—Menos mal Chiba, el té son para las damas—Malachite miró el papel tapiz de color ámbar de la sala. Su mirada se perdió un poco pero luego esa chispa de niño malo volvió a fluir— Sí, las damas y su té a las tres de la tarde.

—Son las cinco, hermano.—Lita reprendió a Malachite como muchas veces lo hacía.

—Es solo un decir, querida.

—Bueno, como es que encontraste a mi hermana Chiba.

—Yo estaba cerca, cuando vi que una persona se cayó del caballo, corrí a auxiliar y resulto ser tu hermana, Andrew.

—Bueno, gracias. Mi padre esta con ella verdad— tras un cabeceo por las tres personas restantes—Andrew suspiro. Serena era la viva imagen de su madre—si en personalidad se refiere— y el retrato de Samuel; por lo tanto el teniente coronel la cuidaba, y mucho más cuando Sammy murió a causas de las fiebres. Serena era la conexión de Ikuko y Samuel Tsukino.

—Darien, que sorpresa verte en casa.—Esmeralda se presentó en el comedor y venia con un hermoso vestido suelto, nada elaborado. Pero su persona siempre impecable. La mujer era como una dama de campo. Vestido veraniego, suelto, liso sin ningún tul por debajo de la falta.

—Señora Black, es un gusto verla—. Darien se trago un saludo nada cordial para esa mujer.

—Querida prima, llevo todo el día sin verte—. Malachite se acerco a la dama de ojos verdes y se aparto de ella — apestas a agua sucia, tu pelo esta mojado y mira como esta de caído. No querida estas hecha un desastre, si me permites ser franco contigo, amada prima.

—Que caballero, primo. Para tu saber estuve en el río, nade un poco. No es nada malo o sí.—. Malachite olvido el tema rápidamente, en cambio Darien hizo un esfuerzo para mantener su postura, mientras maldecía a su hermano Zafiro.

—Ya, vamos a la sala. Lita llevo a todos al comedor y les sirvieron el café para los señores y el té para las damas, después de algunos minutos la puerta principal sonó y la nana de los chicos la abrió dando paso al un hombre joven. Andrew se levantó de su silla y le cuestiono el porque de su visita. El hombre resulto ser el hijo del doctor de la familia y a petición del coronel vendría a ver a Serena, ya que él también era medico. Ya que el padre estaba en la capital y él además era uno de los nuevos doctores del dispensario.

—Es por aquí, doctor—Nana Mia llevó al joven a las habitaciones de la joven Serena.

—Vaya papá no espero y llamo al medico.

—Pero si en mi casa ella fue vista por uno de los nuevos doctores, el doc. Rubeus— habló algo irritado Darien al recordar el episodio con su hermana Diana.

—Serena es la hija favorita de papá, ella es la niña de sus ojos.

—Eso, y que tiene la niña de la casa—. Esmeralda no quería que se hablara más de Serena, la chica había estado en la casa del duque y ella no, no era nada justo.

—Se cayó del caballo, es decir de Rayo. Pero eso a ti no te importa verdad Esmeralda.

—Claro que me importa, es mi prima hermana, además aquí también vigilo de ella. —Esmeralda vio fijamente a Darien y prosiguió con su discurso — Serena vivió en mi casa desde los casi cuatro años de edad hasta que cumplió los diez.

—Y eso señora Black.

—Las fiebres aquí en el campo y _luego la escuela_. —murmuro en voz muy baja Esmeralda.

Darien miró con curiosidad la mesa. Y recordó que por ese entonces su padre lo llevo a él y los gemelos al campo. La nueva duquesa no quería estar en la ciudad.

—Viluy hizo que pasáramos las vacaciones en el campo y allí nos conocimos.— los tres hombres cabecearon y Malachite empezó a contar cosas muy embarazosas de los otros caballeros.

—Gracias doc. Hinoh. Su padre le a enseñado todo muy bien.

—Estaré a su disposición Teniente Coronel Tsukino. Y dígale a la señorita Tsukino que si desea seguir con el tratamiento me llame o si puede pasar por el consultorio yo personalmente la atenderé.

El teniente cerro la puerta y se encamino a ver al chico Chiba. Y sonrió cuando encontró la mesa casi servida.

—Disculpad a mi hija, chicos. Pero el doctor Hinoh le dijo reposo. El tobillo estaba hinchado y así que no podrá bajar las escaleras.— así la cena dio inicio y la nana de los chicos Moon subió una bandeja al cuarto de la dama. Darien observo como el señor Tsukino posaba su mirada en los platos y escarbaba su comida, Malachite comía como si no hubiera mañana, Lita con sus modales impecables y ese cabello tan hermosamente rojizo arreglado. Miró a Esmeralda con su vestido casi sin gracia pero se veía muy bien, el porte y la educación de una dama y luego señora no se le quitaba, Andrew todo un caballero. Y él solo en ese comedor tan silencioso; no podía evitar en comparar la mesa de su casa con esa mesa. Solo una persona faltaba y estaba más que seguro que la dama Tsukino haría de la cena más agradable, aunque el silencio también lo era.

(...)

—¡No! yo puedo bajar sola, no ocupo tú ayuda o la de los chicos. Basta con el abuelo cuando llega por aquí.

—Niña no puedes bajar son casi las ocho de la noche, esta oscuro y...—Las velas iluminaban toda la sala, era claro que estaba ocupada por varias personas.

—Serena, qué haces aquí abajo. Vete a tu habitación— Andrew casi se cae al ver a la más pequeña de la casa caminando, no, corrección renqueando por la sala en la plena noche.

—¡No! Quiero un vaso de leche— al terminar esa oración Serena supo que era algo totalmente estulto*.

—Para eso bajaste de la cama, jovencita.

Como toda persona incapaz de bajar la cabeza, sabiendo aún que cometió una tontería, solo por no estar más tiempo en la cama. Miró a su hermano a los ojos y dijo claro y fuerte—Sí.

—Eres un caso Sere— Malachite se dejo ver y Serena casi daba gracias. Pero maldecía con nada propias palabras de una dama a su adorado hermano mayor.

—Yo siempre lo he sabido— Serena casi pierde el equilibrio y más pálida que un fantasma mira detalladamente la otra figura que se arrima al marco de la puerta, es nada más que el futuro duque de Shield. _Maldición_. Fue lo último que Serena pensó cuando todo se volvió negro.

(…)

Tres días, tres malditos días eran los que habían trascurrido. Darien estaba más que insoportable luego que la chica cayera al vacío, de su propia casa, los hermanos Tsukino la llevaron al dormitorio el cual pudo apreciar por la amabilidad de la nana al llamar de nuevo al padre de la chica. _«—Darien pasarme esa franela, para poder colocarle mejor.» «Tomad ese vaso y llenarlo de agua para cuando despierte» —. A_ un no podía sacarse el color de la habitación de su retinas. Cían como el cielo. Sus ojos. Y además era como era ella, libre sin barreras. Por eso jamás se portaba como sus hermanastras, era obvio que al verse criada con varones su carácter se endurecía.

—Darien podemos hablar. Quisiera discutir algo contigo.— Armando el mayor de los gemelos se acerco a un insufrible Darien,

—Que quieres Armando.

—Yo... yo quiero que me digas que no te interesa la señorita Serena. Ya que de ser así yo...

—Tú qué, Armando. La señorita Serena dijo que no le interesas de la forma que como vas y la miras. Créeme hable con ella el día del baile y dijo y cito «A mi su hermano no me atrae y más vale que se lo diga.» — al mirar la cara de su hermano Darien sintió pena y remordimiento si era verdad que la joven no lo veía como un prospecto a marido, pero tampoco gruño algo así de manera tan tosca para con su hermano. — Pero también dijo que eras maravilloso.— los ojos de Armando brillaron tal ves por alguna idea que Darien no quería saber. No por ahora donde él mismo era un obstáculo para su hermano pequeño.

—Mira Armando esa dama no es que la quiera para mi, en verdad— rápidamente trato de tranquilizar a su hermano.— pero no creo que sea la dama en cuestión para ti. Eres un hombre amable y mereces una dama también amable de carácter dócil y esa chica es una salvaje. Ya miraste como viste, su forma de hablar, la forma que siempre consigue lo que ella quiere, la forma en que mira todo y cuando algo no le gusta simplemente arruga su pequeña nariz y cabecea en disconformidad.—. Armando llegó a un punto que pensó que él quería a esa mujer, porque vamos si era un caballero en toda la palabra pero vamos era un hombre hecho y derecho; con unas cuantas _señoras_ en su vida, pero al escuchar a su hermano supo que Darien —aunque no lo admitiera o mejor dicho no se daba cuenta— estaba enamorado de la dama Moon. Y él quería ver como manejaría la situación, cuando se enterase cuales eran sus sentimientos.

—Tienes la razón, hermano. La señorita Tsukino no es dama para mi. Ella merece a un hombre que sea más rudo, más fuerte en carácter, tal vez un marques, o el conde de Maxwell. Pero vamos que sabre yo, si solo soy el Conde de Takishido.

—El abuelo ya te traspaso todo.—Darien se sorprendió por lo que su abuelo materno hizo. Pero feliz por los gemelos.

—Sí. Me llegó la carta en esta semana. Zafiro y yo somos oficialmente los condes y vizconde de Takishido. Mamá estaría orgullosa de saber que sus gemelos serán los que lleven el apellido de su casa. — ambos hermanos sonrieron y se abrazaron. Uno olvido el resentimiento hacia el otro y Darien por fin sintió un peso menos en su espalda, no sabía que ahí tenía uno, pera daba gracias que Armando no hubiera discutido con él por la chica Tsukino.

(…)

Rei miró la mesa pequeña de madera que estaba en su habitación, llevaba esperando el tiempo suficiente para hablar con Zafiro hace tres días desde el accidente de lady Moon, y la promesa de hablar con él.

—Rei, pequeña para que quieres que hablemos. Son casi las nueve.— el cuarto de Rei solo tenía las velas suficientes para verse las caras.

—Zafiro Chiba, quiero que dejes de hacerte el ignorante con la señora viuda de Black, esa mujer no es buena para ti. Esmeralda es una mujer que quiere posición y si no te das cuenta anda detrás de Darien tu hermano de madre y padre. Yo solo seré tu hermanastra pero quiero que sepas que te amo como mi hermano de sangre. Y por ello no quiero verte a manos de esa mujer.

—Rei, lady Esmeralda no es una mujer de que yo vaya a correr a la vicaria. Pero tú amada hermana, no tienes que preocuparte de nada sí.

— Hace tres días vinisteis del río, te encontraste con ella. Y no lo niegues porque yo los vi.— un sonrojo muy lindo y puritano para los ojos de Zafiro, se presento en Rei.

—Ah y tu cachorra como es que me vistes— Zafiro más intrigado que molesto pregunto. Rei se molesto por el mote que desde pequeña la llamaba.

—Mi prometido y yo paseamos y luego él me dijo algo que no comprendí pero... bueno la cosa es que estuve el tiempo suficiencia a solas para ver el río y allí tu salias, cuando te quise hablar apareció esa mujer y Uhmg fue horrible, horrible ver como la besabas como si no tuvieras la necesidad de respirar.

Zafiro se atraganto con su saliva, es decir jamás se imagino a Rei una chica muy _snob_ hablarle así.— Querida Rei así se besa a una mujer de mundo. Tu jamás debes de permitir que Kumada, te bese así a menos que sea un momento muy _apasionado_.

Rei casi, _casi_ le da algo, su Nikolas jamás haría algo así.—Nikolas no es así de apasionado, Zafiro. Y no es ningún _snob_.

(…)

Serena ya podía caminar sin ningún dolor o molestia. Sus hermanos eran muy sobre protectores para con ella, y ya la tenían algo asfixiada.

—Malachite cuando llegaste de la capital.

—Hace cuatro días. El día que llegaste de la caída del caballo.

—Eso solo dice que estuvisteis una semana ¡casi nada!

—La capital esta con los bailes para otoño. Así que solo prepare a la servidumbre para que fueran limpiando la casa y arreglando el salón. Tu temporada en Londres es en mes así que la casa tiene que verse bien.

—Oh. Bueno y eso es algo... interesante. — Serena quedo muda. Su presentación el Londres, la tercera y si era la tercera y nada. Sus pretendientes eran unos ineptos, o para variar unos cazas fortunas.

—Me encontré con mis amigos Neflyte y Zoycite. Y preguntaron como siempre por ti y Lita, oh y también por Esme. Pero bueno.

—Neflyte pregunto por mi—. Serena se sintió volar, Nef , era el mejor amigo de Malachite casi la misma edad es decir solo le llevaba como tres años de diferencia. _Nef_ — Neflyte.

—Estas feliz que Nef y Zoy sean los que pregunten por ti.—Malachite pincho a Serena. Él conocía a los chicos Neflyte WattGet y Zoycite Tomson. Eran sus amigos por lo tanto sabía que cualquiera de los dos sería perfecto para su hermana.— Rae, tanto Nef y Zoy están solteros y sabes que ellos son buenos chicos. Yo te apoyare a dar caza a ellos sin piedad.

La risa de Serena ilumino el corazón de Malachite. Cuando reía así le recordaba mucho a la Lady Metalia una dama de familia adinerada que conoció una noche en Londres, tras ahogar sus penas en whiskys escoses.

(…)

Malachite llegó a su habitación de colores oscuros y ventanas con cortinas de color marrón, se sentó en su cama para dos personas y miró el cajón de la mesa que acompañaba la cama. Tal mesa siempre a su izquierda. Al abrir el cajón saco una carta de un papel ya un poco opaco, café, un café viejo y leyó la carta con una letra impecablemente hermosa. Que le llegó hace casi cinco años atrás.

 ** _Londres, Agosto 1822_**

 _ **Querido, no, no eres mi querido; ya no. Así que... Vizconde Moon.**_

 ** _Quiero que sepa que el motivo de esta carta es para comunicarle la muerte de la señorita Ilona._**

 ** _El padre de la dama no le exige mucho, solo que jamás se sepa que alguna vez estuvieron emparentados;_**

 ** _por mi parte le suplico que ya no me digne la palabra._**

 ** _Malachite estas muerto como ahora lo esta la señorita Ilona y ese niño._**

 ** _Con lamentables recuerdos._**

 _ **Lady Beryl Metalia.**_

—Jamás me permitiste decirte la verdad, mi querida Beryl.— Malachite susurró. Para él el dolor de la perdida del amor de Lita era nada cuando lady Beryl le dejó. Y todo por culpa Ilona, porque el niño jamás de lo jamases tendría la culpa.

* * *

Bueno ya terminado el capítulo, y no se porque salen tan cortos aquí. si me llevan bastantes paginas word. bueno aquí la hoja es mas ancha. Disfruten y recuerden un comentario hace feliz a un escritor/a.

 **Algunos nombres no pertenecen a los personajes de Sailor Moon** , porque no tienen mucha importancia o solo son de relleno así que decidí por otros nombres de historias que han hecho de mi maldecirlos. xD como Ilona es el nombre de la mala, mas mala de un saga muy buena; al final muere así que aquí tambien la mate. ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**Aquí yo otra vez y antes que me linchen he de decirles que mi PC tenía problemas y otras cosas más que abajo les explico.**

 **Desde aquí les doy las gracias por leerme. Por sus favoritos y sus Alertas a es tan bello para uno ver como crece la historia, eso quiere decir que no soy tan mala en esto.**

-Goshy -Marinerita -Stormaw -liamoon tsukino -Lorena -CONEJA -fanthi -Guest -ivette

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

.

.

.

* * *

Viluy regaba sus solitarios árbolitos, aquellos que su _hijo_ Darien tanto adora y conseguía a través de los viajes de su primo.

—Madre, podemos hablar.—Viluy asistió.

Diana se sentó en la mesa redonda del jardín — Madre el dispensario esta muy bien, creo que me desarrollare ahí.— Viluy asistió y sonrió a su hija pequeña. Ella creía que no solo tenía que ver los pacientes del dispensario sino el doctor Rubeus Crimson.

—Claro cariño, tu padre y yo solo deseamos que estés feliz en tu vida.

Diana quería decirle a su madre que hiciera una reunión para poder invitar al doctor; claro ella solo tenía diecisiete, pero vamos a Rei de diecinueve ya se casaría. Y las damas que conoció como lady Minako estaba soltera y supo que tenía la misma edad de lady Serena. Lo cual era extraño.

—Madre que edad tiene lady Serena—. Viluy lo pensó un momento y luego le contestó

—Haber, Darien tiene veintiséis, los gemelos veintitrés ah Andrew veintisiete y Malachite es un año menor, que la edad de los gemelos; así que la chica anda por los veinte.

—¡Oh!

—Sí oh. Bueno cuando llegamos aquí los chicos eran muy pequeños. Así que cuando quede en cinta de ti nos vinimos aquí. Cosa que no resulto muy bien andaba unas fiebres horribles.

—!Solo uno más de Rei!— Diana veía que allí en —un lugar muy lejos de la capital— las mujeres se casaban cuando querían. Y ya no prestaba atención a su madre que decía algo de ella cuando era niña y sus hermanos con leves gripes y que Rei odia los _dientes de león_.* Bueno en fin.

—Madre— Viluy quiso saber porque Diana la interrumpe pero al ver a su hija supo que no le ponía atención desde hace mucho.

—¿Si?

—Creo que me enamore— Viluy supo que su esposo tendría un ataque, los gemelos harían la vida imposible al doctor y Darien... bueno él no podía hacer mucho.

—Invitaremos al doc. Crimson a la merienda del sábado, que te parece hija mía.

(…)

—Este no, este tampoco, este menos... oh por Dios que vestido usaré. — Serena tenía en sus manos una carta de la familia Sheild, invitándola a la merienda, claro esa carta también le llegó a lady Tomoe una agradable vecina y era de una finca a unas pocas leguas de distancia.

—Niña y este— Serena fijo su mirada celeste en el vestido azul con blanco. La parte del corpiño era lisa con solo dos ribetes de encaje bordados con flores, y la falta cuadriculada de tonos azules fuertes y claros y el blanco por supuesto. Con dos lazos del mismo diseño de la falda. Tenía un escote cuadrado que le llegaba a dos dedos por abajo de su clavícula.

—fantástico, y no tiene tanto tool en la falda. Gracias nana Mia.— Mía, sonrió su niña por fin se molestaba en ver que ponerse.

—Al joven Darien se le saldrán los ojos al verte así, Serena.

—Qué, cómo y de dónde sacas esas cosas, Nana. Entre el lord y yo no hay nada, es más su hermano Armando es mejor y no digamos del caballero Zafiro.

—Claro, pero a ti te gusta ver y discutir, más discutir con ese niño Sheild.

—¡Nana! Bueno... discutir que se hable de discutir, no. Solo tenemos un intercambio no muy amable de opiniones. Pero así es cuando tenemos formas de pensar muy diferentes.

—Lo que digas, muchacha.

Serena tomó un baño con la ayuda de su sirvienta de confianza. Molli. La pelirroja era siempre era muy atenta.

—Señorita, tocan su puerta quiere que vaya a atender.

—Sí, ve... a ver quién es.

Cuando Molli iba a la puerta esta se abrió y la cabeza de Malachite se vio. Molli quiso decirle que no era hora para visitar a su señora. Serena rodó los ojos cuando supo de él.

—¿Qué quieres Mal ?—. Malachite hizo un gesto muy feo con sus labios gruesos.

— _Cara_ , Sere que te he dicho de decirme así.

—Que no te gusta; y yo cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin esperar a ser invitado a mi habitación.

—Eres mi hermana Sere . Y lo que tu tienes yo ya lo he visto...— el zapato que choco en su cabeza no lo vio venir, Serena tenía la mirada brillante por la cólera, como era posible que Malachite pudiera decir algo tan descabellado.

—Salvaje, ese no es un comportamiento digno de una dama de tu posición, Sere .

—Y los comentarios tan vulgares si lo son de un caballero de tu posición.

—Soy hombre, _cara,_ Sere .

—Soy una dama, _caro,_ Mal . —. Malachite levantó las manos y las coloco enfrente de él, como un símbolo de rendición. —Ya tú ganas _bellisima_ Sere . Así que te digo que seré yo quien te acompañe hoy a la merienda de los Sheild.

—Esta bien, Malachite. Solo compórtate.—. Malachite hizo un saludo a lo militar y luego la reverencio muy dramáticamente. Lo que a Serena le causo cierta gracia y agitó la cabeza.

(…)

La mansión Sheild hizo la hazaña más grande, los cuatro hombres Chiba estaban sentados en la mesa del jardín. Viluy junto a Clara terminaban de arreglar todo. Rei paseaba por el pequeño laberinto con Nikolas mientras éste le robaba uno que otro beso, llenos de amor.

—Hijo, tienes un dos— el duque le habló a Darien

—No, Zafiro tienes un tres.

—Ja! Sí pero no te lo daré.

—Porqué— Darien estaba muy molesto y su pequeño hermano no le daba el maldito tres que ocupaba para una escalera real.

—Yo te doy el tres y si tiene un rey o te doy un dos— Armando hijo miró a su padre y Darien frunció las cejas. Tanto padre como hijo se miraron y negaron. No habían dicho que clase de dos y tres necesitaban así que mejor no.

—Bueno aquí mis cartas— Zafiro mostró una corrida de diamantes sin un As.

—Bueno... esto es lo mío— el duque mostró una mano de tréboles. Con eso Zafiro supo que supero a su padre.

—Esto es lo mío— Darien imito a su padre y hermano mostrando una mano de corazones con la flor imperial y el As de corazones. Solo por la flor tenía el primer lugar por ahora.

Armando Jr sonrió mostrando una mano casi completa de la espadas conocidas como flores imperiales sin su As pero con dos reyes; haciendo el ganador de la ronda de cartas.

—Mierda— la misma palabra salió de los tres hombres y los tres recibieron un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de la duquesa.

—Que palabra más fea, señores. Aquí se habla con propiedad y más enfrente de dos damas. Más si una es la señora de la casa— Viluy reprendió a su esposo y hijastros pero bueno es que parecían niños.

—Querida eso dolió. Pero tienes razón y dime a quienes invitaste esta tarde.

—Oh esposo; están invitados el Doc. Crimson, Nikolas por supuesto, la señorita Tomoe y su acompañante, la señorita Serena y su acompañante. Creo que es todo. Y claro nosotros.

—¿Por qué a lady Tomoe?

—Es amiga de Diana, Armando.

Zafiro recordó que la señorita Tomoe, era una pelinegra y de baja estatura — La señorita Tomoe es la hija del hacendado vecino de los Moon.

—Así es Zafiro.—Viluy miró a su hijastro y con la mirada le dijo «compórtate».

Zafiro rodó los ojos a su bella madrastras para él las chicas no tenían porque venir con un enorme anillo pero a pesar de todo comportamiento a él le llovían las mujeres qué tendría que hacer— ese pensamiento rondo la cabeza de Zafiro.

Darien cerro los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la hermana de su amigo Andrew, pero ¿quién sería su acompañante? —una duda que le corría a través de las venas.

—Pronto vendrán mis invitados así que por favor vayan a terminarse de arreglar— Viluy agarro a su marido y lo llevó para su habitación. Los gemelos se levantaron y caminaron directo al buro de bebidas y sacaron tres vasos de brandy, Darien se levantó tomó su vaso y subió las escaleras para su cuarto.

—Estoy hecho un desastre.

—Hablando solo hermano.— en el resquicio de la puerta Diana miró a Darien ponerse la corbata de satén, y éste solo sonrió.

—Me ayudas, pequeña.

—Todo por mi hermano preferido.

Clara llegó a la par de su hermano mayor, y tomó los extremos de la corbata para dejarle un hermoso nudo.

—Gracias, pequeña.

—De nada. Y por favor podrías llevarte bien con nuestras invitadas, sí.

—¡Yo! Llevarme y comportarme mal, creo pequeña hermana que no me conoces. Es más es a ti a la que debería de estar poniendo un aviso. —Diana se ruborizo un poco. _El doc. Crimson_.

—Quiero que papá conozca mejor al doctor. Se que me dirás que es algo nuevo, pero creo en el amor y aunque tu pienses que es muy rápido así es el amor.

Diana movió sus manos, enrollándolas y soltándolas rápidamente. Gesto que delataba su nerviosismo. Darien por otro lado entendió que su pequeña y amada hermana ya tenía al amor de su vida. Por primera vez sintió un nudo en el estomago, él no era una blanca paloma pero si ese doctor le hacía daño a Diana no viviría para contarlo.

—Espero que ese hombre que has elegido te ame como tu dices hacerlo.

—Así será, Darien. Ah mira ahora si te ves muy bien.— al terminar de cerrar el chaleco ambos hermanos se miraron en el espejo de cuerpo completo al lado izquierdo de la pared del fondo.

Clara con hermoso y sencillo vestido rosa con una falda delgada de tul y se podía ver la puntas de sus zapatos color crema.

Darien con unos pantalones de color café claro y sus botas café oscuro, un chaleco de gris oscuro con una camisa blanca. Y su corbata de color café claro con el prendedor del escudo de la casa en ella.

— Bueno es hora que bajemos oh sino tu madre nos jalara las orejas para recibir a los invitados. He de agradecer que sean pocos.

—Claro, vamos.

Por otro lado en el patio de la casona los primeros carruajes llegaban. El doctor Crimson llego en caballo, pero al poco tiempo el carruaje de la señorita Tomoe junto a su padre, y más allá se podía ver dos caballos.

—Bienvenidos, Lord Tomoe.

—Duquesa, es honor haber sido invitados.— Lord Tomoe señalo a su hija— Ella es mi hija Hotaru Tomoe, la amiga de su hija Diana. Son compañeras en el dispensario.

—Gracias, duquesa Sheild.— la suave voz de la señorita Hotaru lleno el vestíbulo.

—Eres amiga de Diana como no te iba a invitar, muchacha. Eres la única que trabaja aparte de ella en el dispensario. Y dime en que desempeñas tu labor ahí.

Viluy llevo de la mano a la joven Tomoe al jardín mientras Armando y Souichi —padre de la chica— se iban a la biblioteca.

—Diana no le ha dicho mi labor. Me sorprende.— Viluy y Hotaru se sentaron en la mesa preparada en el jardín. Los gemelos ya estaban allí. Así que eran cuatro por ahora los que ahora disponían de los aperitivos.

—Diana no habla mucho de su trabajo— Armando Jr miró a la chica, su estatura en sí era baja, pelinegra, ojos azul casi violeta. Vestía de manera agradable pero sin muchos lujos.

—Nuestra hermana es algo hermética para con nosotros.—Zafiro, miró a su madrastra y luego pasó su vista a la puerta y por ahí sus hermanos llegaban.

Diana se abrazo a la chica Tomoe mientra que Darien solo un saludo cordial le dio. Luego Viluy tomó el brazo de Darien y Armando para rescatar al doctor del duque.

Cuando llegaron otra vez al vestíbulo el doctor platicaba muy tranquilo con los señores Sheild y Tomoe, con la compañía de Malachite y Serena. La dama en cuestión oía y hablaba muy energética con el doctor de los nuevos programas para tratar a los pacientes en estados críticos por lo que oyeron..

Malachite al mirarlos no perdió el tiempo y se fue a hablar con ellos, Viluy también puso su plan y se llevó al doctor. Los señores volvieron a la biblioteca. Y Serena quedo desanimada. _Ahora con quién hablare de ese tema._ —pensó Serena.

—Sola Señorita Serena.

—Solo Señor Darien Chiba.

—Nunca. Venga yo la acompañare hasta la mesa que disponemos para esta hermosa tarde del té.

—Es usted un hombre del té, Sir Chiba.

—Es usted una dama del café, señorita Tsukino.

— _Touche_ , milord. —la sonrisa de Serena ilumino todo a su alrededor o eso creyó Darien. Armando y Malachite iban perdidos en la platica de la nueva carreras, que se acercaban, estaban a solo unas semanas y ellos participarían.

El camino fue tranquilo y tampoco es que fuera muy largo para enfocarse en un tema que la dama defendería a capa y espada y ni tampoco que el caballero le tuviera que dar una salida rápida.

(…)

—Es tan agradable aquí, Diana que te envidio un poco.

—Es verdad, en casa también tengo jardines pero yo no me siento así como estamos aquí—Serena recodo que en su jardín solo tenía tiempo para arreglarlo. Amaba hacerlo.

—Y eso señorita, ¿por qué?—Rubeus Crimson quedo dudoso por ese hecho. Para él tener un jardín sería motivo para pasarlo así de bien y relajado.

—No tenemos jardinero, a mi hermana le encanta llenarse las manos de tierra y sus vestidos manchados le dan una satisfacción..

—¡Malachite!

—Qué, es verdad.

—Porqué, Serena— Rei no entendía, ellos tenían a tres personas para mantener el jardín así, no veía el hacerlo por si misma, no tenía lógica. Nikolas también pensó lo mismo. Ellos tenían a unos cuantos peones en su hacienda para ese trabajo.

— Mi estudio es la jardinería entre otros, desde muy pequeña. Cuando volví de la capital a eso me dedique. Soy por decirlo la única del sector en ser contratada para los eventos. Estaré a cargo para el próximo evento.— Serena contesto con entusiasmo. Aparte de la jardinería su pasión era la medicina pero, no era muy bien visto que una mujer se ejerciera en ese rubro, y mucho menos una dama en su posición..

—Que otros estudios tienes, querida— Armando Jr tomó la palabra pasando le una taza de un frío té de sabor manzana, especialidad de Rei.

—Algo básico en el área de medicina. Por eso estaba platicando con el doctor Crimson.

—¿Sabe medicina? —Crimson sabía que se necesitan más ayuda en el dispensario.

—Mi hermana solo es enfermera, doctor. Fue como voluntaria, en su segundo viaje a la capital, al hospital para ayudar a los heridos por la guerra.

—Eso es magnifico. Señorita Serena.

—De verdad lo cree Señorita Hotaru.

—Yo soy una enfermera en el dispensario, estoy con los niños. Usted podría trabajar allí.

—Bueno me alegro que tengan temas en común muchachas, pero esté día es especial.—Viluy interrumpo.

—Especial.— Todos miraron a la duquesa y esta se coloco atrás de su hija Rei y Nikolas. —. Hoy les diremos la fecha del matrimonio Kumada- Chiba.

—Así es, mi madre ya llegó a la hacienda junto a mis hermanas mayor y padre. Así que la boda será— Nikolas ayudo a Rei a levantarse y juntos tomados de la mano, lo comunicaron— será en una semana.

—Cuándo sacaron la licencia.—Darien se levantó y los miró.

—Mi padre la trajo de Londres, por eso se quedaron allá, cuñado.

Todos celebraron el anuncio el duque y su esposa feliz por que pronto su hija se casaba y Viluy secretamente había estado comprando cosas para ese día y con la encantadora noticia que la chica Moon como decoradora de flores, ella sería perfecta para ese trabajo. Diana vivía su amor por el doctor y el doctor parecía estar presentando los síntomas también. Los gemelos bien portados y... Darien era Darien.

(...)

—Hermano no crees que deberías llevar a lady Moon a su casa.

—Por que, vino con su hermano.

—Malachite se fue hace unas horas al pueblo tenía un asunto, bueno eso me dijo. Y Armando se comprometió a llevar a la señorita Tomoe, ya que Sir Souichi estará con padre para los asuntos de la competencia.

—Y, porqué no la llevas tú.— Darien achico los ojos y barrio con la mirada a Zafiro

—Bueno solo sigo el consejo que les diste a Armando. Me alejo de ella. Eso dijiste, que era mucho para Armando entonces también lo será para mi. Pero la pregunta es... si será mucho para ti.

—Ya veo. — Darien quedo viendo un adorno de bronce, tenía la figura de un pequeño gorrión, e inmediatamente recordó a Serena, en aquella fiesta. Con su cabello pulcra-mente recogido y ese vestido violeta en su mayoría y como tenía que estirar su cuello para verlo a él. _«...salvaje pero no dejaba de ser un pequeño e indefenso pajarito.»—_ Salvaje pero pequeño. Sí así era esa mujer.

—Entonces qué, la llevaras o la llevo yo. He de decirte que no tiene carruaje si lo notaste ese vestido es perfecto para montar así que se vino en caballo.

—Es que no aprende esa niña. Darien corrió a su cuarto y sacó unos guantes para montar, no que fuera que los necesitara para él pero sí para cierta chica de carácter rebelde. Mientras pensaba donde demonios podía estar.

En cambio Zafiro sonrió, cuando Armando le dijo que llevaría a Lady Tomoe, y que si podía acompañar a la señorita Tsukino porque Malachite tuvo que salir a ser una diligencia al pueblo. Se acordó de lo hablado con su hermano mayor de tres minutos— gran diferencia que Armando usaba para poder ganar algo.—rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, mi buena obra ya esta hecha. Qué haré ahora.—Zafiro caminó hacia su recamara y busco algo más simple en su amplio ropero y agarro una bufanda de color café oscuro más una simple chaqueta de lana, la noche era fresca y larga más para él que estaba solo y sin compromiso.

.

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento no poder actualizar seguido pero la versión original esta algo atrasada y las ideas pos no caen del cielo. xD**

 **Pero sí, aquí el capítulo.**

 **Espero no haya tantas fallas al transcribirla, y si no me dicen y los editare.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **volví no me maten, pero es que está historia esta participando en varios premios en la App de Wattpad y ahí es donde he pasado, corrigiendo errores y editando xD hasta donde lo permite los concursos. espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Aquí esta!— rugió Darien al ver a la mujer de sus pesadillas, tranquilamente mirando las pocas estrellas en el firmamento algo nublado.

Serena se volteó rápidamente y clavó su mirada en Darien, el apuesto hijo del duque, que el día de hoy la trato como una dama normal, callado entre las comidas, sin juegos de palabras. Ella no sabía que pensar. Y eso la irrito. ¡ _Hombres, insensibles!_

 _Si aquí estoy, que no me._ —Serena rodó los ojos.— Así es lord Chiba.

—Señorita Tsukino, seré el que la acompañe a su casa. Su hermano...

—Mal, tenía que ir al pueblo, sí, me lo dijo su hermano Armando.

Darien se sorprendió por el diminutivo que uso para Malachite—Ah, entonces lo vio acompañar a la señorita Tomoe.— Serena suprimió la cólera que le entro al ver la sonrisa petulante de Lord Darien Chiba. _¡Hombre tenía que ser!_

—Sí él muy amable se presto a esa tarea. Es todo un caballero.

Darien rechino los dientes. Es acaso que no podía ver más allá de todo eso. Era él y solo él el que la llevaría a su casa ahora, es que no lo podía ver.

—¿Y qué soy yo, mi lady?— Serena quiso decirle que era un hombre muy extraño con la conducta de un niño, porque por ser mujer no era ciega. Él se portaba extraño.

—Usted es el próximo señor de esta casa, tiene que mantener cierto nivel y comportamientos, milord.

—Así, ¿qué la acompaño por mantener en alto el régimen de la conducta de la sociedad? Vaya jamás nadie me dijo que mis actos de caballerosidad eran por eso, una educación para la sociedad. Gracias mi lady.

—Yo, no quise decir...

—Ahora vamos, el carruaje espera.— Darien tomó la mano de la dama, pequeña, fina, delicada. Sus dedos delgados, y más con las raspaduras de sus uñas que le provocío un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Mi caballo, lord Chiba. Esta aquí no lo puedo dejar como la vez pasada. No traje a Rayo esta vez.

—Gracias a Dios. Entre usted y ese animal me preocupo más por el animal.

—Cómo se atreve. Además no puedo dejar a mi yegua. Necesita cuidados. Además creo que esta... bueno esta...

—Preñada, su yegua esta en ese estado y usted la monta. Que desconsiderada, mi lady.

—Pero que atrevido. Lord Darien como me dice eso, usted tiene que dejar de decir esas cosas.

—Cállese mujer desesperante. Todo el día usted señorita a hablando con el doctor de medicinas y cosas para el dispensario, sigue tratando de envolver a mi hermano Armando sonriendole como si él fuera único, después con mi hermana Diana, más tarde con mi madrastra...

—Pero se esta escuchando, ellos eran parte de la reunión. El doctor Crismon fue muy amable además no soy ciega se ve a distancia que los sentimientos del doctor están para con su hermana pequeña igual que ella para con el medico. Y también hable con lady Tomoe, acerca del dispensario me ayudo a pensar un poco en participar en el.— Darien la llevaba con más fuerza hacia el carruaje y paró abruptamente enfrente de la puerta.

—Suba, aún no termino de hablar con usted. Señora.—. Darien salió a buscar al cochero.

Serena no podía creer. El hombre perdió la cabeza, ellos si apenas se trataban. Bueno era obvio que después de su accidente se llevaban mejor y más cuando le llevo a Rayo.

" _«Su caballo, señorita Serena» «Gracias, lord Darien Chiba»_

 _«Se ve muy bien tratado, apuesto que resultó ser un desafío mi hermoso Tordo»—Serena sonrió . «Nada que yo no pudiera manejar»—contesto Chiba"_

Luego las sonrisa y el refrigerio crearon un ambiente agradable para ellos dos. Claro que sus discusiones eran parte de ese ambiente, pero se sentía muy bien.— Y ahora ella no podía entenderlo. Y la había llamado señora. _Que insolente_.

—Porqué no subió, mujer. —Darien regresó y se encontró a la señorarita Tsukino ahí en el mismo lugar. _Mujer irritante._

—No abrió la puerta, señor. — Con elegancia Serena espero que la puerta-zuela estuviera abierta.

—Ahora.— como todo caballero tomó el pomo de la puerta y la curvo para que ésta hiciera lo suyo. El vehículo dio el paso a dentro. De un terciopelo color café oscuro, y un pequeño candil soldado en la parte derecha de la ventana el cual estaba encendido.

—Gracias.— la sonrisa que le dedico fue devastadora para Darien. Serena era como una caja de música. Fuerte y áspera por fuera pero y ¿por dentro? tendría una melodía que él encantado descubría.

—Seguirá describiendo todo lo que hice en la reunión de la duquesa, mi lord.

O podría ser una marcha fúnebre— No. Pero me di cuenta de algo, señorita Serena Tsukino.

—De qué, lord Darien Chiba.— soltó.

—Sus suspicaces ojos no lo detectan. Su nervios no le dicen, que es.

—No soy mujer de llenarme la boca diciendo, «poseo un sexto sentido, no mienta»«tengo un nervio en mi que guía mi vida»; eso es ridículo. Hable lord. Tenemos por lo menos viente minutos en este— Serena miró todo el vehículo y luego habló— artefacto.

El cochero agradecía que estuviera la luna llena, aunque las nubes grises y negras llenaban el manto nocturno, para él hacer eso era realmente nada. Pero le preocupaba un poco la señorita que iba ahí dentro con su patrón. Esa era la primera dama de familia adinerada que llevaba ahí. —Pobre muchacha. —susurró.

Pero dentro de ese carruaje se hacia todo lo contrario de lo el viejo chófer podía imaginar.

—¡Qué no! Lord. Además mi padre jamás estaría de acuerdo con algo así.

—Su adorada prima no me deja en paz, así que es un muy buen trato. Y su padre, no creo que lo vea mal.

—Esme es un mujer un poco intensa, pero si habla con ella, bueno entenderá. Es orgullosa como yo. Así que no me prestare para algo así. Ella lo entendería. Y claro que mi padre lo vería mal.

—Salvara mi vida aquí. Y mi hermano se olvidaría de usted señorita Serena.

—¡No! Además que pasará conmigo después de que no haya desenlace.

—No funciono. Así de simple. Diremos que fue mi culpa, no era un hombre de poder controlar mis impulsos.

—¡Y he de apostar que eso no es mentira.!

—¡Soy un hombre!

—¡Es un promiscuo!.— Estalló. No sabía como llegaron a ese tema, de hablar de la tarde que compartieron a la idea de que ese hombre le dijo.

—Creo que a los caballeros no le queda esa palabra, pero la acepto no soy un monje.

—Y todavía lo confiesa. Bárbaro.

—Ya casi llegamos así que; ¿aceptará?. Si lo hace, el anuncio será dado en la carrera de este fin de mes.

—Le contestaré en la boda de su hermana. Porqué he de creer que si me quiere a mi en su plan debe tratar que los demás piensen que soy parte de sus actividades familiares y esa boda es algo que debería estar ahí.

—Su invitación encabeza en la lista de invitados. Por ello no se preocupe. Yo seré su acompañante ese día.

—Aún no acepto, señor Chiba.

—Diga que sí o no; igual seré su acompañante.

El resto del viaje pasó en silencio. Por parte del caballero que se encontraba con las ideas para poder darle nombre a lo que le hizo dar ese paso o más bien por el hecho de cometer tal acto. Por parte de ella, con muchas ganas de estrangular a la persona enfrente; además de pensar en todo lo hablado y la raíz de todo. Que no era nada fuerte.

El carruaje se detuvo, el viejo hombre se bajo y abrió la pequeña puerta y Darien bajo ayudando así a Serena. Ella lo miró— le mandare una carta en estos días con mis dudas, porque aun tengo, lord Darien Chiba.

—Y yo responderé a cada pregunta, no se preocupe.

—Entonces, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches a ti también.

Serena camino a paso rápido a su casa. Darien montó de nuevo al carruaje y le dijo al cochero que se moviera cuando la señorita entrara.

—Listo señor.

—Bien, a casa.

—Si señor.

(…)

 _...Cuando a la bella Dianah se le descoloco su bata, los ojos de lord Jordan no perdieron el camino de la línea de sus hombros hasta el antebrazo, de su ahora esposa._

— _Amada mía, mi esposa, mi amante. Como quieres que te ame, esta noche._

— _Oh Jordan. Eres mi esposo, tu sabrás..._

—¡Pero que mujer! como que él sabrá, ni que fuera adivino para tal cosa.—Serena cerro el libro que su amiga Ami le regalo hace tres años, antes de que ella se casara. Según recordaba ella le dijo que aprendió un poco de el.

—Oh Ami que habrás aprendido de esta novela. Si, es romántica y aventurera. Pero esa Dianah es un tonta que no sabe decir lo que quiere.

—Con quién hablas muchacha.

—¡Nana! Bueno... mi libro — la nana miró el libro, lo tomó y fijó su mirada en la parte donde se suponía Serena se quedo. —Oh pero que vigoroso el caballero Jordan.

—No nana. No es caballero, ella lo llama así pero es un ladrón.

—Ah como tu Darien.— los ojos de la vieja niñera brillaron y Serena no tenía fuerza para negarse esa vez. Darien Chiba era un hombre peligroso.

—No lo niegas— la anciana levanto las cejas blancas— ¿por qué?

—Darien Chiba, me pidió permiso para ser cortejada por él.

—Oh cariño, se que serás feliz con él, claro que aceptaste. Pero tiene que pedir permiso a tu padre.

—Aún no. Además no es porque me quiera si no para... para quitarse a una mujer.

—¡Pero qué clase de hombre es ese!— nana Mia recorrió la habitación cían de Serena diciendo palabras que su pequeña jamás oyó.—. Es un bárbaro, ese hombre es un canalla. Serena te prohíbo que lo veas. No tiene escrupulosos y valores y si me desobedeces le diré a tu padre.

—Nana, pero de que hablas. Él es el futuro duque y vive gran parte del tiempo aquí. Además perdóname que te diga esto, pero tu no tienes ese poder.— Serena corrió tras su nana para evitar que ella tuviera que hablar con el coronel. —Nana, espera por favor.

—¡Qué! niña ese hombre no te quiere bien. Solo con decir algo así no merece lo que sientes por él y no lo niegues, admítelo.—Nana Mía podía estar vieja pero sabía que el amor no podía estar oculto.

—No lo amo. Pero— Serena miró a todos lados y tomó a su nana y la llevó de nuevo a su cuarto. Cerro la puerta y se sentó con ella en la cama—. Nana él solo me digo que sería hasta que estuviera aquí, después se terminaría y podría alegar de que me fue infiel; cosa que no lo dudaría nadie. Pero tampoco sería lo bastante solido para una ruptura.

—Entonces que le dijiste, niña.

—Que lo pensaría. Su hermano Armando que ya se olvido de mi. Lo cual me alegra. Y tú sabes que mi corazón era para Neflyte; pero ahora ya no estoy segura.

—Y eso, ese joven tampoco es bueno, Sere . El es como Malibaby.— las dos mujeres rompieron a reír si a Malachite le molestaba que le llamaran Mal, era peor que Malibaby.

—Sí los dos, corrección los tres porque Zoycite les sigue muy de cerca. Aunque se que a comprometió el invierno pasado como una joven de las tierras altas, una tal Eudial Mcyuyal.

—Oh y eso quién te lo dijo, niña. Solo espero que no sea la niña Minako. Tu amiga esta como una cabra, más con el barón con que se casara.

—¡Nana! A Mina le molesta eso. Creo que se enamoro del conde Yaten.

—Bueno a lo que nos importa, que le contestaste.

—Que ah... yo lo pensaría. Pero no crees que si lo que estoy empezando a sentir por él es cariño pueda no sé...

—Él no te quiere para esposa, pero si lo puedes atormentar. Si aceptas que sé que mueres por hacerlo has que venga aquí que hable con tu padre, has que haga todo lo que un caballero honrado haría. Y luego ya pensaremos como será que termines con él. Yo te ayudare.

—Oh nana eres la mejor.

—Y como dicen el dicho, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.— Nana Mia tenía que mantener el orgullo de la joven intacto porque en el amor la mujer es que pierde más y con lo que el joven Chiba proponía sería un juego muy peligroso. Al final quien quita que si haya una boda. Ella haría que el próximo conde se casara con su niña.

—Gracias nana Mía. —Serena abrazó a la mujer que prácticamente la había criado. Era como su madre. Ya que ella y Royer nunca la conocieron.

(…)

La habitación de el gemelo menor en la mansión Shield era tan normal como alentadoramente... vacía.

—Que encantador querido.— Viluy miró por todos lados el cuarto del hijo menor de su esposo. Zafiro la observo y casi sonríe al ver esa expresión de asco en la cara de Viluy. Dejo su copa en el buro a su izquierda.

—Querida madrastra. Que haces aquí. Armando esta en la otra habitación. Y Darien bueno creo esta pronto a llevar a Luz a casa de los Moon.

—Si bueno, Zafiro estoy aquí porque a Armando le toca dar el espectáculo con Zeta y tú jovencito estarás en las corridas con los otros tres restantes.

—Tres, solo son Darien y Armando.

—Nikolas ya será un miembro más de esta familia Zafiro.

—Oh si, el marido que hiciste que Rei pescara en ese insípido baile. Viluy pobre de Rei, se volverá una mujer amargada, bueno más de lo que es. Con ese sujeto.

—Zafiro, no te permito hablar así de tu hermanastra y su prometido. Rei no lo pesco, el señor Nikolas la ayudo a ella y así empezaron a hablar. Y antes que preguntes, no te diré nada en que la ayudo.

—A mi no me engañas Viluy, tu no haces nada si no obtienes algún beneficio. Eso ayudo a papá en el pasado pero ahora, querida, eso no sirve. Bueno a mi no me sirve.

Viluy supo que ese niño se les fue de las manos, desde muy pequeño fue el único que no la aceptaba y su esposo le dijo el porque: era el apegado a su madre. La hija del conde Takishido, Lady Luna.

—Por qué, Zafiro. Sabes que yo amo a todos en esta casa incluso a ti. Eres como un hijo para mi.

—Será como tu dices, querida madrastra. Pero ya no somos niños y ahora que Diana se propone enamorar a ese doctor bueno, le deseo toda la buena fortuna.

—Zafiro, si no cambias, perderás a las personas que están a tu lado.

Zafiro no lo miró y tomó su copa de coñac, salió de su cuarto y camino hasta su biblioteca privada, única compartida con Armando.

(…)

—Mas rápido, más fuerte, que mueva las patas. Hazlo con cuidado pero se firme. A Zeta le gusta jugar un poco, pero más al pequeño Tigre. Ese si es de cuidado.— hablaba Darien y observaba que todos los caballos que participarían en la competencia estuvieran en su mejor forma.

—Si señor— el peón ejecuto los movimientos más rápidos pero con cuidado.

—Que amor para esos animales. Darien.

—Si Armando, más con Beta que es la nueva potrilla y mira ese pelaje es hermoso.

—Si es de un buen color, muy hermoso. Sabes tiene un parecido a...

—Serena, el color de cabello es similar, sí lo sé. —Darien cerro los ojos, y recordó la noche de ayer, como se veía su cabello debajo de la luz de ese pequeño candil.

—Yo te iba a decir que se parece al color de una apuesta del sol.—Armando bajo la vista y sutilmente sonrió. Su hermano estaba mal. Y eso le encantaba ya que de por si le quito el capricho por la dama Moon, no le había quitado los ojos. Serena siempre estaba muy hermosa.

—Bueno, Armando no es del todo mal que tenga en la mente a la hija del coronel. Ya que voy a dejar a Luz más tarde a su casa.

—Ya, lo que tu digas, hermano.

Los dos Chiba siguieron con la inspección de los caballos hasta el mediodía, felices que Zafiro los acompañara al final.

Darien a la tres de la tarde llevó la yegua a la hacienda Tsukino y fue recibido por la pareja más empalagosa, y claro con las miradas de la señora Esmeralda. Y claro el más viejo de los peones, el señor Pitter.

.

.

.

Merezco un reviewn de ustedes, algún comentario que no sea de odio por tenerlos abandonados ;)

Bueno ahí veré mas tarde :D.

Ya todo tomo forma wiii mis protagonistas por fin estan sintiendo y lo mas importante admitiendo lo que les provoca uno al otro.*w*


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **Volví así que disfruten del capítulo 14.**

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y los PM que me llegan sí. Ummm que digo, la historia ya tiene su curso en éste y el otro ya se encaminara por si sola, wuau 15 capis y por fin ellos están mas allá de la linea de la amistad y los desconocidos. xD aunque nunca hubo amistad xd.**

 **.**

Serena tenía su baño en la comodidad de su cuarto, en la tina que privilegiadamente su padre le trasladado, era una muy cómoda, larga y espaciosa, es más ella podía decir que dos personas bien tenían el gusto de bañarse juntas. Mientras el agua con aceites y burbujas —por los mismos aceites— la bañaban, y su cabello se humedecía, Molli le pasaba la esponja a su espalda. Y ella a sus piernas.

—Mi señorita ¿desea más agua caliente?. — la empleada le hablaba pero ella solo pensaba en como responder a la pregunta del caballero.

—¿Qué pasa Molli?

—Señorita Serena ¿ocupa más agua caliente o un poco fría?.

—Creo que fría, con esta calor es imposible que me bañe con agua caliente, así que háblale al bueno para nada de Mal que sé está el diván. — Serena no comprendían porque su adorado hermano _Maly_ tenía que estar en la salita de su cuarto mientras se bañaba. No era correcto. Aunque a ella no le molestaba, era él único con el qué podía tener una conversación fuera de tono sin temer al que dirán.

—Si señorita.

Molli salió pero no pudo decirle eso a su patrón, así que presidio y salio de la habitación para llamar a los mozos que subieran más cubetas de agua, de los barriles, esas estarían más cálidas que las del pozo.

Malachite miró la salida de Molli y sonrió, la muchacha sabía su lugar. Se levantó y sus botas negras altas caminaron sin ruido por la alfombra hasta detenerse detrás del biombo.

—Sirena. Qué crees que haces ahí. Te arrugaras como una pasa.— se mofo.

Serena lo miró con mala cara. Su bata color crema empapada por agua, se le pegaba a la piel y además era corta. Se acurruco un poco más en el agua—. _Maly_ hermano de mi alma; que crees que haces, soy tu hermana no tu amante. Así que vuelve al diván y quédate ahí.

—¡Bah! Tus novelas son aburridas, hermana. Además esa Dianah no sabe nada del arte del amor.

—Por supuesto que no sabe, es tan... insípida que nadie le decía nada, por eso terminó con un ladrón. Acaso no leíste el título Malachite. Se llama _"El ladrón y la dama"._

—Yo le llamaría _"El arte de robar la inocencia"_ y a caso esa es tu manera de llamar « _eso_ » literatura.

—Creí que dirías otra cosa.— rodó los ojos.

—Quita esa cara, Sere. Y ya sal de ahí antes que te arrugues.

—Molli trae más agua, tengo jabón en casi todo mi cuerpo. Así que vete ya. Tienes que entrenar con Rayo y ve haber si ya me llegó Luz.

—¡Oh sí!. Por cierto gracias por cubrirme, y lamento haberte dejado allí en la fiesta; pero tenía que ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas. Perdóname Sere, se que a veces soy un mal hermano.

—Mi señorita, ya esta el agua— Molli dio un pequeño salto, su señor Malachite estaba hablando con su patrona en un ambiente muy privado. ¡ _No era correcto!_

—¿Dónde están los mozos Molli?—. Malachite preguntó.

—Ahí en espera de meter los baldes aquí.— señalando atrás de los paneles de tela.

—Yo los traeré aquí, nadie vera a Serena en esos paños menores, son horribles, nunca seducirás a nadie así Serena.

Molli ahogo un grito, Serena tenía ganas de tirarle lo que sea... y el muy cretino se iba y regresaría con los baldes de agua.

—Eres un...— Serena no sabía que palabras emplear para con su hermano.

—Mi señorita, el señor Malachite no creo que sea conveniente que este aquí. Es hora de su baño.

—No te preocupes Molli, se como nunca querrá volver a estar cerca de mi mientras este en una tina. Y más en está.— Molli no quería saber de que hablaba su señorita, ella quería mucho a la chica Serena pero tenía miedo a sus ocurrencias.

Malachite se acerco a la tina y le lleno con un poco más de agua; después dejo los dos baldes cerca de la tina para que Molli pudiera acceder a ellos y terminar el baño de su pequeña hermana. Cuando vio a los ojos de Serena y ésta le hizo unas señas de que se acercara porque tenía que decirle algo o tal ves quitarle algo. Jamás se imagino que la muy condenada lo tiraría a la tina con ella.

—Bruja. Como te atreves a hacer esto, loca.— las carcajadas de Serena no paraban y él termino también por reír. Pero quedo claro que no volvería a estar cerca de ella cuando este en la tina.

—Te perdono solo por que te quiero pequeña, y se que no te gusta que este aquí en esos momentos pero te diré que me vengare, o sí.— Malachite no sabía como, ni por donde empezar pero tras la llegada de cierto vecino una que otra idea se le iban a ocurrir.

(...)

Darien estaba llegando a la hacienda Moon y fue recibido en la gran puerta por el peón más viejo de la casona. Don Pitter Ion.

—Lord Chiba, que bien que ya trajo a la yegua de la señorita. La niña estaba esperándolo en la mañana pero dejo orden de que se le atendiera si llegaba cuando ella no estuviera.

—¿A caso la señorita no esta en la casa? Pitter.— Darien preguntó algo irritado. Él deseaba verla.

—Oh sí, solo que ya no esta en los establos. Pero está el señor Andrew, lord.

Darien trato de mostrar su satisfacción al saber que la señorita Moon, estaba en casa, como debía de ser. Aunque a esa mujer lo que se le metía en la cabeza lo haría aun si nadie estuviera de acuerdo.

Darien camino por las orillas de los potreros para ver a los animales, las cercas eran de una buena calidad. Los caballos estaban en buena forma. Observó que Rayo estaba con un mozo de cuadras, y éste lo maneja bien; pero nunca como chica Tsukino. Jamás podría quitarse de la mente esa imagen de ella montada a horcajadas en ese semental. Luego se percato que Andrew y su esposa venían a su encuentro, los vio antes que el entrara directo a los establos para deja a la yegua.

—Que alegría es tenerlo lord Shield — Esmeralda que también pasea con Lita lo saludo. Su amigo le dio un saludo silencioso y Lita le ofreció una bebida refrescante adentro de la casa, para que él pudiera descansar un momento, invitación que negó, es más feliz la acepto. Era una oportunidad para ver a la chica de cabellos caobas y ojos caramelo.

—Porqué traes a Luz, está debió de llegar ayer con mi hermana, Darien.

—La señorita Serena la dejo en mis cuadras para cuidar el estado de su yegua, cree que pueda estar preñada así que al final termino por llegar en unos de mis carruajes, Andrew.

—Gracias, señora— agradeció al instante en que la esposa de su _casi_ amigo; por qué no sabía como estaban las cosas con Andrew y no quería saber como terminarían si Serena aceptaba su proposición.

—No hay problema lord Darien.

—Creo que podemos hablarnos sin títulos, porque considero algo insufrible hablarle así. Así ¿qué tenemos su permiso?.—Esmeralda quería estar más cerca de Darien así que proponer quitar el uso de prefijos y las etiquetas era algo muy inteligente.

—Me parece bien prima— Malachite hablo desde el resquicio de la puerta. Además tenía el presentimiento que alguno de los Chiba se quedaría con su pequeña hermana.

—Malachite que bueno verte, ¿dónde estabas? —Lita le preguntó mientras le sacaba una copa de brandy a su cuñado.

—Oh Lita estaba en la presencia de una sirena terca.

—Malachite. Donde exactamente estabas, y no juegues.—Andrew pregunto ya que al mirar a su hermano éste estaba con el pantalón mojado igual que sus cabellos solo la camisa estaba seca la cual estaba ajada.

—Con Serena—Miró con una ceja levantada a Darien y sonrió—la cual esta tomando un baño, por eso de sirena.

Darien se atraganto, acaso Malachite estaba en el mismo cuarto que lady Serena mientras ésta se aseaba. Que otras costumbres más raras portaba la dama que quería como una esposa. _Corrección_ la dama que quería como esposa ficticia. Sí. _Así era_.

—Tú otra vez en las habitaciones de Serena. Malachite ya es hora que dejes a Sere en paz. Aun recuerdo cuando ibas con ella al río eso es de esperar pero aquí en casa.—Lita nunca entendió el porque de ese comportamiento.

—Mi Sere estaba sin agua y me toco llevar los baldes, es que quieres que les permitamos a los mozos llevar las cubetas a su cuarto y la vean con ese espantoso camisón de baño. No...

—No creo que a Lord Darien le interese esa conversación, Malachite.—Esmeralda interrumpido a su primo.

—Ah mi Esme, creo que a Darien le pude interesar más las conversaciones de la _Bella Red._

Malachite miro a Darien con sus ojos llenos de diversión. —. Me encontré con la dama en el mercadillo del pueblo. Y adivina mi sorpresa al saber que se conocían muy bien.

Andrew se sonrojo y Lita lo miro mal. Ella conocía ese sobre nombre era de una mujer llamada Petirol. Dicha mujer era parte de las _obras_ del burdel del pueblo, mujer con sus años por cierto. Llamada bella Red por su color de cabellos, pero de bella era muy poco, para Lita, Petirol era una vulgar furcia.

—Señores, prepare un aperitivo.—nana Mía se presento en el vestíbulo anunciando una pequeña y refrescante merienda para todos ellos. Darien fue llevado arrastrado por la única viuda de la casa. Lita y Andrew disfrutaban su mutua compañía y Malachite se llevó la botella de brandy a la mesa del jardín.


	16. Chapter 15

**No estoy muerta he vuelto, pero como he viso cosas pasan por aquí. xD.**

 **Bien antes de todo este capítulo lo trate de hacer largo más de lo que los hago, así que disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Editado... ¿creo?**

* * *

Serena se observó en el espejo su vestido de montar— _uno de los pocos que poseía, gracias a su terquedad para usar pantalones_ — de verano era hermoso, lastima que no tenía planes de salir a montar. Su yegua aún estaba con lord Darien y Rayo en practicas. Así que mejor se lo quitaría, así que sufrió para nada, el corsé le quedaba muy ajustado y su busto sobresalía más de lo que usualmente lo llevaba.

—¡Ah! Niña que hermosa te ves. Ahora baja a merendar con tus hermanos.— la nana impuso su orden.

—Bueno... pero primero ayúdame a quitarme esto. Creo que no podre cabalgar hoy.

—Claro que sí, aquí esa el caballo de Lita, el pequeño _Bello,_ y con ese vestido quedaras esplendida, niña.

—Bello es muy pequeño y no corre mucho. No me gusta, nana.—con un puchero para dar a entender que no quería, cosa que nana Mía no le hizo efecto.

—Deja el berrinche Serena y camina hacía el jardín allí tus hermanos están junto con Lita y...

—Esme, genial. Porque no se va a hacer lo que hace todo el día.— interrumpió Serena.

—Y dónde es que va, jovencita.—inquirió suspicaz la anciana.

Serena no quería que su nana se enterase que aveces y solo aveces salia a caminar sola por la rivera del pequeño río que cruzaba más abajo de la finca. Y ahí lograba ver los encuentros furtivos de su prima Esme.

—Bueno algo hará, ¿no lo crees nana Mía?

—Y tú muy inteligente no la imitaras, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? Claro que no, nana. Yo seré una linda y muy buena dama.—sonrió inocentemente.

—Eso... ni tú te lo crees. Pero lo bueno es que están tu padre y tus hermanos para hacer que cualquier joven que se crea mejor que tú, cumpla como lo haría un hombre.

Serena sonrió, su nana era una mujer algo loca. Y ella así la quería y mucho.  
Serena al verse al espejo y captar como le quedaba ese vestido—arrugo su nariz, no le agradaba mucho. Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba muy _despampanante._

—Bueno bajas o...

—¡Ya voy nana!

Las dos caminaron para la mesa del jardín de la casona hacía la que tenía atrás, cerca del roble. No del comedor por la entrada de la casa. Así que ella con su vestido de montar _que no usaría para montar_ , ajustado del busto, largo, porque sus botas de cabalgar unas sin tacón, además el color le favorecía mucho. Un color amarillo y en la parte de la falda era de cuadros, de varios colores cafés. La parte del corpiño bajo con ribete de un amarillo más pálido con lineas delgadas en azul cielo. Por esta vez se hizo una trenza suelta y dejaba sus cabellos más cortos sueltos enmarcando su rostro ovalado y sin guantes.

—Bueno nana. Dónde están los...—Serena miró en detalle al hombre que le observaba en ese momento, alto, de contextura delgada pero con músculos bien definidos ya que no tenía la chaqueta ni el chalequito de tres botones, sus cabellos oscuros y lisos y esos ojos azules.

—¡Lord Chiba, qué hace aquí!—chilló. Ella le dijo que le enviaría una nota con sus dudas y la respuesta a su propuesta el fin de semana. ¡Qué hacía en su casa!

—Serena que clase de pregunta es esa. Dales las gracias a lord Darien por traer a tu caballo y basta. No seas malcriada.—Esmeralda le reprocho, sea cual sea la aberración entre ellos o las emociones que sabía que su prima no podía nombrarlas, pero lo que dijo estaba muy mal. Y por eso ni Andrew ni mucho menos Malachite la corrigió.

—Yo... yo lo siento.— _siento no poder golpearte, Esme_. Lanzo una mirada envenenada a su prima y con una sonrisa le hablo a lord Chiba— No sabía que estaba aquí. Mis disculpa por ser grosera.— a Serena no se iba que la mirada de su hermano mayor fue de sorpresa por el comentario pero que no hiciera nada tras el regaño de Esme sería ¿qué entonces si estuvo mal lo que dijo?. ¡ _Pero que vergüenza.!._ Solo a ella se le podía pasar desapercibida las normas de etiqueta, pero todo era culpa de él y solo de él, el tonto lord Chiba; y la bruja de su prima.

—No, no hay porque disculparse, señorita Tsukino, yo debí de mandar una nota. No hay que porque disculparos. Yo no me sentí en nada ofendido si no más bien divertido.—Darien no quería que _su_ Serena se sintiera mal. Es más odiaba a la viuda por hacer tal comentario hacia _su_ chica. _Su chica_. ¡Por Dios!

—Bueno ya todo esta arreglado. Niña Lita traeré más bebidas.—nana Mía al ver que todo se arreglo y ver la mirada de fuego de Serena para la señora Esmeralda supo que lo mejor era llevar algo helado.

—Por favor nana Mía.—Lita apuro.

—Lady Serena, por aquí por favor.—Darien tomó del brazo a la dama la cual se dejo llevar por el caballero, aun estaba perpleja por decirlo de una forma, su familia no la defendió es más el mismo hombre que decía que quería un compromiso falso era quien la defendía y apoyaba, vaya familia que tenía.

Malachite no podía creer que su hermano mayor no hiciera nada y él no podía hacerlo tampoco si el mayor no corregía a una invitada—porque Esmeralda era una invitada por más familia que fuera— el tampoco podía, estúpidas normas. Eran familia y así enfrente de Darien tenía que tragarse las palabras para la _viuda_ de su prima —Bueno... saben me entere que el hijo del finado conde Redmoon; vivirá solo.

—Pero Tommy* tiene solo la mitad de tu edad, Malachite.—Esmeralda no se esperaba eso, Tommy era el único hijo de lady Setsuna* una mujer que tenía una fama muy mala, mejor dicho la fama mala era de su fallecido marido y el actual no se quedaba atrás.

—Lo sé Esme. Pero si recuerdas su padre murió en un duelo. Que dicho duelo fue muy popular, las razones tenían muy felices a los capitalinos y hasta aquí fue muy hablada pero fue hace algunos años.

—Así parece. Pero lo que ocurrió es que la infidelidad fue de parte de su esposa, ya hace mucho tiempo, más del que se hice tal acto.—Lita lo sabía porque uno de los viajes a la capital para ver a su amiga Serena en el hospital de veteranos escucho tal calamidad.

—Lady Setsuna se caso con lord Redmoon* por un compromiso arreglado entre su familias, mi madrastra me comento. Y debido a eso el amor de lady Setsuna resulto ser un conde, el cual esta de más señalar que fue el vencedor en tal duelo..— Serena lo miró con sorpresa, cuando ella estuvo en Londres ese fue un gran escándalo, la señora condesa de Goldenmoon* no le importo el titulo y se fue a Escocia con sus hijas.

—Es tan triste que hayan personas haciendo eso, es decir porque se prestan esas mujeres a desarmar un matrimonio, es tan lamentable.—Serena no entendía que el amor hace cometer actos de locura a las personas.

—Lo sé. Por eso me gusta el campo aquí se conoce todo—la mirada de Lita se poso a su marido, dando a entender que si éste cometía tal acto se enteraría. Cosa que jamás pasaría, Andrew estaba muy enamorado de su esposa.

Malachite y Darien no querían seguir con esa platica uno porque no quería recordar errores y el otro porque no entendía mucho de ese sentimiento.  
Nana Mía llegó y con eso el refrigerio, los vasos de bebidas refrescantes también animaron la conversación que paso de un tema algo pesado como lo es hablar de una infidelidad— a uno más feliz y jovial como la boda de la señorita Rei.

—Mi hermana ya tiene las invitaciones, invito a varias familias de Londres, las envío hace unos días con la etiqueta ¡urgente!.

—¿Y ya tiene compañera para la boda, lord Darien? —Esmeralda le preguntó.

—Casualmente estoy en espera de una respuesta.

—Y si le dicen que no, cosa que dudo mucho, pero si tal desagradable noticia llegará a quién invitaría.

A usted no, señora. Quiso decir Darien pero sus modales no le permitan— A una de mi familia, señora.

Serena sonrió, la servilleta le tapaba la boca y nadie se dio cuenta. Claro que Malachite no sería Malachite si no hablara algo en contra de su prima—En pocas palabras Esme querida, no sería a ti.

Lita se atraganto con su bebida, no quería reírse en cara de su prima política pero es que su cuñado decía cosas que no tendría que decir. Serena colocó su mano derecha por encima de la de su cuñada dándole a entender que ella también compartía ese estado.

—¿Y a quién invito, lord Darien?

—No se lo diré, señora, puede que me diga que no y así me quede solo con mi hermana.

—Yo...—Malachite miró fijamente a Darien el cual levantó su ceja— ¿estoy invitado? Porque aquí no hay invitaciones. No ha llegado nada.

Darien sonrió y extendió unos sobres de color crema en la mesa cada sobre tenía un nombre.

 _«Sr. y Sra. Tsukino, condes de Moon»_

 _«Lady Serena Tsukino y acompañante»_

 _«Lord Malachite Jr Tsukino y acompañante»_

—Vaya, tú hermana estaba muy feliz al hacer esto— Andrew miró a su esposa, en el campo todos sabían que el teniente coronel había traslado el titulo a su hijo mayor y junto a su esposa eran los nuevos condes de Moon. Y sus hijos solo eran los Tsukino y claro Malachite era ya el vizconde de Moon. Pero en la ciudad todos seguían creyendo que el viejo teniente era el conde. Muy pocos eran los que lo sabían y era por ellos mismo.

—Dónde fueron hechas las invitaciones, Darien.

—Ah, en Londres. Cuando nos dijeron la noticia ya habían mandado el listado.

Todos los Tsukino se miraron, su padre y suegro—por Lita— no querían que supieran su actual estado ya que tenía que casar a su hija—cosa que Serena antes no le importo pero ahora, con las locuras de Lord Darien Chiba tenía que pensar— y su sobrina, Esmeralda era joven aún y tenía que casase pronto.

—¿Hay algún problema?—Andrew endureció la mirada hacía Serena, en la cual le advertía que se callara. Lita también miró con decisión a su cuñado.

—Claro que no, lord. Solo sorpresa así que la señorita Rei ya tenía cosas de la boda hechas, que entusiasmo corre en ella. Hacer un matrimonio tiene su presión, también tiene su lado bueno.

—Y tú lo sabes, querida. Tu matrimonio ni duro mucho. Así que ni hables.

—Oh Malachite.

(***)

La noche llegó y cierta joven iba caminando hacía el establo, en el cual un mozo estaría esperándola.

—Patrona, aquí estoy para que le soy bueno.—los ojos verdes del mozo brillaron, el chaval tenía según Serena unos trece o catorce, el chico era el hijo de la cocinera y un buen jinete.

—Mira ocupo que lleves esta nota a casa de la duquesa, allí preguntaras por— Serena empezó a recordar el nombre que le susurró lord Darien cuando se fue en la tarde.—Jedite, por Jedite. A él le darás esta nota.

—Pero patrona de aquí a la casa de la duquesa me llevara algo de tiempo ¿y si tengo que esperar respuesta?

—Te iras en _Rayo,_ eso sí, ten mucho cuido.

—Sí mi patrona. Ya verá no le fallare. Y Rayo y yo nos llevamos bien, solo le doy un azucarillo y estará bien.—Serena no le dijo que Rayo odiaba con los azucarillos pero si así lo montaba era por algo. Además ¡quien en su sano juicio le daba las riendas al pobre crío en la hacienda!, eso ella lo averiguaría.

—Ve y espera un poco, si Jedite no llega en un tiempo prudente te regresas, ¿estarás bien?

—Sí mi patrona.

El chiquillo montó al animal y ese salio como su nombre lo decía, un rayo. Serena miró al cielo, un poco claro, solo eran las siete y esperaba que el chico llegará pronto y regresará con respuestas. Observo a su alrededor y partió hacía la casa.

Cuando llegó, nana Mía la esperaba con un vaso de leche con miel y unas galletas.

—Así que ahora mandaras al niño de la cocinera para tus recados.

—¡Nana! Solo se que ese niño monta muy bien a mi Rayo, cosa que voy a averiguar, quién le deja entrenar con él.

—Y que colocaste en la carta. Creo que debo saberlo, no crees.

—Ah, nada importante.

—Nada importante Serena, niña si aceptas tal propuesta que crees que hará contigo ese caballero.

—No le permitiere actos que no se harían con una prometida real. Es decir un abrazo y un paseo contigo claro que si. Pero ahí salir solos no. No lo creo.

Nana Mía pensó tenía que enseñarle a su pequeña el arte de seducir a un hombre como ese niño, pero siempre mantener el control. Sí. Haría de su pupila la mejor dama, aparte Serena tenía muchos temas de interés así pues no costaría mucho.

(***)

Cuando el niño llegó a las puertas de madera que daban la bienvenida que por cierto estaban abiertas entro y se dirigió a las puertas de la cocina. Le costo un poco encontrarlas pero llego. Tocó con sus nudillos un poco huesudos y el ruido sordo que percuto hizo que en menos de un minuto una mujer algo rellena le abriera la puerta.

—Niño que haces aquí, que quieres.— pregunto con voz baja pero dejo entre ver que no era agradable la visita.

—Busco al señor Jedite.—la voz del chaval sonó temerosa y tartamudeo un poco al principio, pero recordó que era un mensaje de su patrona.— Busco al señor Jedite.

—Señor ese Jedite, solo es el mayordomo de aquí y se cree mucho, pero esta bien. —la mujer miró al niño de pies a cabeza, solo faltaba que fuera un hijo de su jefe enojón— espera aquí muchacho.

La puerta se cerro en la nariz del pobre crío y éste maldijo a la mujer. De un momento a otro la puerta se volvió a abrir, allí estaba Jedite y él le pregunto si de verdad era el señor Jedite.

—Si yo soy el señor Jedite, mayordomo principal de esta casa y familia.—con orgullo lo dijo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ah bueno mi patrona me dio esto, y me dijo que se lo diera. — el niño entrego el pequeño sobre y solo tenía una línea, _Lady S._ Jedite no comprendía casi nada. Hasta que de pronto recordó a su patrón un poco extraño y murmurando el nombre de lady Serena. Sería a caso que lady S y lady Serena la misma mujer.

—Muy bien chico, ten—Jediteian le entrego un poco de pan al chico y éste feliz lo acepto pero cuando el señor Jedite le cerraba la puerta él se interpuso.

—Señor Jedite ocupo esperar respuesta.— Ante eso Jedite rodó los ojos si esa señorita ocupaba respuesta sería tardada, el señor que ella buscaba por medio de él se encontraba con los gemelos en la cantina del pueblo.

—Mira niño, ve y dile a tu patrona que la respuesta será llevada de aquí mañana. Ahora vuelve que se hace tarde.

—Esta bien.— el niño se termino su pan y montó a rayo para volver a su casa, en la hacienda de los Moon.

(***)

Serena se moría por saber que le diría lord Darien, tenía muchas dudas y su nana no dejaba de hablar de como seducir un hombre. Ella solo quería tener la respuesta de lord Darien para dormir en paz.

—Basta nana, sí. Me agobias con eso. Y no necesito como seducir a nadie. Y no me veas así que querré yo saber de donde y como dejarle besar a lord Darien ya te dije que nada de besos, es más esa fue una de mis peticiones.

—Así qué nada de besos. Y tú muchacha crees que un prometido no querrá darte un beso.

—Él no será mi prometido real, nana.—nana Mía rodó los ojos su niña no entendía que pese a haber comenzado algo retorcido el joven Chiba ella podría conseguir una buena boda y un muy buen marido.

Serena solo quería que el hijo de la cocinera llegara con la respuesta pronto.

(***)

—Mira aquí si hay un buen ambiente, no crees Armando y tu Darien. Esta taberna del viejo esta bien surtida no creen.

—Si Zafiro, tú y tu licor. Y mujeres.—Armando suspiro, él solo quería estar durmiendo.

—Que aburrido gemelo mio—Armando elevó sus cejas algo que era un calco de Darien, el cual solo sonrío.  
Los gemelos eran dos gotas de agua, solo que sus carácter y personalidades eran diferentes. Los ojos de los gemelos eran un azul como el propio de los ojos de Darien, sus cabellos caramelos eran iguales. Sus vestimentas muy parecidas pero con sutiles cambios, Armando como siempre el más pulcro de los tres hermanos, luego Darien y por último Zafiro el cual si encontraba ropa que le tapara estaría bien.

—Aquí esta la _Bella Red_ crees que me acepte—Armando tenía ganas de vomitar. Darien un poco incomodo.

—No sé qué le ven a estar con mujeres como ellas, yo nunca me he relacionado con ellas. No es por ser...—mientras buscaba una palabras Zafiro se adelanto.

—Snob, Armando.—soltó Zafiro con una risilla.

—No, yo me cuido. —se defendió Armando.

—Ah claro la viuda de Lord Browning, ella si entra en la lista.

—¡Basta los dos! Aquí no estoy para sus peleas tontas. Zafiro acepta que Armando no es— ¡ _es un promiscuo!_ La voz de Serena se colo en sus pensamientos y era cierto ahora que estaba allí porque a Zafiro se le hacía un infierno toda la problemática de la casa y la boda, los acompaño y se sentía diferente esa noche, porqué él tendría que esperar la nota de lady Serena.

—Qué es qué —Indagó Zafiro

—¡Armando no es como tú y ya!. Ahora volvamos creo que ya todo debe estar en calma en casa.

Los gemelos se vieron y siguieron a su hermano. Cuando salieron del local cada uno tomó su caballo y partieron a la hacienda Shield.

Por el camino estaban tranquilos y una carrera pronto en casa llegaron, en la entrada de la casa Jedite y dos personas más esperaban.

Cuando llegaron a pasar por la puerta, los otros que acompañaban a Jedite se fueron con los gemelos los cuales recibieron los abrigos y la bufanda que siempre Zafiro insistía en llevar.

—Alguna novedad, Jedite.

—Solo lo normal señor, su padre y la señora junto a las damas cenaron y preguntaron por ustedes, luego el personal para recordarles sus tareas nuevas por la boda de la señorita Rei y claro preparar los barriles con agua, también normal.— Jedite miró a su patrón fruncir el ceño y sonriendo continuo— también le llegó una carta de una dama.

Darien cerro los ojos por un segundo y termino por apurar a su fiel Jedite para que le dijera quien era la de la carta— ¿Quién la trajo?

—Un chaval. Aquí está señor.

Darien tomó el sobre y leyó el nombre en el: _Lady S._ no pudo reprimir la curva de sus labios.

—Vamos a mi cuarto, Jedite.

* * *

Fin... del capítulo.

Edite los nombres y gran parte del capítulo porque sí tenía uno que varios errores. xD

Los nombres con * son los que se acaban de editar.

* * *

Merece un comentario... ¿?


	17. Capítulo 16

**capítulo 16**

* * *

Darien se pasea solo con su batín de seda color ocre encima de sus ropas para dormir. Jedite estaba colocando la ropa para llevarla a lavar en la mañana. Pero miraba en detalle a su señor.

—El joven que trajo la carta dijo que la dama esperaba una respuesta. Claro que le hice saber que la tendría mañana.

—Gracias Jedite. — Darien recorrió su habitación y al final se sentó en el sillón cerca del gran espejo de la pared de fondo, el que estaba cerca de su cama. —creo que mejor me dejas las velas encendidas y cambia las que están casi consumidas.

—Si señor.

Las manos de Darien temblaban era ahora el punto que él deseaba saber. Qué contestaría lady Serena, un sí o un no, cómo hizo para tomar en cuenta tal respuesta. Qué esperaba de él, o qué dudas tenía para darle la respuesta. Él respiro hondo y luego abrió el sobre y una hoja del mismo color le recibió. Con los dedos un poco tensos y agarrotados por los mismo nervios, cosa que no sabía, hizo lo propio.

 _ **Lord Darien Chiba**_

 _No se como empezar a escribir solo sé qué tengo mis dudas, ¿lo cual es aceptable, no lo cree?; pero ahora solo deseo saber el porqué, sí, el porqué, qué le llevo a usted a tomarme a mi como la candidata para tal tarea, que en este papel me siento libre de poder decirle que es totalmente descabellada. Nunca nadie me propuso algo como eso. Y es de saber que mientras estuve en hospital muchas propuestas llegaron a mi persona y mis oídos hicieron caso omiso. Pero tal vez esta 'vez' si quiera ser parte de esta... ¿charada?. Tengo reglas claro, no crea que solo por llegar a pensar en darle un sí, no impondría mis reglas o en caso que le diga que ¡no! También habría reglas._

 _Mis reglas serían simples y claras:_

 _1\. Nada de besos—todo lo que se refiere a besos, milord.—aunque el dorso de mi mano siempre lo recibirá._

 _2\. Nada de estar solos.— mi nana Mía siempre estaría con nosotros u otra carabina._

 _3\. Nada de amantes publicas, milord. No lo toleraré de por si esa es la pobre excusa que hará que termine mi compromiso con usted caballero.  
Así pues lo que no le agrade puede escribirme el chico esperará, y espero que este listo para el sábado, lo veré ahí._

 _ **Con respetos y en espera de una respuesta**_

 _ **Lady Serena Tsukino.**_

Darien tras terminar de leer la carta se sorprendió un poco, nada de besos y podría saber él como ella besaba. Eso no le gustaba nada; lo borraría de la lista y la nana de ella, esa mujer lo podría odiar. Levantó la vista y observó a su fiel Jedite, como siempre imperturbable así por eso era el mejor y su ayuda de cámara.

—Jedite, quién es el segundo mayordomo.

—El segundo es Joe, también es el ayuda de cámara del joven Armando, luego de él esta Kiefer, él cual esta bajo el servicio del joven Zafiro.

—Quién es bueno haciendo tu trabajo y que no este de servicio a nadie en particular o entrenas a alguien. Porque tú estas aquí por mi, pero antes quién estaba.

—Oh, ese era mi tío, el viejo Jedeat. Ahora su padre le dispuso de unas cortas vacaciones.

—Llámalo y tú te vas a la capital a ShielHouse, quiero que arregles y lleves el control para los bailes de Autunm ya que mi madrastra estará allí y luego pases por mi casa y la arreglas un poco.

—Si señor, será después de la boda de su hermana o en estos días.

—Después de la boda, aquí te ocupare yo y también mi familia pero dale el aviso a tu tío, Jedite.

Dispuesto todo Jedite se retiro a su cuarto; y Darien se dispuso a dormir. No tenía sueño pero mañana sería un día largo. El fin de semana llegaría pronto y su hermana Rei no dejaba nada sin revisar, hasta tenía el presentimiento que ella misma elegiría la ropa de todos.

 **(***)**

La sala de la casa Shield era un caos, Diana argumento que tenía que ir al dispensario y se libro de sus tarea como hermana de la novia cosa que un Zafiro muy malhumorado tomó lugar. Un Nikolas que que no quería saber nada de su problemática hermana Neherenia la cual tenía que estar viéndola para que no se alejara por ahí con un caballo el doble de su tamaño, tanto en altura como en anchura, un Armando perplejo por todas las cajas de vino que le toco ayudar a colocar y un Darien con más sueño que el gato de la condesa de Kumada.

—Querido Darien, trae a mi pequeño _Cold_ se atoro en el árbol.

—No lo creo, a lo mejor se escapo allí.

—Qué dijiste jovencito.—Darien quiso maldecir, con el sueño que tenía decía las cosas sin pensar y la cara de Rei lo decía todo.

—El gato aprecia la vista desde ahí arriba, señora.

—De verdad lo crees.— todos vieron a la más pequeña de la familia Kumada, solo tenía nueve años pero con una boca viperina, era el dolor de cabeza de la condesa Kumada.

—¡Usagi! Por Dios que te dio tu madre.

—No lo sé, condesa. Por si no lo sabe mi madre esta muerta, lo cual nos lleva a que viva con usted. — la pequeña hablo con propiedad, que si su interlocutor no fuera quién era, sería una respuesta muy respetada. Pero lamentablemente no lo era.

—Usagi estas castigada.

—Todo por un gato. Pobre gato. A lo mejor _Cold_ no la quiere, cuando usted lo "consiente" el animal sufre.

Nikolas, tomó a su hermana pequeña y la saco de la casa. Así era desde casi dos años, comenzó todo demasiado rápido, su padre tenía una querida y con la cual vivió casi nueve años, y de esa relación la pequeña Usagi llego, pero la señora en cuestión murió y la niña de solo siete años llegó a sus vidas, cosa que su madre, Nicole, no toleraba pero era eso o un escándalo más grande.

—Aquí Usagi, quédate aquí. No enojes a mi madre sí. Ahora no.

—Me prometes que cuando te cases me llevaras contigo, Nikolas. Papá ya no es el mismo y esa señora no me quiere por favor llévame contigo a Rei no le caigo mal y ella me agrada.

—Hablare con papá, y si él lo aprueba te llevaré conmigo a Rei no le importará ella te aprecia y creo que le recuerdas a ella cuando era niña. Pero será después de que me case y después del viaje a Italia.

—Si, y nos llevaremos también a _Jellyfish._

—Si también nos llevaremos a ese animal. _—_ con ojos brillantes Usagi salto a abrazar a su hermano mayor, más que se llevarían a su gato, porque por más que ella amara a _Cold_ la bruja de la condesa no le permitiría llevárselo.

 **888**

En la casa la condesa echaba chispas y su hija la ignoraba, los gemelos se desaparecieron, Rei se encerró en su cuarto a terminar con sus cosas, por lo que Darien estaba allí en la sala con la mujer más desesperante que conocía; su madrastra traía comida y terminada de contar las servilletas y él con un libro abierto y sin leer por los comentarios agrios de esa mujer a una niña de nueve años.

—Duquesa, a que familias invitaron para la boda.—la condesa habló.

—Oh, Rei invito a su amiga Ann, Yarman Ann hija del conde Yarmandaka. Y a unas primas mías, las cuales solo las dos mayores vendrán, con su primo claro.

—Solo a ellos, nosotras con Nikolas claro esta, llámanos a mi primo y sus dos hijas, también personas del parlamento jurídico, también un amigo de Nikolas un Vizconde, que ha estado por aquí desde hace un tiempo.

—Si así el vizconde Foresh es un gran hombre cosa rara que no haya casado, tiene cerca de cuarenta.

—Sí, bueno a lo mejor espera a una dama— los ojos de la condesa se posaron en su hija Neherenia la cual miraba la ventana sin ningún reparo. Y la ignoraba. Darien descaradamente sonrío cosa que la duquesa desaprobó en el acto _. ¡Qué horror su único hijo emparentado con esa familia, lo único bueno eran que la niña era hija de un duque!—_ se lamento en silencio la condesa.

Nikolas entro a la casa solo, su madre feliz ya no vería a la mocosa y Neherenia frunció su cara. Viluy miró hacía atrás y ni rastro de la pequeña. Rei bajo los escalones con un vestido de bajo tul y muy sencillo, sacando una bella y boba sonrisa al hijo del conde Kumada.

—Las mujeres de por aquí así son, no se preocupe señora.—Rei quería que su futura suegra diera por fin sus charlas sin sentidos. Apreciaba a Neherenia además tenía casi la misma edad de Diana y por eso le tenía más afecto y sin quitar que la pequeña Usagi le robo el corazón en minutos de conocerla.

—¿Dónde está Usagi, ella será la niña de mis flores?.— Nikolas aparto la mirada, Neherenia miró a Nicole, y su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Pero cariño para que quieres a ésa niña.

—Ésa niña, es mi chica de las flores y a usted no le gusta será su problema, señora Nicole. Mi boda se hará a mi manera así de simple, por qué es mi boda. Neherenia podrías buscar a Usagi tiene que medirse su vestimenta y tú también.

—A que hora llegara lady Serena, ella es la mujer que hará mi ramo y no está aquí.— Y así como Darien vio a Rei defender a una niña e imponer su ideas y hacerle sentir orgulloso se volvió la misma niña rica, petulante en una boda perfecta.

 **(***)**

Serena estaba enojada, quería insultar a todo aquel que le llevara la contraria, su hermano Malachite no le hablaba por miedo a que ella le lanzara un objeto filoso, Lita no salia de su habitación y no sabía el porque, su padre estaba feliz en sacar sus ropas de soldado, tenía el verde y un azul, también poseía un negro que uso para la boda de Andrew.

—Sere, ven aquí tienes que irte ya para la hacienda de los Shield.

—Y tú a que cuentas me lo dices, yo sé muy bien que debo hacer, prima.

—No me hables así, jovencita.

—No, soy yo la que no te permite tal atribuciones, prima. Ayer no te dije nada por respeto a la visita, pero aquí es mi casa, y yo soy la dueña y tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así. No te gusta mi forma de ser, vete. Viví en tu casa y respete las normas de la tía, tu madre, jamás cometí un error o falte el respeto a ella o a ti. Ni mucho menos al tío. Así que has lo mismo.

Serena tomó sus cosas y salio de la casa, dejando a Esmeralda con la palabra en la boca y a un Malachite retorciéndose de la risa atrás de una columna.

—Querida Esme hasta que cansaste a mi Sere.

—Pero se feliz, no es a ti a quien ahora quiere pulverizar con sus ojos castaños. Solo que tú la presionaste— Malachite se preguntó ¿quién sería la persona que tenía a su hermana en ese estado tan agitado?

Serena llego a las cuadras y pidió a Bello, el animal era muy manso y lo maneja bien pero no le gustaba montarlo, el otro en las cuadras era _Swirl_ * pero ese era de Malachite y también un Tordo, pero mucho más grande y Rayo. Swirl le trasmitía un miedo, que se negaba a aceptar pero con el vestido de montar verde manzana que estaba usando que le sentaba muy bien, según su nana, no lo quería arruinar controlando a loco de Swirl así que no e quedaba de otra manera que montar a Bello.

—Pitter, tráeme a Bello, tengo que hacer un trabajo en casa de los duques de Shield y ni Rayo ni mucho menos Luz — ordeno Serena.

—Sí mi señorita.— el pobre hombre corrió a hacer el pedido por lo visto al niña se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

Serena caminó en círculos por todo el patio hasta que Pitter Ion le llevó al maldito caballo Bello, miró con odio al animal. Cosa que ella sabía el animal no tenía culpa. Para ella el pobre Bellos era la mezcla de caballos de crío y el carácter de un asno o burro, demasiado suave.

—Muy bien, Bello ni tu ni yo nos queremos, así pues te comportaras e iras lo más rápido a la hacienda de los Shield, me oyes.—Serena se subió y gracias a su vestido para montar lo pudo hacer a horcajadas. Le propino dos patadas a los costados al animal y éste se fue corriendo hacia la dirección que la joven le guiaba.

El camino no era realmente largo pero la animosidad que tenía en casi todo le estaba costando su paciencia. Cuando iba a llegar se encontró con dos jóvenes, a una le calcula unos dieciséis o diecisiete y la otra no pasaba de los diez. Paro al caballo y ellas la vieron.

—¿Quién es usted?— la niña preguntó sin reparo y eso le gusto, les sonrió a las jóvenes.

—Primero, buenos días— la niña se sonrojo un poco— yo soy Serena, Tsukino Serena, hija del teniente coronel de la zona.

—Oh son los que tiene el mayor numero de caballos en la zona.

—Si eso dicen, debe ser cierto. Pero y ¿ustedes quiénes son?

Las dos se vieron y asistieron— yo soy Neherenia y ella es mi hermana menor Usagi. Somos familia de Nikolas Kumada.

—Es más conocido por ser el prometido de la señorita Rei, la hija del duque.

Serena asistió— Lo conozco, yo seré la que haga los arreglos florares para la boda ahora mismo voy hacía allí. Quieren que las encaminen hasta la finca. No esta tan lejos, ya se ve el portón.

—Huimos de allí — Usagi comentó algo apagada.

—Allí hierve el infierno. La condesa y duquesa están con Rei ultimando detalles y los hombres también están cooperando y nosotras ya no tenemos más que hacer allí.—Neherenia hablo con fastidio.

—Bueno entonces deseenme suerte si allí está así no digamos como estará la novia, Rei es una chica muy especial.— las otras afirmaron. Rei tenía el cariño de las hermanas —de Nikolas Kumada— pero nadie ni él le podían quitar ese carácter tan especial.

—Suerte Lady Serena.— las chicas se despidieron. Serena fue seguido el camino. Cuando entro un peón llego a su lado y la llevo cerca de la entrada de la casa y dispuso a ayudarla a bajar pero ella lo rechazo. Se bajo sola y luego el peón se llevo a Bello a la caballerizas.

—Así que usted es la dama que trabajara con las flores.— Serena escuchó y miró a la señora algo robusta y con muy mala cara que le hablo como si ella fuera una simple florista de la zona baja de EndState, en Londres, ¿ _pero quién se creía_?

—Lady Serena, que alegría verla. Mi hija Rei pronto bajara, sigame ella quiere que las flores del jardín trasero sean las que se utilicen.

—Claro duquesa Viluy. Y ¿usted quién es, señora?—la mirada de Serena barrio entero el cuerpo de la condesa, si, esa mujer era mayor que ella pero nadie la trata como una furcia. Pensó Serena.

—Yo soy Nicole, la madre de Nikolas.— Serena hasta ahí le escucho, lo demás era no sé de no sé qué. Y lord Darien estaba ahí, como un dios griego, apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta del fondo, mirándola con unos ojos azules brillantes, parecían un cielo sin nubes y ella solo ahí quería mirar, al lado de él Armando o Zafiro se apoyo, ella no lo pudo distinguir en ese momento, pero a pesar de compartir el mismo color de ojos no era igual y eso la sorprendió.

—Niña te estamos hablando, que tienes en esa cabeza muchacha.

—Mire señora, yo se mi trabajo soy la mejor de la zona y de Londres, así que no se preocupe su dinero esta en buenas manos.—Serena le dio una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Pero que vulgar!

Viluy se atraganto, con su limonada, al oír a su futura consuegra. Y cerro los ojos, pobre de su hija.

—Lady Serena es hija de un ex-teniente del ejercito así que bueno, carácter no le falto no cree, condesa.

—Mi hija no es así, puede que piense diferente pero solo con la familia dice sus opiniones con extraños nunca, la educación esta para eso. Tengo que hablar con su tutora.

—Ah ella ya no tienen tutora, condesa Nicole.

—Por Dios, duquesa Viluy ella necesita mucho control.

Darien escuchó junto a Zafiro los disparates de la condesa, mujer que tenía otra vez al pobre gato en sus brazos. Dicho gato le enterraba las uñas y la mujer no le importaba, con razón el conde se busco una amante, y por lo hermosa de la niña Usagi la mujer fue muy bella.

—Pobre animal, ¿crees que Armando llegue a salvarlo? Es él único amistoso de nosotros en casa por ahora, el animal no tiene culpa de tener una dueña algo loca.

—Tal parece que la hija de teniente tampoco le importa la señora Nicole.

—A esa mujer nada le importa. Es como una potranca loca.

—Mas respeto, Zafiro. Ella es la hermana de Andrew y el amor platónico de tu gemelo.

—Gemelo que tú amenazaste par que se alejara de ella. Y yo ya me voy, mira quién viene. —Zafiro dejo la casa por las cocinas y Darien ya no lo vio. También sintió cuando Serena llegó a su lado.

—Lady Serena, ¿como está?

—Lord Darien, estoy muy bien. ¿Y usted? — ella lo miró diferente a como siempre lo hacia, ella aprecio sus cabellos negros lisos y algo largos, los ojos azul brillantes cambiantes al color de la luz, ella también contemplo que tenía una espalda ancha, gracias que solo traía puesto su camisa de botones, y sus pantalones de vestir color gris.

Ambos salieron al jardín mientras Serena iba revisando las flores con las que ella lograría hacer sus arreglos y Darien perdido en la belleza de la dama la siguió.

—Lady Tsukino leí tu carta—empezó con algo de arrogancia pero decidió ser él mismo con ella— y bueno hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar y estoy ansioso por su respuesta.

—Lord Chiba, no cambiare mis puntos en la lista. No deseo poder albergar sentimientos por ti, y se que lo haré si interpreto ese papel, seré honesta, y creo que si te portas como un caballero enamorado como lo hacer Sir Nikolas, lograras que te vea con ojos diferentes. Lo sé.

La honestidad broto en cada palabra, Serena no estaba dispuesta a seguir las ocurrencias de su nana, y además su corazón no era de hierro, y sí solo con pequeñas discusiones lord Darien hacía su día mejor y lograba que su corazón cambiara sus latidos a unos más fuertes y rápidos. No quería pensar si llegara a albergar un sentimiento de cariño.

Darien por otro lado quiso rebatir, pero la mirada color cielo de la joven expresaba más de lo que él estaba dispuesto hasta ahora a reconocer. Y si aceptaba que lady Serena Tsukino le importaba más, él tendría mucho que perder. Camino a su lado en silencio y ella seguía mirando las flores, tomaba una y otras y las juntaba hasta hacer un ramo. La observó trabajar bajo la escusa de darle su opinión, ella acepto pero sabía que ahora era todo diferente y más por el hecho que aún quería que ella fuera su prometida, ficticia o no ella sería de él, hasta que ella se fue a Londres por la temporada de otoño, a pesar de estar en a principios del verano aún y los bailes de verano serían primero, jamás una temporada sería mejor que las de otoños los meses de septiembre, octubre y noviembre, eran los mejores y ahí era donde las bodas se realizaban mejor. Pero ahora a principios del verano también eran hermosas, mucho sol.

—¿Qué le parece, lord Chiba? — Darien salio de sus pensamientos al oír la pregunta de lady Serena y no le gusto que lo llamara por su apellido.

—Hermosos, mi lady. Muy hermoso.

—A sus hermana Rei le gustará eso se lo puedo asegurar.

—A Rei le gustaría todo si le dice que esta de moda, y es tendencia en varios países.

—Lady Rei es muy buena, aunque su carácter es peculiar nos llevamos bien. ¿Y ella se lleva bien con la familiares de Sir Nikolas?

—Con sus futuras cuñadas sí, pero con su suegra no lo creo, aunque tiene carácter y no se deja manejar por esa mujer, la condesa es delicada.

—Es una ponzoña. Eso es esa mujer.

Ellos volvieron a su silencio, pero esta vez mucho más agradable. Serena continuo con su trabajo y Darien volvió a lo suyo, apreciar a la mujer que esta vez traía un vestido hermoso color manzana; el cual favorecía cada curva a la dama. Él sonrió arrogante y disfruto del espectáculo, la trenza de lado que caía graciosa por su hombro derecho, algunos mechones rebeldes le enmarcaban la cara y sus pequeños guantes amarillos pálidos eran perfectos en sus manos pequeñas y delicadas. Lady Serena estaba hermosa, definitivamente hermosa.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Rei miraba su cama, en ella tenía muchas prendas tantas que no encontraba la que necesitaba. Quería un vertido color borgoña y solo tenía un rojo muy fuerte nada que ella utilizará. También tenía que buscar una solución para su futura cuñada Usagi que más que cuñada sería una hija para ella y su amado Niko _._ No entendía porque no le gustaba ese nombre si ella amaba todo de él. Pero así era mejor solo ella le podía llamar así, era su forma de mostrarse cariñosa con él.

—Rei aquí estás. La joven Serena ya tiene varios arreglos, vamos a verlos hija.

—Si madre.

Madre e hija bajaron a la sala donde estaban Serena y Darien. La mesa tenían cinco diferentes diseños florales, unos de colores muy vivos pero con elegancia, otros muy neutros y uno con una combinación inusual. Que le llamo la atención a la novia.

—Bien he de suponer que estos serían mis ramos, lady Serena.

—Si, así es, lady Rei.

—Están todos hermosos, pero no se no me puedo decidir.—Rei miro todos, cada uno, los levantaba e inspeccionaba hasta como era el nudo, todo. Miró a su hermano—Darien llama lord Nikolas, que venga aquí contigo para poder decidir cual de ellos colocar.

—Si gustas. — Darien salio de la sala y se despidió con una sonrisa de Serena.

—Bien cariño, ahora a mi me gusta esté— Viluy tomo un ramo de rosas rosadas con unas rosas más pálidas con unas orquídeas enmarcándolo.

—Sí, pero los tulipanes blancos con lilas están hermosos. Lady Serena hay algún significado.

—¡Claro que sí! —Serena empezó a hablar del lenguaje de las flores— ese que tiene la duquesa, las rosas de color rosa suave representan admiración, simpatía, felicidad perfecta y las de el rosa un poco más fuerte gratitud las orquídeas representan la belleza. En sí da a entender la felicidad perfecta de encontrar a la persona correcta, la gratitud de ser correspondía, y...

—Las orquídeas el toque de la belleza, tu belleza. —Nikolas hizo su entrada en la sala con esa frase que dejo suspiros por parte de las damas y más de su prometida.

Serena siguió con su interpretación de las flores cuando llego a los tulipanes sus ojos brillaron.

—Aquí los tulipanes son más que expresivos en el amor, mire —Serena señaló los tulipanes blancos con lila y rodeándolos estaban los tulipanes dobles.— los del centro son blancos que significan pureza y amor eterno, los lilas que les sigue son de lealtad y los que están a la orilla significa éxito entre la pareja. Son mis favoritos.—Terminó Serena y Rei lloraba por la magnitud de los sentimientos que la embargaban, Nikolas posaba su brazo por la espalda de su futura esposa, Viluy encantada con las explicaciones e imaginando ideas para la boda de su hija Diana. Darien descubrió lo hermosa que se ve Serena al hablar de lo que la apasiona, y las flores era un tema por el cual ella podía relumbrar.

—Me gusta el ramo de tulipanes para mi ramo de novia, que dice lord Nikolas.

—Te verás hermosa así, milady.

—¡Bueno! El ramo será los tulipanes, y los centro en cada mesa serán las rosas, parque todos compartamos el amor de la pareja.

—Es una idea maravillosas, duquesa Viluy.

—Serena querida, será hermoso todo, ya lo veras y dime cuanto te tomara hacerlos.

Serena cerro los ojos y pensó— Ya tengo la lista — ella agito el papel— un día antes de la boda ya están. Me llevare las flores lo más tarde posible para que estén frescas para el sábado.

—Eso sería lo ideal señorita Thresser.

—Con su permiso, entonces yo regresare el jueves por las flores ahora solo me llevare estas para tenerlas en casa y no perder los diseños que han escogido.

Darien acompaño a Serena hasta la salida de la casa y de ahí él se dirigió a los establos para traer el caballo de Serena.

—Aquí lady Serena.— le ayudo a subir al caballo— Pero le diré que aun deseo que me acompañe a la boda de mi hermana.

—Eso lord Chiba si lo puedo hacer; pero ya sabe mis reglas si desea ayuda para librarse de Esme, aunque yo le sugiero que hable con ella, sea directo y dígale que no desea su compañía.

—Ya lo veremos, lady Serena.

Serena fijo su mirada en el horizonte y sonrió un poco, tomo las riendas del caballo y las agito, Bello empezó a correr y Darien solo la miro irse y el polvo que se levantaba tras los trotes del pequeño animal.

—Ya se fue la señorita.—Usagi traía a su gato _Jellyfish_ en sus brazos, el animal casi sin pelo y con ojos santones se encogía más en los brazos de la chica.

—Ella hará las flores, Usagi.

—Ya lo sé.—Usagi se sintió mal tras la mirada de lord Chiba pero ella ya lo sabía— la señorita nos lo dijo antes, en la mañana. A mi hermana y a mi.

—Bueno siendo así no hay problema, pero no te vayas de esta casa, casi no hay casas, solo esta la hacienda de los Moon y de los Tomoe más abajo y una más alejada.

—Y la de papá, la hacienda de los Kumada. Claro que le cambio el nombre; algo tonto de mi parte. ¿ no lo crees _Jellyfish_?—Darien frunció su entre cejo ' _acaso el gato le hablaría'._ Por eso no les gustaban los niños ellos eran raros. La niña miró el camino empolvado y luego a él para más tarde irse a la casa. _Niña más rara_. Pensó Darien.

 **888**

Serena, llegando a su casa y su querida nana allí en la puerta-ventana del área de la cocina; haciendo le señas. ¿Qué querrá nana Mía?—se peguntó en silencio.

—Nana, qué pasa.

—Tu padre desea que prepares todo para cuando debas irte a la capital. Ya sabes que estamos a finales de junio, estamos en verano y para finalizarlo tenemos que estar en la capital tienes que ir a los últimos bailes verano para la presentación de Otoño. Tienen que llegarte las invitaciones y Malachite ira contigo, yo también.

—¿Pero cuándo padre tomo esa decisión?—un poco afligida reclamó.

—Cuando se entero que harías las flores para la hija del duque.

—No, es imposible, yo no puedo irme. Tengo lo de la boda de Rei y también terminar lo de la competencia de los WitchWood, y además... _«Se mi prometida por el resto de la temporada»—s_ e le cruzó ese pensamiento. Darien.

— Lord Darien puede ayudarme, si acepto ser su prometida él no dejara que padre me lleve a Londres y si voy él tendría que venir conmigo, quiera o no quiera.—Serena por un momento se sintió feliz, podría no ir a la capital, pero luego recordó que no quería hacerlo por miedo a llegar albergar sentimiento de más hacía el futuro duque.

—Tengo que hablar con lord Darien. —dijo nerviosa.

—Pero hoy no, ni mañana. Será hasta el sábado, total ese día sería el cual tú le contestarías no jovencita.

—Pero nana Mía. Tengo miedo de ir a la capital, padre no permitirá que vuelva sin pretendiente además sería mi tercera presentación, así que ya debería tener varios prospecto.

Nana Mía no consentía nada, su niña tenía la respuesta a su problema ahí mismo, _lord Darien_ quería tenerla como prometida por el resto de la temporada y quedaban casi dos meses y si en dos meses no hacía que el niño ése rectificara tal promesa a largo plazo, dejaría de llamarse Mía Cratos, ella misma haría que se casaran.

—Entonces es a ti a quien más le conviene decir que sí a la propuesta del caballero.

—Quien lo diría nana, hoy le dije a lord Chiba que no quería aceptar tal proposición y mira.

—Hay cariño, hay un dicho que dice « _de esa agua no beberé»_ y parece ser la primera en ser tomada.

—Bueno, nana. Entonces voy acceder la oferta de Lord Chiba, para que padre se le quite la idea de casarme y lograr que mi adorable prima se vaya.

—Es hora que termines por entrar a la casa y busques a tu padre y dile que lord Darien quiere hablar con él.— los labios de Serena se comprimieron en una linea fina y su ceño lo acompaño.

—Esta bien, nana.

—Me alegra que lo pienses así. Entonces prepararé el momento.

—No. Será después de la boda, el sábado. Hablaré con lord Chiba para que hable con mi padre y de ahí él sabrá que hacer.

—Bueno, eso niña de alma es tu decisión.

—Gracias nana, eres la mejor y sabes que te quiero, verdad.

—Claro niña tú y tus hermanos son mi vida.

 **888**

Los días pasaban y Serena se organizaba con los ramos para cada mesa, para la novia y desoja los pétalos para la pequeña Usagi que llevaría una canasta para esparcirlos en el camino.

Llegando el viernes por la noche la dama tenía los pequeños adornos florares para cada mesa, y el ramo de la novia, apenas para empezar, quería las flores más frescas y estas le legaron a última hora.

—Nana, creo que podemos mandar estos arreglos mañana cerca del alba—Serena señaló todos los pequeños ramos en sus respectivos cuencos de agua con varias piedras de colores. Eran los arreglos para cada mesa.

—Y esos pétalos, ¿serán suficiente? —Serena miró donde su nana señalaba, y donde tenía más de media docena de ramas la cuales fueron las rosas, rosas; que le darán vida al camino de la novia.

—Creo que sí. Esas también pueden ser llevadas mañana, nana.

Las doncellas que ayudaban a embalar los pequeños adornos en cajas de su tamaño, estaban igual que cansadas y estaban más que felices de poder regresar a sus camas.

—¡Muy bien!— con alegría por la pronta ida a su cuarto Serena despacho a todas las chicas del servicio. Y camino junto a su nana a su habitación.

—¡Ah! Que bien se siente estar aquí, en mi cama— recostada y abrazando un gran cojín Serena hablaba más para sí misma que para su nana, la cual estaba arreglando sus ropas, para que ella pudiera dormir y las que utilizaría el día siguiente.

—Niña ya es hora...—nana mía observó que la joven ya estaba profundamente dormida, así pues ellos solo le quito los zapatos y le paso una colcha por encima.— duerme bien, niña.

 **888**

Al alba los carruajes del servicio desfilaban para la casa de los Shield, en ellos iban las cajas elaboradas por Serena y todas las doncellas, donde los pequeños y hermosos adornos centrales iban bien resguardados. En el carruaje central iba Malachite por pedido de Serena, _corrección_ una muy furiosa Serena. _«Te levantas James o tendrás que pagar las consecuencias»_ su hermana daba miedo y más cuando lo llamaba por su segundo nombre.

—Esa mujer será un infierno para su esposo.—acompañándolo con un suspiro medito Malachite. A él lo único que le molestaba era que lo despertaran antes de las diez, que tenía de malo dormir, se preguntó. Miró a través de la ventana el amanecer a penas despuntaba allá por los limites del los prados, él solo tenía ganas de dormir o de un buen café.

—Cuando llegaremos.

—Falta poco mi señor.— Malachite serró los ojos y suspiro. _Nada en el mundo impedirá que te mate, Serena._ Él mantuvo ese pensamiento hasta que casi llegó a la entrada de la casa de su amigo. Pero lo que lo despertó de golpe fue la cantidad de personas que desfilaban de allá hacía acá, de lado a lado. Pero lo que nunca pensó ver fue tanto alboroto por una boda, claro él no estuvo para la de Lita y Andrew y tampoco para la de su hermana mayor, jamás tuvo una unión muy buena con ella, además por ese momento Samuel y él eran más unidos junto a Serena.

—Buen día, vizconde. Que agradable verle por aquí.—Rei bajaba con unas cajas llenas de lazos de varios colores que la vista de Malachite se nublo un poco.

—Buen día mi lady. Soy el que tiene el honor de traer sus adornos para la boda.

—¡Oh que bien! ¡Que emocionada estoy!— los ojos de Rei brillaban ante la espera de ver sus adornos que siempre serían recordados.

Con las manos pequeñas y nada enguantadas, lady Rei empezó abrir cada caja con una rebozaste sonrisa. Sus ayudantes en ese sentidos también empezaron a desembalar los adornos. El grito chillón de Usagi al ver las flores en los tarros de agua y esos mismos decorados con las piedras pequeñas que a ella le gustaron hizo de la cabeza de Malachite empezara a palpitar. El bullicio de la casa creció y los gemelos también se reunieron. La duquesa y la condesa inspeccionaban los adornos por motivos muy diferentes; una para mirar la belleza de cada uno, y la otra tratando de buscar un defecto. Malachite estaba ya en la mesa del comedor principal en la parte libre de listones y encajes y tenía ya una taza de café bien cargado más unos pastelillos.

—Y bien condesa, duquesa ¿qué les parece?—con comida en la boca y a poco entendimiento de sus palabras las señoras les censuraron su comportamiento con frías miradas pero Rei no le importo y le contestó´que estaban perfectos. Malachite quedo con la boca abierta al ver a la futura señora de Kumada seguía en una bata finamente masculina. Los gemelos tenían unos batas de dormir. Tal parece que a Serena se le ocurrió despertar a todos cuando dispuso que él llevara los adornos a esa casa tan de mañana.

Disculpas por lo temprano de mi entrega pero Serena ama hacer que la gente se despierte tempano. Ella es muy madrugadora —cuando quiere. Pensó Malachite. Ella y su amiga Jennifer eran unos osos en invierno, _parte de todo el año._

—No importa, es mejor estar lista temprano y no terminar tarde lo que hará que duerma tarde y me levante cansada mañana. Qué será mi día importante.—Rei sonrió y luego prosiguió en colocar los adornos junto a notas que cuando las vio se fijo que tenían nombres, los apellidos de los invitados.

—Son para las mesas, vizconde—la condesa se pavono mientras volvía a decir su lista de invitados.

Los gemelos llevaron a un Malachite para la cocina y una Diana llegó apurada mientras tomaba una pequeña pieza de pan dulce y una taza de café para irse al dispensario.

—Ella sigue en el dispensario.—se sorprendió Malachite.

—Sí, así se escapa de aquí.—le contestó Zafiro. Con voz irritada. Él y su hermano tenían que quedarse y hacer más trabajo

—Espera Diana, solo tienes hasta el medio día, a las dos de la tarde tienes que estar aquí. —Marco hablaba con Diana por el pasillo y alcanzando a la chica.

—Y yo creí que tenía problemas en casa—suspiró Malachite.

—Tienes problemas, amigo.

—Sí, mi querida hermana me saco de mi tibia cama con vasos de agua. Y cubetas de harapos que ella llama encaje. Además aquí entre dos— Malachite se acerco al oído de Zafiro y susurró— ella me llamó por mi segundo nombre. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento y ahora también.—ambos caballeros sacudieron sus cabezas uno para despejar su mente de esos traumaticos momentos y el otro por la carcajada que salio de su boca.

—Miedo a la cosita de tu hermana.

—Oye ella mide un metro sesenta y cuatro pero es mortífera con esa lengua viperina que tiene.

—Lady Serena, vaya. Pero en serio y ¿cuál es tu segundo nombre, eh?

—No te lo diré. Solo la familia lo sabe. Es un secreto de estado. —Malachite miró todo y encontró un panecillo en la mesa, lo tomó y se lo comió sin reparo a sentirse mal.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Y ahora a contestar las respuestas de mis lectores queridos.**

 **Missi:** Volví y ya aquí la continuación. Y estoy feliz que te guste dede el inicio.

 **michel moon** Sí la nana Mía es genial no hay nadie como ella. Y que se casan bueno ahí veremos, quien quita todo depende de ellos.

 **Limavzqz:** Y aquí estoy de nuevo, espero verte en los proximos.

 **Meibel:** O sí, yo también, nada como un caballero para defender lo que quiere.

 **Gaby 1:** Gracias.

 **Gaby 2:** es genial que te guste. :).

 **Marinerita:** Si son cansados, hasta yo me canse en esa boda, lo juro! y bueno mi querida y fiel lectora es que no me creerias que... los meses de noviembre y diciembre me di de baja, xD. Y me encanta leerte por aquí. Tambien xoxoxoxo para ti.

 **ReynaCecilia** : Si y no creeras como la ve. Él es todo un chico malo, xD.

 **liamoon tsukino:** Gracias por pasarte otra vez por aquí, y si esto huele a ¿boda? Bueno yo no lo sé, solo diré que depende y mucho de nuestros protragonistas. Solo de ellos. :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

* * *

El hermoso jardín estaba decorado en su magnificencia, el camino empedrado tenía al final un pequeño mirador color bronce, donde se alojaría el padre que casaría a los novios.

Las mesas en hileras y cada una con el arreglo correspondiente, en la mesa principal ubicada en el centro; rodeada por las otras. Algunos de los familiares ya estaban ahí y terminaban de colocar todo en sus sitio. La condesa era la única que mantenía en su regazo a _Cold_ mientras revisaba todo de última hora.

En ese momento la novia estaba estaba arreglándose, sus damas de honor ya listas la ayudaban. Su hermana Diana llevaba un vestido de color rosa crema, y las demás un rosa más fuerte. Cinco chicas, lady Yarman, lady Tomoe, lady Kumada y por último lady Crone, prima del vizconde WitchWood. Y claro su niña de las flores Usagi Kumada.

Cada dama tenía unos nervios pero nunca como la novia que miraba repetidas veces por la ventana. Los invitados entraban y solo podía ver al padre, quién tenía el libro sagrado bajo su brazo izquierdo, las familia de sus damas de honor ya estaba ahí. Allí en su patio, su madre llevaba a los invitados a sus mesas y los meseros andaban rondando con bandejas de llenas de copas de vino, el mismo que sus hermanos ayudaron a bajar del camión aquella tarde. Dejo la ventana y se miro en su espejo. Sus damas atrás de ella también la contemplaron.

—Estas hermosa hermana.

—Así es. Nada haría que te veas mejor.—Ann acaricio la mejía de su amiga.

—Bueno solo queda los últimos accesorios.—lady Crone comentó.

—¿Los accesorios?

—Sí—contestó su amiga.

—¿Cuáles son?—Rei no entendía mucho.

—Cada novia tiene que llevar...—Hablo lady Yarman su amiga desde la infancia.

—¡Claro!—Diana saltó y corrió a la caja que reposaba en la cama. De ella saco dos cosas, una horquilla y un listón blanco roto, por los años supuso la novia.

—Algo viejo— comenzó lady Tomoe. Y en ese momento Diana le paso el listón blanco roto, era pequeño y lady Tomoe lo tomo y lo enrosco en su muñeca haciendo un nudo hermoso.

—Eso me lo dio Neherenia era de su tía, ella es muy feliz en su matrimonio y por ello se lo dio, era para el primero en casarse, así que será tuyo. Que me hizo hacerte prometer que se lo darás a tu hijo o hija para cuando éste se case. —lo cual ella sonrió.

—Algo nuevo— Lady Kumada. Señaló el vestido blanco que ella llevaba, y todas asistieron.

—Algo azul— lady Crone susurró, y un medallón con las iniciales de Rei relucieron—. Cortesía de tus hermanastros.

—Y por último— Diana le llevó una caja abierta, era de un tamaño pequeño— algo prestado— Diana mostró unos pendientes que eran de su madre la cual se los había dado antes— aquí, son de mamá.

—Déjame— lady Yarman tomó los hermoss pendientes pequeños de color perla y se los coloca a su amiga.—listo Rei. Te ves mejor con ellos que los que te colgaban, esos eran algo muy llamativos, no iban con el vestido.

—Gracias, chicas.

 **(***)**

Por otro lado el novio estaba con los caballeros, sus futuros cuñados de los tres solo dos le sonreían, uno con descaro—Zafiro—y el otro más con una aceptación, Darien estaba más serio que una roca. Pero su mirada no trasmitía ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo.

—Bien, creo que estoy listo.—con voz ronca por los nervios que no admitiría. Se dirigió a los demás.

—Eso parece.—el vizconde WitchWood sonrió.

—Sí, quien diría que cuando llegaste a mi casa la vez pasada era para invitarme a ser uno de los caballeros para tu boda.—Fiore lo miró con ojos chispeantes.

—Bueno esta no me salva y a mis hermanos tampoco, Rei es nuestra hermanastra, así que tanto Darien y Armando; como yo por supuesto seríamos los otros sujetos a caminar por la plancha de seda. En este caso, roca. — los caballeros sonrieron y cada uno demostró lo que valía al no hacer comentarios no propios del momento; claro obviando el momento en que cierto joven huyendo de las damas de la ciudad se encerró con ellos.

—Lo siento, pero ahí afuera es muy difícil estar tranquilo. —el pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido del joven.

—No hay problema. Y dime ¿tu padre está aquí?

—Sí, él y mi madre, están aquí con mi hermano y las chicas.—los tres hermanos no conocían al joven, por lo tanto pensaron que era familia de Nikolas.

—Amigos, él —señaló al joven— es Endymion, hijo del nuevo conde de la casa Silverstar. He de suponer que conocen las nuevas noticias.

Un coro de afirmaciones y otro de los ¿ _cuándo_? De Zafiro se oyeron pero tanto lord Fiore como Darien, miraban atento al chico.

—Así que eres el hijo mayor del...

—Conde de Silverstar. —interrumpió el chico. Más ahora que su padre era un conde tenía ganas que todos se enterarse más que tenía a dos enanas en el patio que se metían en problemas. Tenía que cuidar la reputación de él como la de su hermano Seiya, nada de nada de problemas. Pero con los pasillos como estaban termino en la habitación del novio. « _ **Vaya que vergüenza**_ »

—Así que tú eres próximo conde, dime ¿cuantos años tienes?

—Dieciséis los acabo de cumplir. Pero luego esta mi hermano. Y por último las gemelas.

—Oh gemelas.—Zafiro y Armando sonrieron. Solo ellos podían decir algo así; ya que al serlo en una familia donde casi no había ese tipo de casos, encontrar otros gemelos era gratificante.

—Y cómo esta la familia Star aquí, Endymion.—Nikolas se preocupo un poco por el joven, ya que el nuevo conde tenía hijos pequeños. Las gemelas eran las hijas de su esposa y la verdad eran niñas muy lindas y no quería que nada malo pasara.—¿cuantos años tiene ahora las gemelas, Endy ?

—Casi nueve. Están pequeñas.—Endymion no dijo nada más y se acerco a la puerta, colocó su oído en ella y cerro los ojos. Podía oír a las niñas correr por el pasillo y llamándolo, no con voz de grito pero sí con insistencia con la ayuda de la hermana invitada de ellas, Selene de seis años. Una cosita que parecía un copo de nieve por sus cabellos plateados.

— Es que no ven que no quiero.—Endy chasqueó la lengua. Los caballos lo miraron y lo comprendieron, ellos mismo vivieron lo que el pequeño.

—Te quieres quedar aquí y así ayudarme a terminar de arreglarme, Endy. Así tus hermanas no te molestaran.

—Me parece adecuado.—el pecho se le hincho y los padrinos de bodas rieron.

Todo lo listo que se podía decir estaba el patio y los invitados se colocaban en sus bacas, la banca número cuatro en la fila de la familia del novio estaba el matrimonio Star , junto a ellos el hijo segundo del conde, Seiya. Él cuál miraba todo con indiferencia y con el ceño fruncido; su hermano estaba perdido y sus hermanastras sepa Dios donde se habían metido junto a la pequeña que los acompaño. Miró con disimulo a su madre de crianza, la cual también lo observo y le sonrió.

—Cariño ve y busca a tu hermano y las niñas, sí.

—Sí madre.—lady Galaxia lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió dentro de la casa.

—Crees que llegara a tiempo. Señora.

—No lo se señor, pero estará más feliz que estar sentado en este banquillo, como se que tú lo estarías. Si no fueras por tu estrecha amistad con el padre del novio ni siquiera estaríamos aquí.

—Como siempre, esposa. Tú lo sabes todo.—la pareja espero a que sus hijos y la hermana de la gemelas llegaran. Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron junto a los padrinos, para colocarse en sus puesto y el novio traía a una dormida niña.

—Señora, creo que una de sus niñas se encontró con Morfeo.—lady Star tomó a la pequeña de cabellos platinados en sus brazos y sus hijas se sentaron juntas, Endymion junto con Seiya estaban a la par de las gemelas.

—Espero que se hayan divertido chicos. Porque de ahora en adelante estarán aquí sentados como angelitos.—un pequeño coro de protestas de los cuatro chicos hizo que lady Galaxia los mirara retadora.

—Es la boda del hijo de un amigo de su padre—miró a los chicos—y ustedes jovencitas quietas si quieren estar con su padre este fin de semana. —las gemelas, Serenity y Bertie se vieron y sonrieron como ángeles, Endymion y Seiya no creyeron en esa sonrisa, cosa que el conde de Silverstar no les presto atención y solo guardo la compostura, para darse cuenta que los caballeros estaban listo y el que estaba en el pianoforte empezó a tocar la melodía ya estipulada para la ocasión.

Las damas de honor empezaron a salir de la casa, Usagi traía su canasta hecha por la diseñadora de los centros de mesa y el ramo de la novia. Ella camino decidida con su vestido rosado pálido y las puntas de sus zapatos blancos, la flor al lado derecho del vestido le molestaba un poco, pero su hermana no dejaba que la tocara. La novia estaba atrás de todas con su padre, él cual traía su atuendo militar, el más alto rango que obtuvo en su servicio. Era de color negro y sobresalía tan bien en el blanco de su hija. La miraba como si fuera de cristal era su hija mayor, la cuarta de sus hijos pero la única en salir tan igual a su bella esposa, con carácter y con el cinismo que la alta clase merece. Sería una excelente esposa.

—Lista cariño, es hora que todos te vean.

—Si padre. —miró a sus amigas y pronto familia—lista Usagi has una gran entrada y no mires a nadie. Quiero que seas la chica de las flores más linda de todas.— a sus damas de honor y amigas más cercanas y las que ganó en el campo— así que amigas mías, es hora.

Caminaron como el ensayo y todo salio mejor. Usagi radia con su sonrisa y Nikolas se sintió orgullo de su pequeña hermana. Neherenia desesperada que todo terminara no se preocupo mucho de su entorno, ni menos como la miraban algunos caballeros, cosa que su madre si lo hizo. Las demás sobresalieron por si mismas, pero nadie opaco a la novia.

La novia se sentía volar, su amado y futuro esposo la esperaba ahí en el pequeño mirador que habían colocado en el jardín. Él cual traía puesto un hermoso traje de piezas de color azul oscuro, sus cabellos azabaches y lisos algo alborotados pero igual de impecable la miraba con amor. El padre los recibió e hizo lo correspondiere. Cuando ella escuchó el «Yo soy» de su padre al entregarla casi suelta las primeras lagrimas. Cuando terminó el «Si quiero» de su adorado Niko. Se emocionó y cuando se escucho a ella misma decir esas mismas palabras lloró.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron por la unión y se empezaron a trasladar a la mesas que estaban más atrás. En cada mesa tenían su nombre por lo cual ninguna familia se perdió. Los novio viviendo en su mundo perfecto. No prestaban nada a su alrededor. Así que solo terminaron el mesa blanca. Donde ellos estarían solo con sus padres. La familia Chiba estaban cerca de la mesa blanca y los gemelos ya estaban ahí con Diana y Darien, el cual miraba la mesa de los Tsukino la cual tenía a todos menos la señora viuda, lady Esmeralda. Por otro lady lady Lita traía un vaporoso vestido de volantes, su amigos se parecían a él con trajes en color verde oscuro por parte de Andrew y por Malachite un café también oscuro, el padre de ellos estaba con un traje de su milicia de color azul oscuro y la única mujer soltera de la mesa, en un vestido color amarillo pálido con unos guantes cortos de color crema y su cabello trenzado con flore-sillas amarillas muy pequeñas, que para él era la que le seguía a la novia.

La mesa de los Kumada, estaba cerca con los hermanos Chiba. Estaba también la señorita Ann Yarman junto a Neherenia y Usagi, la cual estaba hablando su gato _Jellyfish_ el cual dormitaba en una de las sillas.

.

Y como vieron mas personajes han llegado, amigos de la familia y mas chicos jovenes mi Seiya! al fin lo coloque. Wiii.

Pero bueno. Y les gusto o no. mas o no. mas tarde colocare el siguiente, entre hoy y mañana


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

—Que día tan espectacular, no lo crees, Serena.—Lita estaba llorando no podía y ni quería hacerlo pero ver la boda de Rei le recordó su propia boda, y el vestido tan lindo y elegante pero también sin nada ornamentos la conmovió. Los lirios blancos eran fantásticos en ella. Y claro lord Nikolas en su traje también le recordó a su propio esposo.

—Que te pasa, estas llorando? Te encuentras bien. —Serena no entendía nada a su cuñada. Lita estaba rara. Y además los nervios la tenían mal, su padre ya le había dicho que después de la fiesta de la otra semana ella partirá a Londres. Y no quería eso. ¿dónde estaba el futuro duque Shield? Ella lo mataría sino hacía lo pactado.

—Mi vida que te parece esta boda. ¿Verdad que puedes sacar ideas para la tuya?—el retirado coronel miró a su hija. Serena se hizo la desentendida. Haciendo de Lita le contestará.

—Querido padre no creo que eso sea bueno. A Serena hay que hacerla en la capilla familiar, donde Andrew y yo nos casamos y usted también.

—Oh eso es verdad, gracias querida mía. Este viejo se le olvida algunas cosas. Pero ahora donde esta Malachite y tu esposo, no los veo.

—Están dando nuestros buenos deseos a los familiares y a los mismos novios.

—¿Y tú porqué no estas con ellos?—la cara de Lita se ilumino común tenue rosa. Serena decidió acabar con el comportamiento infantil y hablo con su padre. Con el cual no tenía una relación muy buena desde hace tres días.

—No creo que una esposa deba estar pegada a su esposo todo el tiempo, padre.— Don Malachite apretó los labios. Sabía que su hija no estaba bien con la noticia de mandarla a la ciudad pero iba pronto a cumplir los diecinueve, iba hacía su segunda presentación, no era algo malo es más otras llegaban hasta la tercera presentación sin marido pero ya comprometidas. Eso era lo que él quería para su pequeña Rae.

—Serena, eso no es cierto. Yo amo a tu hermano y estar con el me complace, me siento protegida solo que ahora no pude.—tanto Serena como el padre de ella la observaron— es que hace demasiada calor y estamos en el exterior, creo que sería mejor que nos trasladaran para dentro no crees.—Lita sonrió.

—No, aquí hay varios árboles.—Serena achico los ojos— Así que no nos toca el sol.

—Te sientes mal. Te duele la cabeza el estomago?— Don Kenji no estaba seguro, pero le preocupaba la salud de su nuera.

—Iré por Andrew y Malachite—. Serena se levantó de su silla y se encamino hacía la mesa de los novios, ahí estaban los padres de lord Nikolas la mujer era en verdad desesperante. Y los duques eran maravillosos. Lord Armando y su esposa, lady Viluy, radiaban en felicidad.

—Mis felicitaciones—Serena tuvo que saludar la mesa después de unos minutos y no ver a sus hermanos. —Lady Viluy sabe donde están mis hermanos, por lo que supe estarían aquí.

—Oh no, querida. Tanto Andrew y el encantador de Malachite están allá—señalando una mesa cercana Serena los vio con los gemelos y Diana.—Gracias lady Viluy.

Se encaminó para terminar enfrascada en una especie de avalancha que de la nada las damas de honor protagonizaban.—Atención—lady Yarman gritó.—Hoy queremos, nosotras las damas de honor de Rei, queremos dar un discurso.

Los presentes tenían asombro. Lady Yarman continuo—. Así que empezaremos por lady Crone.—Ann señaló a una morena de cabellos rizados y oscuros, más que la propia Rei.

Lady Crone se acerco a Ann—Buen día, desde que tengo doce conozco a Rei y la verdad es que siempre pasamos los inviernos aquí, es algo que debemos agradecer a nuestros padres en mi caso a mi primo, gracias. —tomó aire y lo soltó para quitarse la sensación de nervios— pero estamos aquí, nunca pensé que sería parte de su cortejo teniendo ella tantas primas, así que me siento muy feliz de estar aquí para ver y compartir tu felicidad.—tomó su copa, la levantó y todos la imitaron—así que brindo, por ustedes, Rei, lord Kumada, salud.— la siguiente que se acerco a Ann fue lady Tomoe la cual a no tener tanta familiaridad con la novia y familia del novio solo declaro unas propias palabras para la ocasión. La siguiente fue lady Kumada, hermana del novio y ahora también de la novia.

—Yo no sé más aportar para su felicidad, solo qué espero que sean gratamente dichosos en sus vidas, que la paz este en el también el amor los acompañe siempre y bienvenida a la familia, Rei.

Diana brinco y se acerco a Ann la cual tenía un regalo en sus manos que era parte de ellas cinco.—Bueno es mi turno.—los invitados sonrieron, era poco usual que eso pasará, solo quedaba decir que los tiempos cambian o que la señorita Ann es de una mente perversa, y convenció de que las damas tomaran un poco para relajarse y que dieran su discurso.— Hermana se que me extrañaras igual que yo, pero siempre estaré para ti, estaré a una carta de distancia y los días que esta se tarde. Un telegrama sería lo mejor.—Rei se mordió el labio parra no reír.

Serena sorprendía como estaba no tomó en cuenta las palabras de la damas de honor, había podido salir de ese circulo infernal para terminar en los brazos de lord Darien el cual no la soltaba. Que es lo que quería, que los vieran.

 _ **«Eso sería impropio»**_

—Lord Chiba, como se atreve a traerme aquí.

—Lady Tsukino usted se ha atrevido todo el día a ignorarme, así que mi forzado a tomar medidas. Quiero que no sea esquiva conmigo sabe que no me gusta, pensé que nuestras diferencias estaban ya superadas desde que empezó a trabajar con los preparativos para está boda. Y creo que nos debemos una conversación para tener respuesta y aquí me la tendremos.

— Lord Chiba yo... yo ya le comente que no me sentiría bien haciendo eso, pero, si cree que le puedo bueno ayudar... puedo aceptar. —omitiendo que sería beneficiario para ella que su padre la dejara más tiempo y no ir hasta la presentación en septiembre que la reina daba para las debutantes.

—Serena—susurró inmediatamente ella levantó su cara y lo miró perforándolo, él le tocó el mechón suelto de la trenza y termino rozando el mentón de la joven.

—No creo que sea bueno que me tutee, lord Chiba.—discrepó. Darien no le hizo caso, total ella sería su prometida; y con una prometida tenía ciertos permisos. La cortejaría, claro que sí. Pero si podía tocar o besar en el camino también lo haría.

—Serás mi prometida yo puedo tutearte, también si puedo llegar a verte tus tobillos lo haría y si tengo suerte besarte si lo considero apropiado.— una cualidad que Serena podía otorgarle a Lord Darien Chiba era que en ocaciones la deja sin habla, pero no en el buen sentido. _**«Cómo se atrevía»**_

—No es propio de un caballero decir esas cosas, Lord Chiba.

—Ves ya hasta me corriges, eres perfecta. _**«Más que perfecta»**_

En el pasillo empedrado entre las paredes de la mansión fueron testigos del primer beso entre el señor Chiba y la señorita Tsukino.

 **(***)**

Una semana después Rei partía para la capital. Con tantos invitados cerca pospusieron tres días más su estancia en casa del duque Shield, Diana con el permiso dado por el doctor Crismon también estuvo en casa con sus padres, siendo un apoyo para su madre ya que era muy duro para la duquesa ver a sus hija partir. Los gemelos a su mismo ritmo hicieron todo lo posible para poder aguantar tantas damas en edad casadera también desaparecer cuando lady Viluy se acercaba con una joven, el duque también se sentía mal al ver a una hija partir en manos de un hombre que para mal o para bien, era un caballero.

—Queridos fue unos días espectaculares— lady Nicole comenzó su discurso de dependida. Su esposo nunca la interrumpió y lady Neherenia la ignoro, tomando de la mano a Usagi; la cual ya tenía a _Jellyfish_ dormido en su otro brazo.

—Así que será esplendido que nos habláramos dentro de unas semanas para poder estar en contacto, por nuestros hijos. Como usted debe de conocer que las hijas son mas pegadas a su madre, tal vez Rei se ponga en contacto con usted, Viluy.

—Será un placer mandarle un recado si llegó a tener información, no se preocupe Nicole.

—Bueno nos despedimos.—con inclinaciones y saludos de caballeros la familia Kumada fue la última en irse. Dejando solo a una huésped.

—Esto fue muy agradable, madre.—ironizo la chica.

—¡Diana!—riñó — Solo espero que Rei no quiera estar cerca de esa mujer da escalofríos.— los hombres lo afirmaron.

—A mi me parece que la condesa posee un problema de mamá gallina, no quiere alejarse de sus polluelos.—Ann Yarman sonrió; Diana también se rió con ganas.

—Ann querida, dime que te quedaras más tiempo, eres como una hija más para mi. Así que permite me gozar más de estancia aquí, Armando y yo estamos muy solos en esta casa.

—Será un honor para mi tener más días en el campo. Además tanto Armando Jr y Zafiro son muy amables para conmigo.

—¡Sí! Además dentro de unos días más estará el evento del vizconde WitchWood, el primo de señorita Crone, la tiene desde hace mucho días y contigo aquí podre tener una amiga.

—¡Oh si! También estará organizo por la señorita Tsukino ella hizo el ramo de mi Rei, quedo hermoso.

—Si, la hija de mi amigo fue muy buena en las flores, solo halagos escuche, aunque casi no la vi.—el duque poso un dedo en su barbilla, rebobinando que la chica solo paso una ves por su mesa. Bueno las jóvenes de hoy.

Los gemelos estaban en un rincón de la salita con una copa de coñac y tranquilamente hablando, junto a ellos Darien tenía los ojos cerrados recordando los labios de cierta dama. La timidez y nervios de la joven de cabellos caoba. Suspiro.

—Vaya! Que suspiros Darien, en qué piensas.

—En nada, Zafiro.

—Que esquivo, hermano. Pero no tanto como el que me robo mi hermoso rostro.— los dos miraron a Armando que tenía la mirada perdida en su copa.

—Y a ti qué te pasa, Armando.—cuestionó Darien.

Saliendo de pensamiento la cara de Armando se encendió—Solo recuerdo que Rei ya no esta.—se excusó.

—No es verdad, yo lo sé y también el ogro.—rió Zafiro, señalando con la cabeza a su hermano mayor.

—No soy ningún ogro, Zafiro—reprochó el aludido.

—Lo ves Armando. Él lo es.

—Pero en sí dime que te tiene así, perdido en la nada. ¡Y no digas nada!

—Bueno, yo, creo que la señorita Tomoe estaba muy linda.

—¡Aja! Te has vuelto a enamorar, pero ten cuidado no se aquí nuestro hermano aquí presente te diga que no es para ti.—Darien arrugo su ceño y fulminó a Zafiro.

—Creo que lady Tomoe es una dama... dulce, será una buena eh...

—Solo dulce, lady Tomoe es como una santa, aguanta a Diana todo el día en el dispensario, la escucha despotricar por el doctor ése, además siempre esta sonriendo, es un ángel. —Miró a Armando—así que no la pierdas gemelo.

—Sí, ella es muy dulce y tierna. Sabe mucho de política la veces que hemos hablado de ese tema siempre sabe lo que ocurre, también hace un rico postre de melaza, y de moras.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Armando?—la mirada de Zafiro era chispeante.

—Cuando he ido al dispensario por Diana o cuando llevo a Diana a casa de ella, siempre de da un poco. Y Clara me dijo que es ella quien las hace.

—Ah nuestra pequeña hermanita esta de cupido, hay que tener cuidado. —miraron a Clara la cual estaba más que alegre hablando con la única invitada de la casa, lady Ann Yarman, amiga de Rei desde la niñez.

 **(***)**

Serena tenía la cabeza hecha vueltas desde hace días, días que exactamente siete, desde la boda de su vecina, casi podía contar las horas que usaba al día para recordar el encuentro furtivo planeado por lord Darien. En esa pequeña esquina, entre de las paredes de la casa, la casa del duque Shield

—Estaba mal pero lo disfrute.—terminó por pasar sus dedos por sus labios y sonrió bobamente, según su nana que la veía desde varios minutos y la joven no se percataba.

—Qué disfrutaste, niña.— habló de forma divertida.

—¡Nana!—medio gritó espantada.

—¿Qué? Es que has hecho algo malo mi niña.— la vieja guardo la ropa doblada de su niña en el ropero. Mientras sacaba otras prendas. Serena miró que era su vestido azul con gris; uno de gala, con un escote algo atrevido cortesía de su amiga Minako, regalo por su primera presentación. Era un baile después te su debut en la corte en presencia de la reina. En ese año en la temporada de otoño-invierno fue la presentación de ella en el primer baile y para finales de noviembre, y Minako a mediados de diciembre.

—Para que el vestido nana. ¿Dónde iré?

—Es uno de los que usaras en Londres, no para los bailes pero si para los tés de media tarde, también para ir al parque con Lita con migo como tu carabina, y los jóvenes que te quieran conocer para luego cortejar.

—Oh.

—Sí. Tu padre quiere ver vestidos son propios para llevar de aquí y cuales serán los propios de allá para no mandar a hacer alguno parecido.

—Hmm.

—Sé que es molesto cariño, pero tus amigas ya están casadas, lady Ami desde casi dos años y por lo que contaste en espera de su primer hijo, la alocada amiga tuya, Minako prometida y aún así siendo cortejada por Lord Yaten y tú aquí en la finca de tu padre, con casi diecinueve años, crees que la gente se hace más joven, ¡mírame!soy una anciana sola.

—Me tienes a mí, y a Malachite y también Andrew junto a Lita y papá también.

Serena abrazo a su nana y juntas revisaron el guarda ropa. Separando las ropas, las camisolas, los vestidos tipo camiseta, los más elaborados, las cofias, las enaguas y los paños.

Viendo que comprar por el viaje a la capital, además comprar ropa siempre motivaba a Serena.

.

.

 **Y aquí el 19. pronto entraremos a los 20 que emoción. Ahhh aún recuerdo cuando solo publique el prologo xD**

 **Bueno esta historia pronto terminara si, creo que sí. O no. cuando uno escribe quiere que sea tantos pero luego se da cuenta que ¡Los personajes tienen mente propia! y se escapan de mi manos y ahí ¡ BUM! SALEN MAS CAPÍTULOS.**

 **LOS QUIERE 0Jp**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

 **Aquí conteste sus comentarios.**

 **missi:** Aquí la continuación.

 **Ivette:** Me alegro que aún te guste mi historia y aún me escribas.

 **Yadia567:** Jajajaj sí hay que quitar eso de que solo Rini sea ¿verdad? y si fuera varón cual te gusta.?

 **Marinerita:** Tú siempre me alegras con tus mensajes eres de las que esta aquí desde el inicio.

 **Stormaw:** Si pronto, pronto serán esos dos atropellados por sus familias en ¿cómo se casaran? xD amare ver como se desarrolla.

 **Limavzqz:** Sí, ya estaran juntos, triste. pronto se acabara. x.x

* * *

La hacienda del vizconde WitchWood era hermosa, grande, espaciosa y estaba decorada majestuosamente. El día apenas comenzaba, las puertas estarían abiertas desde las nueve de la mañana en delante y se cerrarían cerca de las once, a aparir de las seis un baile para reunir a las damas casaderas y debidamente presentadas en busca de un príncipe azul, habrían fuegos artificiales para el final.

Las damas que llegaban junto a sus familiares veían todo con los ojos abiertos. El vizconde no reparo en sus gastos, mucho más con la llegada de su prima lady Crone, la que tenía amigas como lady Diana y lady Ann, la última muy hermosa, de cabellos lacios rojo, ojos de color verde. Era una dama hermosa en toda la palabra.

—Bienvenidos amigos míos.—WitchWood miró a sus viejos amigos los gemelos que parecían perdidos sin el alfa de Darien. Pero como siempre el más sinvergüenza de los tres, se mantenía a flote con su encanto.— es un honor tenerlos aquí. Quiero que disfruten de todo así que hay horarios cerca de la valla de madera, hay una canasta en las cuatro esquinas.

—Los duques de Shield traían a Clara y Ann. Rápidamente el doctor Crismon se acerco a la familia.

Lord Armando y lady Viluy, sonrieron por el comportamiento del doctor, era como si la boda de Rei le hubiera dado esperanza para seguir su lento pero seguro—según él—cortejo a la dama más pequeña de los duques.

Ann se acerco a Armando él cual por caballerosidad le dio su brazo. Pero con la mirada sagaz en busca de la señorita Tomoe. Ann lo miró y sonrió era tan evidente. Zafiro por segunda vez haría algo para la felicidad de sus hermanos, tomó a lady Ann y la llevó cerca de los duques caminaron juntos.

—Que valiente de tu parte, Zafiro. —Ann se burlo.

—No sé de que hablas, Ann.

—Sabes que Hotaru, también corresponde los sentimientos de Armando.

—¿Quién es Hotaru?

Ann lo miró mal—. Lady Tomoe es Hotaru, ese es su nombre. No lo puedo creer que no sepas el nombre de tus vecinos, Zafiro, jamás cambiaras. Te costo aprenderte el mío.

—Oh sí siempre eras la niña metiche que me acorralaban con Rei para jugar a el caballero y el dragón, que siempre fui yo el dragón.

—Por supuesto, solo Armando o Darien cuando él quería podían ser el caballero o principie.

Zafiro la miró ofendido. Qué el no podría ser un caballero hasta para la mente que fueron de dos niñas.— Vaya que cosas, Ann. Dime como esta tu hermano, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo.

—Acaba de retirarse de la milicia, papá quiere que tenga herederos y lo hostiga a que se case.

—Y tú, ningún valiente.

—Mi valiente caballero aún no llega.

—Rezaré por él. Sea quien sea, ojala y te aguante, señorita.

—Ochs, Zafiro siempre eres tan malo. —haciendo un puchero Ann volvió su vista al frente para mirar la esquistos ornamentos.

— _¡Qui Moi!_ Pero si soy un buen niño. Mira que soportar tu presencia para que el ladron de rostros tenga algo con lady... lady Otaru.

—Es Hotaru, Zafiro. Además no es culpa de Armando que sean gemelos. En todo caso sería de tus padres. Cosa que esta bien. Yo soy la única en casa, hasta que mi hermano regreso. Cosa que solo hace que se quede por ratos.

—Oh vaya. A Alan no le gusta la casa del conde. Donde recuerdo el es de mi misma edad ¿cual es el apuro?

—Padre lo comprometió con lady Amalia, la hija de un parlamentario.

—Oh tan pronto.—se sorprendido un poco.

—No, desde antes que Alan se fuera a la milicia.—le contestó con un suspiro.

—Así que él ahora no quiere la mano de la dama.

—Lady Amalia solo tiene diecisiete años, no ha tenía su presentación, pero ya esta comprometida; Alan esperará hasta la temporada otoño-invierno, para cortejarla, quiere que ella tenga una temporada normal—Ann sonrió—también para que conozca más cabaleros y si tiene suerte que lo deje libre.

—Espero que tu hermano tenga suerte, un titulo como conde es muy valioso, no quiero que caigan en las artimañas de alguna mala mujer.

—Si también me preocupo por él, y por ustedes. Los conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, crecimos juntos, Zafiro. Tú, Armando y Darien se comportan como hermanos mayores.—ambos llegaron cerca de unas bancas Zafiro le ayudo a sentarse. Mientras ellos supervisaban que Armando junto a lady Tomoe. Zafiro rezando que Armando no hiciera nada tonto y Ann admirando la escena tan romántica que ellos transmitían. También se fijo que Darien se acerco a una joven, la misma que ella conocía como la organizadora de las flores.

—¿Zafiro quién es ella?—señaló donde estaban Darien y la muchacha.

—Ella mi querida Ann es la mujer que trae de cabeza a mi hermano.

—¡Qué!

—Sí, así que Darien ya no esta disponible, Armando esta tras lady Tomoe y _moi_ no esta en el menú, Mademoiselle.

 **(***)**

—Le diré a tu padre, en estos días. —Darien observada a sus padres que tenían a Diana cerca de ellos porque el doctor del dispensario estaba con ellos. También estaban Armando junto a lady Tomoe junto al padre de ella.

—Lord Chiba—Darien cerro los ojos amaba oírle decir su nombre, con ese tono de censura.—deja de espiar tu familia, no da una buena impresión de usted mismo.

—Creo que debo de hacer le caso, ya que pronto será conocida nuestro compromiso.—ella chasqueo la lengua.

—Uno de mentiras. No es muy agradable.

Darien sonrió puede que comenzará así, peor ella sería suya, la temporada de otoño-invierno sería en algunos meses, así que podría llevarla ahí, como su prometida y sus amigos no se le acercarían. Ni otros caballeros.

—¿Quién es ella? Me ha mirado muy seguido. Es alguna conocida suya, la vi en la boda de su hermana.

Él la miró—¿Celosa?

—Jamás. Pero me inquieta. ¿Sabe quién es si o no?

—Ella es Ann Yarman, amiga de Rei y Diana desde que eran muy pequeñas, mi padre es amigo del conde de Yarmandaka. Lord Yarman. Esta en el Parlamento, trabaja en varias reformas. —explico y luego la miró—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo que habla tan apasionadamente que es difícil no sumergirse en el relato, veo que le gusta el trabajo de su señoría.

—Sí mi padre también ayudo un poco—la sonrisa tímida de Darien hizo que las mejías de Serena se calentaran.

—¿Así que lady Yarman, está comprometida con su hermano?

—¿Por qué?—preguntó extrañado que ella halla llegado a esa conclusión.

—Por primera vez veo a lord Zafiro con una dama respetable y la trata de buena forma.

—Él solo trata de ser amable, aunque le aseguro que mi hermano no se lleva muy bien con la señorita Ann. Ella junto a Rei y Diana lo tenían para jugar.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh. Pero—miró hacía todos lados y se acercó más a Serena—tú mi lady eres la dama más hermosa aquí presente.

—Es un cambio muy repentino, no lo cree.—acusó con ojos alegres.

—Nunca será repentino admitir tu belleza, lady Serena.

Él tomó su mano y le beso los nudillos. Ella aprisiono sus dedos contra la mano de él. No quería dejar de sentir la sensación que eso le provocaba. Darien era encantador y ella le fascinaba eso. Perdida en la mirada azul no se percató que la presencia de alguien.

—Amigo mio. —el pesado brazo de Malachite cayó en los hombros de Darien.

—Malachite ¿qué sorpresa?—murmuró Darien.

—Oh mira pero si es mi hermana. Serena ¿qué haces a solas con un caballero a estas horas del día?—chilló como una niña cuando descubre algo malo.

—Hablo.—gruñó Serena.

—¿Tomados de las manos?—negó con la cabeza, su dedo golpeaba rítmicamente su barbilla.—eso no se hace.—se enfocó en Darien, sabía que le atraía su hermana pero jamás pensó que tomara impulso después de todos esas semanas.

—No, yo puedo explicar eso—Serena por primera vez tuvo miedo de su hermano, Malachite era un hombre muy protector con ella y si le decía algo a Andrew ese podría hacer algo apresurado o si le decía su padre, él haría algo peor.

—Malachite— Darien empezó a hablar ya que él era el único que podía hacer que la familia Tsukino lo mirara bien, porque sabía como lo consideraba Andrew, como un amigo, si, como algo más lo dudaba. Malachite era el que podía ayudarle para llegar al corazón de esa muchacha rebelde y respondona.

—¿Ummh?—dudo un poco, no era que no creyera que Serena fuera una joven así de rebelde pero no esperaba que Darien soltará así que quería cortejarla.

—Sí.

—Bueno, solo espero que esto funcione. Darien desde ahora yo, Malachite Jr. Tsukino te doy mi bendición, eso si—hablo bajo y serio—has algo malo para mi hermana y tú y yo nos veremos al amanecer.

—¡Malachite!—chilló Serena ofuscada y mareada por la conversación, que esos caballeros tenían enfrente de ella. Era una dama ¡por Dios! Y hablaban de duelos enfrente de ella era ¡ _inapropiado_!

—Estas advertido, Chiba. Mi hermana sufre tú también.—dejando esas palabras regresó a los cómodos asientos de que el vizconde tenía debajo de los árboles, en compañía de lady Crone.

—Crees que lady Crone lo pesque y nos deje en paz, lady Serena.—ella lo fulminó.

—No, Malachite será soltero para siempre.

—Como estas tan segura, _mon amour._

Suspiro iba a ser algo largo. _—_ Estaba enamorado de Lita, y eso fue hace seis años, desde ese entonces nunca más lo volví a ver enamorado.

—Qué, Andrew le quito la oportunidad a Malachite de enamorar a Lita.

—No exactamente. Lita es mayor casi cuatro años que yo. Siempre que venía ella me ayudaba con papá, a pesar que papá se ve fuerte antes no era así. Hubo varias muertes seguidas en la familia—recordó a su madre y hermano gemelo— padre enfermo no era de cuerpo era más algo de su estado emocional, siempre decaído así que Lita al crecer aquí y no ir a Londres casi para nada se dedico a cuidarlo, conoció a mis hermanos y bueno se ilusiono con Andrew el cual también le cautivo. Cuando llegaba en mis vacaciones los miraba juntos, charlando, daban paseos junto al río, Malachite también quedo cautivado así que hizo una balsa y la llevaba al río junto con Lita.

—¿Y?

—Ella aún amaba a Andrew, Malachite se rindió y un día se fue conmigo a Londres, me quede con mis tíos y él se fue a MoonHouse. Varios meses después nos llegó una carta que anunciaba la boda, quede impactada que se casaran tan jóvenes—Darien entorno los ojos—yo tenía catorce. Lita apenas estaba por cumplir los dieciocho y Andrew veintiuno. Cuando llegué todos esperaban que Malachite viniera pero no lo hizo. Hirió a papá y Andrew.

—Que triste, pero ahora yo los veo y se ven tan normal. Qué ocurrió.

—No lo sé, estaba en Londres, saliendo del colegio de señoritas, cuando decidí enlistamente como enfermera de guerra.

—Si eres enfermera. ¿Cómo llegaste a esa decisión, qué te impulso?

Sonriendo ella dijo— El esposo de Esme estaba en el ejercito español y había llegado junto a ella, me encanto verlo en su uniforme. Y le pregunte como era que lo obtuvo, yo era muy ingenua. —sonrió mas—. El ilustrisimo señor me hablo de sus días cuando tenía que presentarse al regimiento del ejercito y las únicas damas que el miraba eran enfermeras.

—¿Así que querías ser enfermera para ayudar a los militares?

—No. Yo solo quería ver más caballeros en botas y chaquetas, con fusibles.

—¿Qué?

—¡Por supuesto que mi idea era ayudar a los enfermos!. Pero me integre en el hospital de Saint Thomas, con el doctor Branen. También estuve en Guy's Hospital con los pacientes terminales. Fue horrible ver tantas perdidas.— sus manos volvieron a unirse, y ella sintió por raro que le pareciese y se ponía a pensarlo una cercanía entre ambos.

—¿Cuenta me como se reitero Malachite a la familia?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué se reitero?

—Serena, lo veo.—ella se puso rígida. No se acostumbrada que le llamara por su nombre sin ningún apelativo distintivo. No era propio.

« _ **Pícaro**_ »

—Bueno los primeros meses, se comunico con papá y le dijo que no regresaría aquí a Somerset. Padre se enojo y le dijo que no lo quería en la casa familiar, entonces él se fue.

—¿A dónde?—Darien estaba muy interesado en esa historia siempre supuso que Malachite sentía algo por Lita cuando los conoció se podía ver la mirada boba de él. Además Lita cautivaba a todo aquel que la llegará a conocer.

—No lo sé. Bueno en ese entonces nadie lo sabía. Malachite tenía diecinueve y estaba devastado. Lita se sintió culpable que obligo a Andrew a ir a Londres en busca de Malachite. El mayordomo de casa no dijo nada pero Hunter no estaba allí. Él es el ayuda de cámara de Malachite en la capital.—pauso un poco y luego retorno.

—Bueno la historia sigue pero no terminó en contarla en un día.—Serena se levantó de la banca se sacudió las falda de su vestido. Darien le ofreció su brazo.

—¿A dónde vamos, mademoiselle?

—A la comida, es mediodía y ya esta el almuerzo. Nos hemos saltado dos actividades, por la historia.

—La única que importa es la de equitación. Lo malo es que Nikolas se fue a su luna de miel—haciendo un gesto de repugnancia.— con mi hermana, es horrible.—sacudió la cabeza « _ **Repulsivo**_ ».

Serena se rió, solo un hombre podía decir algo así, ella estuvo presente en varias bodas de primas y primos y jamás se le paso algo así por la cabeza, lord Darien Chiba le hacía pensar de más.

 **(***)**

El duque estaba maldiciendo al doctor Crismon. Qué era lo qué se creía ese doctor, acaba de perder a una hija y ése quería llevarse a la otra. Su esposa estaba feliz que el doctor estuviera como mariposa tras su flore-silla. « _ **Malhechor de hijas inocentes**_ »

—Bella querida ¿no crees qué el doc. Crismon debe estar hambriento?—formuló la pregunta con la esperanza que el joven se fuera y su esposa lo apoyara, pero no ¡sorpresa! su amada esposa invitó al _canalla_ a su propia mesa. ¡Su mesa era inaudito!

—Estaré encantado de estar con ustedes, excelencias.

—Que encantador, vamos hija.

—Si.— el doctor ofreció su brazo y Clara lo tomó perdida en la mirada del caballero.

La mesa decorada como todas, manteles crema y ocre eran en mayoría también, bajo un gran techo sin paredes y ventanas. La mesa tenía una tarjeta " _Fam. Chiba y compañía_ " tenía diez sillas. La duquesa pensó que el vizconde aún creía que estaban con los familiares del novio.

—Tenemos un buen numero de sillas, Ann y Zafiro estarán pronto, o eso espero. Armando tal ves invite a la señorita Tomoe a comer con nosotros esos sería maravilloso.

—¿Zafiro está con Ann? Creí que era Armando. Vaya que cosas. Pero sabes querida me agrada Ann para Zafiro ella sería perfecta para él.

—Bueno si lo crees habla con él, mi señor.—tomaron asientos, el doctor ayudo a lady Clara. El duque a su esposa. Armando llegó feliz a tomar su silla. Más tarde llegaron Zafiro y Ann la cual tenía su abanico y no paraba de golpear a Zafiro.

—Mademoiselle, aquí su silla.

—Gracias.

—Te gustaron las actividades, Ann querida.

—Si duquesa, me resultaron refrescare; me recuerda un poco a los eventos que he visto en Hyde Park.

—Oh el bello Hyde Park, lo echo de falta, doctor Crismon a usted también le gusta, Londres.

—Si, mis padres viven en el centro de la ciudad ,en Marylebone. Me queda cerca ese parque junto a Kensington Gardens.

La mente del duque solo rebotaban las palabras con sarcasmo, _asombroso, sorprendente, que ingenioso, nunca lo creería._

 _ **«Porqué no es alérgico al polen»**_ —pensó tras mirar unas plantas cerca de su mesa. ¡Me quiere robar a mi bebé!

« _ **Malvado**_ ».

—Familia.—Darien tomó asiento después. de dejar a su dama en la mesa del teniente coronel.—¿dónde estabas, jovencito?—acusó la duquesa.

—¿ _Moi_?—señalandose a si mismo.

— _Oui_.

—Bueno ya que tanto te interesa, Viluy. He de decir que que fui a dejar a mi futura prometida.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Cómo tú llegaste a tener una prometida, hijo?

—Padre, es para mi un entero satisfacción decirte que la joven es, lady Serena. La hija del Teniente-Coronel Malachite Tsukino, tu amigo y vecino.

—Oh, así que ella en verdad te gustaba, hermano—Armando festejo que su hermano por fin haría algo bueno para él mismo. Lady Serena era hermosa por fuera y por dentro no sería distinto, siempre con una sonrisa y con la generosidad de ayudar, claro que no era tonto y ahora que no estaba encaprichado con ella admitía que era muy tozuda y francamente mordaz cuando quería.

—Te deseo suerte, _mon frère._

— _Merci_ _._ Pero dime ¿porque estás hablando en francés, hace varias horas te he escuchado? Yo en particular lo odio—se quejó.

—Él me ayuda en practicar el idioma, Darien.—Ann saltó al rescate de Zafiro.

—Sí. Y además siempre nos ponen a estudiarlo y casi ni lo usamos aquí, Rei fue a Italia no a Francia ella habla francés y no podrá practicarlo, allí.—Se quejo Diana.

—No creo que lo ocupe de todos modos, pequeña—Zafiro provocó que los caballeros se atoraran con el bocado en su boca o se atragantaran con la bebida, caso de su padre, él cual se puso rojo de la ira por la falta de educación en presencia de las damas.

—Zafiro. Compórtate—regañó su padre.

—Pero que aburridos. —murmuró por lo bajo. Lady Ann lo miró mal. Diana estaba más perdida que nadie. El doctor Crismon no sabía donde mirar. La duquesa negaba con cansancio. Armando disimuladamente sonreía y Darien los ignoro a todos, fijándose en su plato pero con su ceño fruncido.

« _ **Estúpido Zafiro**_ ».


	22. Especial 01

**Especial**

* * *

 ***Beso ¿Robado?***

* * *

Las piernas le temblaban y sus manos sudaban o eso pensó al ver a su ''prometido'' apretarla en la pared de roca y ¡besarle! ¿cómo era que se atrevía? ¿cómo ella se lo permitía?.

Si su padre la viera la castigaría hasta que cumpliera cuarenta, su hermano mayor, Andrew, le gritaría y también hablaría muy seriamente con lord Darien o claro Malaquite que era un extremista retaría a duelo a lord Darien y luego se burlaría de ella por ser atrapada. Si así pasaría, y Lita haría una boda si es que salia vivo el caballero.

— **Lord Darien deben de estar esperándonos.** —respiró. Y con los nervios a flor de piel empezó a hablar— **Deje de hacer esto y vayámonos a la fiesta.**

— **Y qué es «esto» lady Serena**.—Darien reposo su frente en la de la dama, era baja para él que tenía que agacharse un poco más casi por torcerse el cuello, pero la dama Serena lo valía.

Ella se quedo muda otra vez. Cómo lo hacia se reprendió— **E-el beso** —tartamudeo un poco es decir la estuvo besando y ahora esta como si nada. Tenía que ser un hombre, un hombre guapo y por que no decirlo sexy. Pero no solo eso. Sino que le hacia sentir cosas que no debía. No quería crear falsas ilusiones como un día con el amigo de su hermano.

— **Lord Darien creo que... que.** —¿qué creía? ¡Ella ya no lo sabía!

— **No hables** —le aconsejo a la chica. Darien pensó que la dama era encantadora cuando era presa de los nervios. Claro él también los tenía si los llegaran a ver. Pero eso no pasaría, Zafiro prometió ayudarlo en eso. — **Solo llámame Darien de ahora en adelante**

— **¡Qué! No, yo no podría, con padre presente o con Andrew.** —se avergonzó de ser tan débil como es que esa fue esa excusa, la risa de lord Darien hizo que se sonrojara más. Ese hombre era un papanatas.

— **Entonces llámame así cuando te sientas segura de hacerlo, me gusta escucharlo de tus labios.**

Serena lo miró, levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, ojos azules brillantes y donde podía verse reflejada su corazón latió más fuerte y sus piernas que ya estaban más recuperadas se volvieron a debilitar y sus brazos se fueron a los hombros de su compañero.

— **Lord Darien.**

— **Si lady Serena.**

— **¿Cuál es su segundo nombre?**

Darien sonrió— **Mi nombre completo es Darien Mamoru Shield. Y ¿el suyo madame?**

Ella se sonrojo jamás podría decirle, era el único recuerdo que tenía de Sammy, su padre quiso que al ser gemelos tuvieran un nombre en común, no era muy común pero a ella le gustaba y al compartirlo con él sería algo demasiado intimo; aunque Serena y Samuel-Sammy- eran parecidos. Le sonrió.

— **Se lo diré cuando crea que sea lo correcto lord Darien.**

El discurso de las damas de honor terminó y Darien soltó a la dama ella arreglo sus ropas y cabellos pero al estar trenzados no lo tenía tan mal.

— **Nos veremos pronto lady Serena.**

— **Sí creo que si. Lord Darien.** —ella caminó hacía el pasillo y con cuidado regresó a su mesa .

— **Darien eso no se hace** —la sombra que Darien podía ver se acerco más a él.

— **Pensé que estarías en el jardín.**

— **Y lo estuve ¿quién crees que evito que padre o su esposa te buscaran?**

— **Gracias entonces. Pero ¿por qué dices eso?**

— **Aún no es legal, no debes de besar a una dama sin el correcto permiso de su padre y con ella dos hermanos.—** dijo burlonamente Zafiro .

— **Si claro. Ella es mi err novia.**

— **Si lo dudas tú, pobre de la dama.**

— **Deja de burlarte de mi. Ya te veré yo cuando llegue tu turno—se quejo Darien caminado hacía su mesa con un Zafiro riéndose de él.**

* * *

...

Fin. Especial por San Valentin


	23. Chapter 21

**Aquí la otro capítulo más.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

 _—No creo que lo ocupe de todos modos, pequeña—Zafiro provocó que los caballeros se atoraran con el bocado en su boca o se atragantaran con la bebida, caso de su padre, él cual se puso rojo de la ira por la falta de educación en presencia de las damas._

 _—Zafiro. Compórtate—regañó su padre._

 _—Pero que aburridos. —murmuró por lo bajo. Lady Ann lo miró mal. Diana estaba más perdida que nadie. El doctor Crismon no sabía donde mirar. La duquesa negaba con cansancio. Armando disimuladamente sonreía y Darien los ignoro a todos, fijándose en su plato pero con su ceño fruncido._

 _« **Estúpido Zafiro** »._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

* * *

La mesa de la familia Tsukino estaba en silencio, silencio que incomodo a Serena. Malachite disfrutaba esa hermosa y espesa sensación ¿por qué? Fácil, no era él que la provocaba. Se fijó en sus cubiertos, eran de plata, pensó que si él fuera un vampiro se moriría pero luego recordó que si lo fuera él ya estaría echo polvo por el sol, que ya molestaba. Luego volvió su concentración a la mesa, nada, nada había ocurrido. Serena seguía quieta en su silla y comía poco a poco cómo un canario. A Lita por fin se le veía mejor, Esmeralda se creía ave, porque movía el cuello hacía los dados de una forma muy rara y graciosa.

—Esta bien. Serena vino con un caballero de buena familia y dicho caballero nos saludo a todos, nos hizo las "preguntas de cortesía" así que no le veo nada malo.—terminó Malachite porque ya estaba cansado ver a su Sere tan mal. Además el sujeto ya estaba advertido que lo vería a la salida del sol si hería a su hermanita.

—Bueno creo que Quique tiene razón—el mencionado vio rojo, odiaba ese diminutivo y ella lo acabada de usar, si las miradas mataran, la condesa Lita Tsukino estaría enterrada.

—Gracias, Lita.—gruñó.

—Bueno conozco a Darien y si acudió aquí y te solicito lo que todos creemos, pues solo espero que sea para bien todo esto. Malachite no le vuelvas hablar así a Lita.

—Yo hablo como yo quiera hermano. Aquí lo importante es que Darien quiere hablar con papá. ¿Cuándo lo citaras, padre?

—Mañana.—suspiró el teniente coronel.

—Tan pronto.—saltó Serena, luego se sonrojo. Ella no podía opinar nada.

—Sí, no tengo que posponer nada, si el caballero tiene buenas intenciones, si no tú te iras en tres semanas a Londres City.

—Que te parece quedarte con conmigo, Sere. A Hunter le agradará tenerte.

—Sería muy dulce, gracias hermano.

—Es perfecto, enviaré una carta a Hunter, para que arregle las cosas en Green Manor.

—Esa casa tienes que arreglar varias cosas. —se quejó el teniente. Odiaba que su hijo haya tenido la desfachatez de comprar su propia casa cuando él tenía MoonHouse, sabía que la mansión de Londres era herencia de su hijo mayor, pero mientras estuviera vivo nadie podría sacar a sus hijos de su casa.

—Era de un duque que antes de su muerte me la vendió y a un buen precio he decir. Me gusta su laberinto, no sé que le ves de malo, padre.

—Es muy grande para ti solo. Solo eso.—murmuró, estaba mal que él no quisiera que su hijo estuviera con sus hermanos en Londres.

—La casa es más pequeña, un poco que MoonHouse. Solo un poco. Y no vivo solo, Hunter vive ahí también, con otros sirvientes.

—Mi casa es mejor, ahí estaremos mejor.

—¿Usted ira padre?

—Claro Serena, llegar en manos de Malachite sería un escándalo, podrías llamar a la marquesa, o a la hija de Víctor, sabes que la señora Anna es una vieja amiga de la familia estará ella feliz de llevarte a ti y su hija en las fiestas.

—Lady Anna de vieja tiene todo, más su carácter es tan agrego que no se como el tío Víctor la puede amar.

—¡Kenji Malachite! Reprochó.

—Padre.—sonrió.

—Compórtate, no entiendo este comportamiento tuyo. —negó el teniente coronel.

—Bueno a lo que nos compete, mañana en la tarde. Le diré a Chiba que se presente en la casa.

—Bien, eso es perfecto Andrew.

Malachite miró a través de su copa a su hermana la cual se mordía el labio, nunca imagino que Serena caería en las mañas de Darien pero él sabía que había algo, algo que él tendría que descubrir si quería que Serena fuera feliz en manos del mayor de los hijos del duque. Lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor es que solo tenía una y no dos como sus vecinos. O como el vizconde que por lo visto lo que quería era encontrar un partido para su prima, lady Crone, la cual era muy hermosa, le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo.

Lita pensó que era maravilloso ver a su cuñada pronto a ser cortejada como debía de ser, más en manos de un futuro duque. Pondría una carta para Unazuki, la cual estaría encantada de saber que su hermana podría casarse pronto. También le diría la nueva noticia que ella y Andrew pronto darían a conocer a toda la familia. Unazuki estaría encantada.

El teniente coronel solo pensó que su hija podría estar mejor en Londres en casa, junto a su tía, la cuál él enviaría a los bailes para que ella pudiera conocer a los hombres elegibles, mandaría una carta a su hermana para saber quienes serían mejor partido para Serena.

—Es agradable la tarde, como han sentido mi fiesta campestre, vecinos.—el vizconde WitchWood acompaño de su encantadora prima, lady Crone. Se acerco a su mesa, con una sonriente dama.

—Es agradable, Tomoe. No creí que daría una tarde así y más con tan bella dama en tu casa.—con su encanto y los modales que su apellido Malachite se integro a la conversación sacando suspiros a lady Crone.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora que tu posees el titulo de vizconde?

—Es un honor, lastima que haya sido por el fallecimiento de mi tío, sus hijas están tristes por su partida. Ahora mismo están inconsolables y por ellos no están aquí, aunque no quiero que sientan que les estoy quitando algo. Ellas siempre estarán primero para mi.

—Es verdad muchacho, eres hijo único. Y tu madre ¿ella esta bien en todo esto?. No la he visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ella esta en Escocia con mis primas.

—Y dime ¿iras en la temporada que viene a Londres?

—Sí, teniente.—el vizconde tenía que ve el mercado de doncellas ya que como su título lo requería, debía tener una esposa.

—Espero que tus primas lleguen a la presentación. Ahora es una prioridad para ellas. Si deseas yo puedo llevarla, vizconde.

—Sería algo bueno tanto para ellas, ambas están en edad para ir a la temporada. Estaría encantado con su ayuda condesa.

—Bueno así será, muchacho. Nosotros tenemos que ir por mi hija y sobrina, ella aún esta para cascase.

—Les deseo suerte teniente.

El vizconde y lady Crone continuaron saludando y conversando con los otros invitados.

—Has dejado una buena imprecación en lady Crone, Malachite.

—Ah sí—comentó despistado— quién lo diría.

—Es es muy linda ¿por qué no la invitas a el baile en la tarde, una o dos piezas.

—No.

—¿Por qué Hermano? ella se ve muy dulce. Creo que sería bueno para ti.

—Mis bailes son par ti, Sere. Y tal ves par a lady Diana.

—Sí es verdad. Hay que llevarnos mejor con los hijos de Armando. Así que esta bien que te guardes un baile para la hija más pequeña de él.

—En cambio tú jovencita, solo bailaras con tus hermanos o yo. No te quiero cerca de Darien hasta que hable conmigo como debe ser.

—Si padre.—refunfuño.

—Bueno solo espero que lord Darien no se aburra contigo, prima.—si las miradas matasen lady Esmeralda sepultada estaría..

« _ **Bruja**_ »

Serena se tranquilizo para poder hablar— Gracias Esme. Tus deseos son tan maravillosos, espero lo mismo para ti en un futuro.

—Chiquilla, malcriada.—el acto infantil de Serena sacó carcajadas de Malachite. Su padre agrando los ojos, y rezó por que nadie la viera visto hacer tal cosa, era demasiado grande para comportarse como una niña. Lita y Andrew mejor ni opinaban, ellos eran perores cuando discutían cosa que no lo hacían muy a menudo.

 **(***)**

—La mesa de tu prometida se ve divertida, creo que la hubieras invitado aquí, Darien.

—No. Es decir su familia no vería bien eso y aquí ene el campo tampoco es muy bien visto, lady Ann.

—Que mal.

—Sí, pequeña Ann. Aquí no puedes ultrajar a caballeros débiles, ni a tus amigos.

—Yo jamás he ultrajado a nadie que pueda llamarse caballero, Zafiro.

—Eres muy mala, lady Yarman. Llamaré a tu hermano.

—Oh sí hablando de Alan ¿qué ha hecho ese joven?—el duque miró a lady Ann.

—Esta en Londres, tiene que frecuentar el parlamento. Excelencia.

—Vaya. Que mal. Me hubiera gustado que viniera aquí aunque pronto nos iremos. Diana tiene que estar en su presentación.—miró de reojo al doctor y sonrió ése hombre estaba mas blanco que la cera.

—Doctor usted estará en la temporada, verdad. —Viluy quería que su hija no perdiera al hombre y si llegaba a Londres sin una declaración otros podrían quitarle oportunidad, pero si su hija se enamoraba de otro ella la apoyaría.

—No lo creo lady Shield, mis padre saben que estoy donde el deber me llame. Y aquí el dispensario me necesita. Aunque estuve en el Guy's Hospital pero nada me une ahí ahora.

—Esposo. —reprendió la duquesa—. Tú podrás hacer algo—hablo cerca del oído de su esposo para evitar que otros la escucharan.

—Vily.

—Mira a tu hija querido, se ve que lo quiere.

—Hablamos en casa esposa. Ahora concentrémonos aquí.

—La carrera de caballos es a la tres de la tarde, y la una habrá una demostración con caballos en el redil.—lady Ann leyó el horario.

—Oh eso suena... Any querida gracias por recordarme que tengo que buscar otro caballero para la presentación. ¿Crees que Malachite quiera hacerlo, Darien?

—Le preguntaré, si gustas.

—¡Me encantaría!

—Eso fue un error desde el principio. Yo lo supe. Y te lo hice saber.—Zafiro siguió con su comida tras desvelar ese reproche con voz sedosa.

—No calendarice muy bien las fechas, solo eso paso querido.—ruborizada se defendió la dama.

Zafiro levantó su ceja que brillo por el sol, y sus ojos azules fríos golpearon a la duquesa— Eso no te lo puedo creer, Viluy.

—Pero eso tiene solución, Zafiro. Darien hablara con Malachite y a él le encarara hasta te propongo que hará apuestas. —Armando intervino.

—Si eso dices, ladrón de rostros. —Darien suspiro, los arranques de Zafiro jamás pasaban fuera de casa. Y ahí en ese momento donde él quería que todos vieran con buenos ojos a su familia su hermano tenía arranques de furia y rabia reprimida.

« _ **Que problemático**_ »

* * *

 **.**

 **Y Que tal, les gusto.**

 **Espero sus opiniones. Nos vemos en otro capítulo.**

 **Un anuncio corto y chiquito xD**

 **(A los que les guste Harry Potter he subido uno y si quieren pasen a mi perfil ahí lo encontraran). ahora sí, hasta la próxima.**

 **.**

 **Continuara.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hola a Todos y todas... si es que hay un chico por aquí xD**

 **Además gracias, gracias a todos porque la historia ya tiene los 100 reviews**

 **Que alegría y con más de 23,000 vistas. No espere que tuviera tanto... ya que al principio tenía muy poco pero ¡gracias a todos!**

* * *

 **Primero que todo les contestare a sus comentarios:**

 **ReynaCecilia:** Sí las cosas estás más interesantes y hay mas entusiasmo y seriedad en el asunto.

 **Stormaw:** Hola! Sí claro que si entenderán además a los padres les interesa casar a sus hijas, pobre de ellas... aunque a mi también ya me quieren ver casada xD pero volviendo al tema.. ¿habrá boda? tiene que haber sino no habría historia o no... xD no te preocupes la historia será hasta lo que yo pueda ''romántica y amorosa'' espero que te guste como va ir quedando.

 **Cleo de Luna:** sí esa época es muy enredosa además trato de hacerla mas pegada a la realidad, aunque no le quita la fantasia a la historia.

 **fanthi:** Y aquí esta la continuación.

 **Marinerita:** Yo también el problema es que no se dejan... y ponerme a pelear con ellos no me sale, siempre termino perdiendo. pero espero verlos yo también atando el nudo.

 **Coneja:** Sí... por algo será ¿no? Que habrán visto en él para no tenerle esa estima.. xD

 **michel moon:** Aquí veremos que pasa.

 **Guest:** Si aquí la conti.

* * *

 **-Capítulo 22-**

* * *

Una semana, una semana. Era eso un castigo divino o solo que la suerte no era su amiga. Primero la "fiesta del vizconde" que paso lentamente, al día siguiente se encontraría en casa del teniente coronel y así fue. Pero no salio como quería. No, el teniente coronel le dijo que espera de él todo lo de un caballero.

No entendió nada.

Él era un caballero. Desde su cabello negro hasta la punta sus pies.

Segundo; Serena no estuvo presente y Andrew lo sermoneo, no lo quería ver en lugares indecentes, Zafiro lo acompañó y en vez de ayudarlo le dijo _«no volverás a ver a la bella Red»_ en ese momento quiso matarlo, Andrew se sonrojo, y Zafiro también lo miró burlón.

Tercero, el teniente coronel apenas se percato de lo dicho por Zafiro lo acuso con la mirada. Pero no dijo más. Y por último una cena. Cena que estaba a punto de ir, cena que varias personas irían y él estaba más asustado que nadie. Nervioso, y no sabía exactamente porqué.

—Listo, Darien.

—No lo sé, Armando. ¿Además dónde está Zafiro?

—Preparándose para la cena. Creo que lo vi hablando con Ann.

—Hmm. Bueno.

—Él solo quiere estar tranquilo. Tú sabes que odia estar encerrado, primero con lo irascible que se porto Rei y ahora con tu compromiso esta en estado de shock, habló y dijo que estaba ya viejo.—ambos se rieron.

—Bueno, solo Rei esta casada, yo apenas estoy en ese camino largo de cortejo. El teniente coronel quiere irse a la capital con Serena y si ella va, yo tengo que ir.

—Si, bueno yo lo tengo más fácil.

—¿Y eso? Ven Armando ayúdame con esta cravet.

—Ya. Uhg llamaré a Diana yo por eso no uso eso es muy raro y prefiero estar sin el.

—Solo ayúdame Armando.— la voz se le estrangulo, Darien odiaba su cravet blanco, pero tenía que usarlo para que combinara con todo el traje. Porque los caballeros tenían que usarla. Acaso no podían inventar otra forma de vestir. No. Claro que no. Y si el padre de su futura esposa lo quería como un caballero aunque él mismo se sintiera mal, lo usaría, usaría todo lo que 'caballero' llegará a colocarse

—No estés nervioso. Solo será una comida con el padre de tu ¿ _prometida_? Bueno, lady Serena es una dama y espero que la trates como tal. Además lady Ann estará también creo que anda tratando de llevarse bien con todos en la familia. Le habla hasta al doctor y padre la reprendió. Pero la conoces y lady Viluy tenía que protegerla.

—A Viluy le gusta ser una mamá pato, siempre cuidando a sus crías.

—Sí, me preocupa Zafiro. Ahora esta algo impulsivo. ¿No lo crees?

—¿Con ella?

—Sí.

—Él siempre lo fue. Nunca le agrado del todo. Se que debió de suceder algo pero nunca dijo nada.

La preocupación en los ojos azules de Armando reflejaban temor. Darien solo se miró a si mismo en el espejo y frunció su cejo. Porque el cravet no tenía el nudo que el quería. Tonta prenda. También su curiosidad del porque el comportamiento de Zafiro paso por su mente. Nunca le dijo nada, él era el mayor y sus hermanos siempre sabían que podían confiar en él.

—Será mejor apurarnos. Diana debe estar más ansiosa que tú y lady Viluy juntos.

—Muy chistoso hermano. Pero creo que te falto colocar a lady Ann.

—Oh gracias.

Los toques en la puerta hicieron que la mirada de los dos hombres se posaran en ella. Ahí estaba Zafiro con su porte regio, vestido de pies y cabeza de negro.

—Hoy es un día triste. Mi hermano mayor esta apunto de entrar en la lista del panteón. Será el fin para uno de los libertinos de Londres, Edimburgo y Aberdeen.—la voz parsimonia le daba un toque triste y melancólico, era un actor fenomenal, a los ojos de sus hermanos.

—¡Cállate! Zafiro por Dios como puedes decir eso.—reprochó Armando.

—¡Oh no! Mi hermano también cayó en las redes del matrimonio. Bueno yo les deseo suerte. Yo seré el único libre de la familia. Sí. Que bien. Ah pero se me olvido que tú conoces o mejor dicho te conocen en Dundee.

—Basta, Zafiro deja de molestar. —reprendió Armando.

—Lady Tomoe estará también en casa del teniente, supe que invito a los vecinos. Nuestra familia es la interesada claro esta. Pero también los Tomoee y al vizconde con su odiosa prima Lady Crone.

—Creí que estabas bien con lady Crone, ella se ve interesada en ti.—Armando se burlo.

—No, esa chica da miedo, además la conozco y por eso te dijo que no es muy buena elección. Además quiero estar soltero. Que no lo entiendes.

—Creo entonces que serás la compañía de Ann. Ella esta aquí y no se ira hasta la siguiente semana.

—Si ya vi el plan de la esposa de padre. La otra semana y nos iremos a ShieldHouse. Aunque no se si quisiera quedarme ahí. El abuelo ya nos dio posesión de la casa de él en la capital.

—Me parece bien entonces. Solo espero que me dejen estar ahí uno días. Creo que la señorita Ann y Diana estarán pronto más felices para ir de comprar y yo no deseo ir y acompañarlas.

—Si, te creeremos, Darien.

—¿Cuándo iras de nuevo a la universidad, Armando? Ahora que eres un conde ¿no puedes seguir dando clases ahí o si?

—Creo que eso se resolverá después del que el profesor de botánica regrese de su licencia de las indias.

—Bien.—sentencio Darien, poniendo fin a la conversación para salir a buscar a la familia y así poder irse a la casa de su futura prometida.

 **(***)**

El vestíbulo de la casa Moon estaba en su resplandor, la familia estaba a pronto de festear el anuncio informal del compromiso solicitado de el hijo de duque. Así que todos esperan que fuera una noche agradable y el clima les facilito eso.

—Bienvenidos a la casa. —Don kenji I el ex conde dejaba entrar a todos con sonrisas a su casa, su hijo política también estaba con él, atrás de ellos Mía observaba a todos. Tenía que encontrar la manera de avisar a su protegida cuando el ' _encantador príncipe'_ llegara.

—Teniente-coronel es un gran placer y agrado que me invite a esta tarde.

—Vizconde un gusto verlo otra vez. No vino su prima, lady Crone.

—Si señora. Ella y mis otras primas están por ahí— sonrió.

—Que bien las jóvenes deben de divertirse. Además creo que yo podre llevarlas a la mesa. Me disculpan, tío, vizconde—con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza para mostrar un reverencia simple pero educada, lady Esmeralda se retiro.

Por el camino lady Esmeralda se encontró con su prima la cual tenía un vestido azul claro con toques en bronce y morado. Nada fuera de la moda campesina. Ella tenía un sencillo vestido amarillo con toques en verde oscuro.

—Las flores de la casa, las únicas, solas por aquí. Díganme que hacen.

—¡Malachite!

—Hermano ¿que haces aquí?

—Las vigilo, tú eres una niña que gusta desaparecer en el camino de la vida—espero un momento y miró a su prima— y tú estas buscando problemas. Esta noche es especial para Sere y no dejare que hagas algo raro. Entiendes, Esme querida.

Las dos damas en una forma muda y de una manera muy extraña para Malachite dictaminaron seguirle y no rechistar su orden, para él el gesto era terrorífico y marcaba el fin del mundo. Pero eso era mejor a tener una guerra si ellas se unían contra él.

—Bueno siendo así—mostró los codos de sus manos y las damas enrollaron sus brazos con él.—vamos a la sala. Saben queridas mías que los duques de Shield están ya aquí—siseó un poco, achicando los ojos—así que les diere, Sere-Sere nada de irte a solas con el hijo mayor del duque, y tu prima mía nada de coquetear con el gemelo mayor, por ahí oí que cierta dama de buen corazón esta pronto a ser su prometida.

—¿Quién, Malachite?—preguntó con desgana lady Esmeralda.

—No lo creerás, pero yo jamás miento y es la bella y dulce cosita, hija de lord Tomoe.

—Eso es maravilloso, lady Hotaru es muy agradable.

—Sí e igual de insípida.

—Vamos prima lady Hotaru es una dama en todo el sentido. Además sabes que los gemelos andan cerca de los veinticinco, son demasiado jóvenes para casarse. Pero Armando es un hombre que según su gemelo...

—Tu amigo de _juergas_ ¿verdad Mally?

—Oh me ofendes, Sere. Pero sí. Bueno, siguiendo, Zafiro cree que su amiga lady Ann esta actuando de celestina. Así que espera que Armando hable con lord Tomoe, así que Sere tú cuñada es una dama cautivadora.

—Será si Sere llega a ser la esposa de Lord Darien, cosa que dudo mucho.

—No seas envidiosa, Esme. Yo me casaré contigo si en diez años no lo estas.

—¡No! Que horror. Jamás lo haré prefiero que te hagas un monje del monasterio Saint Jude I hermano.— Serena no quería a su hermano ligado de forma más 'cercana' a su prima, sería algo horrible, muy horrible.

—Llegamos, damas hermosas.

—Que halagador andas, Malachite.—Darien llegó a la par de ellos. Tenía que demostrar que cierta dama de cabellos rubios y mirada de cielo le pertenecía.

—Pero si es mi hermana. Tengo que adularla sino quien lo hará.—la jocosa voz le hirvió los nervios a las damas. Más a una que a la otra.

—Lady Serena.—extendió el brazo en espera de sentir la delicada mano de la joven, y cuando lo hizo se sintió volar era tan pequeña en la suya, que un sentimiento de protección surgió en él.

—Señores.—con un zapateo tanto Darien como Serena se alejaban de Malachite y Esmeralda.

—Ellos pero que felicidad—la nota de sarcasmo era tan ácida que los pobres oídos de Malachite protestaron.

—Calma Esme, ya sabes si en diez años estoy soltero me caso contigo.

—Que gracioso. Pero comparto la idea de Serena. Primero me hago monja que tenerte como marido.—dejo su lado y camino hasta la sala, dejando a un sorprendido y anonadado primo atrás.

—¡Oye eso dolió!— gruñó y la siguió no tenía pensado que ella arruinara la cena de su Serena.

—¡Alto ahí, jovencito!

—¡Papá!

—Dónde vas hijo. Tienes que hacer de ejemplo para Serena. Ve a hacer de anfitrión, yo ya estoy viejo.

—Esta Andrew, padre.—gruñó.

—Compórtate, pequeño salvaje.

—Padre, ya estoy cansado. Él es tu sucesor así que él que tiene que hacer esas cosas.

—No puede.

—Por que.

—Por Lita

levantó una ceja ¿qué quería decir?— Que tiene ella.

—Seré abuelo—sonrió

—Genial. Adiós padre. Y no te preocupes voy a circular.

Don Kenji solo negó, su hijo andaba de mal carácter. ¿Pero se alegraría al ser un tío? Tal vez en un tiempo.

 **(***)**

Nada podría ser más raro, pensó Zafiro. Serena estaba hablando con lady Ann y Diana. Mientras el 'prometido' estaba cerca de ella, a solo unos cuantos pasos. Lady Tomoe también estaba allí; Ann estaba radiante para él, la señorita miraba todo y trataba de incluir a la tímida lady Hotaru a las platicas. Pero según lo que veía nada hacía que la cosita Tomoe encajara en la platica o tratara de soltar palabra con Serena.

—Esto es el colmo. Ann esta loca.—murmuró Zafiro.

—Ella solo quiere que lady Tomoe se habrá a la familia.—Le contestó su gemelo.

—Pero aún no hay nada. O es acaso que tú ladrón de rostros no me las dicho.

—Claro que aun no nada en concreto y hoy es el día de lady Serena. Así que no creo conveniente hablar de mis sentimientos con el señor Tomoe. Sería algo sumamente extraño.

—Solo diré una cosa: Yo no me caso, ni por ti ni por nadie, solo que realmente haya algo de fuerza mayor.

—Espero entonces que queden damas dispuestas a soportarte. Ann es una joven buena, no te parece. Se conocen desde siempre.

—No.

Darien regreso donde sus hermanos al ver que las damas seguían en su platica importante de listones y más listones.

 _ **«Estúpidos listones, solo estorban»**_

—Hermanos.

—Darien.—los gemelos contestaron al mismo tiempo, Darien acostumbrado ni se molesto en regirlos.

—Por qué estas aquí amado hermano mayor—se burlo Zafiro.

—Si por qué—Armando movía la cabeza como una cotorra. Pensó Darien.

—Par de chismosos.

—Somos tus hermanos del alma, y nos importas así que suelta, pequeño y lamentable ser desdichado.

—¿Qué?—confundió Darien los miró.

—Te casas, debes de estar deprimido, el hombre con más visitas en los club´s de Londres City y Marylebone.

—Eres desagradable, Zafiro. Te veré así por una dama y te diré lo mismo.

—Bueno, las señorarita están muy comunicativas—Armando cambio el tema de conversación sino su gemelo y Darien terminarían en el suelo. Lamentablemente parecía que él era el mayor, solo a veces, a veces.

—Esas damas son 'comunicativas' así que te recomiendo que busques una casa con amplia sala para tu esposa, Darien. Más cuando lady Venus y la marquesa lleguen de visita.

Darien bufo. Solo faltaba. Que sus hermanos se burlaran de él. Pero la verdad no le molestaba. Él era feliz con todo eso, incluso con las miradas descaradas de la señora Esmeralda. Era inaudito tal comportamiento en una dama pero tal parece a ella no le molestaba, y su _'novia'_ estaba más feliz hablando de cosas sin sentido.

 **(***)**

Las damas se encontraban en la mitad de la sala, abajo del candelabro donde podían tener una encantadora platica. Las cinco damas conversaban de cada cosa. Desde los vestidos de las damas que llevaban esa noche; hasta los que ellas llevarían en la temporada de verano . Ann se ubico al lado derecho de Serena así que aprovechó eso Ann se acerco a Serena para susurrarle.

—No crees que lo has dejado sólito.—Serena miró donde Ann señaló y frunció los labios.

—Él esta con sus hermanos.

—Pero esta noche es para su compromiso. Así que debes estar cerca de él.—Serena se sintió sofocada, que se podía creer lady Ann para decir eso. Además Darien tenía cosas más importantes que estar al pendiente de ella, así como ella misma de él.

« _ **Lady Ann es una entrometida**_ ».

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palabras [+2500]**

 **10 de marzo de 2017**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**


	25. Chapter 23

Otro capítulo más. Espero que les guste.

Les invito también a que se pasen por mis otros fics. solo si quieren. xD

Tengan buen día, tarde, noche, ¿madrugada?

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

* * *

La finiquites del verano hacía que Serena mirara con nostalgia su estadía en el campo; Somerset, se encontraba tan lejos; y los recuerdos de allí aún más. Se recostó en el mueble acolcho-nado empotrado en su ventana. Tenía una vista genial de la calle, en de uno de los barrios más ricos de la Londres City. Se concentró en mirar el paisaje y recordar lo sucedido en los días que tenía en la capital. Con la tranquilidad que su prima ahora estaba en casa de su tía, ya no la tenía que ve todos los días y soportar su entrometida presencia.

Malachite en su propia casa porque se rehusó a quedarse en la casa familiar teniendo él la propia. Su padre, bueno, él no estaba mejor que nadie, y volviendo a ella, solo le quedaba los recuerdos de su tranquilidad allá en Somerset. Londres era un invernadero, la reina tenía el baile para la segunda semana de septiembre, y apenas estaban entrando a agosto.

—Pobre de mi niña, ahora ¿qué te acongoja?—preguntó la nana.

—Pronto será la cena en casa de Mina. Y la condesa no sabe que estamos aquí dudo mucho que Mina sepa.

—No te pongas triste mi niña. Además será por lo que sé una cena en ayuda de su sobrina lady Mimet. Y lady Minako tiene que hacer los honores, es mejor que no vayas. Esa cena es mañana así que no te convine, hasta que este tu vestuario.

—Si nana.—la habitación se torno silenciosa mientras nana Mía colocaba algunas prendes de Serena en ropero, Serena seguía con la vista puesta en la ventana—¿Crees que papá haya hecho algo con Lord Darien?

—Sí, los vi hace días en el despacho. Sabes bien que soy la encargada de la casa así que me entero de varias cosas.

—Cosas que no me contaras, verdad.—dijo con malicia.

—Eres muy perspicaz, cariño.—Mía le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con dulzura.

—Solo espero que nada vaya a lamentar a partir de aquí. — Serena se levantó y caminó por la sala de su cuarto—. Sabes si Lita esta mejor. No la he visto mucho. Casi ni sale de sus habitaciones.

—Esta en estado, no tiene que andar como una loca por la casa. Además tu padre se queda con ella el tiempo que Andrew no puede por los negocios. Y Malachite las pocas veces que llega solo está el tiempo disponible para hablar contigo y lady Lita.

—No sé qué le pasa nana, pero se que jamás haría algo malo, él es algo descerebrado pero que hermano mayor no lo es.—rezongó

Mía negó con la cabeza, Serena tenía en la cabeza que su hermano mayor era un pelele. —Él no es un inútil, cariño.

—Lo sé. Pero se comporta como tal. No sé porque no afronta las cosas él me digo que ya no amaba a Lita y ahora no esta aquí. ¡me dejo sola en casa!

—Green Manor es hermosa, porque no vamos ahí en la tarde y así te despejas un poco, niña. Hay que mandarle una nota a Malachite para que este listo y esperándonos.

—¡Eres la mejor nana! así podre irme de la casa por un poco de aire, quien diría que sin la intrigante y metiche de Esme mi vida sería aburrida.

—Eres incorregible muchacha.

Serena no le presto atención y corrió a su armario de donde saco las ropas dobladas que su nana anteriormente había colocado, las tiró por el cuarto y no supo donde cayeron solo quería encontrar algo lindo y simple para ir a ver a su hermano mayor favorito. No era que Andrew no lo fuera solo que él era demasiado serio, en cambio _Mali-Mali_ era más tranquilo, si, más tranquilo.

—Será mejor que diga a una de las muchachas que te ayude en tu baño. Molli tiene que estar por ahí.

—Si nana. Como tú digas.

—Estaré al pendiente cariño. Quieres que le diga a Lita que te iras a ver a Malachite.

—No. Solo querrá que la espere y no quiero estar en el foco de la ira de Andrew así que mejor no. Además papá parece mamá gallina tras Lita así que no vale que él venga y me prohíba ir a ver a Mali-Mali.

Mía pensó que no era lo correcto total la chica aún tenía que rendir cuentas en la casa, pero si el niño Malachite salia a defender a Serena ella solo obedecería.

—Como quieras.

—Gracias. Ahora por favor llama a Molli.

Serena miró salir a su nana y rápidamente se empezó a quitar sus zapatos y medias, también la falda y la parte superior de su camisa. Solo el corsé de color crema y lazos dorados junto a sus parte baja. Escuchó un sonido y se dio cuenta que Molli entraba e inmediatamente la ayudo aflojar su corsé.

—Mi señorita me hubiera esperado yo la asisto siempre, es mi trabajo.

—Oh vamos Molli ahora estaré lista para cuando me traigan las cubetas de agua para mi tina y saldré más rápido del baño. No te acongojes.

—Pero mi señorita.—protestó.

Sin nada más las otras chicas traían los baldes de agua para el baño y Serena disfruto mucho. En una hora estaba en su cama viendo las ropas que usaría. Tenía tres vestidos, uno de color rosa claro con volantes, otro de color lima de algodón sin volantes pero con la falda algo más vaporosa que el rosado y por último un color violeta de poco volumen y de tres piezas, de algodón también, fresco y sencillo. Una falda violeta y su Spencer* de color blanco de algodón y el jubón de igual color a la falda con las cintas en blanco.

—Señorita Serena ah quedado divina. —la cara de Molli brillaba, su señorita era hermosa.

—Gracias, solo espero que Malachite aprecie que me arregle para verlo ya que lo hago por él.

—Al joven amo también le agradara que lo visite y no importara nada que se coloque él la ama por sobre todo, señorita.

Serena sonrió, Molli sabía que ella amaba y favorecía mucho a su hermano y que ésta hablara muy bien de él le provocaba una inmensa felicidad. Solo esperaba que su padre no le pidiera o exigiera no ir a verlo.

—Creo que ya esta más que lista.

Sí claro que lo estaba. Y ese vestido era hermoso.—se dijo.

—¿Está ya mi nana lista?—preguntó a Molli aún viéndose en el espejo.

—Sí, señorita.

—Quiero que la carroza este lista.

—¿No el carruaje? — Serena negó. Un carruaje era mucho, y no iría al otro lado de la ciudad—rodó los ojos, por lo la ironía— bueno un poco, solo a unas cuantas calles, bueno varias calles y uno que otro barrio de distancia.

—La carroza estará bien, Molli. Incluso la puedo llevar por mi misma.

A Molli se le escapó un jadeo—. Eso no sería bueno. Señorita. Le diré a uno de los cocheros que este listo en la carroza.

—Bien. Creo que iré bajando para que mi nana vea que ya estoy lista. Además quiero comprar unos dulces para llevar a mi hermano.

Caminó hasta la sala donde su padre estaba ahí con Lita. Y tal parece quién estuviera allá arriba no la había oído cuando dijo que no quería encontrarse con ellos. Suspiró.

Lita al verla inmediatamente supo que saldría y la envidio un poco; porque su esposo y suegro no la dejaban hacer algo "arriesgado" era ilógico.

Don Kenji no le preguntó nada ya que Mía le informo lo que haría, no tenía nada en contra.

—Hija espero no te tardes con tu hermano—ella lo miró molesta.

—No tenías que persuadir a mi nana, padre.

—Solo hago lo que un padre hace. Y dile a tu hermano que venga a cenar pronto. Mañana o pasado mañana, sería lindo que cenáramos en familia.—el mejor sea 'hoy' quedo omitido, pero lo entendió, otra vez suspiró.

—Yo le diré padre. No te preocupes.—hablo delicadamente.

—Quiero que todos estén. Hasta llamare a mi hermana para que venga Esmeralda.

« _ **¡Ay no!**_ » serena cerro los ojos.

—Claro padre, como usted guste.

La nana Mía llegó al vestíbulo de la casa y Serena le dio una pequeña cofia de algodón con el listón en purpura—parecido al violeta de su vestido—la nana lo tomó y se lo colocó.

Serena sujeto su bolso de mano y caminó hasta la salida y espero a que el muchacho llegará para ayudarle a subir a la carroza que era en su totalidad descubierta, solo por el techo y sin separación del lado del jinete.

La miró y sonrió era muy linda y sin tantos adornos, solo el escudo de la casa, escudo que muchos confundían con un sucia rata de alcantarina pero no, a pesar de ser un roedor, no era una rata, sino un bello hurón.

—Esta hermoso, nana. ¿cuándo lo compraron?

—Tu hermano es un consentidor, es tuyo. Dijo que como pronto te casarías y no quiere que no lo vayas a ver bueno ahí esta—señalando la carroza—ahora no tendrás excusa muchacha.

—Oh Malachite es un amor, y luego dices porque lo quiero más que Andrew.

—Eres una joven muy consentida.—se mofo la anciana.

—Sí, no lo negare.—presumió Serena.

Nana Mía negó pero en ese momento el chófer llegó y ayudo a las dos a subir a la carroza, ellas se sentaron en los lados cosa muy rara ya que la mayoría tenía los asientos a los laterales para ver por las ventanas pero este los tenía así. Además ese carruaje no tenía ventanas era descubierto.

—A Green Manor, por favor.—le dijo Serena al joven.

—Sí, señorita.

Se pusieron en marcha y por el camino Serena miraba a las personas hacer sus tareas, miró a muchas muchachas haciendo los recados de sus señores. Y también a los niños llevando recados en puertas que ella conocía eran de señores importantes. Pero se dio cuenta que los niños de los recados portaban un uniforme.

—Nana hay una escuela cerca.

—¿Porqué?

—Míralos—señalando a los niños y unos cuantos jóvenes con la ropa uniformada.

—Serena, creo es el uniforme de la casa hogar. Tú ayudas ahí, bueno lo hacías antes de tu presentación, ibas con tu tía, la madre de Esmeralda.

—Oh ya lo había olvidado. Creo que ya no tengo ese privilegio. Es más pienso que debería enviar mi carta otra vez, para poder ayudar, ya sabes.

—¿Tienes qué hacer eso?

—Siempre se hace. Las damas de familia tenemos que ser aceptadas en las causas benéficas, es como con los caballeros y sus club´s.

Terminaron el viaje en un cómodo silencio aunque a veces interrumpidos por las preguntas de una o por los cambios pequeños, pero igual eran cambios en los diversos barrios que pasaron como las principales calles y avenidas y cuando llegaron a la entrada de Green Manor Serena se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—Ellos—escupió. Solo quería una tarde de hermanos. Acaso era mucho pedir que la consintieran y le dieran apapachos. Y a pesar de eso su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y fuerte.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

En casa de los duques de Shields, los gemelos miraban a su padre discutir con Darien, casi siempre cuando su padre lo hacía ya sea con cualquiera de la familia era a puerta cerrara, pero ahora.

—No harás tal cosa. Esta es tu casa. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?—exclamó el duque.

—Es necesario, tú seguirás aquí por mucho padre, creo que es hora que tome la responsabilidad de comprar mi propia casa. Hasta los gemelos la tienen.

Los gemelos clavaron una mirada enfurecida a su hermano mayor, como osaba meterlos a ellos en esa discusión sin sentido según ellos.

—He dicho que no. No lo necesitas, esta casa te pertenece.

—Míralo como una inversión.

—No le veo tal utilidad.—protestó el duque.

—¿Cómo que no? y para mis hijos.

—Ellos estarán aquí. Es así de fácil.—Darien suspiró, su padre no entendía que no quería estar ahí cuando se casara.

« _ **Cuando se casara**_ »

El peso de sus acciones le llegó y supo que era verdad. Él quería casarse con esa mujer de boca rápida y lengua filosa. También con una boca pequeña pero con labios suaves y de color rosas. También descubrió que quería darle todo lo que una mejer llegara a querer. Su propia casa principalmente. Y su padre no lo entendía. Se obligo a regresar a la platica con su padre y el par de hermanos metiches que tenía.

—La casa será de tu hijo.—bramó el duque.

—Si padre pero aún quiero mi propia casa. O sino dime, ¿cuándo te casasteis con mamá donde la llevaste?

—Aquí por supuesto. Dónde sino.

—Sí pero el abuelo ya estaba muerto. Así que no había nadie que pudiera quitar la autoridad de mi madre.

—Oh... pero eso que tiene que ver.

—Aquí estas tú, papá—hablo Armando, por primera vez y luego le siguió Zafiro con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Tu esposa también, así que imagínate que pasara cuando llegué lady Serena, por más que ambas se lleven bien, no pueden vivir dos señoras en una sola casa.

—Qué estas queriendo decir Zafiro.—el duque achico los ojos y miró a sus tres hijos mayores, pero aún más al pequeño de ellos.

—Tanto tú como tu esposa son los que manejan esta casa así que mi hermano y su pronto esposa no lo harán si se quedan aquí. Así que Darien por eso busca una casa.

 _Para estar lejos de ti y tu esposa._ Pensó para si mismo Zafiro —. Como Armando y yo lo estaremos.—la cara pálida del duque, horrorizo a los dos hermanos mayores—. Ahora me iré. Esto ya termino, sabes los porque de Darien y las noticias que Armando trataba de decirte, en cinco días él y yo nos iremos.

La sala quedo en silencio mortal, un duque que veía irse a sus hijos. Un gemelo triste y el mayor de todos con un peso menos, no era la manera de hacerlo o que él lo hubiera hecho, total tenía más tacto que Zafiro; pero en sí era el _'quid'_ de la cuestión, es que tenía que comprar una casa.

—¿Tendría que darle algo a Zafiro?—le dijo Darien a Armando.

—No era como planea decirle que me iría pero sí, ahora solo lo haré.

—Sabes que es él se queda como el malo. ¿Verdad?—volvió a decir.

—Él ama ese papel, no lo crees—Armando levantó una dorada ceja y sonrío ladino.

—Si, pero no por eso debemos dejarlo jugar al hijo malo.

—Siempre a odiado a padre desde que se caso, así que no es una tarea difícil para él.—Armando se encogió de hombros mientras lo decía

—Ya. —chasqueo la lengua.

—Sabes quién te puede ayudar a comprar una casa.—opinó Armando.

—Un abogado—contestó aburrido Darien.

—Bueno sí pero no sé, creí que conocerías a alguien más cercano.

—Ahora que lo dices, mi futuro cuñado compro una hace unos años. Podemos ir dónde él.

—Bien, llamare a Zafiro tal vez así se despeja un poco.

—Bien iré a dar la orden para los caballos.

Darien caminó con destino a los establos dónde se encontró con el chico que los cuidaba.

—Oye—el chaval miró a su patrón y luego corrió para hacer la orden que éste le había dado.

—Cómo te fue con tu padre, Darien.—le sorprendió una voz suave.

—Viluy. Como pronto te darás cuenta, solo te diré que no fue como lo planeaba.

—Zafiro.—reprochó la dama.

—Y otros factores a la platica.—lo defendió Darien.

—Siempre lo las defendido ¿por qué?

—La pregunta correcta sería ¿por qué no? Él es mi hermano, es mi deber y honor apoyarlo y guiarlo.

—Aunque este equivocado.—siseó la duquesa.—además ya esta grandecito, no lo ves.

—Errar es de humanos. Además jamás me he metido en sus peleas.—se defendió—. Y si ya esta grande igual soy su hermano mayor.

Darien miró llegar a sus hermanos y se fue. Nunca entendería la mal sana relación de ellos dos.

—Qué quería la bruja—ladro Zafiro.

—Nada. Vayámonos. Quiero llegar para el café.

—Oh eso sonó tan aristocrático—se burlaban los gemelos hablando al mismo tiempo. Cosa que no hacían muy a menudo.

—Ya estaba agradecido de no oírlos hablar así.—se lamentó Darien. Pero sonrió. Aunque... él era un aristocrático. Frunció el ceño, no entendía lo dicho anteriormente.

—Que aburrido eres Darien. Solo queríamos hacerte feliz, la bruja te dejo —Zafiro se llevó su mano a su mentón y pensó haciendo una mueca con sus labios—como fue que dijo ese chaval.—chasqueo los dedos y sonrió—¡oh si! Ya me acorde, te dejo muy _tumbado._ Siempre eres un estirado pero ahora parecías a un hombre a punto de que lo apalearan por no cumplir la orden de su patrón.

—¿Qué? —Darien lo miro confuso.

—No se te endiente casi nada, Zafiro. Deja de ir a las cantinas de abajo, por favor. No te hace nada bien.—Armando lo critico.

—Pero ahí es dónde venden las más ricas sopas de langostinos.

—Pero empeora tu lenguaje.—continuó Armando.

—Lo que pasa es que son unos estirados, los dos. Solo por que se casaran son más cerrados. Umh. —zafiro se montó en su caballo y empezó su cabalgata.

Darien y Armando se reían de las locuras de su hermano. Solo a él se les ocurría esas cosas.

Emplearon el camino para ir a ver más joven de los Tsukino y no tuvieron complicaciones, bueno no muchas, en el camino, Zafiro se le ocurrió comprar unos bollos cuando pasaron cerca de panadería y ademas también compro unos té´s.

—Llegamos, caballeros. Green Manor. Casa de Tsukino Jr.

—Sí ¿estará aquí? No veo a nadie ¿lo ven ustedes?—Armando preguntó a no ver señal de vida en el pequeño pórtico de la casa. La entrada principal estaba a solo unos metros del portón.

—Toca, ladrón de rostros.

—Muy gracioso, Zafiro.—rezongó Armando.

—Esta bien, ladrón de nombres. Ese te gusta más. —pinchó Zafiro.

—Solo toca. —terminó por decir Darien, algo irritado.

Estaba desesperado, el camino estaba bien pero solo pasaron la segunda calle y su pequeño hermano Zafiro empezó a enamorar a las pobres muchachas que hacían los recados. También se desviaron para pasar cerca de los jardines, estaba cerca a solo tres calles de la que ellos tenían que recorrer para llegar a su propia casa.

Y Armando tenía la loca impresión que lo confundían con Zafiro.

 _ **«Quién sabe»**_ se dijo sarcásticamente.

—Bueno ya no me hostiguen, par de hermanos que tengo—tronó Zafiro por lo bajo. Tocó y a los minutos un hombre llegó al portón y los miró como si fueran unos niños perdidos.

—Disculpad ¿en que puedo ayudarles, caballeros?

—Queremos ver a Malachite.—dijo como si nada Zafiro.

El señor de casaca* negra y chupa* color plata, arrugó el ceño, traía una cinta de color negra que podía cortar la circulación en el cuello del hombre y estaba ahí parado tan recto como un palo y de mirada firme como si fueran unos niños traviesos.

—Mi lord espera a una persona, así que no creo que pueda atenderles.—el hombre los miró de hito a hito y Darien se estaba molestando.

—Puede decirle que Darien Chiba está aquí. —sonrió al ver la cara alterada que aunque fue por un segundo del mayordomo.

—Por favor.—Armando aligero el ambiente un poco, ya que lo sentía muy pesado para su gusto.

El mayordomo se fue y los dejo en la calle. Darien quiso tirar algo, Zafiro tenía la quijada abajo y Armando suspiró.

—Vaya que creído lo tiene es hombre.

—Esta es la casa que debe cuidar, se le comprende, Zafiro.—Armando defendió al pobre hombre que era victima de ese par.

—¡Oye! De que lado estas. Por si no lo sabes, estas aquí en la acera, junto a nosotros.

Los pasos volvieron a oírse y vieron que el hombre venía con Malachite el cual tenía un aspecto decente, pero mucho más arreglado para estar en su casa. Luego recordaron que Malachite esperaba visitas.

—Nunca olvidaré esto. Bien hecho Hunter.—le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al viejo que hasta a Zafiro le dolieron; pero el señor seguía como si nada, imperturbable— Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo ahora podré molestar a mi cuñado.

—Gracias milord.—contestó serio Hunter.

—Muy gracioso.—Darien y Zafiro hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Qué—con inocencia se defendió Malachite. También cuando las puertas del portón se abrieron los cascos de unos caballos sonaron y las ruedas de un carruaje lo acompañaban.

—Oh mi visita. —Malachite rió a carcajadas—tal parece que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.—de pronto Malachite se puso serio— Tengo que pensar que mi casa es para sus citas clandestinas. —pero volvió a ser el mismo Malachite cuando movió sus cejas rubias y le hizo un guiño a Darien. El cual ni se entero por ver la carroza donde se podía ver a una a Serena algo confundida y roja.

 _Roja_. Por la furia o por la vergüenza no lo sabía y si era porque él estaba ahí y no lo quería ver. ¿Será por eso?

Lo último que hizo Malachite fue ayudar a su Serena a bajar y reñirle por hacer de su hogar una casa de cita clandestinas. Todo con una voz muy chillona parecida como la que Serena reconoció como la _Tía_ _Anna_ , la madre de Minako.


	26. Chapter 24

**Ahora contestare a sus reviews:**

 **Gabyshields** =Aquí esta la continuación y al 2*1

 **Stormaw** = La razón a lady Ann. Umm no lo sé, ella es la primer amiga de los tres hermanos, así que ella los conoce muy bien, o por nada nunca cayó en las redes amatorias de ellos, principalmente de Zafiro.

 **Marinerita** : Sí y como ya dijo lady Ann es de las pocas chica de la clase alta con la cabeza bien puesta y que su amistad sincera a los hermanos Shields. Y aquí estaran juntos esos dos.

 **Coneja** = Serena es Serena y solo no quiere dar el primer paso, mas adelante se dirá el porque, o tal ves ya lo sepas.

 **michel moon** = Un Darien Perfecto, bunooo el caso es que no sé, Darien es un ser muy manipulador, así que yo no usaría esa palabra para describirlo, creo que le queda mejor inteligente y un muy buen actor aunque con un genio algo voluble xD además es celoso. Nop, perfecto no sé. Pero que si esta guapo no lo quito. xD

 **Limavzqz** : sí ojala les vaya super! aunque quien sabe. Recuerden que nadie sabe como empezaron, no sería nada raro que la bomba explotara con una prima muy metiche y un hermano sobre protector y consentidor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en la sala de Green Manor. Hunter traía té para la dama y café para los señores, Mía le ayuda a servir los panecillos que antes Serena había comprado. Y ahora eran comidos, no, devorados por un Zafiro que disfrutaba al ver la mirada acuchilladora de Serena para Darien, él cual trataba de evadir.

—Así que dime ¿qué te trae a mi casa, Darien?—Malachite se acomodo mejor en su sillón.

—Venía a buscar un consejo.

—Ah un consejo.—Malachite tocó su mentón con su dedo indice y sobo su barbilla también, _¿qué consejo sería?_ —. Bien dime.

—Umm bueno—Darien tomó valor y no miró a Serena, total ella se entendería tarde o temprano, cosa que él realmente hubiera querido que fuera una sorpresa.—quiero comprar una casa.

—¡Oh! Eso es muy importante. Me alegro que tomes esa decisión, no me gustaría que mi Sere fuera a vivir con tu padre y su señora. No lo tomes a mal solo que creo que los recién casados merecen su nido de amor.

—¡Malachite! Sigo aquí, compórtate.—Serena lo sermoneó

—Pero mi Sere, yo te daría mi casa con tal que no fueras a estar ahí de brazos cruzados; pero veo que no importa. Así que no diré más.

Serena lo miró mal, chantajista y manipulador, eso era lo que tenía por hermano. — Que amable y consentidor de tu parte, querido Mali-Mali.—siseó irónica.

—Serena.—advirtió Malachite.

—Bueno—interrumpió Darien— que me puedes decir, algo cerca de aquí, no quiero irme tan lejos de la familia —miró a Serena—de los dos, más por mi prometida.

—Sí... la Leed Manor esta en venta, lord Laiwell la quería pero puedo hacer que mi abogado te ayude, solo esta a tres casas de aquí en la esquina opuesta a esta.

—Serían tus vecinos.— observo Armando.—Dime Malachite hay otras casas por aquí.

—¿Tú también quieres una?—preguntó curioso.

—No exactamente. Mi abuelo me heredo su casa, pero siempre es bueno tener otra.

—Sí, es bueno. Pero el que merece una casa después de ti—señaló a Darien—eres tú, Zafiro, si Armando se casa ¿a dónde iras?

—Oye tienes razón. Ni lo había pensado. Así que mejor compro una. Sabes de otra a la venta, así tu abogado busca en la mía de una sola vez—afirmó Zafiro.

—Bueno en el otro lado esta la casa de Edre Place—Malachite se rascó la cabeza, ya le dolía. Para eso tenía a su abogado. _**«Vaya cuñado idiota el que conseguí**_ »

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de casas, Malachite?—preguntó Serena.

—Oh Sere-Sere; verás es muy simple cuando no hay nada que hacer en los club´s ando por ahí informándome de cosas de importancia. Y los bienes y raíces están con mayor demanda así que compro y vendo.

—Oh, que inteligente querido.—Serena celebro por su hermano. Ella lo amaba y siempre lo apoyaría y sí ese negocio de comprar y vender lo que sea, le iba bien a su hermano lo apoyaría y celebraría con él todo.

—Verdad. Y papá decía que no daría nada. Ahora he vendido cinco casas y me he ganado mucho en ello.—contestó orgulloso.

—Oh Malachite—Serena se levantó de su silla y abrazo a su hermano, el cual al estar sentado quedo con su cara apoyado en el pecho de Serena.

Darien trato de no ver todo rojo. _Pero que carajos_. Tosió un poco. Cosa que hizo que los gemelos se rieran. ¡Tenía celos del propio hermano de la chica! Era algo tan descabellado. Y él lo sabía.

—¿Qué?—la cara inocente de Serena calentó el corazón de Darien y suspiró, solo él podía ver ¿lo bizarro de la situación? no quería ser visto como un hombre celoso, pero vamos esos dos eran muy err... unidos. Si unidos, cercanos.

—Sí ¿qué pasa?—los ojos de Malachite brillaban con picardía. Claro el tenía que saber lo estaba sintiendo. Se cruzo de brazos y lo ignoro. « _ **Estúpido Malachite**_ »

Serena miraba a su prometido y no le entendía, que fue lo que pasó. Todo era muy raro. Pero los hombres eran raros, nunca como las mujeres que siempre eran estables y actuaban con sentimiento y razón a la lógica.

—Bueno caballeros ya que estamos aquí voy a extender la invitación de padre—Malachite gruñó pero no le prestó atención, los gemelos la miraban expectantes y Darien no le apartaba la vista— Padre hará una cena en dos días.

—¿Dos días? No será que la quería para hoy, Sere.

—Sí Malachite, pero diré que será en dos días, así Lita podrá tener una excusa para dejar la cama por más tiempo y no sentirse como una presa en su propia casa.

—Lita en cama ¿por qué?

—Ella esta en estado Lord Darien.—le dijo con una mirada interrogativa. Por qué preguntaba por su cuñada. Eso le molestó.

—No estés celosa Sere. Lita conoce a los tres desde hace mucho, sabes que ella practicante creció en Someter—se burlo su hermano.

—Eres un...—Serena roja como un tomate se volvió a sentar en su silla y no dijo nada más.

Los gemelos se reían y Darien sonreía ¡ella tenía celos! Eso era bueno. Ya que él no estaba mejor. Luego volvió su mente a lo que le interesaba. Una casa. Leed Manor o Edre Place. No quería estar tan cerca de la familia pero tampoco lejos de ella, así que le gustaba más Edre Place.

—Dile a tu abogado que me interesa Edre Place.

—Pero esta al otro lado, cerca de los _Kensington Gardens_ , precisamente en _Kensington_. —gimió Serena. Ella no quería irse, aunque fuera solo unas cuantas calles al norte, ella era del oeste y le gustaba. ¿Qué tenía de malo _knightsbridge_? Además estaba cerca de _Chelsea_ , solo unas cuantas calles. Hizo un puchero.

—Cariño en _Kensington_ esta _Holland Park_ y esta más cerca de _Hyde Park_ de la mi casa. Y a ti te gusta ir a ese parque.

—Pero Malachite. —quiso protestar pero su hermano negó.

—Estaremos cerca. Yo vivo aquí en _Earl's Court_ estaremos cerca, Sere. Además tendrás la excusa perfecta para no visitar a padre ¿por qué crees que yo estoy más lejos de _Chelsea_ eh?

—Eres un niño malo Kenji—criticó Serena con sus ojos brillosos.

Zafiro saltó de su asiento antes que nadie y miró burlón a Malachite, él cual se avergonzó— ¡Ese es tu nombre!

Serena se sorprendió, hasta se asustó por el brusco movimiento de lord Zafiro; observó a lord Armando y ése negaba pero tenía las comisuras de su boca hacía arriba, delatandolo, que también encontraba divertida la situación. Lord Darien tenía fruncidos sus labios y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, claro signo de exasperación. Lo comprendía muy bien. No tenía hermanos menores pero entre Malachite y Minako la ponían de los nervios algunas veces.

—Tu hermano se encuentra bien, Lord Darien—preguntó ella.

—Él es muy...—como podría describir a su hermano más pequeño. Era un maldito sin vergüenza y no tenía remedio, también tenía una vena de maldad que era mejor no llegar a descubrir o afrontaría sádicas represarías—él es infantil.—terminó por decir.

—Oh entonces será como Minako. Ella también es algo infantil a veces.—sonrió Serena ingenuamente, al pronto cuñado lunático que ganaría.

Sí a de ser a sí. Pensó Darien por que podía recordad la dama era una amiga muy cercana de su Serena así que lo más probable sería que tendría que encontrar la muy seguido en su casa o lugares donde fueran invitados. Ojala y la chica madurara más cuando se casará.

—Ella es la que estaba con lord ThreeLight en la finca.

—Sí.

—Crees que se casen pronto, sería interesante esa pareja.

Serena se mordió su labio antes de contestar—Ella esta comprometida con un barón Italiano. Así que no puede haber nada entre ella y Sir Kou.

—¿Kou?

—Es el apellido de pila de lord ThreeLight. Así fue como lo conocí. Como el hermano menor del marque de ThreeLight.

Malachite los interrumpió diciendo que no acapara a su hermosa hermana. Y dijo que era mejor que ella regresara a casa de su padre. Ya estaba atardeciendo y tenía un viaje por lo menos de veinte a treinta minutos.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

—Bien y cómo te fue, cariño.

—Bien padre. En dos días vendrá mi hermano así que —mirando a Lita comenzó— puedes organizar todo en esos días, Lita.

—Claro que sí. Será una cena pequeña. Solo la familia; creo que serán solo para diez o quince personas como mucho.

—Pero has dicho que solo la familia.—dijo Serena confusa.

—Claro, nosotros somos cinco, Esmeralda y la madre de ella, van siete, tu prometido y sus padres son diez. Y lady Anna con lord Víctor con la pequeña Minako, son trece.

—Quedan dos—puntualizo Serena.

—Ah los gemelos de Chiba. —sonrió Lita.—vez los quince.

—Pero según se también faltarían lady Diana y lady Ann—el último nombre lo dijo casi atragantándose, esa mujer no le gustaba en casi nada.

—Bien, entonces son diecisiete. Así que podemos invitar a tres más para que haya un numero par.

—Oh los amigos de Malachite, sería genial para él que ellos estén aquí. O por lo menos uno de ellos. Se que uno se casó así que no esta aquí.

—Cómo lo sabes, Sere.

—Por Mina, Andrew.

—Y el marques, no está aquí, su esposa es amiga tuya cariño. Apuesto que la marquesa querrá verte ya tiene mucho que no lo hace.

—La vi casi cinco meses atrás. Y ella estaba en estado; por eso creo que no están aquí. O tal vez sí. Por el bebé. Y todo eso. Serena terminó su pequeño estado y luego miro a Andrew.

—¡Oh! Tal ves sea un niño y hermano el tuyo sea una niña, sería lindo que se casaran en un futuro—Serena empezó a hacer una historia de amor para su no nacida sobrina siendo supuesta-mente niña y ya la casaba con el supuesta-mente hijo varón de Ami. Del cual tampoco sabía si era así.

—Lita sonreía de las ocurrencias de Serena mientras su esposo parecía tener una apoplejía al ver a su no nacida y supuesta-mente hija casada. No. Su hija se casaría hasta que él estuviera muerto.

—Eso sería encantador hija, mi nieta casada con el hijo del marques, sería un buen matrimonio.

—¡Que! Papá como puedes decir eso. Y si no es niña y si es varón.

—Entonces Ami tendría que tener una hija, y así no habría nada de malo.

—Te estas oyendo Serena, mi supuesta hija aún no nace y la quieres casar es ¡inaudito!

—Pero que cascarrabias estas hermano.—Serena se llevó un bocado a la boca.

—Tu estas loca, Sere.

—¡No soy loca!—rebatió

—Clama niños. —regaño el teniente coronel.

—Si papá.—corearon los dos como niños pequeños.


	27. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

Las horas pasaban y la señora de la casa Tsukino se movía con lentitud pero con decisión. Tarea inicia tarea terminada. Serena la miraba y se mantenía lejos, no sabía que le ocurría pero era mejor estar fuera del foco de los gritos y bruscos cambios de humor de la mujer de su hermano mayor.

—Querida no ayudaras—la reprendieron y ella no tenía una respuesta. Así que la miró.

—¿En que quieres que ayude Lita?

—Ah bueno, tal ves en enviar las invitaciones, puedes ir en persona así sabrán que estamos de regreso y no es una falsa invitación.

—Bien si es lo que quieres.

—Me ayudaría mucho. No quiero que Andrew empiece con lo mismo.

—Y que es lo mismo, cuñada.—respondió casi automáticamente.

—No quiere que haga nada—exclamó Lita— solo estar metida en cama. No es algo que yo este acostumbrada.

—Si es lo mejor para tu salud deberías hacer caso.

—¡Oh lo sé! Bueno basta de charla toma el carruaje y ve a dejar la sin invitaciones.—ordeno Lita

—¿Entonces quienes serán los últimos en invitar?—Serena la miro con sus ojos azules en confunción.

—Los amigos de Malachite; Zoycite Tomson y Neflyte Wattget ¿sabes dónde dejarlas ?

—Las de ellos no. Pero las dejaré en el correo normal. Ellos tendrán que lidiar con eso.

—Bien.

—Ya me iré, no tengas problemas y me llevare a Molli para que tengas la ayuda de nana Mía.

—Oh sí, nana Mía es después de todo el ama de llaves.

—¿Dónde esta MacAwley? Él es mayordomo junto a nana Mía tiene que ayudarte.

—Esta en la cocina junto Mía.—Lita sonrió.

—Oh.

—Sí—Lita guiñó y a Serena le dio un escalofríos. Su nana con MacAwley.

 _ **«Uhg que asco»**_

—Mejor me voy. ¡Molli! —la chica corrió y llegó junto a Serena.

Serena le dio el fajo de cartas y ambas caminaron hacía la salida. Rápidamente el chófer las llevó a las casas de dónde vivían los invitados. Primero fue a la casa de su tía que estaba dos casas abajo, en Chelsea; dónde dejo la invitación en manos de la ama de llaves.

Después a la de su amiga que vivía a solo unas cuantas calles arriba en la calle Old Bromptom Road y el barrio compartido de South Kensigton. Aunque su propia casa estaba en entre South Kensigton y Chelsea.

Luego partieron hacía la casa de los duque de Sheilds que estaba más arriba en la avenida principal de Knightsbridge.

—Buenos días mi lady—inmediatamente reconoció a Jedite, el mayordomo y le sonrió.

—Buen día. Aquí—tendió la nota e inclino un poco la cabeza para luego irse. Escuchó el « _que le vaya bien my lady»_ del hombre y partió al correo que estaba cerca del parque. Luego iría a la casa de su hermano. Y ahí comería porque tenía mucha hambre, entregar las invitaciones le había abierto el apetito.

—¡Oh!

—'Si señorita?—preguntó Molli solo con cuatro sobres en mano.

—Molli...

—Sí, mi señorita.

—Hay cuatro sobres, uno para Malachite y dos para sus amigos, así que sobra uno.—pensó que haría con el sobrante. Hmm, lo enviara a Ami. Bueno a casa del marque aquí, lo dejare también en el correo.

Molli separó los sobres y bajo al correo. Cuando regresó Serena dijo que las llevaran a Earl's Court la calle donde estaba la casa de su hermano.

El carruaje encamino hacía la dirección y Serena pensó que era hora de hacer que su hermano por fin tomara consideración a su estatus en casa. Tenía que volver por un tiempo, no quería estar sola con la nueva personalidad de su cuñada ¿todo eso por un bebé? No sabría que ocurría si dicho bebé fuera una niña pobre de Andrew.

—Señorita ¿querrá pasar a comprar algo para la casa de su hermano?

—No te preocupes Molli total, Malachite debe de tener algo en casa. Sabe que me gusta estar en su casa por mucho tiempo. Además después de entregar tantas invitaciones y recorrer todo el sector estoy cansada.

—Si.

—Bien. —Volvió su atención para mirar el camino y pronto llegó a casa de su hermano mayor. Quería quedarse en Green Manor todo el tiempo pero sabía que no era posible, su padre era una razón de peso y su cuñada también. Además nunca estaría mejor que en casa de su padre.

—Señorita—Hunter esperaba en el portón y mientras habría la puerta y dejaba pasar la hermana de su señor, noto que no venía con la señora Cratos.

—Hunter dónde esta mi hermano, aquí tengo su invitación.

—El lord esta con su abogado, señorita.

—Bien lo esperare en la salita. ¡Molli! Ayuda a Hunter a preparar un té por favor.

—Si my lady.

Serena entró en la casa y se sintió feliz, su casa estaba hecha un invernadero y su amado padre tendría una platica con el duque y ella no quería estar allí.

—Aquí mademoiselle —Hunter tomó una cuantas cosas que su señor dejo tiradas en la salita de vistas y la despejo para la joven.

—Gracias Hunter eres un sol, no sé que haría _Kenji_ sin ti.—Serena le sonrió con cariño al hombre que siempre velo por sus hermanos y cuando a Malachite se le dio irse de la casa él se fue con él, ella no sabría si su adorado hermano hubiera sobrevivido a estar solo. No. Malachite habría muerto intoxicado o peor de alcohol.

Bufó.

Habiéndose instalándose en la sala tomó los diarios de que Malachite tenía en una pila en el suelo, jamás cambiaría, miró y leyó todo lo que le parecía interesante. La política seguía igual, los de su clase también en bailes y más bailes. Los de la clase obrera tenían quejas pero no decía más y no entendía mucho.

También leyó el bloque de noticias internacionales en las ex colonias británicas les iba bien. O eso era lo decían las noticias. En Francia no estaba tan mal o ¿no? Las secuelas de la guerra de casi ocho atrás ¿podrían estar bien?.

—Qué lees primor.—Malachite había entrado a la sala y al ver a su pequeña hermana empezó a platicar.

—Oh Malachite, tus noticias.

—Deja de leer eso—le regañó con amor, él no quería que su adorada hermana se llenara la cabeza con esas cosas.

—Bueno. Hunter me dijo que tenía una platicas con tu abogado, así que espere.

—Eso no importa. Eres muy bienvenida a mi casa lo sabes muy bien Sere-Sere

—Sí pero no quiero importunar con tus cosas. Y tu abogado de seguro tiene mucho que hacer para ti.

—En este caso no. —Serena lo miró dudosa.—Oye sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad Serena?

—Sí, claro que sí.—contestó algo nerviosa, Malachite no le llamaba por su nombre con tanta seriedad sino era por algo.

—Serena —Malachite tomó un momento para tranquilizar sus nervios y luego miró fijamente a su hermana, una joven hermosa, de cabellos ondulados color rubios y ojos azules como el cielo y piel muy delicada igual como el recordaba a su madre y también los mismos ojos de Samuel así que tenía que preguntar algo que le carcomía por dentro.

—Te quiero. Y mucho. Así que dime ¿por qué demonios no me habías dicho nada de tu matrimonio con Darien? Siempre tuve esa duda. Desde que el muy cínico me lo dijo. Ahí en la fiesta del vizconde.

Serena perdió el habla. Por que ahora, ¿por qué?. Se preguntaba.

—Malachite no... no te entiendo querido.—su tono de voz fue dulce y bajo con la esperanza de alejar el tema de la cabeza de su hermano.

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo, pequeña. Quiero saber como fue que surgió esto y más te vale no mentir, Serena Riley.—su nombre completo en la boca de su hermano la asustó un poco.

—Oh —no le gusta ese nombre—. Querido yo creo que no sabes muy bien expresar tu pregunta.—lo último con una risa forzada para disipar el ambiente cosa que no lograba.

—Serena, quiero respuestas. Te amo y haré que Darien se haga responsable de todo esto. Solo dime que esta boda es algo que tu quieres y yo te dejare en paz. Pero ¡convencerme!.

—¡Malachite! Yo... yo— como decirle a su hermano que todo empezó de una forma atropellada y también que lord Darien quería sacarse del camino a su prima y ella... bueno ella no era tan inocente en ese camino, pero ya todo parecía estar bien con Darien y ella, no quería arruinar algo.

—Habla, Serena. ¿Él te esta coaccionando de alguna forma?—presionó Malachite.

—¡No! No lo creo— no podía ser eso verdad ¿verdad? Se preguntó, pero se dio cuenta que hablo de más al ver la cara de Malachite.

—No lo crees, te estas escuchando mujer.—Malachite explotó. Que era lo que había ocurrido para que su hermana tuviera que decir eso. Darien tendrían que conocerlo. Nadie lastimaría de una forma o otra a su Sere-Sere si él podía evitarlo.

—Malachite...—hablo bajo temiendo la reacción de él.

—Malachite nada ¡se lo dije! No tenía que hacerte nada ¡absolutamente nada!.

—Pero él no hizo nada ¡nada!

—Oh... eres tan inocente Sere.—hablo con amor y paciencia— ¡Pero él no es!—eso lo dijo más agresivo— Así que le haré una visita y tú no le dirás nada me oyes, te lo prohíbo.

« _ **Qué**_ » pensó exaltada.

— _Maly_ te oyes.—la preocupación salia de sus poros y sinceramente no quería que su hermano saliera herido o Darien.

—Sí y más vale que él sea un hombre de palabra.—gruñó.

—¿Por qué? Es decir qué.—Serena no podía enlazar oraciones se sentía muy nerviosa.

—Ya se comenzó a tramitar las amonestaciones para con tu boda. ¿Padre esta hablando con el duque hoy?— Serena se lo afirmo—entonces la boda sera muy pronto.

Malachite salio de la sala y se encerró por lo que pudo ver Serena en su despacho, ¿no podía ella solo estar bien? No, no podía. ¿Y ahora que haría? No podía desobedecer a su hermano, jamás lo había hecho, a todos los demás si, hasta a su padre pero nunca a Malachite, él era su mejor amigo, su hermano ¡su hermano favorito! no quería fallarle.

Al final no supo cuando comenzó a llorar pero si tenía algo en claro, era que Darien tendría que hablar con Malachite quiera ella o no.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

En la mansión de Sheilds, Darien leía un libro de su colección, cuando Jedite su fiel hombre y ayuda de cámara le informa que tiene una visita. Lo cual no era nada raro a víspera de una boda o bueno no tan cercana boda habrían mucho que arreglar.

—¿Quién es Jedite?

—Oh la persona espera en su despacho, milord.—Jedite movía sus manos nerviosamente.

Darien se sorprendió, Jedite jamás dejaría pasar a alguien si no fuera cercano a él o los suyos. Caminó hasta el despacho que Jedite le señaló que había dejado al visitante. Al entrar la estancia inmediatamente encontró a la persona.

—Lord Darien.

—Buenas tardes, señor—Darien no conocía a la persona pero cuando vio que el hombre le daba unos papeles y su vista registro las palabras en negrita y cursivas _**''Edre Place''**_ sonrió. Esa sería su casa.

—¿Usted es el abogado de Malachite?

—Sí, lord Tsukino me llamó y me informo de su interés por la propiedad. He de decirle que Edre Place es maravillosa, tiene un pórtico hermoso, los jardines traseros son grandes y vastos.

—Bueno usted me lo dice y se oye toda una maravilla. Pero la veré con mis propios ojos, iré con Malachite.

—Claro lord. Como usted guste.

—Y también mi...— ¿prometida? no, no podía llevar a Serena; quería que fuera una sorpresa—.Llevare a mis hermanos. Creo que debería hablar con Zafiro, él también esta interesado en una propiedad.

—Claro, claro—el abogado rebosaba de felicidad. Para Darien el hombre solo veía los clientes potenciales que estaba ganando.

Pero estaba bien, él quería una casa dónde poder ser feliz con su futura esposa. Una donde él pudiera hacer una familia y ser el hombre que siempre soñó su madre que llegara a ser.

El abogado se fue cuando Zafiro no dio señales de vida así que Darien quedo solo en el despacho, despacho que solo usaba él.

Miró en detalle cada parte, desde el mueble café hasta la estantería donde estaba sus libros, el escritorio macizo, las sillas en la habitación. Todo lo suyo, todo lo que había comprado a base de su trabajo, a base del esfuerzo de sus investigaciones, también con su cerebro, su inteligencia le servia mucho en los problemas de asesoramiento para algunos señores de apellidos.

—Jedite me informo que un abogado estuvo por aquí. Que mal que llegue tarde.—Zafiro hablaba sin el menor remordimiento de su tardanza. Además él aún tenía tiempo.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo, Zafiro. ¿Dónde andabas?

—Estaba en un lugar con personas, amables, cosa que deberías aprender.—se burlo.

—No lo creo.—tomó un respiro y detallo a su hermano, antes de volver a hablar— Yo quiero que me acompañes a ver Edre Place, junto a Armando y Malachite; es más podría venir también Ann una opinión femenina no estaría nada mal.

—A esa chica no la llevaría ahí. Sabes lo que dirá padre o la sociedad misma. Cuatro hombres y una mujer en una casa. No, yo la verdad amo mi libertad.

—Pronto saldrá la noticia de mi boda, Armando no saldrá mucho ya que lady Tomoe no esta aún en la ciudad, y Ann es amiga desde la infancia de esta familia así que no dirán nada extravagante.

—Tú estarás casado cuando menos lo esperes, Armando estará con esa chica Tomoe ¿a quién crees que el señor Yarman-Cooper hará que se case con su hija?. Ann no es tonta y sabe que al poder emparentar con la familia Chiba no dudara en tirarme por la borda.

—Eres demasiado paranoico, Zafiro. Además a ella jamás la has tratado de una manera indecorosa. Y también esta Malachite.

—Pobre si él llegara a casarse con ese monstruo, le daría mis condolencias y lo llevaría a una buena fiesta antes del velorio, digo, boda.—Zafiro sacudió su cabeza mientras se reía de su chiste, que para Darien era tan malo como la leche cortada.

 _ **«¿Mi hermano jamás maduraría?»**_ se lamentó Darien.

—Tú y tus chistes.—Darien miró como su madrastra entraba y por su cara, ella capto lo último de su conversación. O solo el mal chiste de Zafiro.

—Oh, Viluy que alegría verte—el sarcasmo hirió los oídos de Darien y frunció los labios. Esos dos nunca cambiarían.

—Viluy dime en que te puedo ayudar.—dijo Darien con voz neutra.

—Darien, si bueno solo quería decirte que llegó la invitación de la cena para mañana a casa del teniente-coronel Tsukino.

—¿Quién la trajo?

—Jedite me informo que fue la misma Serena.—Viluy sonrío.

—Vaya Darien te tienen muy controlado pero eso es bueno—Zafiro se sentó y se acomodo mejor en el sillón de cuero en la esquina — sabes la dama te quiere y tú pareces besar el suelo por donde camina, eso se llama —pauso un momento donde la duquesa rodó los ojos y Darien lo miro serio. Zafiro sonrío— ''estar ciego'' ciego de amor. —la carcajada que siguió molesto a los dos presentes.

—Eres incorregible, Zafiro.—Viluy golpeo su abanico cerrado en la falda de su vestido y dio la vuelta para salir del despacho.

Zafiro siguió riendo pero esta vez por lo roja de la cara de la duquesa. Y no solo eso sino el sonrojo de la cara de su propio hermano, era un tomate. Oh por Dios ¡él odiada los tomates!

—Quita esa cara Darien.—a penas terminó de reír se lo dijo.

—La verdad es que Viluy tiene razón, contrólate.—Darien cerro los ojos por un momento.

—Oh que aburrido estas volviéndote, cuando tenga a mis sobrinos les enseñare a ser los más terribles del mundo, seré un gran maestro.

—Para ese entonces tú estarás controlando los tuyos.—Darien miro a su pequeño hermano fruncir su ceño.

—¡No! Yo seré el tío guapo y soltero. —la sonrisa de Zafiro mostraba sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Darien rodó los ojos. Pero también sonrió, si, su hermano sería un tío, un gran tío.

* * *

 **-x-**

 **Palabras [+2700]**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí espero que les este gustado.**

 **Y ¿cómo lo sabre? fácil, dejen sus comentarios y otra vez se los contestare.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Contestando a sus reviews:**

 **Stormaw** : Bueno aquí tus dudas se te iran...¿habrá boda? o Malichete ira a romper el lindo rostro de nuestro comestible Darien... no lo sé.

 **Marinerita** : Mi querida Marinerita, Un reto.. sería genial pro si hay uno involucrar´´ia padrinos y sabemos que Malachite no haría nada poner en duda la honra de Serena. así que...

 **Limavzqz** : Aquí la continuación y que hará Maly-Maly pos aquí se dice o no se dice... xD

 **michel moon** : Si las platicas de estos cabaleros pero hay que reconocer que Maly-Maly es un genio así que hará algo ya lo verás.

 **CONEJA** : Eso de ¿más que cuñados? me hizo reir... tal ves en otra historia los haga mas que cuñados. xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

* * *

Tres horas, tres horas, era lo que llevaba en espera que su hermano se dignase en salir del despacho. Ni Hunter ni Molli le habían dicho algo relacionado con él. Hunter llevaba bandejas de comida o merienda a Malachite lo sabía porque lo había visto, pero no, el mayordomo fiel a 'ése' se iba por otro lado. Tenía que encontrar la forma de poder hablar con él. No quería que arruinara algo relacionado a su boda; ¡Darien era un pilar para dicha boda! Su boda.

—Por favor Kenji, ábreme tenemos que hablar. Por favor, si.—suplico dando puños, tumbos, golpes hasta el pensamiento de patadas cruzo por su mente. Pero no. Ante todo una dama.

—...

—No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Más silencio fue la respuesta. No quería llegar a decidir la lealtad de Hunter entre su hermano y ella, además sabía que el hombre jamás desobedecería a Malachite.

—¡Malachite Kenji! ábreme. Tenemos que hablar ahora.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró. Miró los papeles tirados y como su hermano los levantaba, uno a uno. El cabello lo tenía revuelto, claro signo de exasperación, miró las manos de Malachite y comprobó varios cortes finos, sí, él había pasados sus manos por su cabello muy rápido y con mucha frecuencia para poder llegarse hacer eso.

—Habla.— la voz dura y helada la estremeció, él nunca de los nunca la había tratado a sí. Sería tan grave el error de casarse.

—Yo lo siento.—pauso un momento hasta que capto los ojos brillosos de su hermano— Pero siento no poder llegar hacerte ver que de verdad quiero esta boda—miró como las facciones de Malachite se endurecían, su quijada se retorcía, claramente apretando los dientes. El ceño de la frente más profundo. Calmo su discurso, observando como la fiera que tenía por ahora enfrente de ella parecía calmarse.

—Malachite te quiero, pero deseo que respete mi decisión...

—Decisión, cuál decisión Serena. Acabas de rebelarme de una o otra forma que este...este, este matrimonio tuyo es una farsa. ¡No dejare que lo hagas!

—¿Qué...? ¡Claro que lo haré!

—Hablare con él de todas formas—notó el tono más calmado y decidió que sería mejor decir la verdad. Toda la verdad.

—Quieres que te cuente una historia.—Él la miró y ella pudo jurar que sus ojos relampaguearon por la furia. Trago. No sabía que tenía tanta saliva en su boca y espero que con eso la garganta le permitiera las palabras.

—Malachite yo solo quiero que sepas que ante todo yo he estado consiente, no he sido coaccionada de ninguna forma.

—Habla Serena y más vale que no mientas.

—Al principio no estaba de acuerdo con él, es decir él solo quería un compromiso de mentiras pero pasamos tiempo juntos y sin tener a equivocarme él desea esta boda. Me mostró parte de su personalidad. Yo creí que solo era un tipo como tus amigos e incluso peor que tú—Serena tomo aliento—pensé que solo jugaría conmigo y se lo hice saber. También pensé que estaba mirando cosas donde no las había como cuando creí que Neflyte sentía algo por mi, pero no él solo me miraba como la hermana pequeña de su amigo. Así que más lo odiaba. Me trataba como Neflyte y me acorde de mis sentimientos tontos. Pero luego que lord Armando desistiera de sus err... tratos amables conmigo, lord Darien seguía ahí, ya no tan brusco como antes, sabes creo que estaba celoso.—terminó con una sonrisa.

Malachite no la interrumpía y ella estaba más nerviosa.

—¿Que dices hasta ahí¡—preguntó Serena.

—Que de igual forma hablare con él.—ese « _hablare_ » a Serena le sonó como un 'igual lo golpeare' hombres todo era resueltos con puños.

—Sigue.—le insistió Malachite.

—Claro. Umm te recuerdas que por ese entonces Esme andaba merodeando las tierras de los duques, un día la encontré con lord Zafiro y no lo podía creer, es decir pensé que ella andaba tras lord Darien así que me enoje con ella. —Serena suspiró.

—Y como es que llegaste o llegó Darien a proponerte matrimonio.

—No. Si recuerdas él jamás a pedido matrimonio.—Malachite se envaro más y parecía más alto, Serena maldijo por lo bajo y luego se reprendió, eso no era propio de una dama, recordó la frase de su tía, cuando la regañaba por ese lenguaje.

—Es verdad solo dijo que quería... pero igualmente lo que dijo es una forma para que te cases con él. Además esta la compra de la casa. No estaría haciendo eso si no pensara en ti de esa forma.

—Creo—continuó Serena—que estamos ahora conscientes de nuestros sentimientos.

—Él te lo dijo.

Serena negó. Pero sonrió—Se siente, Malachite. —ella miro que su hermano se relajaba y suspiró por ahora la tormenta había pasado y sabía que su hermano no llevaría esa platica a casa de su padre.

—Bueno ahora lo importante.—Malachite cerro los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Malachite no la miro, se sentó y dejo el tiempo correr. Hunter entró como si nada por una puerta del fondo. Y Serena lo fulmino pero cuando sintió la mirada enojada aún de su hermano se detuvo.

—Lord aquí tiene.—Hunter traía en la bandeja de plata una nota.

—Gracias, Hunter trae té para los dos.

—Como ordene Lord.

Serena siguió con la mirada la salida de Hunter que esta vez fue por la puerta "normal" y única que ella conocía. Miro a su hermano abrir la nota y sonreír, su hermano estaba ¡sonriendo!

—¿Buenas noticias?—preguntó Serena.

—Sí.

—Solo eso me dirás.

—No.

—¿Y?—por que le gustaba ponerla así, claro que estaba de malas con ella pero... dejarla así era inaudito.

Malachite le tendió la nota. La leyó y sonrió.—Ves, él no esta jugando.

—Puede ser, pero aún no confió en él. Y esto no se quedara así.

—Malachite solo te puedo decir que lo quiero, no le hagas nada malo.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Y eso que no suplicas por esa sabandija.—Malachite se burlo.

Ella sonrió.

—Jamás harás algo que me deje en ridículo y tú no estarías cómodo en la prisión si lo matas, además no eres un asesino, eres un loco impulsivo pero solo eso.

—Podría llevarme a Hunter y estaría cómodo.

—No seas un niño y compórtate—señaló la nota—ahí esta una prueba de que él es un buen hombre y que además piensa en mi para casi todo. Es muy lindo.—en lo último se sonrojo.

—No. Solo es un gusano domesticado.— él soltó una carcajada que Serena juro que si no fuera su hermano podría hasta verlo atractivo. Se ruborizo. Pero también rió, su hermano merecía toda la felicidad del mundo.

—Solo por eso me olvidare un poco de lo que ha hecho. Solo por estar prácticamente doblegado a ti. —sonrió Malachite

—Eso no es verdad.—refunfuñó Serena pero aún sonriendo.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees, Sere-Sere—canturrió Malachite.

Ambos caminaron hacía la sala de la casa poder hacer sus cosas. Malachite se arreglaría para ir hacer lo que su 'cuñado' quería y decirle unas cosas. Y Serena para irse de nuevo a su casa y tolerar o ignorar a su cuñada loca por su embarazo.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

—Así que... sí.—Zafiro negó y sus ojos azules bailaron de alegría mientras Darien se sentaba en el sillón atrás del escritorio.—Estas mal amigo.

—Sí.

—Y lo dices así de franco y deprimido. Que mal por ti.

—No seré un hombre tan escandaloso como tú, perdóname quieres.

—Darien eres un ser demasiado aburrido.

—Y tú demasiado bochinchero y lleno de energía con ganas de andar por la calle.

—Bueno ¿Dónde está el ladrón de rostros?

—Armando anda con la familia de lady Tomoe, parece que ya quiere hablar con el señor Tomoe para que no pongan entre dicho la reputación de la señorita.

—Oh otro ser que cae en la desdicha del amor.

Darien suspiró. Cuando a Zafiro se le metía algo en la cabeza poco podía salir esa idea. Además nunca había visto a su hermano pequeño atrás de una 'falda' por decirlo de una forma. Nunca había tenido problemas de esa índole, para más él y Armando.

Zafiro era tan trasparente como el agua. Nada que él hacía quedaba en la oscuridad. Todo era sabido y más sobretodo nunca se quedaba callado; por eso su padre lo regañaba y mucho aun a esa edad.

—Zafiro espero que estés listo para cuando lleguen todos.

—Si, si,—contestó aburrido— todos los invitados. Pero solo son el ladrón de rostros, que te digo viví aquí y aún no llega y Malachite que tampoco ha llegado. Así que solo es una visita.

—De igual manera espero que estés listo.

La habitación volvió al silencio y la puerta se abrió; Armando entro y sonrió al ver a sus dos hermanos juntos traía buenas nuevas que contar.

Los dos anteriores miraban al recién llegado desde la cabeza hasta la zuelas del zapato, parecía que tenía una vela dentro de el que brillaba.

—Y ¿por qué tan feliz Armando?

—Oh Zafiro, hable con lord Tomoe y me dio su permiso para poder cortejar de forma formal a lady Tomoe.

Darien se levantó y abrazo a su hermano. Estaba muy feliz por él. Zafiro le palmeo la espalda casi dejando sin aire a su gemelo pero parece que no le importaba.

—Eso es maravilloso. Cuando lo harás publico _Armandito._

—Eh bueno he pensado en el baile de lady Williams. Ya que pronto serán los bailes.

—En el baile de la anciana Williams ¿por qué? —se quejo Zafiro.

—Porque Darien lo hará en el que esta primero de la temporada, el de lady Rebons.

—¡Tú también! ¿Por que en los de las ancianas?—gimoteó el más pequeño.

—Son las señoras de la sociedad, además falta uno, el de lady Gibbs.

—Lady Gibbs no es tan anciana, además no creo que este para hacer un baile. Hace mucho que no hace. —Armando comentó.

—Pero este año lo hará con la ayuda de la esposa de padre. Ya sabes que desde Sophía ya no esta, Bella esta encargada de la obras de beneficencia de Sophía, hasta que regrese.

—Oh claro Viluy tenía que tener su cara en este asunto, típico en ella.—Zafiro comenzó su monologo de la arpía que tenía la sociedad como duquesa.—...Pero para esas obras no esta Ann y Diana.—terminó ofuscado.

—Cálmate. Además a Viluy no siempre anda tras esas obras tan altruistas.—Armando quería bajar la intensidad de la sala y volver al tema principal que era su nueva responsabilidad como el pretendiente de una dama hermosa y dulce.

—Sí, Armando tienes razón. —Darien miró el reloj y se quejo, pronto serían las tres. Tenía que esperar a Malachite.

No pasaron más de diez minutos y Jedite entró al despacho para decirle que lord Tsukino estaba en la casa, en la sala con una tasa de té. Junto a él estaba el duque y la señora; las señoritas también.

—Gracias Jedite.

Zafiro salio primero para él Malachite venía siendo un buen y nuevo amigo a corta y muy corta lista de amistades. Sus hermanos le seguían pero hablaban de sus planes para poder demostrar cuan caballeroso son a sus damas. Lamentables pensamientos asaltaron la mente de Zafiro, principalmente uno.

 _ **«Mis hermanos unos perros falderos»**_ tristemente pensó Zafiro.

* * *

 **-x-**

* * *

—Si duquesa.—Darien escuchó al hermano de Serena en la sala.

—Que alegría que su padre por fin halla disidido ejercer su derecho en volver presentar a lady Esmeralda.

—Todos apoyamos esa decisión, duquesa.

—Me alegro. Y como a tomado que su prima se case antes que ella.

—Oh eso no fue algo muy alegre para ella, además ella ya tiene más años y sigue sin volver a casarse.

—Oh muchacho que malos eres.

—Gracias duque, muchas gracias.—Darien sonrió. Malachite tenía a todos en su 'bolsa' por así decirlo con su manera tan entusiasta y despreocupada forma de ser.

—Lady Esmeralda será presentada en estos bailes, que bien, así podrá tener más oportunidades.

—Lo bueno es que lady Esmeralda no tiene hijos eso le da una ventaja en el mercado del matrimonio. —Zafiro entró a la sala y claro sonriendo malignamente—O sino nunca podría tener un buen parido.

—¡Zafiro! Por Dios.

—Sí, me comportare, pero tengo razón o no la tengo.—bufo Zafiro. Malachite sonrió y cabeceo afirmativamente. Dejando a la duquesa sorprendida por tal afirmación más irrespetuosa. Diana evitó reírse y Ann golpeo con su abanico la pierna de Zafiro, pero sonrió. El dragón (de sus cuentos cuando era niña) hacía una entrada espectacular, como siempre.

—Lady Yarman, tan encantadora. Pero no me recibas golpeándome. —mientras los demás se integraban a la conversación. Bajo el rostro hasta cerca del oído de la joven y susurró:

—Mejor con un cálido beso.

Ann se sonrojo y lo miró a través de sus pestañas. No, no podía caer en el embrujo de los Sheilds y menos en el menor de ellos. Nunca lo había hecho ahora menos.

Malachite los miró y no se sorprendo esos dos se atraían peor que los imanes.

Darien también los capto y tampoco se sorprendió es más estaba hasta encantado, su hermano ocupaba una mujer fuerte y astuta; lady Ann Yarman lo era.

Aparte de ellos nadie lo hizo. Todos estaban más que concentrados con las inocentes y hasta algo arrebatadas preguntas de Diana. Tenían que mitigar el daño que 'cierta' dama le había hecho a la bebé de la casa.

—Bueno yo llegue para salir a ver la casa, Darien—Malachite se paró de su cómoda silla y caminó serio hasta su amigo.

—Creo que nos tenemos que ir ahora.

—Sí, debes tener más pendientes y también mañana con la cena de tu padre en camino.

—Claro.—Malachite quería irse. No podía aun estar tan cerca de Darien sin la necesidad de golpearlo. Pero suspiró por Serena mitigaría sus ganas de estrellar le su puño en la cara, solo por ahora se dijo.

.

.

* * *

Buen inicio de semana. Mis amig s


	29. Chapter 27

**Contestación a sus review:**

 **michel moon:** Si malachite adora a Serena pero que hermano lo haría y la chica esta mas loca que una cabra, no esperea la loca es Minako. xD Y sí, la salvación de Darien es la rubia. y con lo otro la verdad no sé que decir.

 **Jhossy** : Que bien que te este gustando ami me hace feliz que ustedes les agrade las cosas que pasan por mi mente, bienvenida a Una esposa perfecta.

 **Marinerita** : Oh amo tus review, siempre andas en mis historias y la verdad se aprecia. Si no hubo duelo pero no creo que sea bueno, tu sabes... Y si serena no es tan boba y acepta que se casa porque quiere a Darien aunque no sabe si lo ama, pobre debe estar confundida. xD

 **Limavzqz** : Bueno no paso casi nada ¿verdad?

 **Coneja** : Aquí continuación.

 **Stormaw** : Hola! Stor, si solo por la rubia quien lo diría. Bueno aquí la conti.

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

* * *

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta donde Jedite los espera con los caballos, Malachite había llegado a pie, cosa rara en él se dijo Darien pero no le importo, total pronto serían familia. Así que ordeno a Jedite le preparara un caballo pero Jedite siempre eficiente ya tenía el animal listo para el lord.

—Gracias Jedite. No creo que tardemos mucho.

Empezaron andar por las calles, se encontraban con gente conocida por los bailes o por trabajos. Darien miraba a los jóvenes que estaban de vacaciones porque aún no entraban a la universidad o colegios que de esos eran muy pocos, aún se enseñaba en casa a la mayoría. Pero la mayoría de esos chicos conocían a Armando, su hermano era un ayudante de un maestro en la universidad.

—Tus pupilos, hermano.—comentó Zafiro.

—Son grandes chicos a unos los conozco muy bien a otros solo de caras.

—Oh vaya. ¿Pronto entraras para impartir las clases verdad?

—Sí, mi mentor esta todavía con una licencia especial.—pausó un momento—Estaré solo por mientras él llega de su viaje.

—Yo puedo ayudarte Armando. Solo dime que tengo que hacer y te ayudo. Así no estaré solo en casa y por ende aburrido.—Zafiro sonrío como un niño pequeño que puso de sobre aviso al mayor de ellos dos.

Al llegar a Edre Place se sorprendieron un poco al verla. Porque el abogado tenía toda la razón. Era magnifica y Darien supo que Serena estaría encantada con solo el jardín.

—Lady Serena amara el jardín, hermano—Armando palmo la espalda de Darien y este solo cabeceo.

Zafiro soltó un silbido, era grande grande e imponente para solo dos personas.—¿Cómo que es muy grande no?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Zafiro es más grande que la mía, y eso es algo raro. No creí que sería posible. Bueno tengo que reconocerlo, Darien, es bonita la casa.

—Gracias Malachite. ¿Crees qué a tu hermana le guste?

Malachite sonrió—Solo con ese jardín de la entrada la tienes. No me imagino como será los de la parte de atrás.

—Sí. Puedo ver que tendrás que contratar a varias personas para mantener esta casa.

—En eso tienes razón Zafiro. —Darien hizo nota mental de llamar al abogado para que colocara un anuncio de contratación.

—Serena traerá a Molli de eso estoy seguro. Esas dos han estado muy juntas desde siempre.—dijo Malachite.

—Tú te traerás a Jedite si no me equivoco—Armando sonrió a Darien. Y Zafiro hizo un puchero, a él le gustaba Jedite siempre era muy bueno en su trabajo.

—Claro.—la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en Darien hizo bufar a Malachite y a Zafiro.

—Bueno, ahora la casa por dentro.—Armando entró y vio un espacio pequeño donde podían dejar sus abrigos y paraguas también los sombreros. A Malachite le gustó y aprobó.

Caminado solo cinco pasos tenían una entrada a la sala principal de la casa, directamente en ella se podía ver lo iluminada que estaría, poseía tres ventanas grandes y también atrás había un pasillo algo ancho podían caminar hasta tres personas por el ademas ahí era donde se dividía para entrar a las otras habitaciones; el despacho y la biblioteca, también otra habitación que podía ser la salita de estar de la señora.

Zafiro se fue por otro camino y encontró lo que sería el comedor formal llamo a los demás y a Darien le encanto, podían estar en la sala principal y solo dar unos cuantos pasos estarían en la sala del comedor, había uno de madera grande con doce silla talladas. En las esquinas unos jarrones grandes y altos, sin nada. Se dijo que podía dejarle esa tarea a Serena en el futuro.

Malachite caminó más por otro pasillo que salía de la sala del comedor y dio en las cocinas algo que él amaba, bueno estar en la cocina no, pero comer sí. Las miro y les dio el visto bueno, eran grandes y amplias podían colocar otra mesa de por lo menos seis personas y estarían bien hasta de ocho y abriría espacio. También sintió cuando llegaron los demás.

—Vaya ya sé donde vendré si me quedo sin comida—la broma de Zafiro hizo reír a dos de los tres hombres que estaban ahí con él.

—Solo mira el tamaño de estas cocinas. Harás buenas fiestas hermano. Invítame siempre, sí.

—Eres tan infantil Zafiro.—suspiró Darien.

—Que aburrido.—se quejo el más pequeño.

Armando y Malachite miraban más de la casa. Darien termino por salir al patio que el abogado le había descrito como la maravilla de la casa, y el dio la razón. Grande, vasto, varios arboles frutales y de sombra y un pequeño kiosco de metal.

—Si me la quedo.

—Eso no se discute ya que si no la querías tú me la quedaría yo. Ahora solo hay que ver las habitaciones de arriba.—todos asistieron y caminaron hacía la parte superior de la casa. Darien y Malachite entraron a las habitaciones vacías, eran de buen tamaño. Armando encontró un aseo y lo miro bien.

Zafiro entro en la que para él era más grande hasta ahora vista. Tenía una puerta cerca de espacio casi cerrado en una esquina. Caminó hasta ahí y encontró un aseo completo, con tina y todo. Enfrente de él había otra puerta, también entró y encontró otra habitación de colores más claros y con más ventanas pero algo pequeña, más que la otra. Sin duda eran las recamaras principales.

Por la puerta del pasillo se abrió y entró Darien junto a los otros dos y Zafiro los saludo.

—Aquí la recamara de la señora. Esta—señaló la que estaba atrás de él—es la del señor. Están conectadas por el baño.

—Oh que ingenioso. Es nuevo pero muy bien, me gusta.

Los cuatro caballeros miraron el resto de las habitaciones y quedaron satisfechos.

Mientras cada uno pensaba en los pros y contras de la casa Darien ya la imaginaba con él y Serena, cuando dieran su primera cena o cuando le tocara el baile de apertura en alguna temporada; Viluy podría tenerla bajo su ala por si eso pasara.

También pensaba que haría con las habitaciones que estuvieran desocupadas en la planta de arriba. Se imaginaba que los tres cuartos restantes serían propicios para algo importante.

 **«Hijos»**

Sí los hijos serían los que llegaran a instalarse ahí. Pero era demasiado pronto. Quería vivir el matrimonio con su Serena disfrutar de viajar solo ellos. Tal ves llevarla a unas de sus investigaciones.

Gracias a Dios el trabajo de sus investigaciones eran con fines educativos y las asesorías eran del tipo financiero. Nada salvaje, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Me encanta el cuarto grande la planta de abajo. Es genial.

—Zafiro me alegra. Pero porque tanto entusiasmo.

Miró como su hermano se sonrojaba cosa muy rara en él, los demás también lo miraron.—Es linda, solo eso. Además ahí será el lugar perfecto para colocar una recamara para invitados.

—Oh. No lo había pensado.

—Sí—Zafiro retomo la platica más entusiasmado—será perfecta para mi.

—¡Que!—gruñó Darien.

—Mira—Zafiro parecía hasta tímido.

—Todos sabemos que Armando pronto estará con lady Tomoe—Armando se ruborizo.—Y se quedara en casa del abuelo.

—Pero también es tu casa. hermano—Armando miro con cariño a su gemelo.

—Solo quiero tener una casa donde ir. No quisiera estar contigo y lady Tomoe después de tu boda. Mejor me quedaría con Darien y lady Serena. Ya que tendrían más tiempo de casados, hasta que comprara mi casa—se defendió Zafiro al ver la cara que puso Darien

—Bien.—gruñó.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo, Zafiro.—lo invitó Malachite.

—¿De verdad Malachite? Eso sería demasiado.

—Para nada. Además no querrás pasar más días de los necesarios en compañía de Sere-Sere Créeme yo sé lo que digo ¡viví con ella toda mi vida!

Armando y Darien rodaron los ojos, el primero porque no lo creía y el segundo por el descaro de su pronto cuñado. Aún no comprendía el cariño de esos dos. Siempre tan juntos y a la vez siempre molestándose.

Volvieron a la casa Sheilds y tomaron el café como una merienda. Donde fueron atendidos por la propia duquesa. Darien la miro sorprendió pero claramente logro interpretar que su madrastra quería la ayuda de un caballero.

La duquesa estaba feliz lo detecto con solo verle a los ojos. Darien negó _¿cómo haría su querida madrastra para colocar a Malachite en tal predicación?_ Sonrió. Siguió los pasos de Viluy y le sorprendió que primero ataca por decirlo de una forma la vanidad de Malachite, él cual ni enterado de los pasos de la duquesa. Viluy lo miró y Darien supo que le pedía ayuda silenciosa para cuando llegara el momento.

—Querido, ya tienes compañera para el primer baile?

Malachite quedo mudo.

Viluy movía los ojos a donde Darien el cual solo sonreía.

—¡Oh duquesa que sorpresa! jamás una dama como usted me ha hecho tal propuesta, pero lamento declinarla. No solo por temor a su esposo.—suspiró Malachite—.Si no por que ya tengo una dama a la cual llevare, pero lo juro que no es comparada con su belleza.—terminó con sonrisa fingida y con un Zafiro que luchaba por no reír y escupir su café.

—Oh.—Viluy tenía las mejías rosas y una sonrisa floja.

Zafiro apresuro su café y dirigió sus ojos hacía la puerta, lady Ann estaba ahí. Con un vestido muy lindo de color durazno y sus cabellos sueltos. Viluy también lo hizo de inmediato y la hizo pasar a la sala.

—Querida ven aquí; están los caballeros y estamos hablando del próximo baile. ¿ya tienes pareja?

—Sí, duquesa.—Ann tomo asiento cerca de Zafiro.

—Me lo imagino.—Darien rodó los ojos. Ya miraba otra tonta discusión entre Viluy y su hermano. Jamás los entendería. Por ahora solo sería testigo silencioso de lo que ocurría con Zafiro y Ann.

Después de varios minutos Malachite se despidió y caminó hasta su casa. El caminar le ayudaría pensar cosas importantes.

 **-x-**

En Green Manor la cocinera estaba cansada según Serena de estarle diciendo que tenía que salir de ahí, no era lugar para una señorita, no podía solo dejarla en paz. Ella tenía ganas de cocinar un pastel de melaza. Su hermano tenía un gusto especial por el, cosa que ella no comprendía ya que ella no le gustaba mucho. Prefería el de moras y solo moras. La cocinera estaba en el punto de ebullición y a ella no le importaba.

—My lady no debería estar aquí. Si su hermano la ve nos regañara a todos.

Eso era equivalente de _''debería irse de aquí''_ y el otro _'' no cree que debería estar en su casa''._

—Oh por favor no exageres las cosas. Él es un pan de Dios, solo cuando se enoja se asemeja a personajes sacado de los libros _oscuros pensamientos_.

—Al señor no creo que le agrade verla aquí.

—¡Basta! Yo estaré aquí quiera tu señor o no. Además son casi las seis, y yo ya estoy terminando. Creo que tú estas algo atrasada con la cena así que me iré a cambiar mientras se enfría un poco el pastel.

Serena salió y recorrió la sala hasta llegar a unas escaleras casi ocultas tras una pared. Por ahí subió hasta la recamara que tenía para ella en esa casa, su hermano se la había arreglado cuando se mudo solo alegando que un día también terminaría discutiendo con padre y él estaría feliz de darle cobijo.

Subió sin prisas y llegó a su habitación. Busco algo en un baúl cerca de la cama allí encontró las toallas y se fue a dar un baño, lo malo es que sería en la habitación de su hermano solo ahí estaba un cómodo baño y lo sabía gracias a Hunter el cual le arreglo el baño.

Cuando llego una chica muy linda la esperaba para ayudarle a darse el baño, la chica era joven y ordenada le tenía todo hasta una toalla más lo cual agradecía porque la que ella busco tenía un olor fuerte de alcanfor.

—Mylady. La ayudo a desvestirse.

—Claro.

La chica lentamente le saco toda la ropa manchada de harina y manteca—todo por hacer un pastel para quedar bien con su hermano favorito. Quedando solo con su camisola de color crema.

—Gracias.

—De nada mylady. ¿También le ayudo con el cabello?

Se lo toco con las yemas de sus dedos. Se fijo en el espejo y lo reviso su reflejo muy concienzudamente. No. No lo lavaría, no estaba manchado ni nada.

—No. Solo hazle un moño para no mojarlo.

—Si mylady. —rápidamente Serena se sumergió en la tina después que la chica la ayudara. Tomo la esponja pequeña y la lleno de aceites y la pasaba por sus brazos mientras sentía como la chica pasaba otra esponja por su espalda.

Sus piernas estaban hundidas en la tina ya que era más grande que la suya, obviamente porque era para un hombre pero de igual forma su camisola flotaba en el agua.

—¿Más agua tibia my lady?

—Hmm.

La chica empezó a lavarle el jabón de su cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien.

.

* * *

 **Y aquí continuación.**

 **Si les gusto un review y si no, también ¡review!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hola tengo buenas y malas noticias!**

 **la buena es que esta historia ya alcanzo el nivel que tiene la original en fanficpress y wattpad así que ya van a la par.**

 **y la mala es que al estar a la par pues se esperara hasta que haya algo en las originales.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

* * *

En casa del teniente coronel la mesa se disponía para la esperada cena, lord Kenji I tenía unas de sus trajes y Lita un vestido donde se podía ver sus estado con mayor claridad, Andrew esperaba que su mujer dejara de dar vueltas como un torno de alfarero; Serena estaba del brazo de Malachite y bostezaba del aburrimiento que tenía, no había llegado nadie pero la casa ya estaba lista, faltaba unos veinte minutos y su padre estaba realmente entusiasmado. Y para ella Lita tenía a su ver un mejor carácter que los días anteriores, sonrió.

Malachite fijo su mirada en su prima, la cual estaba vestida sencillamente pero elegante como siempre.

—Ya es hora dile a los chicos que estén presentes para ayudar a los que vengan con caballos.

—¿Quién es su sano juicio vendría a caballo con este clima, tío?—Esmeralda rodó los ojos, ella estuvo todo el día junto a su madre para poder ayudar a su prima Lita por el embarazo y todo eso. Pero Serena apenas había llegado.

 _ **«Niña molesta y presumida»**_ pensó Esmeralda.

—Bien miren las luces del carruajes llegan—la hermana de lord Kenji se acerco a la puerta para poder ver quien era—Oh hermano es uno de los amigos de tu hijo descarriado.—chasqueó arrugando los labios.

—Oh me alagas tía, ser tu sobrino descarriado debe ser todo un honor—Serena se tapo la boca con su abanico para poder reírse de la cara de su ahora molesta tía.

—Sobrino eres un fastidio. ¿No hay modales en tu guía de vida? —pero se contestó a si misma un momento después—No, claro que no. Eres un ser sin educación.—bufó y chilló la madre de Esmeralda.

Lord Kenji rodó los ojos su hijo y su hermana siempre peleaban. Suspiró. Como es que su adora esposa jamás hizo que se llevaran bien. Cerró los ojos y rezó que no hicieran una tontería.

—Bien. Ahora a comportarse.

—Bienvenidos—la voz ronca y profunda de MacAwley resonó en la entrada del vestíbulo de MoonHouse.

Lord Kenji caminó a la entrada y encontró a lord Wattget en compañía de su madre. Excusando a lord Town (Zoycite) que ahora estaba en Escocia.

—Pasa muchacho, pasa; por allí anda Malachite. —el teniente tomó delicadamente la mano de la señora —Condesa, un gusto verla otra vez.—la señora sonrió con cariño a un viejo conocido. Neflyte tomo a su madre del brazo y la llegó hacía adentro con los demás.

Después de varios minutos llegó uno de los Shields, era lord Armando Jr con lady Tomoe. Presentado la invitación y anunciando que sus familiares llegarían más tarde.

Esmeralda miro mal a la joven. _¿cómo era posible que una niña le haya ganado con semejante porte?_ Parecía una niña recién salida del colegio.

Bufó, molesta. Su madre la reprendió y le dijo que circulara.

—¡Bienvenidos!—MacAwley volvió a tocar dos veces el bastón en la entrada y anunció a la llegada de los duques de Chiba con las señoritas Diana y Ann.

Serena llegó y los saludo, la duquesa la abrazo y le dio la bienvenida a la familia. Ya que las mujeres no estuvieron presente en las movilización de todo el papeleo para las amonestaciones y los papeles familiares para todo el resto de los tramites matrimoniales.

Viluy tomó a Serena y caminó junto a ella hasta llega la salita mientras platicaban.

—Y dime querida ¿cómo te sientes al estar comprometida con Darien?

—Creo que algo nerviosa, como cualquier novia.

Viluy negó—Querida serás la esposa de un futuro duque, los nervios comunes no son para nosotras.—Serena parpadeo varias veces, pero la verdad no se sentía tan nerviosa. Sonrió.

—Bueno tal ves sea que aun no creo o no considero nada hecho, duquesa.

Viluy levantó una ceja—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Es que no he estado muy al pendiente de la boda.

—Por sus puesto, Serena, eres una novia del hijo de un duque, no debes de hacer nada. —con un gesto de manos le quito importancia al asunto—Yo me encargare de varias cosas y tu tía se que estará encantada de ayudar.—casi ronroneo la duquesa. Serena paso saliva. Su tía ayudándola, jamás. Negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno te dejo querida, uno de mujer nunca debe de dejar solo a su pareja—Serena se detuvo abruptamente y miro como la duquesa le guiñaba un ojo y se iba a buscar al duque.

—Así es. Te lo dije en una ocasión.—los cabellos de la nuca de Serena se erizaron, esa voz, esa odiosa voz.

—Lady Ann, que gusto verla.—se volteo y le dedico una fría sonrisa.

—Lady Serena, creo que podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila sin tanto... —Ann se llevó sus dedos indice y medio cerca de sus labios— protocolo, es aburrido.

—No creo, lady Ann.—soltó fríamente Serena.

Ann sonrió con ironía—No le agrado ¿verdad lady Serena?—preguntó con ponzoña.

Serena no le contestó.

—Bueno, permitame disculparme si la he ofendido en un momento, lady Serena, pero soy demasiado franca y al ser la hija de un parlamentario tener un alengua afilada es un buen escudo.

—Lamento su desdicha, lady Ann.—Serena no lo sentía precisamente pero si la comprendía. Ella misma poseía dos hermanos y un padre con niveles altos en la sociedad.

—Tonterías, usted no lo hace. No finja afabilidad conmigo si no la siente. —los ojos de Ann brillaron— Pero creo que tendríamos que ser más ambles entre nosotras, después de todo, soy una buena amiga de la familia de cual usted pronto será parte.

—Siempre.—corroboro Serena.

Ann caminó hasta ponerse a la par de Serena y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola por la sala hasta llegar con Diana y después con lady Tomoe; Hotaru estaba nerviosa a pesar que aun estaba del brazo de su prometido y al mirar que llegaban las otras tres damas que pronto serían como su nueva familia sonrió.

Armando noto que Ann venía con su hermana Diana y con lady Serena. Así que se acerco a ella junto a su acompañante ya que conocía un poco la actitud de Ann.

—Señoritas, que grato verlas ya tan compenetradas, solo espero no ser el causante de tal conspiración.—Armando les dedico una sonrisa dulce y sencilla.

—No te preocupes querido, no eres tú, sino la señorita de tu brazo. Creo que ya pronto será parte de la familia debemos llevarnos bien.

Hotaru se sonrojo y en Armando los pómulos se tornaron un poco más oscuros. Ann soltó una risita, Diana rió sin tapujos y Serena quiso que la sala de su casa la trasladara a otro lugar.

—Ann, por favor no hagas esos comentarios.—la reprendió Armando.

Mientra ellos estaban en su pequeña lucha de sensibilidad y pudor, en la entrada de la casa, Zafiro peleaba con Darien para que lo dejara en paz. El menor de los tres hermanos nunca creyó ver a su hermano mayor tan nervioso. _¿Me veo bien?_ _¿Tengo todo en su lugar? ¿Por qué no me coloque la casaca gris?_ ¡A él eso que! La verdad él estaba cansado y ahora solo quería llegar a la casa del teniente y poder comer canapés o para variar el plato fuerte.

Suspiró. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que al intentar hacer ver a Darien que estaba celoso en aquellos días después del baile de los Tsukino, el no lo hubiera hecho y no tendría que soportar a un Darien nevoso y malhumorado.

—¡Es que no puedes decirme como me veo!

—¡Cállate! Te ves bien ahora deja de fastidiar y camina.—dijo con fastidio Zafiro.

Darien se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermano. Cuando llegó a la puerta el mayordomos que él no sabía como se llamaba les dio la bienvenida. Entraron y caminaron hasta llegar con el duque, lo saludaron y también al teniente-coronel que estaba con los duques.

Siguieron y se encontraron con Andrew y Lita.

—Buenas noches, Darien.—saludo Lita.

—Buenas noches, Lita, Andrew—saludo Darien.

—Si, si. Buenas noches, no se preocupen que yo solo soy una pintura que no come.—soltó burlesco Zafiro.

—¡Zafiro! —el regañó vino de parte de Darien. Andrew y Lita solo negaron, Zafiro era tan parecido a Malachite que no costaría pensar que fueran hermanos.

—Bueno me comportare. —miró a los dueños de la casa—¿Dónde están las señoritas de la casa?

—La última vez las vi con lord Armando hijo—se rió Lita.— estaban hablando con lady Tomoe y también estaba Serena. ¡Oh y Diana junto a Ann!

—Pero vaya, yo que tú tendría cuidado, Darien.—dijo Zafiro.

—¿Por qué?—frunció el ceño.

—Ann no tiene la sensibilidad de una blanca paloma y lady Serena no se deja de nada. Esas dos no creo que se lleven muy bien.

—Solo digo.—se defendió Zafiro al ver la mirada de su hermano.

—No lo creo, lady Ann es una joven de cuna y Serena siempre es muy propia—Andrew defendió a su hermana.

—Bueno yo solo digo lo que pienso. Nosotros conocemos a Ann desde niña por eso nos saltamos los 'títulos' pero esa niña es el ¡demonio!

—Zafiro no molestes a Ann. —volvió a ser reprendido. Zafiro rodó los ojos.

—Ya verás hermano inocente. Ya verás.

En otro lado de la casa Serena solo pensaba en que su tía los llamara a la mesa, no soportaba las ocurrencias de lady Ann, mujer sin ningún gramo de sensibilidad. Lady Hotaru estaba más roja que la grana, ya no era parcial sino total, desde el cuello hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

Serena miro disimuladamente a lord Armando Jr y juro ver un atisbo de miedo. _¿qué sería lo que pasaba por la cabeza para estar así? ¿sabría algo lady Ann que no quería compartir con todos los allí presentes?_ Sea lo fuera ella tampoco quería seguir escuchando a la _señorita-me-creo-perfecta-Ann._

Bufó irritada.

Diana reía de la situación nunca en su corta vida había visto tan chispeante a Ann y que estuviera dando pullas a Armando era grandioso. Con Darien o incluso con Zafiro era muy fácil sacar algo o decir algo en su contra pero con Armando que era el más tranquilo de los tres era una obra de arte que Ann supiera tanto. Ella que era su hermana no sabía nada. Primero, que a su hermano en el colegio fuera llamado por el director por haber dejado una planta con hongos y haber intoxicado a varios compañeros. Era algo que si podía imaginar y claro que también podía legitimar dado que Armando era ayudante de un maestro de ciencias en al universidad.

Segundo, que Armando haya huido a Dundee para tener una aventura casual con la hija del panadero de la zona baja de Londres era una noticia muy cómica y por no decir totalmente fuera de lugar por el trágico final.

Tercero su hermano era un ''Casanova'' en Dundee. Pobre de lady Tomoe.—rió Diana.

Armando se masajeaba la cien, las conversaciones de Ann lo tenían preocupado, sabía que Ann siempre tuvo un pequeño problema a la hora de sociabilidad pero llevar el pudor de su prometida y de paso la de Serena, lo estaba acabando. Y su capacidad de tolerancia, también.

—Lady Hotaru me quiere acompañarme a dar una vuelta. Creo que pronto seremos llamadas a comer.—Armando escuchó como lady Serena se llevaba a una abochornada Hotaru.

—¡Claro!—lady Tomoe casi brinco.

Armando tomo del brazo a Ann, Diana se acerco más a ellos al ver la presión en el brazo de su amiga.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—gruñó Armando y sus mejías estaban algo sonrosadas.

—A mi, nada. Querido.—Ann levantó su abanico hasta la altura perfecta de su rostro.

—Nada—ironizó Armando— sabes que estoy a un paso de casarme con Hotaru y sueltas todo eso.—chilló Armando.

—Bah, como si ella no tuviera idea de tu vida licenciosa.—protestó lady Ann.

—Una cosa es imaginárselo y otra es que sepa todo por la boca de una dama, que si se te ocurre pensar tu reputación esta entre juego.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó confusa.

Armando se burlo — Tú crees que ella no pensara que hubo algo entre ¡tú y yo!—Ann frunció el ceño y Diana ahogo grito.

—¡Armando! —reprendió Diana aún con voz baja y mirando a todos lados.

—Calla Diana. —volvió a fijar su mirada azul en la de Ann—Y que crees que piensa lady Serena.

—A ella no le caigo bien.—se defendió.

—Y haciendo esto ¿crees qué lograste? —negó Armando—ella a lo mejor piensa que estas celosa de lady Hotaru.

—¡Pero no lo estoy! Te quiero como un hermano mayor, solamente.

—¿Y Darien?—Ann volvió a negar, ella no quería a ningún Shields, tal ves en un principio Darien la embeleso pero al final solo fue algo pasajero, total ella sabía que sería una pieza en el juego de su padre, una pieza, la reina que le daría su victoria.

—¿Entonces?—volvió a repetir Armando. Ann negó y se mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Qué sucede? —la grave voz de Zafiro se escuchó y Armando soltó a Ann la cual se repuso lo más rápido posible.

—Con que aquí estaban—Darien llegó con Andrew y Lita.—Zafiro se coloco enfrente de Ann y sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Solo que ustedes me dejaron para hacer que sabe.—Zafiro cambio la voz a una más graciosa—Si lady Serena se entera que te pierdes con lady Lita te botara. Pero no te preocupes yo la voy a consolar.—rió con gracia al ver a su hermano rojo de ira.

—Bueno como sea, daré un paseo—se giro hacía Ann y se la llevo.

Los demás comenzaron a hablar hasta que la hermana del teniente-coronel les llamo a la mesa. Encaminaron y al llegar Darien escolto a su hermana hasta su silla que lady Esmeralda le señaló, en la mesa ya estaba Serena junto a lady Tomoe. Darien y Armando se sentaron enfrente de ellas, como se dictaba.

Zafiro a la par de su hermano Armando y a su lado lady Ann.

Los hermanos Tsukino también se colocaron en su sitio. El teniente-coronel con su hermana y su sobrina. Lita con su esposo juntos. Reymond a la par de su madre. Lastimosamente los condes de BradWell no llegaron a la cena por motivos ya explicados en una carta que Serena había recibido antes de la tarde.

 **(...)**

—¿No tiene frío, lady Serena?

—Lord Darien, nunca se le quitara esa maña se acercarse a mi en total silencio.

—Umm no lo creo. Además así te hable la primera vez.

Serena sonrió—Es verdad, también fue en una cena. En el campo.—pauso—Creo recordar que me dijo que me alejara de su hermano.—se burlo.

—Y no lo hizo.—Darien reprochó con voz jocosa.

—Sí lo hice. Solo que no como usted hubiera querido.—bromeo Serena.

—Puede ser.—Darien tomó tímidamente las manos de la joven, sus panos pequeñas en las suyas, delicadas y blancas, suaves. Se sonrojo un poco.

—Darien...—Serena miro sus manos. —Tienes que saber que todo esto es algo que me sobrepasa.

—¿Por qué? No tienes que temer yo estaré aquí.

Serena pensó en Malachite, el como le había dicho que no tenía que decir nada. Pasó saliva. No quería ver lastimado a Darien ni mucho menos a su hermano. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que su deber ahora era más con su prometido, ella no era tonta y sabía que lo sentimientos que le profesaba a lord Darien eran verdaderos, no había duda que ella lo quería, pero no sabía si realmente lo amaba. Sí el cúmulo de emociones que debatían en su pecho cada vez que lo veía o solamente hablaba de él con alguien podía ser amor. Aún no lo sabía.

—Serena estas bien.

—Quiero que te cuides, por favor.—suplicó.

—Yo siempre me cuido. No soy un hombre de impulsos.—fingió sonreír Darien al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su prometida.

Serena levantó una ceja.—Lo digo de verdad Darien.

—Por supuesto, Serena. Y aun puedes llamarme Darien no hay nadie por aquí.

—Mi tía me dijo que me daría un tiempo contigo. Ya sabes—se sonrojo— el tiempo prudente.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh.—Serena miró como Darien sonrió ladino y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Entonces Darien paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella. La arropo en sus brazos y su frente bajo hasta tocar la de la joven. Quería más pero sabía que allí no podría robarle ni un beso. Un beso, solo eso anhelaba cuando antes eso solo era vano y sin sentido. Él sabía que todo sería diferente con ella. Con su adusto carácter y sus ojos vivaces. Su lengua rápida y viperina. Sus cabellos oscuros y ojos profundos.

Malachite los miro desde la puerta del jardín y decidió acabar con la pequeña reunión amorosa de su hermana.—Tórtolos—medio gritó. Miró a Darien—vamos quitas tus manos de ella, Darien. Serena vamos a dentro.

Los tres volvieron para terminar la noche.

Las despedidas y las miradas que prometían todo y nada.

 **(***)**

* * *

 **Y si les gusto un review y sino también un review!**

 **Palabras [+2800]**

 **Y hasta aquí!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Contestando a sus review's**

 **michel moon:** La boda, sí yo también la quiero ver! Y porq ue te cae mal, lady Ann. ella no es mala, quien los entiende. u.u ahora ya ni la quieres con el sexy-comestible-loquillo de Zafiro. ¿Por qué?

 **Marinerita** : Tú también, por qué no les agrada, sí es muy habladora, pero ella es solo ''una amiga celosa'' tal ves ¿? bueno lady Ann pronto dejara de molestar, se los prometo y volverán a amarla, solo es Ann siendo Ann. Y las escenas romanticas de ellos dos pues no se puede son hijo sde sus padres, tiene que cuidar su reputación más de su familia y con un hermano como Malachite pos yo no puedo hacer mucho. sorry u.u

 **Gabyshields:** Si las apariencias, bueno a ti aún te gusta Lady Ann con Zafiro, umm. xD. auqnue yo no les veo juntos a un futuro. Son amigos desde niños por los trabajo de sus padres y si no la caso con los chicos buenos de la familia no creo que la deje casar con el mas loco y comestible (para mi) zafiro.

 **Limavzqz** : me alegro que te aya gustado.

 **Stormaw** : Mi querida Stor, por sí, Maly Maly es asi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **...**

Era verdaderamente ordinario e incluso un poco humillante que la vida de una mujer se limitase cuando naciera a: Educarse en un colegio de señorita Ingles y si era Francés mucho mejor. Portar una gama de ropas más accesorios pero lo más importante y no hay que olvidar que la dama en sí era el accesorio principal, porque iba del brazo del caballero; sea del padre, hermano o prometido.

Tampoco olvidar que no hablaría hasta que se le hablara primero o se necesite realmente su opinión _(que es un caso muy raro por no decir nunca)_. Vestir adecuadamente en cada ocasión ya sea una simple tarde del té en casa de un pariente o sea un baile de gala. Pero la más importante es que jamás deberá de hacer es: poner en ridículo a su acompañante.

Esas eran las reglas de la escuela para señoritas Inglesa-Francés que enseñan a las jóvenes de hoy y ayer. Más los manejos de una casa.

Leer y escribir eran algo totalmente innecesario ya que para eso tendrían a su esposo o hermano. Pero las nuevas quejas de padres habían habilitado forzosamente un reforzamiento en esa área en el colegio.

—¿En qué piensas Serena?

La madre de Esmeralda preguntó sin dejar de hacer lo que tenía en sus manos que era inspeccionar las telas de su sobrina.

—En nada tía. —contestó. Miró a su tía y suspiró.—Solo que en realidad no había reflexionado en todo esto, así que estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Es obvio, tu madre murió y tú no tienes una hermana que te haya enseñado el camino a una excelente vida para el matrimonio.

—Gracias tía, por tus palabras.—murmuró de la mala forma.

—Deja el sarcasmo, jovencita.—reprochó su tía.

—Solo... ¿Qué deberías estar buscando un marido a su hija?

—Esme es más que capaz de hacerlo y tú eres mi sobrina, es mi deber ayudarte. Tu madre no tenía hermanas así que soy la única mujer en la familia. Lita no cuenta por su embarazo. Que te diré ya era hora. Tiene varios años a lado de Andrew así que era preocupante que no tuvieran hijos.

—Ella es joven, tía.—Serena tenía las manos ocupadas en la tela que iba a hacer su vestido, pensó que jamás hubiera aceptado darle el sí en aquel carruaje a Darien si al final aunque ella lo negara-rezaba para que se cumpliera-solo por los alocados comentarios de su nana y para molestar a su prima. Pero la verdad del peso de su decisión ahora la orillaba a las redes de un matrimonio que si bien no era una _compra-venta_ de ella y su dote, tampoco estaba de mal decir que quería a su futuro esposo y sabía que lord Darien también le tenía afecto.

Suspiró.

Recordó la carta que su hermano le enseñó en el despacho cuando estaba furioso con ella y con todo el enredado; Darien quería la opinión de un familiar para poder hacer las nuevas modificaciones a la casa. _Edre Place_. En boca de todos era hermosa, ella ni la conocía por fuera, no dejaban que se acercara. Total ahí iba a ser la boda.

 _ **«La boda»**_ recordó.

Aún el peso de esa palabra la dejaba abrumada. No quería reconocer que sería un señora en pocas semanas. Tampoco quería saber como sería su vida después de dar el sí. Su tía ya le había dado la platica que la verdad poco le entendió. Solo porque los libros que compraba con Minako le ayudo un poco a entender los balbuceos de su tía. Aunque al leer la obra _Las afinidades electivas*_ no la dejaba con un sabor dulce, a la tela del matrimonio, volvió a suspirar.

Pero también leer _El manuscrito encontrado en Zaragoza*_ , no le cabe que puede llegar a pasar sus raras y muy —para ella—prohibidas pasiones. No aceptaría un tercero en su matrimonio. Así que pues sus novelas románticas no quitaban lo mundano del mundo como esas dos le quitaron lo inocente de un esposo fiel y caballeroso.

—Serena me prestas atención.—reclamó su tía.

—No, yo lo siento, pero no te escuche tía. Lo lamento.

—Así no serás una buena esposa, es siempre ser amable y prestar atención a su marido.

—¿Tía cómo fue tu matrimonio?—preguntó súbitamente. No recordaba el de sus padres y el de Lotee era demasiado nuevo.

—Oh bueno, el padre de Esme fue muy amable conmigo.

—¿Y te era fiel?

—Oh Serena los hombres no tiene eso en sus venas. Pero siempre se segura de ti misma.—aconsejo— Un marido sabe cuando su esposa duda de ella misma y más cuando duda de él. Así que mientras sigas siendo tú, no tendrás problemas. Hombres como mi hermano, tu padre, quedan pocos.—su tía la miró y suspiró—Solo te daré un consejo, querida. Se ve que el joven te quiere solo has que ese sentimiento se quede y nunca se vaya.

—Gracias, tía.

—No hay porque cariño. Además sabía que te quedaría a mi responsabilidad cuando tu madre falleció, no tienes tías de parte de ella y tu padre no es un hombre que se diga buen hablador de temas de mujeres. La madre de tu amiga descarriada tampoco es un ejemplo sino pudo corregir a su hija no podrá contigo.

—¡Tía! Por favor no hable mal de Minako.

—Oh si, Minako solo con ese nombre ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a una joven que se respete _Minako_?

—¡Pero sino tiene nada de malo ese nombre, tía!—dijo algo azorada.

—¡Oh claro que lo tiene! No sabes como es la hija de ese hombre, el nuevo parlamentario, como se llama ¡ah si! _Catriona_. Esa jovencita es un descabellada.

—No la conozco tía.—defendió a la pobre dama que caía en las redes de su tía.

—Y haces bien que no la conozcas. —sentenció la mujer mayor.

Serena rodó los ojos, su tía exageraba todo. ¿Cómo un nombre podía mellar tanto en un apersona? Negó, su tía era un caso especial.

Sonrió. La verdad es que su tía es una mujer regia y franca pero también comprensiva. Volvió su mirada a las telas que tenía, eran de color blanco perla esa sería para su vestido y también habían de color verde y azul cielo serían parte de su ajuar de novia. Se sonrojo, madame Bertee es la que haría su ajuar y vestido.

—Niña apúrate ocupamos ir donde madame Bertee para que haga tu vestido para el baile de la señora Rebons. Ya hable con ella y esta más que contenta que sea en su casa el anuncio de tu compromiso con ese muchacho de lord WodTher. ¿Pero cómo va estarlo?— bufó la señora—.¡Es el compromiso del hijo de un duque! Y claro el de mi sobrina además lady Rebons es una vieja conocida de mi tía. También lady Viluy esta moviendo sus influencias sabes que hace poco caso a su hija así que tiene la mente fresca para estas cosas.

—Sí tía—suspiró Serena algo cansada de oír semejante explicación.

La señora miró enojada a su sobrina, no miraba que hacía lo propio para ella y esa boda que estaba a semanas. Niños de ahora, se quejo internamente. Pero sonrió, pronto tendría cumplida la petición de su cuñada, su hija casada y vaya ¡que casada! Con futuro duque. Si su hija tuviera la misma suerte otro historia sería.

* * *

Darien se encontraba con Zafiro en la sala de estar de su nueva casa y que pronto sería de su esposa, con pocas semanas para la boda. Pero ahora vivía casi solo con la compañía de Zafiro que se había mudado con él.

Tendría una cena, vendrían sus hermanos junto a su padre y Viluy también Diana y Rei junto a su esposo que recién habían llegado de Italia.

—¿A quién más invitaste a la cena? O solo será la familia—dijo curioso Zafiro.

—Solo a la familia y un amigo mío, del trabajo. Le envíe una nota hace días y ayer me cayó su respuesta.

—¿Tú con amigos a parte de los del campo? Es muy raro de ver. ¿No será una mentira?—Zafiro rió y Darien se molestó siempre ser el objeto de burlas de sus hermanos menores y más si se trataba de Zafiro.

—No sé la verdad si vendrá.

—No hagas drama—Zafiro se acomodo mejoro en su silla— ¿Es otro investigador no? ha de estar ocupado. Tal ves en vacaciones venga a verte y tú estés casado a sí no tendrás miedo que te la quite.—se seguía burlando Zafiro.

—Zafiro, no te expreses así. Por ese entonces él era un estudiante igual que yo. Qué pensabas que a parte de Sebastian y Andrew junto a Malachite no tenía más amigos.

—La verdad sí. —Darien rodó los ojos ante el descaro de su hermano—Aquí solo trabajo y más trabajo había.

Darien lo miró y levantó una ceja.

—Yo tengo amigos en mi trabajo. No como tú.—reprochó Darien.

—¡Oye! Yo también tengo amigos en mi trabajo.—murmuro bajo haciendo círculos invisibles con su dedo en la mesa.

—A todo esto ¿cuál es tu trabajo?—preguntó curioso Darien.

—E-eh bueno...—Zafiro tartamudo un poco y sus mejías tenían un color más oscuro en sus pómulos— yo no ando por ahí preguntando el tuyo—se defendió Zafiro. Trago saliva y sonrió burlón—. Solo sé que el tuyo es aburrido.

Darien negó y murmuro cosas que a Zafiro no le importo. Estuvieron ambos metidos en sus memorias. Darien recordó como su padre llegó a él para decirle que los papeles y la licencia para la boda ya estaban hechas, los días que se había reunido con el ex conde Ronchester habían arreglado todo lo relacionado para la unión de sus hijos. Él no quería que su boda fuera un tramite beneficioso para su padre pero también escuchó que Serena era dueña de tierras por parte de su madre así que al casarse él tendría que manejar dichas tierras. No eran lejos de Someter y colindaba con las tierras de los Tomoe así que estaría cerca de Armando cuando este estuviera casado con lady Hotaru. También recordó que su futuro suegro le dijo al final de la cena en MoonHouse que tendría que firmar más papeles para poder estar de acuerdo con la dote de Serena.

Suspiró.

Darien parpadeo y se encaminó hasta su habitación y se arreglo para la comida. Después bajo y vio que Zafiro también estaba listo.

Esperaron que los demás llegaran, esta sería su casa y al haberse ya mudado tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Recordó su primera comida que fue la familia de Serena en lo cual no le fue tan mal. Y ahora era una cena para con su familia y sus pocos amigos en la capital y al decir pocos casi nulos, en los bailes habían conocidos pero nada más.

Los únicos empleados que tenía era su fiel Jadite y también los pocos que había contratado. Bella le dijo que se podía llevar a la hija de la cocinera era tan buena como la propia madre, así no tendría que pasar por esas tediosas tarea de buscar empleados de confianza.

—Vamos.—Darien caminó hacía la sala donde todo estaba decorado. La servidumbre estaba colocando la mesa para las entradas de comida y Jadite estaba listo para recibir a la familia.

—Como digas.

—¿Ya llegó alguien?

—No, aún no. Solo sé que pronto será la hora en que llegue Armando y Rei con su esposo.

—Me alegra que ya este aquí. ¿Sabes cuándo irán por la hermana de Dimitri?

—No lo sé. Pero creo que cuando estén en casa—Zafiro no le dio tanta importaba.

Darien pensó que su hermana tendría mucha paciencia para poder estar con una niña como Megan. Aunque la niña fuera grande no quitaba el peso de la educación de una joven, más si Rei hacía lo que él imaginaba; Megan estaría en Francia para su educación y también estaría en los primeros bailes de _Spring_ y _Autumn_ cuando cumpliera los diecisiete o dieciocho. Pero no se perdería en eso ya que era un asunto de Rei y él solo quería pulir los tramites de su boda.

Tanto Armando como Zafiro serían sus testigos y por parte de Serena él suponía sería Malachite y su amiga Minako junto a la marquesa CrisTool; Serena le había dicho que la marquesa sería una invitada para su boda cundo estuvo presente en la última cena de hace dos días en casa del teniente-coronel.

—¿Cuántos invitados serán para tu boda, Darien?

—No lo sé. Viluy y la tía de Serena se están encargando de eso.

—Ya veo. Crees que ella invite a todos en la ciudad.

—Viluy se esta encargando de so, yo no me estoy inmiscuyendo en nada.

—¿Por qué? Es tu boda también.

—¿Y?

Zafiro no contestó y caminó al comedor, lo siguió y al entrar ya estaban ahí sus familiares.

—¡Bienvenidos!

Al final Darien pudo decir que la cena en su totalidad fue agradable como otras después de haber comprado la casa. Edre Place era acogedora y ya tenían una rutina cada dos viernes iban a comer con él, su familiares.

Un día cada dos semanas Malachite iba a ver los progresos de la reforma del jardín para donde tenían previsto hacer la boda. Era acompañado por Andrew y muy pocas veces por el teniente-coronel, jamás llevaban a Serena, incluso nana Mía fue unos días a acomodar las habitaciones por orden de Lita.

Podría ir más allá de esa cena en particular y hablar en sí de la casa; en la noche era frecuente que saliera y nadie se daría cuenta, la ubicación de la casa era favorecedora y él por encima de todo no tenía molestos vecinos. Las tres casas que los rodeaba eran de señores ya mayores y cada uno tenía su vida, así que no lo molestaban con odiosas convivencias forzadas a la etiqueta social.

—Esto es vida.

Darien terminó de recordar sus regulares cenas con sus familiares y amigos pero aún no podía seguir haciendo nada. Ya tenía varios papeles del trabajo en su escritorio de su nuevo y mejorado despacho.

—Es verdad.—le contestó Zafiro.

Darien lloró internamente su hermano menor se había mudado con él no con Armando como se suponía que tenía que hacer en la casa del abuelo, no ¡con él! Tenía una habitación en la primera planta y se había apoderado de una sala pequeña para ser sus cosas que él tenía prohibido ver y entrar era más que una odisea. Era peor de cuando se le enseño a bailar la contradanza o los bailes más raros que ponían en el campo.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—No lo sé. Me agrada esta casa y aún no decido si comprar una ahora.

—No te entiendo, no desearías tener tu propia casa.

—¿Me estas corriendo, hermano?

—No, pero solo pienso que si eres el más liberador de los tres ¿por qué aún vives con papá?

—Ya no vivo con él sino contigo.

—Eso es ahora pero antes, creo que tienes el suficiente capital para haberlo hecho antes, no sé porque hasta ahora lo haces.

—Porque hasta ahora tú tienes casa, que creías que yo me iría por ahí sin que alguien me diera una buena casa, no claro que no. soy muy quisquilloso en eso.

Darien no contestó su hermano era una causa perdida.

.

.

.

Ok aquí la continuación... espero que les halla gustado.


	32. Chapter 30

_Aquí después de mucho tiempo, la actualización. Son 4 capítulos._

* * *

Capítulo 30

-Estas hermosa, hija.

Serena bajaba las escaleras con su vestido de color verde oscuro con amarillo del ruedo y las manos de los brazos con un toque violeta. Miró como su padre estaba vestido con los mejores trajes y con sus insignias. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, que tuviera cuidado con las lagar-tonas que buscaban un hombre con dinero.

-Gracias papá.

-Bueno cuando esta tus hermanos. Tenemos que irnos pronto y Andrew no esta listo ¿has visto a Lita?

-Ya bajaran. Vi a Lita correr por el pasillo, o bueno, lo que se llama correr con esa barriga.

-No las molestes, Sere. Esta feliz con el embarazo. Pero bueno eso no importa, mi hermana se quiso que todo estuviera bien cuando la señora Rebons presentara la oportunidad de tu compromiso, estoy en deuda con ella.

-¡Oh papá!

Serena caminó hasta el camino de las escaleras con su padre para poder esperar a su hermano y cuñada. No era posible creer que esa noche era el anuncio oficial y por eso estaba nerviosa, su tía había sido encargada de arreglar otras personas en el mercado matrimonial, pobre Esme, pensó con tristeza.

A pesar de no ser muy unidas Serena pensó que su prima merecía ser feliz, tener su propia familia, conocer un caballero que amara o por lo menos la respetara. Ser viuda y joven no siempre era algo bueno. Recorrió la sala y capto que por lo menos bajó su hermano con Lita la cual vestía muy bien, incluso con su prominente vientre de embarazo.

-Ya estamos listos, papá.

-Que bien, Andrew.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el puerto donde estaba el carruaje principal de la casa Luna, uno con el escudo de la familia, una ave de ojos grandes y saltones.

Se montó con delicadeza igual que su cuñada y emprendió el camino a la casa de la señora Rebons.

-¿Llegara Malachite a casa de lady Rebons?

-Eso espero.-suspiró el teniente-coronel- Ese niño me tiene con los nervios alterados, creo que llegara con Esme. La pobre con todo este movimiento no pudo ser presentada en el baile que es la mejor en el próximo mar.

-Eso sería muy dulce padre. Esme merece esta oportunidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Serena, Esme es aun muy joven. -Lita sobo su vientre y sonrió con ternura.

-Bueno padre, solo espero que esta noche acabe bien. No quiero tener que amenazar al caballero que por fin sea que esta niña mar dolor de cabeza de otros.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Te recuerdo que puedes tener una hija. ¿Ella tiene un dolor de cabeza eh? -largó Serena airada.

-Calma niños-el teniente-coronel gruñó que sus hijos eran adultos y que portaban como cuando tenían doce y cinco-. Pronto llegaremos a que nada de pleitos.

Lord Kenji miró su hija y le tomó la mano, su niña ya no era una niña se iba a casar y esa era el primer día de su nueva vida. Sobo con delicadeza la mano de su hija y sonrió triste, si su amada Ikuko, la otra es perfecta.

-¿Capellán?

-No, nada cariño. Solo que no puedo creer que ya estés grande y pronto no estés en casa, ya no correrás por las escaleras.

-Padre aún no me voy.

El carruaje se detuvo y bajó de su cochecito y su padre la tomo de su brazo. La apego a él y volvió a hablar aunque su hermano como cuñada.

-Pero pronto sí, se te extrañara.

-Yo no.-Malachite habló sacando un susto a Lita y su ceño fruncido a su padre.

-Jovencito. -reprendo el señor.

-¿Qué? -se hizo el inocente. Una a la Esmeralda de la rama y la Serena, su primera vez en un vestido de tul de color café. Malachite por otro lado tenía un traje blanco con gris. Muy elegante se dijo.

-Hermano, que bueno que llegaste.

-Jamás me perdería este día Sere-Sere. Hoy es un día donde estarás cerca de otra casa a molestar y dejar mis cocinas.

Serena hizo un puchero. ¡Que descarado era Malachite! Se dijo Serena. Tomó a su padre de la rama y el apoyo en el

Andrew caminó con Lita del grupo y entraron a la casa de la señora Rebons. El teniente-coronel también. Deléitate de su hija. Y Malaquita fue el ultimo y llevo a Esmeralda con él.

Cuando entraron no esperaron ver ya a tantas personas, Serena se quedo con el aire por unos momentos y Lita fue arrastrada de inmediato al bullicio de telas y vestidos de damas con la excusa de felicitar por la nueva condesa de Luna. También Andrew corrió la misma suerte. Desde que la boda de Rei hacían las invitaciones con los títulos de cada uno, se podía comprar la tranquilidad de la casa, pero ellos sabían que así era. Serena miró como su hermano junto a Esmeralda caminaba para la mesa de bebidas, supuso que era idea de Esme.

Viajo de la mano de su padre hasta que él se cayó en el primer grupo de hombres retirados y ella se convirtió en un adorno educado, sonrisas suaves y movimientos de pestañas educadamente ensayados. Por eso, repitió que odiaba los presentaciones, esa era una, una de las últimas y la que serviría para hacer su entrada del mercado de las promesas de un camino al matrimonio.

Suspiró. Miró como su padre comenzó a hablar de política y dio gracias por poder leer y hablar muy bien tres idiomas (inglés, español y francés) porque no tenía nada que decir, comenzó a hablar en francés, ella lo entendía todo, pero no opino . No tenía permitido Hacer. En casa era una más, como sus hermanos, pero en la sociedad tenía que seguir las reglas y no ser reprendida por la misma.

-Es bueno que los bailes se terminen pronto, no lo crees Kenji.

-Sí, pronto será el receso. Unas semanas que aprovechare muy bien.

-Oh y eso. -un caballero relativamente joven miró a Serena y sonrió -Es difícil que empiece a reorganizar la lista de bailes.

-No, creo que es mi sobrina-el teniente-coronel miró con ironía al joven mi hija ya esta comprometida, ojo.

El hombre que responde por ese apellido frunció los labios. -Bueno eso esta bien. Kenji, señorita. -miró a los otros y se despidió.

Serena quería matarlo fuera de ese ojo no le caía nada bien. Que quería decir con que ella reprogramaría todas las citas de su padre para el baile.

Su padre pudo ver su incomodidad y se retiro en la pequeña charla de sus iguales para dar vuelta con su hija.

-Me dirás que tienes, Sere.

-Oh papá, yo conoces bien. Pero ese hombre es tan despreciable.

Con una risa ahogada el teniente-coronel contestó-. Cuida que no te escuche jovencita, Ojo es un hombre con poder a pesar de su juventud. Es el tutor del joven señor Redmoon y también el joven hijo de Goldenmoon.

-No sé quién señor Redmoon y señor Star amigos, claro que son pequeños aún.

-Ni tanto, cariño. Esos niños y crecieron.

-Hace cuanto no vemos al conde Goldenmoon, padre? Minako se lleva bien con la señora Galaxia.

-No, yo sé y no me importa. Son personas que no se juntan muchos con nosotros, así que tú ni los busques.

Serena no dijo nada. Ella sabía que el escaparate de esa familia y las muertes detrás de esa, muchos especulaban acerca de asesinatos pero no lo creían del todo. Miró como su padre volvía al inicio y decidió irse con su hermano Malachite. Con la esperanza de ver pronto un señor Darién y estar con el resto de la velada.

* * *

Darien Chiba caminó con su hermano Zafiro, cuando quería ver las damas, quería poder estar toda la noche con Serena, pronto se anunciaría el compromiso y sería más importante del círculo de casados, bufó. No esperaba tanto escándalo, él es un hombre de casi veintisiete años, con una reputación intachable en su trabajo, con el título de un tiempo libre, también tenía la gracia de ser un hombre que se relaciona con todo el mundo del derecho e investigaciones más en asesoría financiera con hombres con títulos y parlamentarios. Su jefe no lo felicitó con los brazos abiertos porque sabía que tenía más días libres. Y ni mucho menos esperaba que señor Yarmandaka lo viera con buenos ojos,

-Dónde pueden estar-escuchó un Zafiro decir y él también lo preguntó.

-I don't know. Hay que buscar a Armando.

-Él anda con el señor Tomoe.

-Sabes que Armando no quería esperar tanto, pero solo por eso, más cerca de señor Tomoe, no quiere más y más con más cosas que Ann la vez pasada.

-Aún no lo entiendo. ¿Qué le paso?

-Es una loca. Yo te lo publicí.

-Dile algo-Darien miró fijo a su hermano y este parpadeo sorprendido.

-¡What!

-¿Tú tienes algo con ella no?

-¡No! Solo nos llevamos bien. Nada más.

-Como mar. Mira ya encontré a Malachite, él debe ser donde esta Serena.

Zafiro no dijo nada y se fue por otra dirección a Darien le sorprendió pero lo dejo estar y se fue con Malachite y alla estaba ella, con un hermoso vestido que resaltaba su belleza.

-Que bueno verte, Darien. -Malachite tomó mejor el brazo de su hermana-Creo que mi tía dio la bienvenida a la noticia en uno que otro momento. Dijo que antes de la cena.

Los caballeros hablaron de otro tema mientras Serena miraba a su prometido. Un hombre alto de cabellos negros, ojos azules, piel algo bronceada, supuso de qué era por los paseos bajo el sol o tal ves el trabajo de campo de el hombre. Lo que hizo se preguntó de qué se ganaba la vida. Sabia tan poco de él. Ella no quería ser un florero. Deseaba conocer a su pareja, deseaba tenerlo todo lo que pudiera. También quería que el sentimiento que aflorara en ella fuera correspondido y no solo pasión como lo veía en los ojos de él.

-¡Oh aquí están! Que encantador es la hora. Lady Rebons dará la noticia, caminen chicos. No se puso nervioso. Serena miró su tía y luego a su hermano y pasó saliva. Los nervios un cúmulo de sentimientos la arroyo.

 _ **«Dios que voy a hacer»**_ pensó con nerviosismo. _**«Lo quiero y él a mi, eso lo puedo sentir pero ...»**_

-Serena lista.-pidió Darien al verla pálida. No quería pensar que se arrepentiría para no hacerlo, ella no podía lamentar haber llegado hasta allí, donde él practicaba la gritaría al mundo que no lo hacía.

-Serena, niña camina.

Serena caminó a la par de Darién y su tía cuando miró que señora Rebons subió unos peldaños de las escaleras para poder dar el discurso de bienvenida y del orgullo que sintió que se sospechó de su casa para tal acto. Respiro profundo.

Ella quería un Darién y sabía que no le era indiferente a él. Así que ella se enamorará de su prometido y sería una perfecta esposa para él. Sonrió.

Lady Rebons habló del amor y la sinceridad de ese sentimiento y se mostró orgullosa que su casa fuera el lugar para iniciar una nueva vida.

-Por favor, suban, niños.-la mayoría de los señores se rieron por las palabras de la madrina de compromiso de la joven pareja. Lord Rebons sonrió con cariño, y su esposa tenía la edad suficiente para llamar a niños a esos dos.

-Me honrar anunciar el nuevo camino de esta pareja. Y más al ser la madrina del anuncio. -Hay momentos que nos marcan por el resto de nuestras vidas.-lady Rebons se acerco a Serena y la abrazo y se hizo lo mismo con Darien-. Este es uno de ellos, espero que de ahora en adelante se encuentre con los demás.

El resto de la velada fue lo más normal de lo que esperaban ellos no fueron justos, acompañados por Malachite o otro familiar.


	33. Chapter 31

_Segundo capítulo de la maratón y el #31 ooohhww final cerca._

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

—Estuvo bien, no, Sere-Sere. —Malachite se sentó en el mueble empotrado en la ventana de su hermana en casa de su padre.—Tú te veías feliz, pero pensativa igual creo yo estabas hermosa.

—Hmm.

—Ahora papá dejara de estar pensando en Esme. ¿Te diste cuenta verdad?—Malachite cruzo sus piernas y miró a Serena sentada en la cama con la vista perdida por encima de su hombro, a lo que la ventana mostraba.

—Hmm.

Malachite achico los ojos—Si, la prima enamoro a un príncipe—Malachite soltó irritado. Pero su hermana solo se limito a asentir y soltar incoherencias.

—Que bien.

—¡Verdad! Pero le dio calabazas por qué Darien dijo que te dejaría plantada para fugarse con ella.

—Hmm. Maravilloso—Serena contestó sin apartar la vista de la ventana y sin prestar atención a su hermano.

—¡No me estas prestando atención!

Serena saltó por el grito de su hermano y sonrió como disculpa.

—Oh, yo solo pienso en que varios días después seré una mujer casada.

—¿Y? —preguntó exasperado.

—La señora Rebons fue muy amable con nosotros esa noche. Además de amadrinar nos a lord Darien y a mi.

—Ella salía ganado.

—Pero igualmente fue amable.

—Le darás un regalo, bien.

—No exactamente, solo quiero que no este muy...

—Metida en tus decisiones.—sonrió ladino y aún con su tono irónico.

—Bueno no lo diría así, pero sí. Solo deseo pasar estos días pensando como haré para que mi matrimonio dure como quiero.

—¿Cómo así? No es que tú lo quieres y él a ti, y ya todo feliz.—se burlo.

—No, Mali—regañó ella.

—Bueno y entonces. —Gruñó.

—Solo sé qué quiero ser una buena esposa—ella lo miró—¿Sabes en que trabaja?

—Sí.

—Bueno ¿en dónde? —soltó irritada.

—Es un asesor, trabaja con el ministerio, política y regulación. Es un oficio de oficina y papelería. También se que son pocos los del departamento ya que la mayoría son hijos de lores que empiezan a trabajar para poder a prender a llevar sus próximos títulos. Darien se quedará ahí hasta que lord Armando le seda el título o hasta que muera y pase legalmente a Darien por ser su hijo mayor.

»También sé que esos hijos deciden quedarse ahí, claro con tarea menores cuando el 'título' les cae para darle a sus hijos un trabajo o bueno un cupo en lo que ellos hacen.—Malachite miró también por la ventana—Papá así lo hizo hasta que Andrew tomo posición de ese trabajo, hace poco, pero igual él lo manejaba en nombre de padre—volteo a Serena—tu esposo no creo que se quede ahí tanto tiempo. Creo que lord Sheilds le dará el poder a su hijo cuando se case y eso será pronto.

—Sí, eso lo sé.

—¿Estás más tranquila?

—Creo que nunca lo estaré por completo, pero hasta ahora sí.

—Me alegro. Pero ya me voy.

Serena lo miró irse y tras cerrar la puerta volvió a ver por la ventana. No tenía ganas de salir de su habitación, las cosas de la boda iban bien, su tía no la molestaría para nada en un buen tiempo además lady Sheilds tenía contactos como le habían dicho por la boda de lady Rei.

Pensó que sería bueno tener una relación armoniosa con su nueva familia, comenzó con los señores de la casa Sheilds, lady Viluy y lord Armando, se llevaba muy bien con ellos, bueno todo lo relativo a ''muy bien''. Lady Sheilds como señora jamás le había dicho algo malo y lord Sheilds también, siempre atento y amable. Los gemelos eran tan iguales como diferentes, lord Armando Jr se comportaba educado y sensato con ella, atrás quedo su fijación por ella, y las ganas de cotejarla, ahora era para la señorita Tomoe, una mujer encantadora. Lord Zafiro era tan diferente siempre sacando le una sonrisa ya sea a costa de otra persona, pero igual era encantador en su forma arrebatadora y conquistadora.

Serena sintió cuando nana Mía entró a su habitación, pero no le importo. No le importaba eso, además Mía venía con una bandeja de comida, la merienda, así que no la despacharía de su alcoba.

—¿Qué tienes niña?

—Nada, solo pienso. Sabes nunca imagine que las platicas que tuvimos hace ya varios meses atrás pudieran ahora estar pasando.

—Oh niña, pero si yo te lo dije. Ese joven iba a casarse contigo.

Serena sonrió con cariño— Ya lo sé, pero en ese momento no me llamaba la atención, solo era un juego que me puse al tú por tú con mi prima. Sabes creo que Esme merece ser feliz ¿crees que este enamorada de alguien?... que no sea Darien por favor nana.

La nana se rió con ganas.

—Sabes Serena, creo que es muy noble que le busques pareja a la señorita Esmeralda, pero no aceptara tu ayuda. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Lo sé, nana. Aunque pienso que ella bien puede aceptar a lord Zafiro con él parece llevarse muy bien.

—No me gustaría que la tuvieras de cuñada, para ello prefiero a Lady Ann.

—¡Que no! Ella no, nana.

—¿Por qué? Ella es educada, una señorita, una joven de cuna como tú ¿cuál es el problema?

—No nos agradamos, es mutuo.

—A lo mejor lady Ann esta enamorada de lord Darien.

—¡Qué! No lo puedo creer, no, estas mal nana.—Serena la miró fijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo misma le pregunte a Darien cuando la conocí por primera vez, y ahí no tenía motivos para mentir. Él me dijo que quería que se diera una oportunidad con lord Zafiro.

—Bueno ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—¡No nana!

Nana Mía rodó los ojos, no entendía nada y no seguiría así. Dejo la charola con la merienda y se fue dejando a Serena comiendo y diciendo los porqués de la nula relación en un futuro con lady Ann.

* * *

—¡Esta maravilloso!—alabo la duquesa.

Atrás de lady Viluy, Zafiro la imito con exagerados movimientos de manos, lo cual llevo a su gemelo reír y recibir una mirada letal de su madrastra.

—Compórtate, Armando. No quiero que te sientas mal, prometo que para tu boda también estaré muy activa en las preparaciones. —mientras continuo hablando de esto y aquello.

Darien y Zafiro bajo muecas disfrazaron la diversión.

—No lo puedo creer he sido reprendido por la duquesa por tu culpa, Zafiro.

—¿Mía? lo dudo. Yo no he dicho nada.—se defendió como un niño inocente.

—¡Como que no! Tus... —Armando rechinó sus dientes y suspiró, nunca le ganaba a Zafiro. Pero también Darien estaba ahí y al ser el mayor debería defenderlo.

—Eres mi hermano mayor, no creo que debas compórtate así ¿no lo crees?—Armando recriminó a Darien.

—Eres un aburrido.—se burlo su gemelo.

—Y tú un flojo, mira como estas—Armando miró feo a Zafiro y arrugó el ceño.

—Ambos son raros.—Darien se burlo de sus hermanos más jóvenes y siguió a su madrastra en los preparativos finales de la boda. Cosa que no creía llegar a disfrutar con la vez pasada que los sintió asfixiante y ahora no paraba de ver que era lo que faltaba.

Caminó por todo la exención donde sería la entrada y la recepción de la ceremonia también el pequeño salón que usarían para los bailes y también superviso con ayuda de Viluy la decoración de todo lo demás.

—Y querido ¿cuando vendrá la señora que ayuda al encantador de Malachite?

—Oh sí, Viluy. La señora Cratos vendrá en dos días. Ya sabes que ella sabe los gustos de lady Serena así que solo estoy en ese aspecto retrasado. Y Rei junto a Diana me ayudan en lo demás.

—Claro, mis hijas están encantadas en ayudarte. Más Rei. Ahora que pronto serán padres.

—¿Padres?

—Sí, Zafiro, por si no recuerdas Rei se hará cargo de la educación de la joven Usagi con la ayuda de la hermana de Nikolas.

—Oh sí la joven salvaje de gatos huraños.—comentó irónico Zafiro.

—¡Zafiro!—reprendió la duquesa.

—¿Qué? Es verdad. Ese _animalejo_ era horrible y huraño, me aruño y mordió varias veces.

—Creí que la mandarían a Francia, Viluy.

—No, claro que no. Sí yo no mande a mis hijas ni a ustedes al extranjero no permitiría que ella lo hiciera.

—Claro.—los tres hermanos chistaron.


	34. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

* * *

Los días como todo lo demás pasaba realmente rápido, las personas involucradas en la famosa y nada más creativa boda, de la temporada-dicho por lady Sheilds- estaba por finalizar los preparativos, la casa Edre Place ya tenía todo en marcha, la señora Cratos tenía todo arreglado, las invitaciones ya mandadas, todo lo equivalente a la algarabía de una boda de un futuro duque, es decir él, Darien. Por su parte el joven en cuestión no tenía más que papeleo rezagado y su supervisor en el parlamento no tendía ninguna clase de favoritismo con él. Ya que irse toda la temporada a Glasgow no era algo que su jefe le gustara y venir de allí para dar la noticia que se casaría tampoco tendría de ánimos a su jefe, aunque su padre fuera amigo intimo de la familia del señor L'Torrey, no sería nada bueno. L'Torrey tenía sangre fría y decía decir que era más francés que Ingles, ¡bah!, el hombre necesitaba reorganizar sus prioridades.

—No eres de las personas más amables por las mañana, hermano.

—Zafiro.

—¿Qué? Soy consiente que andabas más dormido que despierto, pero otro en tu lugar también estaría así si caminara por los pasillos a mitad de la noche. Y no me veas así, tu caminas como si fueras un gran troll y no digo que existan, pero no quiero ni imaginarme tus pasos a las tres de la mañana cuando llegues a casa y lady Serena se espante y te mate pensando que eres un ladrón.

—Y yo a qué santo andaría haciendo a las tres de la mañana despierto.

—A qué santo, no lo sé, a qué mujer... tampoco—Zafiro sonrió e Darien hizo una mueca.

—No soy de ese tipo de hombre, Zafiro.

—Así dijo padre y mira en que cayó, pobre hombre.

—Oh, no—se quejo Darien.

—Y tengo más, sabes también de la fama de lord Goldenmoon, así que tú...

—Yo quiero a Serena. Solo a ella.—dijo exasperado por las ocurrencia de su hermano.

—Que romántico. —con cara de asco Zafiro volvió a servirse un poco de té—. Quiero que las chicas de la cocina hagan más té o café—Zafiro negó—. Enserio Darien no seas un tacaño, tienes dinero para tener más surtido todo.

—Tú eres incorregible, Zafiro.

El joven sonrió—. Aun así me quieres, Darien.

Darien negó, su hermano era un dolor de cabeza andante. Últimamente pasaba todo el día en casa y para su trabajo se encerraba en la sala que auto se impuso como despacho, Darien pensó que era hora de buscarle un trabajo de verdad y más ahora, pronto su dulce prometida estaría en casa y no sería bueno que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, ellos dos harían que su paciencia alcanzara limites inimaginables.

—¿Quieres que hable con L'Torrey, para que te busque trabajo?

—¿Qué?

—Mira Zafiro te quiero, pero debes estar ocupando tu tiempo en algo más provechoso que solo holgazanear ¿no lo crees?

—¿Te quieres deshacer de mi?—Zafiro boto todo el aire de sus pulmones. Él no quería regresar a casa de su padre.

—No—pensó muy bien lo que le diría—solo quiero que tú te sitas realizado.

—Bien. Pero iré yo. Total L'Torrey es amigo del capitán Hemsley. Y por lo que sé ése es primo del botánico, ese profesor donde mi copia trabaja, el Doctor Hemsley.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que 'Y'? Darien no lo ves, así podre irme mientras tú y lady Serena están en su amada luna de miel, creo que me iré por uno meses. No quiero ver su relación de casados en los meses siguientes.

Darien negó, no podría con su hermano pequeño. Pero eso no le contestaba nada de lo que Zafiro hacía. Sería que solo pasaba comiendo, eso no le sorprendería en nada. Su hermano necesitaba una gran taza de realidad, él no podía y ni quería mantener a su hermano toda su vida. Él tendría hijos e hijas y tendría que solventar sus necesidades y sumarle un odioso hermano no entraba en su presupuesto. Darien pensó que el capitán ese no querría ayudar a un simple qué? Se pregunto. Zafiro era un hombre de ciencia, no ese era Armando. Zafiro podía con ella, sí. También sabía algo de tecnología, estaba trabajando con Malachite en esas notas del científico alemán. Entonces en sí, Zafiro era un manejo de habilidades no natas pero aprendidas en su día a día, oh claro también un metiche de primera.

—Oye deja eso.

—Son solo lapices, no seas quejumbroso hombre.

—Desordenas mi despacho.

—No. Aquí nunca pasaría eso. Darien eres un maldito controlador. No puede con un poco de desorden.

—Viluy gasto una fortuna en la educación y tú no pareces ejercerla bien.

—Ella no gasto nada, hermano. Era dinero de nuestro padre, total a la larga es mío, también.

—Eres un caso especial, Zafiro. No quiero problemas.

Zafiro levanto las manos e hizo unos movimientos para enfatizar que se rendía y por él nunca habría más peleas de ese índole.

—De verdad, te comportaras.—Darien poco le creía, no sería la primera vez que él decía hacer las paces con su adorada madrastra.

—Sabes tengo cosas más importantes que hacer a quedarme aquí y hablar de la urraca que tenemos por madrastra. Así que con tu permiso, me voy. Y antes que se olvide —con una sonrisa aniñada—te veo para la cena.

Zafiro soltó una risita y se fue del despacho, mientras los ojos de Darien se entrecerraban, su hermano era único. Darien suspiró no podía creer que a estas alturas no pudiera con el sentido del humor de Zafiro. Su hermano estaba algo loco y desde hace días estaba más que nervioso. Pensó que sería su estancia con su padre y Viluy cuando él estuviera con Serena en su luna de miel y sus días después en casa. Su padre le prometió ir de nuevo al parlamento en esos meses. También conocía que Armando estaría en la facultad ayudando por el viaje de su maestro.

—No puedo preocuparme por todo lo que pase con ellos. —se dijo así mismo. Reorganizo su escritorio, y se levanto de la silla. Tenía asuntos importantes, pero aburridos que hacer. Pasar al banco seria uno. Reunirse con el secretario que haría de juez para su boda y también con el buen pastor. Tendría asuntos no oficiales que asistir y llenar formularios con permisos para luego dejar la nota firmada por su buen amigo, de la toma de su padre en el ministerio.

Y de paso ya en la noche, ir a casa de su prometida.

El ministerio estaba como siempre, atiborrado, y él no tenía tiempo, él tenía que ir al departamento de regulación de propiedades. Tendría que mover algunos lazos conocidos. Pondría en marcha su plan: _Buscar amigos que me deben favores_ , pero se encontró con su padre allí. Así que sería más fácil y él pondría terminar a tiempo. Darien caminó con su padre y las notas firmadas por su amigo abogado, y hablando de cosas aburridas para algunas damas. Se encontró en el camino con la hija mayor del señor Goldenmoon, la joven apenas si tenia edad de estar ahí, tal parecía que el señor tenía problemas legales. Su padre se fue con él y la niña de cabellera oscura lo miro aburrida. Para luego irse de ahí, supuso que a alguna tienda para poder comer o en todo caso con su hermano.

—Esto no me ayuda.—Darien estaba apurado y su padre no salia de hablar con el conde Goldenmoon. Darien ni siquiera era amigo de esa familia. No tenía gracia que perdiera su valioso tiempo con ellos. Tomo el resto de papeles y se fue a la oficina de L'Torrey, ahí vería que hacía. Su padre aun no daba señales de irse con él así que siguió con su plan A. caminó directo hacía las oficinas de la cuarta planta y encontró a L'Torrey hablando con el secretario del instituto de abogados, L'Torrey lo miró y frunció el ceño, Darien sonrió un poco sonrojado por la caminata y por el futuro despliegue de insulto de L'Torrey con su permiso. Sabía que le diría un montón de cosas pero a él poco le importaba.

—L'Torrey.

—Muchacho. Que sorpresa verte por aquí, casi ni vienes.

—Mi trabajo siempre llega, L'Torrey.

L'Torrey chisto los dientes. —. Como sea espero que eso que tres ahí sean papeles del organismo. Quiero sacar las leyes nuevas pronto y tenemos que hacer algo con el periódico, esos hombres son unos buitres. Puedes creer que están anunciando que hacemos algo ilegal aquí.

—Y se hace.

—¡Por dios muchacho! Nadie creía que eres el hijo de Armando.

—L'Torrey, estoy solo para entregarte esto. Mi padre esta abajo con el señor Goldenmoon, parece que tiene un problema en el área legal, no se cuales, porque no pregunte. Así mismo el estará presente de ahora en adelante hasta que yo puede reintegrarme al programa con todo y el titulo.

—Eso no me gusta. Tú faltas mucho, Darien. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me casare...

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo—lo interrumpió L'Torrey—. Tu madrastra y la familia de ella no paran de hablar de eso. Enserio te casaras con ella. Es un niña muy bien criada eso si, no puedo hablar mal de hombre que tiene como padre, su hijo también es un buen muchacho, pero el otro, bueno no mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, hace años estuvo con una mujer de dudosa reputación, nunca llego a nada pero tú sabes, los chismes circulan. En lo personal solo es un joven que no sienta cabeza, como tu hermano. Ese niño es otro. Deberá encontrar esposa y pronto.

—Se lo diré, L'Torrey.— Darien le entrego el fajo de papeles al secretario y luego recordó que le pediría ayuda con Zafiro.

—Oye, L'Torrey, podrías darle un trabajo a Zafiro. Él tiene mucho tiempo libre y sus viajes para conocer el mundo no se pagan solos.

—¡Ah! Bueno siendo así, mándalo a mi oficina.— L'Torrey sonrió de manera significativa. Darien no le tomo importancia. Pero sintió un peso menos en él. Si Zafiro tenía su propio empleo, uno que lo haga feliz él podría serlo sin sentirse mal por nadie.


	35. Chapter 33

Y este es el final de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

* * *

La encargada del periódico y columnista de espectáculos sociales, era una mujer muy creativa, y la única que estaba de frente cuando el enérgico encuentro sucedió. Esa mujer tenía una gran imaginación. Ya que el día tan esperado por varias personas llegaría pronto. Aún más después del espectáculo montado por Malachite.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste, mira esto, Mali. - Serena tenía la cara roja, y no era gracias al vapor de su tina, ella aun en bata y Molli llenando de ventas la tina-. Mira lo que tu conducta provoca

-Haber-. Malachite tomo el periódico dado por su enana favorita y leyó el párrafo de la viuda loca de la ciudad. La columna decía:

 _Nunca nadie olvidaría el golpe que recibo señor Darién de su pronto cuñado. Es más, yo también, quedar anonadada, mis queridos lectores, es decir; todas las personas que querían Malachite II (porque recuerde que señor Kenji también tiene este nombre), es un joven encantador, todas las damas lo llamaron yo misma, lo amamos. Pero me sorprendió verle tan violento, todos supusimos, incluso yo, que el joven heredero del duque, se retracto de la boda con nuestra Señora Serena, pero no. Mis informantes me dijeron que era un ritual simple familiar. Yo misma no se que decir Si mi hermano (que no tengo) golpea a mi futuro esposo, no estás tan feliz. Pero a mi no me sorprende nada. El alcalde de los Tsukinos nunca mencionó nada ni estuvo presente, grabando que pronto será papá._

 _Bueno mis queridos lectores no puedo dar más información, nos veremos después de este tan esperado enlace._

-¡Oh! Tengo un buen gancho y un muy bello perfil. Hermanita deberías encerrarme en un lugar, me pueden robar.

-Eres un cínico. Como puedes decir tremenda cosa. Ahora, hoy mismo, esa mujer me las pagara

-¿Por qué?

-Mira el día antes de mi boda, comentando tal cosa en este maldito periódico. IT's a..

-¡Huy! Clama enana.

-¡No me llames así! -Serena soltó otro impropio que fue censurado por la mirada de Molli pero también respaldado por Malachite con solo asistir de cabeza. Ahora papá no sabe que hacer. Puedes creer que la gente se crea semejante tontería. Tú eres irresponsable.

-¡Yo! Pero si soy muy responsable.-ella se cruzó de brazos y lo arregló para que la dijera en qué- bueno nadie sabe en la razón del golpe.-susurró Malachite para que Molli que ahora estaba ordenando las toallas no se entera.

Serena muda por el atrevimiento de Malaquita solo le quedo sonrojarse más.

-Señorita, ya esta el baño.

-Gracias Molli. Ahora puede irte.

-Pero y su baño ...

-Malachite me ayudara, anda vamos vete.

Molli se fue no muy contenta.

-Yo no te tocare, ni loco.

-Obvio que no, no seas tonto. Solo así puede ir y hablar tranquilamente, Mali.

-Para con eso, Sere. Pero si, nadie sabe por lo golpee. Se lo merecía y yo lo debía.

Ella suspiro-. Lo sé. Sabía que no te quedarías sin hacer nada, pero en la calle, vamos james, no creo que tu piensas en eso ¿verdad?

-Estaba algo tomado, le lleva a su despedida de soltero a un burdel de allá abajo, le sabe-él le guiño un ojo-pero el muy cabrón-Serena jadeo-, lo siento si toque tu sensibilidad, señora.

-Aun soy señorita, malaquita.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo; Darien no hizo lo esperado por Zafiro y solo tomó como dos copas de vino unas cuantas cervezas. Así que me gusta un poco y luego grabar, de camino a casa de cómo ocurrió todo, y solo lo golpee.

Serena rió con ganas, su hermano es un tonto, pero así lo quería. Pudo poner en juego su reputación pero aún en la bruma de su borrachera la defensa con eso de '' cosas tradicionales de familia '' bueno por lo menos señor Darien sabría de ante mano que tenía un hermano que no temblaba la mano ara golpearlo si la lastimaba. Ella también sabía que Malaquita era siempre su hermano mayor favorito. Jamás lo cambiara ademas era él o Andrew, este no era muy animado.

-Gracias.

-Me agradezco por golpear a tu novio, oh cereza, yo vendería el alma de Andrés con la felicidad del mar perpetua.

-Pobre de él, no creo que quieran la de él.

-Cierto, muy cierto. Él es muy amargado. Tal vez se vendió a través de esa pelusa andante, o mejor la sacrifico por ti.

-¡No! -Serena ahogo su risa como un gruñido, su gato era hermoso, ademas de un regalo de Darien. Le dije que como casi y la veía se lo regalo para que la recordara, y la verdad era que sí, tenía ojos azules y su pelos eran oscuros, un muy bello gato persa.

-Ush, una bola peluda.

-Te daré uno de ella, cuando los tengas, así podrás darte afecto o rasguñarte cuando yo no este.

-No gracias. Y ahora métete a esa tina, si no quieres que Molli o Mía Vengan a hacerlo.

-Igual, gracias por todo, Malachite. Te quiero, pero como me dice que bañare, así que vete. O mejor ve a mi cuarto y escoge algo lindo para mi, se bueno y hazlo.

Malaquita gruño y se fue del baño de su hermana, para meterse al ropero gigante de ésta. ¿Qué podría sacarle para la última cena en casa antes de su boda? Pasó varios vestidos de colores, parecía un campo de flores. Hasta que encontró uno de color verde con amarillo, sencillo pero lindo. Que esta bien, ademas con-vinaria con su odioso _crave_ verde. Todo lo que quiero para complacer a su odiosa hermana menor.

Malaquita se encontró con el sonido de la tina que no estaba tan bien como la de la habitación, para poder leer algo, que se estaba haciendo hasta la misma ubicación de Serena dejara esa bañera gigante.

Cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta del pasillo, la bambalina se abrió y Serena lo miro y la pregunto a donde iría.

-A leer.

-No, Molli se fue así que me ayudó a arreglarme.

-¡No!

-No seas bobo, James. Solo me peinaras nada más. Así que no te vayas, ve a mi salita y lees algo.

-Bien, enana mandona.

Serena toma sus prendas y se arregla muy rápido, no quería que se la llevara sin antes peinarse lo. Tomo el vestido y lo inspecciono, no recordaba haberlo usado, así que acepto ponérselo. Tomo su corsé y se lo coloco, no muy apretado ya que estaría en casa, luego sus demás prendas, sus medias fueron lo último antes de la camisola, y después se coloco el vestido.

Se miró en el espejo y sonrió, estaba muy bonita, despeinada pero bonita.

-¡Ya puedes ingresar!

-Vaya que honor.

-Oh no te quejes. Diez - ella paso un diente de dientes separados y al ver la cara del espanto de su hermano rió-peina-yo. Oh vamos Mali, así aprendes cuando nazca nuestra sobrina.

-¿Y si es niño?

-No, soy una niña y se casará con el hijo de Lotee. -Malachite solo rodó los ojos y termino por hacer las demandas de su enana.


	36. Chapter 34

El capítulo que me falto y hoy sí, es el final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

* * *

Cielo azul, con pocas nubes blancas esponjosas, fue la mañana que recibió al novio antes que su hermano lo llenara con un barril de cerveza en el patio este. Los ayudantes extra que pasaban lo miraron y cuchicheaban por allí, para el evento tenían poco tiempo, pero no evitaba que estuvieran pendientes de las locuras del joven Zafiro.

—Adiós soltería, hermano.

—¡Así me las das!

Eran las ocho de la mañana, pero la familia del novio vendrían en dos horas, así que los empleados tendrían que colocar por lo menos en todo el jardín las mesas y algunos adornos. Pero por ahora reían de la locuras de los señores.

Los hermanos se fueron, uno a cambiar; los empleados volvieron a lo suyo, algunos a la casa ayudando en la cocina, el desayuno estaría listo en menos de un minuto en la mesa, y el joven Zafiro ya encaminaba a ella con una taza de café y panecillos. Las muchachas del servicio solo pasaban por el comedor para ver al joven con una sonrisa que podrían llamarla pecado.

—¿Qué haces en la mesa?—. Darien volvió después de unos minutos.

—Espero mi comida, ven siéntate, tú también ocupas llenar el estomago.

—Oh, bueno no tengo mucha hambre.— se excuso.

—Todavía te duele—Zafiro señalo la cara de Darien, tenía la mejía un poco verde con muy poco de morado.—. Por lo menos te bajo la hinchazón.

—Ugh.

—¿En serio no sabes por qué te pego?

—... No.

—Oh vamos. ¿Le fuiste infiel a la chica antes de casarte ya?

—¡Qué! no. Claro que no.

—Entonces—. Zafiro sonrió socarrón.

—Es una tonta norma familiar o algo así, que se yo.

—Oh si, lo lee en el periódico, salio ayer. Poco creo lo que la viuda con las faldas muy sujetas y ligera de cascos publica.

—No te entiendo, bueno nada te entiendo.

—Bueno... eso no importa. Lo importante es que estes listo antes de las diez. A esa padre llegara con la familia y tú amado hermano mayor, estarás más que listo para ya no poder retractarte de la boda. Aunque no se si sentirme feliz o triste. No es nada fácil dejar la soltería y con tu fama, aunque me asombra que no hayas estado más 'alegre' en tu despedida de soltero. Uhm eso me hace pensar si tú ya...

—¡Que! no. Claro que no. Ella es una dama y como tal la respete, no seas impertinente.

—Bueno, no te alteres, hombre.

—Eres imperdonable, Zafiro.

—Oh vamos, así me quieres. Ademas mi copia llegara tarde, como a las doce solo para almorzar, vez esos hermanos son malos, solo te quieren por... ¡comida! Ya era hora, señoritas.

Las risitas sobrevolaron la mesa y Darien se sentó más cerca de su hermano, negando.

—No creo que fuera tan necesario contratar más personas.

—Lo era, o eso dijo la urraca.

—Zafiro.

—Es verdad. Pero no quiero hablar de ella, tú eres mi prioridad. En horas estarás más casado que padre, y yo estaré lejos, creo que me iré con Armando a la universidad para cubrir las clases del profesor. Y dime ¿tu amigo, ese que parecía meditabundo, vendrá a la boda?

Con el bocado en mitad de su boca, Darien solo asistió—. Él estará cerca de la una de la tarde.

—Bueno. La novia llegara a las dos de la tarde. Llegara con su hermano y padre. Mientras su familia llegara a la una. Creo que vendrá su prima y su abuelo.

—Oh, el abuelo de ella es un hombre muy...

—Excéntrico.

—No.

—Mandón.

—No.

—¡Ah perdió ya los papeles!

Darien suspiró—. Un poco. Él es especial.

—Y donde vive.

—En casa de ella. Bueno, el señor Samuel tiene su propia sala, pero generalmente vive en Irlanda, con sus familiares.

—Correcto—. Zafiro terminó de comer y se levantó. Tomó a su hermano y lo llevo a su recamara para poder ayudarlo con sus ropas—, primero debes cambiarte, ponte algo ligero. Tenemos que ver a la familia, y luego llegaran los demás, los que estarán como tus ' _chaperones_ ' bueno... tus cortejo. —se corrigió ante la mirada de su hermano.

—No son unos desconocidos, entre ellos estas tú, Malaquite, Thomas es uno de mis confidentes del parlamento y un amigo, Sebastian y por último, Haruka.

—¿El vagabundo? Enserio, hermano él.

—No es un vagabundo, solo tiene poco dinero—. Lo excuso Darien.

—Como sea. Es importante para ti, entonces lo será para mi. Aunque no entiendo porque ese sujeto viste tan raro. Pero no me quejare. Ya no. Es tu día, hay que disfrutarlo.

Zafiro mato el tiempo llevando a su hermano a montar con la excusa de eliminar los nervios antes de la boda y el mayor solo lo hizo, aunque no negara él estaba algo nervios. Pronto dieron la diez, y toda la familia de Darien llegó. Sus hermanas corrieron a él para abrazarlo y desearles un feliz día; Diana llegó con un vestido de volantes azul claro y Rei con un delicado vestido de color verde botella, junto con ella la pequeña Megan que tenía el gato huraño y feo en sus brazos enguantados.

» También el esposo de Rei estaba ya allí con bolsas que de seguro su hermana compro antes de llegar o a medio camino, no le sorprendería. Viluy ya tenía corriendo al personal para que atendieran a todos los que estaban llegando. Darien miró como su madrastra ordenaba con voz firme. Su padre se sentó en la butaca más grande y ahí se quedo. La 'hija' de Rei también termino sentada en una butaca. Y los demás (solo mujeres) estaban sobrevolar su espacio y haciendo preguntas si esperar que él las contestara. Si extraño el silencio de la mañana. Ahora solo receba para llegaran sus amigos a la una de la tarde para a las dos estar listos en espera de los invitados.

—Oh hijo, estas _radiante_. Apuesto que no has dormido nada—. Bella tenía en su mano una copa de agua y sus hijas también, solo Darien, el duque y Zafiro tenían una copa de vino.

—Un poco, Bella.

—Sí, más por la salida de su fiesta de soltero.

Un gruñido del padre y los dos hombres quedaron en silencio—. No espere eso de ti, hijo. Como es posible que hayas peleado con el hijo de tu futuro suegro.

—Es cosa de hombres, padre.

—Cállate, Zafiro. Estoy seguro que tú tienes la culpa de todo eso.

Zafiro quedo con la boca abierta, él, bueno él podría ser mucho pero el responsable de todo ese pleito era solo Darien, pero no tenía caso pelearse con su padre, él cual nunca le creyó nada en toda su vida, no iba hacerlo ahora. —Bueno viejo, en todo caso ya paso ¿no?

—Lo sabía.

Darien no lo creía, su hermano menor se echo la culpa de su estupidez ¿por qué?

—Lo sabía, te lo dije querido. Tú hijo es un demonio. ¿sabes lo qué pudo pasar entre Darien y la chica? Y si el joven tan amable y carismático de Malaquite retaba a tu hermano por sepa ¡Dios que cosa! No, tú nunca piensas más allá de la situaciones, Zafiro Gabriel.

—No te permito que me hables así, mujer. Tú no eres nada mío así que no opines y en todo caso el único que debería estar furioso y no lo esta es Darien. Así que lo pienses guardártelo.

—¡Zafiro!

—Déjalo querido. Tu hermano es un sufrible.

—No, Bella. Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

—No lo defiendas, Darien. Desde niño le gusto inventar historias y tú padre esta enterado de ello. Siempre diciendo que miraba a tu madre o que yo le hacía algo ¡que no era verdad! Siempre se levantaba gritando a media noche, horrendos gritos, solo por estar con tu padre. Y se empeoro cuando llegaron las niñas. Pero no importa. No es necesario que lo defiendas, vamos Armando dile a tu hijo que es verdad.

—Bella tiene razón, al principio pensé que no quería a Bella, por verla como una usurpadora, Zafiro era el más a pegado a tu madre. Él fue el último en verla con vida. Fue muy triste, también fue el único en dormir con su...

—Ya estaba muerta, fría, Darien y aún así él no quiso dejarla.—soltó nerviosamente Bella, se entrujaba las manos—nunca llegue a él, me decía que tenía a su madre y que yo no era nada de él, que no lo tocara, era muy triste ver un niño tan pequeño siendo independiente como lo fue él.—termino la duquesa.

Para ese momento solo estaban ellos tres, Zafiro se había retirado desde el momento que le gritó y Dimitri junto a las damas y Megan se fueron a penas empezaron los gritos. En todo caso los señores Ahsther, se quedaron metidos en sus recuerdos, y Darien solo pensó en lo injusto que era su familia con Zafiro. Se retiró de la sala y se fue en busca de su hermnao menor, tenía que platica con él. Lo encontró en el cuarto que usaba como despacho.

—Por qué lo hiciste?

—Que cosa, Darien?

—Defenderme, ahí adentro. Porque echarte la culpa de algo que ni sabes.

—es lo que se espera de mi. No de ti, ademas es tu día, no quiero que sea lo que sea qué hiciste, rompa la felicidad de este día. Puedo ser un dolor de cabeza, peor te quiero y mucho, no mereces que te riñen un día como hoy.

—Ellos no merecían tratarte así.

—Así lo han hecho siempre.

—Nunca lo dijiste. En todo caso, creo que eres el mejor. Y no mereces el trato de papá, le diré la verdad.

Zafiro negó—. No, no merece la pena. Vamos a tomar algo y luego esperemos a mi copia y luego a tus caballeros—soltó con una sonrisa Zafiro. Darien se sintió orgulloso de su hermano, quien diría que debajo de ese niño, pudiera habitar un gran hombre.

Llegaron a su habitación y ahí estaba ya Dimitri con algunos vasos de agua fresca y jugos naturales.— Vamos a pasar un rato agradable, abajo las cosas están un poco... bueno, nada alegres.

—¿No tienes algo más fuerte para mi, cuñado?

—Lo siento Zafiro, Rei prohibió cualquier clase de bebida alcoholice. Dice que no hará nada bueno.

—Tu mejor lleva los pantalones, no? Interesante, quién lo diría, bueno ella siempre fue muy mandona. Obre de ti.

—Armando llegara pronto. Estaba cuando nos vinimos despidiéndose de la joven Tolgets.

—Mi copia tan romántico.

—Armando no es tu copia, él es mayor que tú.

—Oh vamos hermano, déjame soñar, cuantos son cinco minutos. Además ten por seguro que mi madre dijo: otro varón, y cuando se dio cuenta que eran dos, dijo: o un hermoso niño. ¡Obvio ése era yo!

Ambos hombres rieron de las locuras del menor.

—Bueno a celebrar, mi hermano es ahora ya un hombre de hogar.

Todos levantaron su vaso y tras un pequeño asistimiento las sonaron y gritaron—. Salud.

* * *

Armando llamó al timbre llegaba un poco tarde pero vino acompañado, Malaquite llegó temprano para poder cambiarse a gusto.

—Bueno solo falta que nos habrán.

—Eso parece—entraron y fueron llevados a la salita donde los caballeros estaban charlando.

Cuando Darien los miró los saludo y presentó a los demás hombres, allí estaban ya Thomas, el amigo de Darien en el ministerio y Sebastian.

—Malaquite, ya era hora.—dijo Zafiro y miró a su copia antes de abrazarlo, también.

Al poco rato la puerta se volvió a abrir, la doncella dejo pasar a un hombre joven, de ropa sencilla.

Los hermanos miraron al "caballero" él cual a ver a Darien sus ojos brillaron. Malaquite que llegó antes, también vio rara la situación, pero la verdad poco le apetecía las amistades de Darien, por ahora todavía no lo tenía con buena estigma. Lastima ya que el "caballero" de tonos cafés en sus ropas parecía un tejón asustadizo.

Duglas se burlo internamente mientras que Darien lo abrazo y lo llevo hasta ellos mientras platicaban. Darien soltó que era un investigador como él.

—¿Investigador?— Zafiro de pronto recordó a una rata de biblioteca, un tipo cubierto por ropas de dos hasta tres tallas más grande que el mismo sujeto. Además ¿quién en su familia era un investigador? La verdad poco le importaba. Pero más gente que conocer, no era con él. Sus amigos eran pocos. Solo sus hermanos y los Tsukino ah claro algunas de sus conquistas tenían cerebro y hasta el momento tenían platicas muy agradables. Pero dejo de perderse en su cabeza cuando Darien volvió a hablar.

—Haruka, que bueno que llegaste.—Darien arrastro a Haruka hacía los demás, estaba muy contento de verlo ya que desde la universidad y hasta ahora un compañero de trabajo(a pesar que eran independientes se unían en algunos casos) Haruka trabaja más con el pueblo (servidumbre, abogados de bajo rango, campesinos) y sus injusticias, ya que nadie los apoyaban, por ende era algo pobre, su cartera siempre estaba vacía.

—Pensé que ya no llegarías—. Darien lo miro mal.

—No, no podría— con voz suave, pero gruesa Haruka le contestó. Mientras movía con sus dedos un gran botón de su chaquetón.—Solo se me hizo un poco tarde.

—¿Por qué? Ni que padre te comería. Pero bueno, déjame presentarte correctamente—Darien coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de Haruka el cual se encogió más, como si el peso de esa mano fuera de una tonelada, además sus lentes bajaron por el puente de su nariz al mismo tiempo.

Zafiro lo miró con suspicacia, que Darien paso por alto.

—Ellos son mis hermanos, los gemelos—señaló a Armando y lo presentó, el cual le respondió amablemente, los ojos de Haruka se abrieron como si nunca lo hubieran tratado de esa forma y se sonrojo. Luego Darien presentó a Malaquite el cual sacudió su cabeza y le dio la mano.

El tal Haruka para los ojos de Zafiro era un enclenque y después de regresar el gesto a Malaquite con su mano temblorosa como si estuviera pasando frío la regresó a el bolso del chaquetón.

—Y por último esta Zafiro. Es el menor.— Haruka se sonrojo más. Zafiro lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez fijamente. No le tendió la mano, a lo mejor estaba sudada y helada ¿cómo sería posible? no lo quería averiguar.

—Bueno —Darien rompió el silencio— es hora que nos vallamos a ver la casa. Tú no la conoces, ya no pudiste venir ese día y bueno hoy me caso así que tanto tú como Sebastian no conocen nada, y no quiero que se pierdan por la tarde.

—¿Que hace lord Haruka? —Armando le preguntó. Ya tenían más camino y su hermano Darien tenía una charla con Zafiro por no ser amable y educado con su amigo.

—No soy un lord—. Haruka al principio había tropezado con las palabras que le fue difícil entenderlo.

—Oh bueno, eso no es problema eres amigo de Darien . En que rama son sus investigaciones.—empezó por decir que sus investigaciones eran legales y que trabajaba en un despacho.

Malaquite como Sebastian, ponían atención y hablaban entre ellos.

Darien seguía mirando a un Haruka temeroso, nunca le gustaba conocer gente nueva. Soltó un suspiró. Pero sabía que eso lo hacía por él, ya que Haruka tenía pocas amistades. Claro tenía conocidos y familiares, pero jamás Darien le conoció amigos cercanos, no como él. Él fue su amigo en la universidad y también antes de ahí. Eran pocos los que se le acercaron para acerase sus amigos. Darien sospechaba que era por ser un hombre de clase trabajadora y sin títulos.

—¿Que hace lord Haruka?— _lord_ pensó Darien. No. Él no lo era. Pero siempre era la misma pregunta. Cuando lo presentó con ellos evito las etiquetas. Aunque no culparía a Malaquite, por hablarle así. Lo habían educado para eso.

—No soy un lord—contestó otra vez. Haruka se preguntó si cambiaría el trato hacía él por eso. Y observo las caras de los demás, entre ellas reconoció a lord Tsukino.

El caballero Malaquite, si, lord Tsukino, él lo sabía porque era un cliente de su socio en el edificio de abogados McKay. Aunque él era nuevo, el abogado del lord Tsukino era conocido solo por eso, tener por ahora a un vizconde en su lista de clientes era algo de elogiar en el mundo de los abogados aunque él no era un abogado en sí.

—Oh eso suena interesante, señor Haruka.—Armando, terminó por sentarse en la silla de la mesa de piedra, estaban en el mismo jardín donde en la mañana Zafiro había vaciado una barril de cerveza a Darien, por su boda.

—Sí, nunca hay aburrimiento en mi trabajo, es todo muy emocionante.—Darien miró a su amigo desembolse con más calma.

—Los papeles son interesantes y emocionante, Darien tu amigo necesita saber que es lo emocionante e interesante.

—No Zafiro. Tus ideas nos llevan siempre a peligrosos finales.—contestó Darien.

—Es verdad—apoyo Armando.

—¡Que! Tu tienes que apoyarme ladrón de rostros—acusó su gemelo.

—Yo no creo que sea bueno, descarriar a una alma como la del señor Haruka, se ve que él es muy centrado en sus asuntos.—la escueta reacción de Malaquite sorprendió a más de uno.

—¡Tú también Malaquite!

—Sí.

Zafiro se sintió derrotado ¡Que clases de amigos tenía! Al señor Haruka aún lo tenía entre ceja y ceja. Pero no por eso desaprovecharía la oportunidad de salir a divertirse. Pero sus amigos eran unos aburridos. Todos incluso el _'señor Haruka'._ Suspiró después de todo hoy no había sido su día.

—Bueno esta es la casa. Que les parece.—Darien cambio el tema del trabajo, para que sus amigos, Thomas, Sebastian y Haruka pudieran darle sus opiniones.

—Es linda.—Sebastian, tomó nota de todo lo que le pareció lindo y raro para poder él comprar una.

—Es muy agradable—Haruka miró por todos lados y su botón, del chaquetón lo hacía girar—¿pero no crees que es mucho solo para ti y tu futura esposa?

—Sí, un poco, pero Serena ama las flores y ella siempre a tenía esa pasión así que los jardines serían todos para ella.—Malaquite contestó.—Ella le agradará.

Haruka observo en detalle al hermano de su amigo. Parecía que cuando hablaba de la señorita, sus ojos brillaban.

—Ella fue una persona importante para mi. Creo confianza en mi aunque ella nunca me noto de esa forma o cualquier otra forma. Ella es más independiente que cualquier dama que haya conocido. — esta vez fue Armando. Y tanto Darien como Zafiro rodaron los ojos y Malaquite rió un poco.—Cuando la conozca vera que ella no puede pasar desapercibida en ningún momento. Es muy inteligente.

—Mejor nos regresamos, ya es hora del almuerzo. Y dos horas pasan volando. Así que mejor nos arreglamos.

—Cierto, Darien.

—Bien, ocupo un baño.

—Yo, no recuerdo donde es el comedor—Haruka se sonrojo, era el único, estaba seguro de eso.

—No te preocupes, primero comeremos luego reposaremos y por último nos iremos a arreglar. La novia vendrá a las dos, aquí se terminara de arreglar así, que yo tendré que estar una hora con una mujer histérica.

—No hables así de Serena, por favor.

—Es mi hermana, Darien. Puedo hablar de ella como quiera.

Darien negó y se fue junto a su amigo Haruka que sonreía un poco.

* * *

La verdad para Serena la mañana la paso en un movimiento borroso. Estaba segura que la levantaron a las seis de la mañana, pero ella era una chica muy inteligente y le había colocado una tranca a la puerta, ella se levantaría a la hora que quisiera, luego que su tía casi botara su puerta, por fin se levanto. Era todavía de mañana, tomo un desayuno en la terraza de su cuarto y luego, paso a un baño con espuma, mucha espuma, Molli y Mía le ayudaron. Pero el tiempo se muy rápido para su sorpresa, y ya estaban ahí sus chicas del cortejo, estaban su prima (solo por su tía y padre, ¡oh! Y porque Lita estaba muy, pero muy embarazada).  
» También estaba Diana, que había llegado hace poco, su mejor amiga, Minako junto a Michiru, otra amiga y prima de Minako. También una amiga en común que siempre estaba con ella en los aburridos bailes, lady Metalia, era la hija de un amigo de su padre y en vida fuera su madre. Serena apenas estaba en su bata, cuando las vio, se llevo una gran sorpresa. Además su nana estaba atrás de ella tratando su cabello que estaba muy mojado y no quería hacer nada.

—No pensé que llegarían tan temprano.

—Son casi las doce, Sere.—Jenni saltó de emoción con algunos listones en su mano, y dando vueltas por la estancia.

—Sí, es tu boda, no la de otra persona.—Esmeralda soltó con veneno.

—Por eso querida prima no me preocupo, es mía, así que no harán nada hasta que yo llegue.

—Creo que nosotras también debemos arreglarnos, un poco.—Metalia con Michiru miraron los vestidos que usarían para la boda.

—Oh si, Metalia. Perdón. ¡Molli! Acompaña a mis damas a la salita para que ellas se preparen, no se preocupen chicas, solo conquense los vestidos, para haber si hay que hacer algún cambio y Minako, querida deja de brincar como un conejo. Te puedes lastimar.

—Oh no sabes la cara de las hienas cuando por fin salio tu compromiso en el periódico, las encontré por ahí en una gala de beneficencia y ¡caray! Sus caras fueron manzanas maduras.

—Lo imagino, así también estuvo la mía.

—Bueno niñas a medirse los vestidos—Nana Mía tomo el control— Y tú, niña, es hora que te peine.

Las dos horas siguientes las damas en compañía de Molli y Mía estaban listas para irse a Edre Place, y Serena estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaría en su casa, sí su casa. Ahí viviría de ahora en adelante. Suspiró y miró la foto de Sammyer, su hermano estaba sentado en una gran piedra con unos pantalones cortos y camisa blanca, ella también estaba ahí, vestida de la misma forma, solo tenían dos años.—Te llevare conmigo, no te preocupes, Sammy.

El teniente-coronel entró al cuarto de su hija a las una en punto, diciendo que estuvienran listas. Miró a las jóvenes y sonrió un poco, su hija tenía un vestido sencillo de color crema y las damas ya tenían sus vestidos color azul cielo.

—Sí papá. Ya estamos listas.

Media hora después el carruaje con el escudo de los Tsukino estaba saliendo de la casa. Y cuando llegaron a Edre Place; Serena miró todo con detalle, pero en poco tiempo, Viluy llegó a ellas y las encamino a la sala de al señora de la casa, las habitaciones de lady Serena. Todas vieron que era una estancia grande con varios muebles y roperos, Serena se sonrojo al notar que no había una cama, solo un diván. Pensó que la habían quitado para tener más espacio hasta que su cuñada le sonrió y le hice recordar su platica del anoche anterior. Sí, ella fue la encargada de darle la charla, fue algo muy incomodo pero instructivo.

—Aquí vendrán para arreglarles el cabello, damas.

—Mis propias muchachas estará en breve, pueden estar tranquilas y mandare a serviles algo.—Bella sonrió a Serena—no te preocupes querida, después de hoy tu serás la señora de la casa, hoy solo te ayudare a que estés bien relajada, no quiero quitarte autoridad, mi niña.

—Oh, esta bien, gracias, lady Viluy.

—Por favor solo Viluy, ahora eres familia.

Viluy se llevó al teniente-coronel y mando los bocadillos a las damas, junto a ellos llegó Rei para ayudar a Diana, también las damas mujeres que las peinarían.

El tiempo se les fue de las manos y cuando Serena estuvo segura, se encontraba con su padre y Malaquite. Su padre tenía su mejor traje y su hermano también. Ellos la llevarían hasta el altar, el altar que era un quiosco, más bien un pequeño escenario colocado y ornamentado con sus flores favoritas, pudo ver también el pasillo de flores en los pilares que también eran unos helechos con pequeñas flores blancas.

—Es hora. Te esperare en el pasillo—dijo su padre y Serena lo vio irse.

—Yo te escoltare hasta ese horrible y terrorífico pasillo, Sere-Sere.

—Nunca cambias, verdad. Haciendo chistes en mi boda.

—Hay que darle humor al asunto. Pobre hombre no sabe el monstruo que se lleva.

—Eres malvado.

—Pero aun me amas, querida Sere-Sere. —caminaron en silencio hasta que ella pudo ver a su padre atrás de todo el cortejo que ya estaban bajo la sombre del árbol, que cubría el gran jardín. Ella apretó la mano de su hermano y sintió sus piernas como agua, no podía dar otro paso, Malaquite lo noto y soltó una tontería en su oído, haciéndola reír y sentir mejor. Su padre negó y la llevó hasta donde Darien estaba, era real, solo podía repentice eso, era real. Y amaba que fuera real. No podía decir que recordara todo y estaba más que segura que lord Darien tampoco, pero sus ojos bellamente azules y profundos, su cabello negro bien peinado, su traje plateado cubriendo su cuerpo la hacía tremendamente feliz. Las palabras del párroco eran una lejanía, solo el sonido acelerado de su corazón podía registrar. Ella no le importaba nada más.

—Sí, acepto.

Ella sonrió más y pronto le toco repetir esa misma palabra, no pudo hacerlo sin evitar que una sonrisa adornada su rostro.

—Sí, acepto.

—Yo les declaro ahora esposos, que lo que ha unido nuestro señor, no lo disuelva el hombre, ahora son uno. Felicidades.

Los aplausos de los invitados más los gritos de los familiares inundo todo el jardín, aprovechando eso, Darien tomó más delicadamente posible el rostro de su esposa y lo beso, con suavidad, con cariño, con un verdadero amor que todos lo notaron.

Los te amos o los te quiero que se lanzaban los novios con solo la mirada tenían felices a todos, aunque los protagonistas ni si quieran los notaran.

La fiesta continuo con el ruido de todos, los novios en su propia burbuja de amor y felicidad, la familia de ellos también por fin celebraban otra boda en el año. Los invitados aquellos que miraban a los novios inmaculadamente podían ver y sentir el amor de ellos aunque nuca lo hayan vivido,o aquellos que lo habían perdido.


	37. Epilogo

**Contestando a sus reviews:**

 **Mey** (chapter 31 . Jun 12, 2017)=Guau, Hola Mey! ¡Que dadas! bueno ahora ya esta terminado el fic, y la original tambien en la otra plataforma, así que algunas de tus preguntas estan pues, sinresolver. Me encanta que te guste la personalidad de Serena, siempre la ponen de boba(que no digo que no lo sea) pero para esto esta el escribir de ellos cambiarle un poco no los matara. Lo del fic de Sedución, pues yo no leí, así que no se xD. Lo de Zafiro y sus cosas pues no lo sé, nos quedamos con las dudas. Lo de Serena y las cosas en sí como ocurrieron solo Malaquite se dio cuenta y ya vez lo que hizo, no podíamos esperar más de él. Oh y Esmeralda, bueno ella tendrá un final o bueno lo tuvo no, quedo sola. Talves en el otro libro que esta ya en la otra platazorme se vea ella.

 **liamoon tsukino** (chapter 31 . Jun 13, 2017)= Oh amos tus comentarios! Y si el fin llego, espero que no les moleste que hasta ahora pude responder sus comentarios. Y Zafiro con el amor aún no se lee nada de eso, aún. Espero que te haya gustado el final.

 **Miriam Ortiz** (chapter 31 . May 16, 2017)= Oh vaya que feliz me hace que me digas que te lo recomendaron y que te guste! Y espero que el final haya sido de tu disfrute, son 4 cipitulos más el epilogo.

 **Gabyshields** (chapter 31 . May 10, 2017)= Bueno no te me alters, ves al final no estuvo con él. Pobre de Zafiro solo, quedo, solo, solin, solito xD.

 **Stormaw** (chapter 31 . May 8, 2017)= Sí pero la verdad es el personaje que más me gusta junto a Malaquite, hay yo los amo. Espero que te haya gustado el final.

 **michel moon** (chapter 30 . Apr 30, 2017)= Me terminaran linchando, verdad? Pero espero que te guste el final, así quedo y solo bueno solo puede adaptarlo, xD. Y de donde sacare a lady Black o.O, si Diamante se murio! Oh por Dios, mataron a Diamante y Esmeralda no tiene hijas de él, bueno ahí veremso que ponen en la otra plataforma. La boda fue tierna ¿creo yo?

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

Edre Place

24 de Diciembre de 1828

* * *

Lady Chiba traía un hermoso vestido especialmente traído de la India de colores dorados y negro, de mangas traslucidas en negro y sin escote, el cuello alto y color negro también. En la parte de enfrente del vestido, desde el bode del cuello hasta los tobillos eran bordados, bordados que al tocarlos se sentían suaves y eran a mano con preciosos diseños en forma de flores, por atrás era de un solo color, negro. Su cabello suelto en ondas enmarcaba su rostro ovalado sus ojos se desecaban y sus labios rosas gracias a las pinturas de Minako le había regalado el día anterior.

—Estas hermosa, esposa.

—Esposo, tu también te ves demasiado bien.—Serena caminó hacía su esposo y tomó las solapas de la casaca alisándolas más, la chupa gris estaba perfecta pero también arreglo el cravet negro a su gusto. Levanto la mirada y lo miró perdiéndose en los profundos ojos azules de su amado.

—Porque tenemos que bajar, querida.—Darien miró a su esposa con todo el amor y un poco de pasión en sus ojos azules.

—Hay invitados y no creo que quieran que los dueños de esta fiesta no estén presente, cariño.

—Pero y si dejamos que Malachite y Lady Minako los estén atendiendo, total ellos también ayudaron.

—No seas así, querido. —tomó su mejía con suavidad y lo beso, un beso casto y sin rastro de malicia. Cosa que lord Darien agradeció. Él tenía ideas que no eran buenas si su esposa lo incitaba. Y ella podía hacerlo aunque no se diera cuenta.

—Vamos.

Al llegar a las escaleras bajaron juntos y pocos los veían solo los más cercanos a la salita de recepción donde se ubicaba la escalera.

—Ya era hora amiga— Minako la tomó del brazo y se la llevo a socializar con los invitados. Darien la miró, pero no dijo nada lo mejor era separarse y abarcar más parte de la dichosa fiesta.

« _ **Por qué tenía que tocarle a ellos la fiesta de navidad**_ »

—¿Así que divididos eh?

—¿Zafiro dónde andabas metido?

—Papá me tenía enganchado con el conde Goldenmoon y su señora esposa. ¡que mujer! Ahora entiendo porque no es bien recibida en la sociedad.

—Ah tú y tus chismes, no tienes remedio.

—No, no son chismes, son fuentes de información, algo que tenemos que pulir, pero al fin y al cabo información.

—¿Y Armando?

—Por ahí con lady Tomoe.

Darien levantó su ceja—¿Otra vez sé te olvido su nombre, Zafiro?

—Err... no como crees. Solo que aún es lady Tomoe.

—Espero que Armando no se entere que no sabes el nombre de la dama, sino él se sentiría mal.—le hizo un guiñó y se fue a circular con la esperanza de encontrar a su esposa errante en ese mar de personas.

La noche tuvo el merecido agrado ante la sociedad y lady Chiba estuvo a la altura de la misma. Las familias invitadas alabaron todo en lo que pudieron degustar y lo que no, por el sentido de la vista lo criticaron.

Y así dieron el salto a las terribles aguas juntos a los vientos que en un futuro tendrían que volver a hacerlo. Por como ahora lo harían como la pareja enamorada que era, juntos.

El matrimonio estaba plácidamente arropados por las mantas de su cama después de la noche larga del día anterior.

—Sabes Serena en un principio creí que eras una mujer fuera de los estándares.—le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no eras la mujer perfecta. — deposito un beso en su coronilla.

—La perfección no existe, querido. — ella le abrazó más fuerte, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pecho desnudo de él.

—Pero—la miró y sonrió—, la esposa perfecta sí. Y esa eres tú, mi señora Chiba. — se unieron en un beso de amor para luego llenar la habitación de suspiros y palabras dulces, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban en el lenguaje que solo los amantes saben.


End file.
